Brand New Journey
by motown lady
Summary: An elderly neighbor of Amanda's dies suddenly leaving behind a three year old granddaughter. In trying to locate her family, Lee and Amanda find themselves inadvertently changing both their futures as well. This rewrite will have parts that are AU: i.e. Lee translating Italian, Dotty's maiden name-never revealed in series. Crawlers are the boys cereal-Crunchy Crawlers.
1. Chapter 1

Brand New Journey

Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of spring in 1985 as Amanda King made her way home from work one day and while driving noticed all the different gardens of her neighbors as she approached Maplewood Drive. They were well-kept and appeared vibrant against the day's sunlight.

As busy as she found herself lately at the Agency Amanda would have to bow out of some PTA functions and miss plays and various conferences that her mother Dotty West, had to attend in her place.

Her boys Phillip and Jamie King however, had seemed unscathed by it all as they knew Amanda loved them and did her best by them since her divorce from their father Joe King, back in 1982.

She did help them on weekends with their individual activities and also was a coach for their ball team, The Bombers.

Turning onto Maplewood near her home she almost didn't see a little girl who had suddenly wandered into the street!

Slamming on her brakes she quickly turned the car off and jumped out running to the girl stating, "Omigosh! Honey, are you all right?! Let me take a look."

Checking her over quickly Amanda surmised that she was indeed all right and breathed a sigh of relief!

Kneeling down to her she stated, "Gosh. I'd better get you home. Where do you live, Sweetie?"

The young girl pointed to a house across the street where the front door was open and answered, "Over there with Grandma."

Amanda nodded and getting up she took the girl's hand leading her toward the house and responded, "I'm Amanda King. What's your name?"

The girl replied, "Kelly Morgan. My grandma's sleeping, but I can't wake her up. She must be real tired."

Amanda swallowed hard and shook her head immediately thinking, Oh Dear Lord, no!

As they walked into the house and Amanda shut the door, she was distracted by the smell of something burning in the kitchen!

She quickly ran in and going to the stove turned it off and put the saucepan in the sink running cold water in it.

Kelly sighed commenting, "Grandma forgot dinner."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "I guess so, Sweetheart. Where is your grandma?"

Kelly then brought Amanda to the living room where on the couch lay a woman in her early 50's.

Amanda went over and felt the woman's hand and checked for a pulse. There was none!

Not wanting to frighten Kelly she stated, "Kelly, why don't I find you something to eat and you know, I'll bet "Sesame Street" is on right now. Would you like to watch that while I clean up the kitchen?"

Kelly excitedly replied, "Oh, boy! Bert and Ernie are my favorites!"

Amanda smiled down at her as they went back to the kitchen and she responded, "Mine too, Honey. Okay, you go on in the other room while I get you something, all right?"

Kelly asked, "What about Grandma?"

Thinking quickly Amanda remarked, "She's still resting, Sweetie. I'll check on her in a little while. Go on now."

Kelly nodded and scampered off to the family room. Amanda then got on the phone and called her house.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda commented, "Mother, it's me. Listen, are the boys home? Good. Please tell them to stay put. I need your help. I'm at the Morgan place. 4528 Maplewood. Could you come over, please? We have a situation but I'll explain when you get here, all right? Thank you, Mother. See you soon."

Hanging up she set about getting a snack for Kelly and a few moments later brought it in to her asking, "How are Bert and Ernie, Honey?"

Kelly shook her head and said, "Cookie's on!"

Amanda smirked knowing Kelly meant Cookie Monster and replied, "Well, he's fun too."

Just then the doorbell rang and Amanda stated, "You stay there and I'll get the door."

Amanda went to the front door knowing it was Dotty and let her in commenting, "Hi. Come with me to the kitchen."

When they got there they sat at the table where Amanda filled Dotty in on what happened.

Dotty shook her head sadly as Amanda finished the tale stating, "Oh, the poor child! What are we to do?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Well, I've been thinking about it and if it's all right with you I'd like her to stay with us. At least temporarily until we can find her other relatives if she has any, that is."

Dotty nodded and stated, "Of course, Dear. You don't even have to ask me. We'll fix up the den for her. Now, have you called the police yet?"

Amanda shook her head remarking, "No, but I will when you take Kelly back with you. Let's talk to her now-"

Dotty asked, "What do we say?"

Amanda replied, "Follow me."

They went to Kelly in the family room who was engrossed in her show and Amanda turned off the set stating, "Kelly, this is my mother Dotty West. She lives with me and my two boys, Phillip and Jamie. Since your grandmother is still resting why don't you come back with us for a little while, huh? I know she'll feel better knowing you're with a neighbor close by rather than being by yourself, okay?"

Kelly thought for a moment and responded heading for the living room, "I'll tell her where I'm going-"

Dotty stated quickly taking Kelly's hand, "That's all right, Darling. Amanda will leave her a note. Don't worry. C'mon, let's go."

Kelly then asked, "Can I bring my color book?"

Amanda nodded querying, "Sure, Sweetie. Where is it?"

Kelly went to open a cabinet and pulled out the book and some crayons and answered, "Right here. Let's go."

Dotty led her to the front door and looked back at Amanda to ask , "You'll be right behind us?"

Amanda cleared her throat and remarked lightly, "Soon as everything's straightened up here I will."

Dotty nodded understanding her meaning and headed back to their house with Kelly.

Amanda shut the door and went to the phone to call the police who came within minutes followed by an ambulance.

Amanda let everyone in and as the ET's were checking on the woman, Amanda explained what little she knew of the situation.

The officer taking down her information asked, "Where is the child now, Ma'am?"

Amanda replied, "Well, I thought it would be best to have her stay with me until they find her family."

The officer queried, "Your address is-"

Amanda responded, "4247 Maplewood. It's very close by."

The officer nodded finishing writing down everything and put the pad and pen back in his pocket and stated, "Okay. I'll let my superior know that she'll be there. Thank you for your cooperation, Ma'am. For now, we'll hold off on calling DCF but they will have to be notified if we don't locate her family, all right?"

Amanda swallowed hard and remarked, "Thank you, Officer. I'll take good care of her."

The ET's were finished examining the woman and placed her on the gurney to take her out to the ambulance.

Amanda walked outside with the officer and sighed as she watched them load the elderly woman in and drive away.

The officer responded, "The woman will be at the morgue. Call us if you get any new information. Oh, and you should move your car if that's yours in the street. Have a good evening."

Amanda nodded and answered, "I will. Thank you, Officer. You too."

She watched as the police car pulled away and she shook her head thinking, Shoot. I did forget the car being there.

Amanda got her car moved to the driveway and then went back in to get some of Kelly's things.

Going upstairs she searched for Kelly's room and finding it went to look for a suitcase. Not finding one in the girl's closet she went out to the hall closet and found a small pink one with Kelly's name on the tag.

Bringing it to the room she began packing clothes for a few days and also some stuffed animals. One of which was a brown horse with a pink heart on it's side.

Packing it she also found on Kelly's dresser two framed photos. One of Kelly as an infant and the other a more recent one with her grandmother.

Packing those as well, Amanda then went to get Kelly's toothbrush and hairbrush out of the bathroom and finally closed the suitcase and headed downstairs.

Needing to lock the house up she thought, Where is the grandmother's purse?

"Ah." she replied aloud as she found it on the hall table near the front door and remarked,"Why didn't I notice it there before?"

She took the purse and suitcase with her as she headed out locking the door.

As she made her way to the driveway and put the items in the back seat of her car she noticed Lee pulling up to the curb.

He got out of his car and walked towards her stating, "Hi. I heard there was some trouble here. We got a call at the office. Billy wanted me to check it out. Are you all right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded responding, "Yeah, but there's a three year old at my house right now who won't be if we don't find her family-"

Lee put up a hand and replied, "Hold on. What three year old? What happened?"

So Amanda went through the events of that afternoon as she was coming home and stated, "There she was just walking out into the street, Lee. I-I could've hit her-"

Lee squeezed her hand gently responding, "But you didn't. Where's the grandmother now?"

Amanda remarked, "At the morgue. Do you think the Agency can find her family?"

Lee sighed and answered, "They'll do what they can, Amanda. You know that."

Looking at the back seat of Amanda's car he asked gesturing to it, "What's all this?"

Amanda stated, "Kelly's suitcase and the grandmother's purse. Kelly needs clothes for a few days and the purse has the house keys and any money and ID-"

Lee went to open the purse and found the wallet with the woman's ID and remarked, "Rose Morgan."

Putting everything back he returned the purse to the back seat and responded, "Okay. I'll get back to the office and fill Billy in and I'll call you when I know something, all right? But don't worry, huh? It'll be fine. Just go ahead home and I'll see you later."

Amanda hesitated before getting into her car and asked, "But what if-"

Lee sighed and answered, "Amanda please stop, okay? I'll figure this out. Go."

Amanda sighed and nodded and got into her car stating, "Goodnight, Lee. Thanks for coming over."

Lee smiled at her and replied, "No problem. Goodnight, Amanda."

As she pulled out he went to his car and getting in got on his phone and called Billy stating, "Billy? I'm coming back in. You're not gonna believe what happened here in Amanda's neighborhood."

Billy cleared his throat and answered somberly, "Well you and I need to talk anyway, Scarecrow. Get here when you can."

Lee was puzzled by his tone and shrugged stating, "Okay. I'll be there soon."

They hung up and Lee started his car and pulling away from the curb thought, He just needs a vacation I'll bet...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Brand New Journey

Chapter 2

When Amanda got home finally she heard yelling and crying! Dotty was coming in from the patio and remarked loudly, "What on earth is going on here? I just went to check on the plants and it sounds like World War Three!"

Amanda shut the front door and came into the family room and yelled to Phillip, "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Phillip yelled back above the din, "Mom, we were watching our space show and Kelly here wanted to watch "Sesame Street" and we told her no and the flipout started! How long is she gonna be here anyway?"

Amanda shook her head and yelled back, "You two head upstairs and do your homework! If it's already done, then go in my room and watch your show! Move it!"

Phillip and Jamie glared at Kelly upon leaving and going upstairs, grumbled about too many girls in the house all of a sudden!

Amanda scooped up a whimpering Kelly from the floor and placed her on the couch. Kissing her forehead she stated, "I'll be back Sweetie, okay?"

As Dotty went into the kitchen to wash her hands Amanda asked her, "Mother? Do we still have that rocker from when the boys were little?"

Dotty responded drying her hands,"I believe so, Dear. Check the cellar."

Amanda nodded and headed down the cellar steps.

Dotty went into the cupboards and at last found a plastic cup with a lid and pulling it out queried, "Kelly? Would you like some juice and a cookie?"

Kelly nodded slowly and got off the couch to join Dotty in the kitchen. Dotty settled her into a chair and gave her the juice with a straw and a cookie.

She then went into the family room to get Kelly's coloring book and crayons and came back to the table to sit next to her and smiled asking, "Feel better?"

Kelly nodded and Dotty touched her cheek responding, "Good. Now, would you like to show me some of your pictures in here?"

While they were looking at the book Amanda brought up the rocker commenting, "Boy, this thing sure is dirty but it won't take long to clean it up."

She then saw Dotty and Kelly at the table and it brought back a time when the boys were doing the same thing with their grandmother.

Shaking her head she got a damp cloth and began cleaning all the dirt off of the rocker and then dried it with a paper towel.

When she finished she stated, "Okay. Kelly? C'mere, Honey. I wanna talk to you."

Dotty looked at Amanda and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "No but the sooner the better, right?"

Dotty nodded and stated as she headed upstairs, "I'll just check on our boys."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Thank you, Mother."

Kelly came in and Amanda sat in the rocker putting Kelly in her lap and held her close commenting as she rocked slowly, "Kelly, did your grandma ever tell you about heaven?"

Meanwhile Dotty found the boys in Amanda's room watching TV and inquired, "How are you boys doing?"

Jamie turned off the TV and stated, "We were fine until what's-her-name showed up. Why is she here anyway, Grandma?"

Dotty sighed and joining her grandsons on the bed sat between them replied, "Fellas, listen to me. This girl has just lost her grandmother and we don't know where her other family is if she has one. Hopefully, we'll find them soon. In the meantime your mother and I need you to help us with her by being nicer and although it's hard, being patient with her. Remember, you both have me and always will. This little girl doesn't have that luxury any more. She's only three years old and it's going to be very difficult for her for quite a while. She will be using the den for the time being so could you please help us?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and then slowly nodded and sighed stating together, "Okay, Grandma. We'll be nice."

Dotty gave them both hugs and remarked, "Thank you, Boys. Your mother and I appreciate it. Now, let's leave your mother be for a while because she's telling Kelly about the grandmother now."

Amanda was down in the family room with Kelly who in that moment queried, "What's heaven?"

Amanda kissed Kelly's index finger and pointing it upwards stated, "Well, it's a place way way up above the stars and sky. Everyone who gets sick and can't get well again go up there. It's a wonderful place because there's no pain or sadness for them any more. My daddy and grandparents are up there... and Sweetheart, so is your Grandma Rose. But you don't have to worry because she's glad right now that you're being looked after and she won't have to worry about you. Besides that, she's always in your heart no matter where you are or what you do even if she's not here like I am."

Noting her silence Amanda sighed and commented, "Kelly, I know it's hard to understand all this right now but I want you to know that it's okay to be sad and to miss her but it's also okay to be happy while you're here because she wants that for you, all right? Can you do that for her, huh?"

Kelly nodded and piped up asking, "Can I eat now?"

Amanda shrugged wondering if anything she just mentioned got through to her. Oh well, she thought getting up from the rocker, she is only three after all.

She took Kelly's hand as they walked into the kitchen and asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

Kelly answered excitedly, "S'ketti and cheese?"

Amanda giggled and remarked, " You mean Macaroni and cheese? Sure. Only let's have hot dogs with it, okay?"

Kelly clapped her hands happily responding, "Oh, boy!"

Dotty and the boys came downstairs and Dotty stated, "Well, someone sounds excited. What's up?"

Amanda smiled and answered,"Kelly's request for dinner is Mac and cheese with hot dogs."

Phillip shook his head stating, "Mom, we're a little old for that."

Amanda gestured to her boys and replied, "Okay then. What do you want?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at one another and then chimed together, "Burgers!"

Amanda sighed and then winked at Dotty quipping, "Okay, Mother. You fix the burgers, I'll fix Kelly's meal and then you and I will go out-"

The boys immediately protested responding, "Hey, Mom! Not fair! Let's go to Marvin's then!"

Amanda put up a hand and remarked, "Hey! I was teasing! Besides, I'm expecting a call. C'mon, let's get dinner ready."

So as the family bustled about and Kelly watched TV, Amanda hoped Lee would call soon with some answers about Kelly.

Lee meanwhile was in Billy's office wondering what news Billy had that he couldn't tell him over the phone.

Billy asked, "Do you want a drink?'

Lee shook his head and replied, "No, thanks. C'mon, Billy. What is it?"

Billy went to shut the blinds and lock the door. Next he went to the phone and dialed a number and when the party answered he stated, "No calls."

Hanging up he then went to fix himself a drink and sighed commenting, " Now I'll make my drink. I received a call earlier from the state penitentiary. There was a death by hanging. It was Eva Spinelli."

Lee chuckled slightly not believing what he just heard and remarked shaking his head again,"Yeah, right. And I just won the lottery. Trust me, she's behind bars where she belongs. C'mon, Billy."

As Billy finished making his drink he then decided to make one for Lee anyway. The man would definitely need it after this discussion.

Considering the history between Lee and Eva Spinelli, this wouldn't be easy despite Lee's insistence a while back that he was over her.

Bringing both drinks over he put Lee's down in front of him and then went to sit at his desk with Lee sitting across from him.

Continuing Billy opened his bottom right desk drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope and handing it to Lee stated, "I received this right before you called me. It's Eva's personal effects. The penitentiary had it sent here."

Lee opened the envelope warily suddenly having a strange feeling come over him and swallowed hard replying, "This is just another setup of hers. A snow job, pure and simple."

But as he emptied out the contents Lee was stunned at what he saw!

A bracelet he gave her for her birthday or Valentine's Day.. he couldn't recall at the moment.

Then two photos. One of them was of the pair outside a cafe in Milan and the other one was of an elderly woman and a baby. A baby? Finally, a white sealed envelope with her handwriting addressed to him!

Taking a large gulp of his drink he swallowed hard realizing what this meant and queried to Billy softly, "I take it Angelo doesn't know?"

Billy remarked, "I've sent word through a contact. He should be getting it soon but this really concerns you now, Son."

Lee noted the look Billy gave him and responded shakily, "No! No! You're wrong! Who's that woman with the baby? Can't you see that she lied again?! It can't be true! We-We weren't together that long before she up and married Angelo! For all we know, that baby could be his!"

Billy answered, "We did some digging and found out that the woman in that picture is Eva's mother, Rose Morgan. Rose adopted Eva and raised her and when Eva had the baby three years ago she had Rose raise her daughter, one Kelly Evelyn Morgan. When Eva was sent to prison last year, she arranged to have Rose and Kelly live near the father. I-I know it's a lot to take in Son, believe me-"

Lee stood up angrily his face ashen and he retorted, "No, it's not a lot to take in because it's garbage with a capital G! Can't you see that?!"

Billy put up his hand and cut him off and stated firmly, "All right! But there's still that letter. Now before you write off everything as being a complete lie, I suggest you take the letter home and read it thoroughly! I don't know what's in that letter, but it's some coincidence that an elderly woman with a baby-"

Lee stopped him suddenly and asked slowly, "Wait... What was that woman's name again?"

Billy shrugged and responded, "Rose Morgan. Why?"

Lee sank down in the chair and put his head in his hands sighing deeply as he bent down and stated, "Oh my God, no."

Billy worriedly looked at Lee and asked, "Lee, what is it?"

Lee brought his head up and finished his drink putting his glass down and remarked carefully, "The trouble in Amanda's neighborhood you had me check out? There was an elderly woman that died. Her three year old granddaughter is at Amanda's place right now. The woman's I.D. from her purse said Rose Morgan. The police told Amanda that the woman would be at the morgue until her family can be located and notified. I don't like this, Billy. I don't like it at all!"

Billy nodded and answered, "All the more reason for you to look at the letter. It just may be the piece that solves this puzzle. Has Amanda told the girl about the grandmother yet?"

Lee shook his head responding, "I don't think so, yet. Maybe I should head over there-"

Billy commented, "No, Scarecrow. You go home and read the letter. Then tomorrow you head over to see how things are going and decide from there what you want to do, all right?"

Lee nodded realizing Billy was right and got up slowly putting everything back in the envelope and holding it headed for the door stating, "Thanks, Billy."

Billy commented before Lee walked out, "If I can help with anything else let me know, okay?"

Lee gave him a half smile replying, "I will. See you later."

But as Lee made his way out of the Agency parking lot and headed for home he made a split decision then and turned the car around heading for Arlington.

He told himself as he drove that he just wanted to make sure things were okay...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brand New Journey

Chapter 3

Lee pulled into Amanda's neighborhood as the sun had finished setting. He pulled up to the curb in his usual spot away from her house, parked and got out.

As he approached her back yard and went to her patio he noticed as he looked through her kitchen window and then her French doors that Dotty and the boys weren't around but that Amanda and Kelly were in the family room on the couch with the TV on.

He went to the back door and tapped lightly hoping Amanda would hear him.

Amanda peered out and seeing it was Lee stated to Kelly, "I'll be right back, Sweetie."

Getting up quickly she met Lee out at the patio whispering as she closed the door behind her, "Hi. I thought you were gonna call? Anyway, have they found Kelly's family yet?"

Lee led her to the table and they sat down as he replied, "There's nothing concrete yet. I still have some things to verify. Um, I have to ask though. How long have you known Rose and Kelly?"

Amanda responded, "I never saw either one of them until today-"

Lee answered, "That's strange considering that they've probably been living here a while and-"

Amanda sighed in protest and shook her head stating, "Oh c'mon, Lee! We're all neighbors but I don't know everybody! There are some people that are friendly and outgoing and then some that keep to themselves and are shy-"

With a faint smile she added, "Like someone else I know-"

Lee cleared his throat and remarked pointedly, "I'm not shy! Anyway, did you happen to tell Kelly yet about Rose?"

Amanda smirked at his reaction then recovered responding as she nodded, "Yes, but I don't know if anything I said got through to her. When I finished telling her she just asked if she could eat."

Lee chuckled and shrugged stating, " Figures. Well, you said she's only three? Don't worry. Kids are a lot smarter I think these days. She'll be fine."

Looking at the time he got up remarking, "Well, I'd better get going. You're not heading out anywhere tonight, are you?"

Amanda shook her head as she got up and commented, "No. Oh by the way, the police told me that if her family isn't located soon that they'd have to call the DCF-"

Lee nodded and stated, "Yeah, I know. Standard procedure and all. Look, don't worry. As long as the police know you're looking out for Kelly, it'll be okay. I'll have Billy stall as long as possible. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, Amanda."

Amanda watched him turn to leave and nodded stating, "Good night, Lee."

But Amanda couldn't help but worry as she went back in to join Kelly. The child had no home now and was with virtual strangers.

She hoped that Lee would find something soon before the DCF got involved.

So later as Amanda was getting Kelly down for the night in the den, Lee went home finally after driving around for a bit still bewildered after all that he and Billy discussed concerning Eva.

The doorman let him in greeting him as he stated, "Hello, Mr. Stetson. Nice to see you. Hope your day went well?"

Lee chuckled sardonically and replied as he picked up his mail, "Well, it was interesting to say the least, Norm. Have a good night."

As the doorman watched Lee get into the elevator and the doors closed, he shook his head and thought, Maybe that nice Mrs. King could come by more often and cheer that man up. He's alone too much in my opinion...

Shrugging he turned back toward the door and concentrated on other tenants who were coming in for the night.

Lee got off the elevator at his floor and entered his apartment with a deep sigh. What a mindblowing day this turned out to be, he thought as he took off his jacket and tie throwing them on the chair.

Putting the manilla envelope on the coffee table he emptied out the contents and pulled the envelope from Eva toward him.

He stared at the handwriting knowing it was hers but not sure if the letter would be filled with lies or not.

He shook his head as he went to make a drink. It wouldn't surprise him if it were but a nagging thought strayed in the back of his mind. Why use a child this way? Kelly could very well be in danger being at Amanda's right now!

Pushing the bad thoughts out of his head for a moment he brought his drink over to the couch and took a sip placing the drink back on the coffee table. Taking off his shoes then, he stretched out on the couch to open the letter.

He noticed that it was dated a year ago. He recalled the time they were together, how caring and giving of herself she seemed to be with him.

Swallowing hard he held onto that particular facet he remembered about her as he began to read:

My Dear Lee,

If you're reading this, then someone has informed you of my passing. I'd hoped to make things right between us, but I regret that it was never to be.

I want to explain about the bracelet and the photos you received. The bracelet you gave me I've kept for my daughter Kelly. She would be two years of age at this writing.

She is being raised by my adoptive mother, Rose Morgan. In the event that she is no longer able to care for Kelly, I've made the proper arrangements that you are to be her legal parent.

The identity of the father is not important as he disappeared shortly before I was imprisoned so Kelly will be safe.

The photo of us you will give to her one day and explain how much she was wanted and loved. I know I have no right to ask anything of you due to the pain I've caused, but I need your promise that my daughter will always be safe, happy and not want for anything.

My mother wanted Kelly to know the truth about what I'd done but I cannot bear the thought of her hating me as you do now.

Please forgive me one last time as I know you will do what is best for her.

All my love, Eva

Lee sat up slowly from the couch stunned! Finishing his drink, he called Billy's home. When Billy answered Lee stated, "Billy, It's me. You're not gonna believe this letter!"

Billy was shocked as Lee reread the letter to him and remarked, "Dear God! What was the woman thinking?!"

Lee shook his head responding, "I dunno, but this puts everything into a whole new ball game! I don't have a house and I sure as hell can't raise her in a one bedroom apartment!"

Billy nodded and answered, "I know. Look, she's with Amanda now. Maybe-"

Lee shook his head quickly and stated firmly, "No! No, Billy! Amanda has a full house already with her family alone. I can't and won't ask her to take Kelly in. It wouldn't be fair!"

Billy sighed and responded, "I know, but something has to be done! I can't stall DCF forever. If there's rumors of an abandoned child in our camp, they'd send her into foster care and tell us it's procedure."

Lee nodded and replied, "You're right, they would. But I gotta think this thing out. At least Kelly's okay at Amanda's for now. I'm gonna head over there-"

Billy cut him off stating, "Scarecrow, it's late. Why don't you wait until morning? It's been a long day for everyone, all right?"

Lee sighed and put his hand through his hair yawning and commented, "Yeah, yeah. You're right, Billy. Amanda's got enough to deal with as it is. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up Lee folded up the letter and put it and the other items back in the envelope and put the envelope in the file cabinet he kept in the back of his closet.

He changed into his pajamas and went out to the kitchen to see what he could scrounge up for dinner.

In the freezer all he had left was half a pizza and a ribeye. Deciding on the pizza he pulled it out and preheated his oven and then went to see if he could find a movie on TV to watch to distract him from this hellish day.

Flipping channels, Lee came upon a "Dirty Harry" movie. Shaking his head he stated out loud, "Perfect!"

A while later when his pizza was ready he took it out of the oven putting it on a plate and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and then took everything out to the living room and sat on the couch to eat.

As the movie was ending he cleaned up his plate and put things away in the kitchen chuckling as he thought, Amanda would be impressed at this clean sight. Shocked, but impressed.

Coming back to the living room he saw the movie credits rolling on the screen and taking his hand he made a pistol and pointing his finger at the screen he mimicked Clint Eastwood as he stated, "Go ahead, Eva. Make my day!"

Laughing suddenly, he turned off the TV and headed for bed thinking, God, I am tired...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brand New Journey

Chapter 4

The next morning Lee woke early so he made coffee, showered and dressed for work. As he was looking at his newspaper a while later the phone rang.

Picking it up he stated, "Hello?"

It was Amanda who sounded panicked. She responded hastily, "Lee, I'm sorry to call so early but Mother and the boys just left and Kelly's missing!"

Lee put up a hand and remarked, "Hold on! What do you mean, missing? Did you check the house thoroughly?"

Amanda sighed and nodded answering, "Of course I did, Lee! Top to bottom-"

Lee thinking quickly commented, "How about the boys treehouse? Did you check that?"

Amanda groaned shaking her head and stated firmly, "Lee, she's only three! Get a grip-"

Lee irritated at her tone sputtered, "I-I'm sure like any other kid in this world she's figured out how to get up there! I'll wait while you go check."

Amanda shrugging replied, "Okay, hold on."

Putting down the phone Amanda rolled her eyes as she headed outside stating, "How that man ever came into my life, I'll never know."

Meanwhile Lee waited thinking, What's so strange about it? I remember climbing the tree in my yard when I was Kelly's age!

A few minutes went by and then Amanda got back on sounding a little winded. She gasped, "N-Not there. Now what?"

A thought enters Lee's mind as he queries, "Uh, Amanda? Kelly knows where her house is, right?"

Amanda shrugs and then straightens worriedly, "Yeah, but she wouldn't...Oh, Lee!"

Lee responded, "Amanda, calm down. Look, you go over there and wait on the front steps and I'll be there soon, huh? I'm almost sure that's where she went."

Amanda answered, "Yeah, okay. Gosh, I guess she really doesn't understand about Rose yet. What do I say to her?"

Lee shrugged and stated quietly, "I dunno but we'll think of something when I get there, huh?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "See you soon."

They hung up and Lee shook his head as he grabbed his jacket and keys and leaving the apartment thought, Kids...

Lee pulled up to the Morgan place a little while later and breathed a sigh of relief. There on the front steps was Kelly in Amanda's lap!

Parking the car he got out and approached them and while looking at Kelly stated to Amanda, "Hi. I see you found her."

Amanda nodded and positioned Kelly on her lap so that the child was facing Lee and commented to her, "Kelly, this is my friend Lee who I was telling you about. Say hi."

But Kelly just looked at him shyly and stayed quiet.

Clearing his throat Lee knelt down in front of her and remarked, "Hi, Kelly. I'm Lee. So what were you doing over here by yourself? You scared Amanda when she couldn't find you."

Continuing he then stroked the top of her little hand with his finger responding, "I know you don't understand this yet Honey, but you're still too little to be crossing streets by yourself, okay? Next time you wanna do that you let Amanda know so she doesn't worry about you and she can go with you. Promise?"

Kelly sighed and nodded slowly answering, "I p'womise."

Lee and Amanda chuckled as they looked at one another and then at Kelly.

Getting up Lee remarked to Amanda, "So, are you ready to go back to the house? We have to talk."

Amanda knew from Lee's expression that it was serious and nodded getting Kelly up and standing herself answering, "Yeah. C'mon, Sweetie. We'll go back and I can fix you some breakfast, okay?"

Kelly nodded but as Amanda started to move Kelly stayed put.

Amanda queried, "Honey, what's the matter?"

Kelly looked at the house and then at Lee and Amanda asking, "But what about Grandma? Can't she come?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Yeah. Well, she's-"

Amanda swallowed hard and cut in stating gently, "Kelly, do you remember what I told you about heaven?"

Kelly thought for a moment and then commented, "Grandma's there?"

Amanda bent down to her and taking her hand nodded answering, "Yes, Sweetheart. And she's okay there because she knows we're looking after you. And no matter where you are or what you do she'll always be with you-"

Amanda then patted Kelly's chest gently remarking, "Right in your heart, okay?"

Kelly smiled then and responded, "Okay. Let's 'wace!"

Lee smiled stating to Amanda, "You go ahead. I've gotta move the car. I'll meet you back there."

Looking at them both he then commented, "All right. Are you ready? On your mark, get set...go!"

As the two ran off Lee laughed as he went to his car. She's a cute kid, he thought as he started the car. Bewildered he shook his head answering out loud as he started the motor, "Wait. Did I just say that? Aww, I knew it! I'm already in! Dang it!"

He drove back toward Amanda's parking at his usual place at the curb down a bit from her house and got out of the car remarking, "Suburbia at it's finest. I gotta stop coming over so much..."

But as he went around to the back of the house to Amanda's patio he shook his head thinking, Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

Amanda saw him and letting him in asked, "So you found out about her family, huh?"

Lee gestured in Kelly's direction at the table where she was eating and answered, "Well, what about-"

Amanda shook her head and gave Lee two cups of coffee to take out stating, "I'll be right out as soon as I set her up with a movie. "Mary Poppins" is always a favorite."

Shrugging, Lee nodded as he went to the patio table and sat down with the coffee. As he waited, he thought about all that had happened so far and it seemed surreal to him.

Alexi was one thing. It was just keeping an eye on him while he tried finding his parents. But Amanda was right there doing most of the heavy stuff. She was a parent and knew most of the ins and outs of raising kids.

Ah who was he kidding here, he thought as he watched her and Kelly through the French doors. He'd never in a million years be able to take this on and make it work. No, there had to be a solution. He just couldn't solve this as easily as a case and it rankled him a bit.

Lost in thought he didn't hear Amanda as she came out and stated, "So, what about Kelly's family? Lee?"

He then looked at her finally and shaking his head he sighed and commented, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Amanda nodded and remarked worriedly, "Yeah, me too. I'm worried that Kelly will leave the house again to go look for Rose because she doesn't understand-"

Lee nodded quickly and responded, "I know, I know. But I did find out more concerning Kelly and it involves Eva Spinelli-"

Just then, the phone rang from the kitchen.

Amanda got up from the chair replying, "Eva? Gosh, I'd better get that. It might be Mother. Hold that thought."

As Amanda went in Lee sighed and thought, Hold it? I'd like to bury it along with Eva and all the other nightmares I've had over the years! But Kelly was a complete innocent in all this. No kid deserves to go through this.

Amanda came out and remarked, "It's Mr. Melrose. He needs to talk to you."

Lee got up and nodded responding as he went in, "Keep my seat warm."

Amanda chuckled as Lee went in closing the door. As she sat down and sipped her coffee which was now lukewarm she thought about Lee and this crazy new world she was involved in.

He really wasn't all that complex but he did have a lot of layers which she hoped someday to be able to pull back one piece at a time until she could truly figure him out.

Meanwhile Lee leaned against the kitchen counter as Billy stated, "Lee, our contact who found Angelo sent some information along to us and we're checking it out now. Have you told Amanda anything yet?"

Lee shook his head responding, "Uh, I was about to. Why? Should I hold off?"

Billy shook his head and answered, "No. The sooner we take care of things, the better. Besides, I won't have anything concrete for you until morning. You see, we're checking out Angelo's medical records-"

Lee swallowed hard and replied, "He's not sick, is he?"

Billy shook his head remarking, "No. As far as we know, he's fine. But there's a question as to whether or not he could be Kelly's natural father-"

Lee stated slowly, "What?"

Billy asked, "You remember Eva's letter when she said that the father was someone who disappeared before she went to prison?"

Lee answered with a somber nod, "Yeah. But thinking back to that last day I talked to her before they took her to jail she told me that marrying Angelo was just an assignment. Damn! So, she used Angelo and brought that kid into the world for what? So that the kid winds up alone without anybody?"

Billy cleared his throat and responded, "Not exactly, Scarecrow. She has you and Amanda for now. Tell Amanda what you know for sure and also that you're waiting for confirmation on the last thing. At least Kelly's fine where she is. Talk to you later, Lee."

Lee answered, "All right. Thanks, Billy. Bye."

Hanging up the phone slowly Lee sighed. What would happen to Kelly now, he wondered as he went outside to talk to Amanda...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Brand New Journey

Chapter 5

Lee came back out to the patio and sat down across from Amanda stating, "Okay. Here's what happened. Yesterday before I got back to the office, Billy got a call from the state penitentiary. Eva Spinelli died from a hanging in her cell."

Amanda swallowed hard and shook her head querying, "Gosh, how awful! But what does she have to do with Kelly?"

Lee swallowing nodded and sighed replying, "Well, here's the kicker. Apparently through some digging, Billy learned that Rose Morgan was actually Eva's adoptive mother which means that Kelly is-was-Eva's child..."

Amanda absorbing Lee's details remarked quietly, "And um... yours, I take it?"

Lee let out a breath he'd been holding and shrugged.

Clearing his throat he answered somberly, "I-I'm not sure at this point. See, Eva left me a letter stating that the real father disappeared shortly before she was imprisoned. I still have my doubts about the letter anyway but Eva arranged to have me named as Kelly's parent should anything happen to Rose which unfortunately, it has."

As Amanda got up slowly from the table and went to look through the French doors at Kelly who was in front of the TV with her coloring book Lee continued stating, "There's a bracelet I'm to give her when she's older.."

As Lee watched Amanda with her back to him he shook his head and responded, "Look, I know it's confusing but now you can truly see what I'm up against here. I...I'm at a complete loss as to what to do."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and commented, "Please don't tell me you're thinking of sending her away! She's just a little girl-"

Lee got up from the table and going to her gently put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them remarking, "No, of course not! But what can I do? I don't have a big enough place-"

Amanda quickly spun around excitedly as Lee held her to keep her from losing her balance as she answered, "But I do-"

But Lee immediately shook his head cutting her off and remarking, "No! No, this is not your problem! I'm not asking you to-"

Amanda waved it away stating, "I know but I want to help, Lee!"

Lee then took both her hands and replied warmly, "Thank you, but I didn't tell you all this to get your sympathy or to dump this in your lap."

Shaking his head he continued by stating, "No, I'm just gonna have to get a two-bedroom someplace-"

Amanda shook her head vigorously and answered, "Lee, I just told you that Kelly can stay here. We...we can raise her together."

Lee raising an eyebrow at her chuckled and queried, "Oh, yeah? What is that? A proposal? You looking to get married again?"

Amanda scoffed and remarked, "Don't be silly! But you know, we're partners and we have each other's backs-"

Lee groaned slightly and answered, "That's at work, "Kemo Sabe"! Besides, you're full up as it is with your family. Remember, three bedrooms and a convertible den?"

Amanda sighed and wagged her finger at him stating, "Ah.. but you're forgetting the attic, my friend."

Lee shook his head and looked at her as if she'd lost her mind! He asked, "Do you have any idea what a project like that would cost? Also, what about your family? I'm sure they're not too keen now about having her in the house as it is, are they?"

Amanda shrugged and answered simply, "I'll talk to the boys, but Mother's been great about having her here so far. I'm sure they'll get used to the idea. But in the meantime let me make a final argument and if you still don't agree then I'll drop it, all right?"

It was Lee's turn to shrug this time as he asked, "Okay. What is it?"

Amanda cleared her throat and responded questioningly, "Suppose DCF finds her a new home and the people move her away from here. Or she runs away? You'd never see her again. Also, what if she turned out to be yours after all and you're kept from seeing her? She could become lost in the system-"

Lee remarked firmly, "I'd never let that happen!"

Amanda nodded knowing Lee was telling the truth and gently stated, "Okay then. She stays here under the Agency's and your protection and I can either redo the attic or the den as a bedroom for her."

Putting her hands in his Amanda looked at Lee and queried, " So, what do you say? Can we make this work? Please?"

Lee sighed as he looked at his partner of two years. He truly had never met anyone as selfless as her!

Squeezing her hands he asked carefully, "Are you absolutely sure about this? It's a lot to take on and besides, it isn't right that you raise another woman's child-"

Amanda swallowed and nodded replying, "Despite the fact that Eva was her mother I have to say that she did right by having Kelly live near you. And I've grown very fond of her already so don't you dare try to change my mind because it's made up!"

Sighing she asked finally, "Now before we set things in motion, shouldn't you run this by Mr. Melrose?"

Seeing her unyielding determination Lee nodded slowly at last giving in as he stated, "Okay... Let me go talk to him."

Amanda hugged him answering, "Thank you, Lee! And please don't worry. We can do this, all right?"

Lee let go of her gently and going to the back gate looked back at her quizzically and asked, "Raising her together? I wish I had your confidence."

Then giving her a wink he stated, "I'll let you know later."

As Lee left Amanda went back into the house to watch the rest of the movie with Kelly.

She knew Lee had doubts but she was sure things would work out somehow...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Brand New Journey

Chapter 6

Amanda had gone back inside to the family room to finish watching the movie with Kelly, who'd fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Gently extricating herself from her on the couch Amanda got up to turn everything off and put the movie away.

Coming back she scooped Kelly up carrying her to the pullout in the den and placed a light blanket over her and left closing the door quietly behind her.

As she headed for the kitchen she then saw Lee and hurried out to him querying, "So, what did Mr. Melrose say? Is it all right if Kelly stays here?"

Lee replied, "Did you clear it with your family yet? Because DCF is sending someone over tonight. I'm sorry. I know it's short notice but Billy couldn't stall them any longer."

Just then they heard her family coming into the house and Lee grumbled, "Great! Just call me when it's settled, huh?"

Before Amanda had a chance to respond, Lee was gone!

She sighed muttering, "So much for Kelly's nap."

Coming in from the patio she greeted her family stating, "Hi. Could you all keep it down, please? I'm hoping Kelly naps a bit longer."

Phillip questioningly looked at his mother and remarked with a shrug, "We didn't see her, Mom."

Then Amanda noticed the den door open and answered, "Oh, no! Not again!"

Dotty commented querying, "What is it, Dear?"

Amanda responded, "Well, she left the house this morning and I tracked her down at her old house looking for Rose. All right. Everybody start searching this whole house, okay?"

So the family split up and took off in different directions to search for Kelly.

Amanda had come in from the garage when Dotty yelled for her. "Amanda! Come up here, please!"

Amanda dashed upstairs to find the family in her bedroom and her window open!

Dotty asked calmly, "Did you leave this window open?"

Amanda shook her head and gulped stating, "No, I sure didn't. You mean she's-"

Dotty nodded and held the boys back remarking, "Yes. Out on the roof. What do we do now?"

Amanda stated, "Omigosh! Okay, you all stay here and I'll go get her. We don't want to frighten her, huh?"

The family nodded and Amanda leaned out the window and calmly asked, "Kelly? What are you doing out here, Sweetheart?"

Kelly with a grin stated to her, "I'm gonna f'wy like Mary!"

Amanda's heart was racing and she replied, "Um, Kelly? You stay right there. I'm gonna come get you, all right?"

Kelly giggled and then as she moved away she slid a bit and then froze in place! She whimpered to Amanda suddenly, "I scared!"

Amanda began to climb out the window and gently answered, "I know, Honey. I'm coming."

Suddenly a ladder appeared at the roof with Lee coming up quickly!

Dotty saw him and remarked with a shocked expression," "What in the world?!"

Amanda held up a hand and stated, "It's all right, Mother. I'll explain later."

Looking at Lee she gestured toward Kelly and commented, "Lee? She's-"

Lee nodded and replied with a hand up, "I know. Stay put."

Lee looked at Kelly and gently responded, " Kelly.. c'mere. Give me your hand, Honey. Okay?"

Kelly then slowly stretched out her little hand reaching for Lee.

Lee leaned into the ladder against the roof and managed to pull Kelly towards him as she moved into his arms!

Relief washed over him as he held her and remarked calmly, "Oh, thank God! Okay. Here we go, down to the ground."

Lee slowly made his way down with Kelly safely!

When they reached the lawn finally Lee put Kelly down and was about to be stern with her when a car pulled up to the curb by Amanda's driveway.

Lee gulped as he shook his head and muttered, "Oh, no. Not now!"

He recognized the government car as being from DCF and sighed as a woman got out of the car and approached the house carrying a clipboard.

Kelly saw the woman and became frightened as she attached herself to Lee's leg suddenly!

Lee looked down at Kelly and stroked her head stating, "It's okay, Kelly. She's not here to hurt anyone."

The woman approached the two and asked as she shook his hand, "Mr. Stetson? I'm Mrs. Michaels from the Department of Children And Family Services?"

Lee nodded and swallowed hard answering, "Boy, you sure work fast. I told my superior William Melrose, that Mrs. King and I were still trying to finalize arrangements for Kelly."

Just then Amanda and her family came out and Amanda came forth greeting her and commented, "Hello. I'm Amanda King and I've been looking after Kelly."

Looking at Lee Amanda queried, "Lee, what's going on?"

Dotty noticed suddenly all the neighbors who'd surruptitiously begun to form by the house and remarked, "Yes. I'd like to know as well, but not in front of an audience."

Turning to the group assembled she responded, "If you will excuse us, please? This is a private matter."

The crowd slowly dispersed as Dotty led her grandsons and Mrs. Michaels back into the house while Lee and Amanda stayed behind with Kelly, who wouldn't leave Lee's side.

Glancing at Kelly and then Amanda he asked,"Um. Give me a minute with her, huh?"

Amanda queried with uncertainty, "Are you sure?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Yeah. We'll be fine. Please go on in."

With that, Amanda went in reluctantly after giving Kelly a hug.

Lee sighed and taking Kelly's hand led her to the front steps and sat down pulling Kelly into his lap.

He responded, "Okay, Kiddo. First of all, you scared the life out of Amanda and me when we saw you on the roof!"

Clearing his throat he continued by commenting, "Kelly. First of all, you are never ever to go up there again! Do you understand me? We-we love you and we don't want anything to happen to you, okay? Second of all, I know Mary flys in the movie but that isn't real. It's just pretend. From now on the only way you are going to fly Young Lady, is in an airplane with either me or Amanda, all right?"

Kelly sighed and put out her bottom lip in a slight pout and answered, " 'Kay."

Lee nodded slowly hoping he got through to her and gave her a hug stating as he gestured towards the house, "All right. Now, that lady in there? She gets to decide where you're gonna live. See, Amanda and I want you to stay here but she may not agree."

Kelly piped up answering, "I'm here 'cause Grandma's in heaven, right?"

Lee kissed her temple and nodded again remarking, "That's right, Sweetie. See your grandma wanted me to look after you, but Amanda has more room than I do and she offered to help me because we're friends."

Dotty opened the front door then and asked, "Excuse me, but I have cookies and milk for a special little girl if she wants some?"

Kelly got up from Lee's lap excitedly and replied, "Oh, boy! Can I?"

Lee grinned at her and touseling her hair commented, "Sure. But not too many, okay?"

She nodded and ran in happily with Dotty and Lee chuckling as they watched her go in.

Dotty turned then to Lee and grew serious as she queried, "Now. May I speak to you out on the patio, please?"

Lee nodded and getting up followed her out to the patio slowly thinking, Oh, boy. First Kelly on the roof, then the DCF, and now this! Wonder if Amanda has any scotch...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Brand New Journey

Chapter 7

Lee and Dotty went out to the patio to have their talk and sat across from one another at the picnic table.

Dotty began by stating, "I'm Dotty West and those two boys in there are Phillip and Jamie King my grandsons, but I have the distinct feeling you're aware of that already. So now, I'd like to hear your story."

Lee cleared his throat and sighed answering, "I'm Lee Stetson and I've worked with your daughter for the past two years at IFF. Kelly's grandmother Rose Morgan, was the adoptive mother of a woman I knew long ago who is also deceased but she left me a letter stating that I was to be named as Kelly's legal parent should anything happen to Rose which unfortunately it has."

Continuing he remarked earnestly, "Mrs. West, I'm a bachelor with a one bedroom place in Georgetown. I have no family except for an uncle, Col. Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force and he and I don't get along that well. I do want what's best for Kelly, but I didn't ask Amanda to shoulder all of this! In fact, she offered and I initially refused. But as she pointed out, she does have a bit more room and she's grown very fond of Kelly. And Kelly does seem to like it here anyway. Amanda was going to discuss this with all of you, but then Mrs. Michaels showed up and well-"

Dotty nodded absorbing all that Lee had just told her. Hmm, she thought looking at the man in front of her. He has absolutely no reason to lie to me but he's a complete stranger.

Getting up from the table she responded, "I see. Just a moment. I'll be right back."

She went into the house and came out a few minutes later with Amanda and Mrs. Michaels answering, "Mrs. Michaels. You've seen the house and I know you still have reservations, but Amanda shares custody of her two sons with her ex-husband and it's worked out fine."

Mrs. Michaels sighed and nodded stating, "Yes, but you still only have the three bedrooms. How would you-"

Dotty put up a hand and answered, "We can either fix up the attic or the den to make more room and we are willing to do it! That little girl needs a lot of love and understanding and I think we have more than enough to give no matter who lives here don't we, Amanda?"

Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Dotty responding, "You'd better believe we do! Thank you, Mother!"

Lee cleared his throat as he just witnessed first-hand where Amanda's selfless trait came from! He then asked, "Okay. So, are we all in agreement here? Mrs. Michaels, what's our next move?"

Mrs. Michaels swallowed hard trying to remain businesslike and replied, "Well, I think we should ask Kelly now if this is truly where she wants to be."

Amanda then brought out her two boys and Kelly and asked, "Okay, Boys. You know what we were talking about in there about having Kelly stay? Are you still all right with this? I mean, I know it'll be an adjustment but Mr. Stetson's gonna look after Kelly the way your dad and Grandma and I look after you. We'll be sharing the responsibility. So, what do you say, Guys?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and Phillip stated, "Just a second, Mom."

The two went over to their treehouse and began whispering back and forth to one another.

After a few minutes of this Lee cleared his throat and remarked, " Hey, Guys? Not a big deal. She's three."

Phillip sighed and responded matter of factly, "Look. There's already two girls in the house, get it?"

Jamie argued answering, "It's Mom and Grandma, Stupid!"

Phillip retorted angrily, "They're still girls, Doofus-"

Amanda cut in firmly, "Boys, stop it! Kelly-"

But Kelly ran into the house slamming the door!

Dotty remarked tersely, "Now look what you've done! My turn!"

As she went into the house to talk to Kelly Amanda admonished her sons commenting crisply, "You apologize this minute for your behavior! I'm really disappointed in both of you!"

Lee shrugged and stated, "Aw, I get where they're coming from. I wasn't crazy about girls either at their age."

Phillip nodded and answered, "See? He gets what I mean, Mom."

Amanda sighed shaking her head and replied, "That's not the point here, Fellas. You won't have to be around her constantly. We'll all be around at different times, okay? Besides, there's something you boys haven't considered yet anyway."

Jamie with piqued interest asked, "What's that, Mom?"

Amanda stated, "Well Jamie, you two could look out for her the way Phillip's done with you as far as the mean kids go-"

Jamie suddenly grinned and responded, "Hey, yeah! I could get right in their faces if they start anything-"

Amanda firmly remarked, "That's not what I meant at all Young Man, and you know it!"

Dotty and Kelly came out finally with Kelly asking Amanda, "Can I stay? I like it here lots!"

Amanda looked at her family who all at last nodded in agreement!

Lee smiled with relief and queried, "Okay then. It's unanimous! Where do we sign?"

Mrs. Michaels felt relief as well and stated, "It'll have to be run by the department of course but as long as everyone here is on board, I really don't see any problem. Uh, now her name will be changed to what?"

Lee replied, "It'll be changed to Kelly Morgan Stetson."

Mrs. Michaels looked at Lee and Amanda and queried, "Oh. So, you two aren't together?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No. We work together, but we're just friends."

Dotty gave Mrs. Michaels a wink and a smile replying, "For now."

Lee and Amanda looked at Dotty and then each other shaking their heads as Amanda thought, I'll have to set Mother straight on that soon..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Brand New Journey

Chapter 8

It was Christmas Eve 1985, seven months after Lee and Amanda were awarded custody of Kelly Morgan who was discovered to be the daughter of the late Eva Spinelli.

Eva wanted Lee to raise Kelly should anything happen to Rose and Amanda generously offered to help by converting her home to make more room for Kelly to live there.

Their DCF worker Mrs. Michaels, had to run it through the department amid policies and the usual red tape making several visits before making everything official.

Lee and Amanda also had to assure the DCF and a judge that there would be proper supervision as Amanda's mother Dotty West was already helping raise her two grandsons, Phillip and Jamie King.

With the help of a contractor Amanda was able to make her attic into a bedroom for the boys, while Kelly moved into their old bedroom.

That Christmas Eve morning Amanda called Lee to ask if he would take Kelly to see Santa at the mall.

Lee looked at his watch as he had his coffee. The time was 7:30.

He shook his head and stated, "No! No way! I'm sorry, but the only place I'm going to today is work. I'll come by tonight like we planned-"

Amanda sighed answering, "Lee! I'm only asking because Mother and I have to finish trimming the tree and I still have food baskets to deliver today. Besides, Kelly told me that Rose took her last year. She remembers that and I think with Rose gone now, we should honor that tradition and make this year extra special for her. Please?"

As Amanda waited for Lee's response, Kelly entered Amanda's room crying.

Amanda commented, "Wait, Lee. Something's up. Hold on."

Putting the phone down Amanda picked up Kelly and sat her in her lap and asked gently, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Kelly wailed responding, "No Santa!"

Amanda grabbed tissues to wipe Kelly's tear stained face and stated soothingly, "Shh.. Of course there's a Santa-"

Kelly just shook her head and remarked sadly, "No! Phillip and Jamie said it's a crock! What's a crock?"

Amanda groaned and got back on with Lee commenting, "Lee-"

Lee shrugged and answered, "I heard, and the boys are right-"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Hold on again, please."

As Amanda put the phone down again Lee muttered, "Kid might as well know the truth. It's just another day where people go overboard with commercialism.."

Amanda hugged Kelly to her gently and stated, "Honey. Please go get Grandma Dotty up and ask her to make you some pancakes and hot chocolate, okay? She might even let you help her if you ask really nice, all right?"

Kelly sniffed and asked softly, "Really?"

Amanda kissed her cheek and nodded responding, "Really. Here. Let me put you down now Sweetie, okay?"

Amanda brought her to the floor and gently patted her bottom remarking, "Go on now. And tell the boys they can't have any because they fibbed to you."

When Kelly left Amanda got back on the phone and questioned Lee, "Really? You're gonna do this to her today? I mean I know how you feel about Christmas in general, but can't you look at it from Kelly's perspective? She not too long ago lost her grandmother and she's still trying to adjust to this new family and I'd like it to be a really nice Christmas for her. So can you please put your Scrooge-like behavior on a back burner for now? If not for me and my family, then do it for Kelly?"

Lee sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation and remarked, "All right! You win! I'll be over shortly."

Amanda nodded and replied gratefully, "You will? Oh thank you, Lee. I really appreciate it-"

Lee answered impatiently, "Yeah, yeah. Goodbye!"

Hanging up he cursed as he shook his head wondering how he was going to handle the mall of all places!

He went to shower, shave, and get dressed and put the rest of his coffee in a thermal mug to take with him to Amanda's.

A while later he was ready and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

When he got to his car he phoned Billy stating, "Sorry I can't make it in today. I gotta take Kelly to the mall to see Santa."

Billy shook his head and sarcastically remarked, "Perfect man for the job. What bet did you lose with Amanda?"

As Billy laughed Lee groaned responding, "Aw knock it off, Billy! Say. You wouldn't wanna join us would you? Should be a blast.."

Billy shook his head answering, "No thank you. I put in enough time with my own kids. Besides, I have the office shindig to oversee today. But maybe if you have time later, you could come down and join us?"

Lee grimaced and shook his head commenting, "No thanks. See you on the 26th!"

Billy hung up chuckling and remarked, "Welcone to the wonderful world of parenting, Scarecrow!"

As Lee headed for the expressway towards Arlington, he was already regretting his decision to go through with this mall craziness!

And by the time he reached Amanda's place finally, he'd made up his mind to tell her that she'd just have to forgo the food deliveries and take Kelly herself!

Getting to the door he rang the bell, readying himself for battle.

Jamie answered the door and letting him in stated, "Hi, Lee. C'mon in. So, you're really taking Kelly to the mall? You got guts."

Lee noticed the smirk on the young boy's face and responded in an aside, "Watch and learn, Pal."

Jamie was puzzled by Lee's remark as he watched Kelly running toward him and scooped her up as she excitedly commented, "Santa's coming, Santa's coming!"

Lee hugged Kelly and nodded as he put her down chuckling and answered, "I know, I know."

Kelly then took Lee's hand and responded, "C'mon, I have a pancake for you."

In spite of his resolve to avoid the mall trip, he couldn't help but smile at Kelly's excitement as he walked with her to the kitchen.

He greeted Amanda and Dotty and taking stock of all the baskets he asked bewilderedly, "How many are you feeding anyway?"

Amanda smiled at him and shrugged replying, "Oh just the people from IFF, the hospital where I volunteer, the nursing home and neighbors of mine who don't have families visiting this year-"

Lee noticed her suddenly looking at him strangely and queried, "What's the matter?"

Amanda stated to Kelly, "Your coloring book is in the den, Honey. Why don't you go work on it, okay? I wanna talk to Lee for a minute."

Kelly nodded answering, "Okay!" She ran off happily. Lee looked off in her direction and then asked Amanda again, "What's wrong?"

Amanda and Dotty exchanged a look and Amanda swallowed hard and stated calmly, "Well, your suit.. it's a little messed up. But don't worry, okay? I can fix it."

Lee looked down and sure enough, there were flour stains in different areas on his jacket and pants! He grimaced and groaned answering hotly, "Damn it! I should've looked at Kelly before I picked her up!"

Dotty put up a hand remarking, "It's all right, Lee. We'll take care of it."

Looking at Phillip in the family room she asked, "Honey? Run up and get your robe, please?"

Phillip shrugged responding, "It's not gonna fit him, Grandma."

Dotty sighed and replied, "I know, Dear. But it's just for the waist down. Hurry, please."

As Phillip ran upstairs Amanda took Lee's jacket stating quickly, "Your tie's okay. It's just the coat and pants. See, Kelly was helping Mother with pancakes earlier and-"

Phillip then appeared with the robe and Lee nodded and answered, "Thanks. I'll be right back."

So for the next hour Lee sat in the family room in front of the TV with Phillip's robe on until his clothes were ready. It was the most humiliation he'd felt in a long time!

Kelly came in at one point smiling and asked, "Do you want a pancake now?"

Lee took a deep breath in and let it out slowly and swallowed trying to keep his anger in check as he answered, "No, I most certainly do not want a pancake. At least not today!"

Kelly saw the stern look he gave her and her mouth began to quiver as she ran upstairs in tears!

Amanda who had just witnessed the scene shook her head as she approached Lee and commented angrily, "Lee Stetson! Kelly was only trying to be nice! Now, I want you to go up right now and apologize to her this minute!"

Lee stood up and retorted crisply, "M-Me?! Are you joking? She ruined my suit. She's gotta learn not to make messes everywhere she goes!"

Shaking his head he sighed and announced firmly, "No. She is apologizing or I don't take her to the mall. Period!"

The two soon began arguing over Kelly's age and her lack of manners as Dotty and the boys watched from the kitchen shaking their heads.

Dotty sighed thinking, I guess this won't be a good day for anyone now...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Brand New Journey

Chapter 9

Lee stood angrily staring down at Amanda in her family room, not believing how his day was turning out!

All he wanted to do was go to work, drop off Kelly's present and spend some time with her, and then Christmas Day would be his time alone!

Guacamole and chips and football were his steadfast Christmas ritual every year and no woman or child was going to dictate any changes to this bachelor's life!

He recalled finding the dollhouse he thought of getting her in one of Amanda's catalogues that he found in her kitchen the month before. They had discussed it but Amanda had misgivings, of course.

As they sat at the kitchen table that night Amanda saw the price and shook her head stating, "It's beautiful, but she doesn't need anything that expensive at her age-"

Lee sighed and responded, "C'mon! Didn't you want this kind of thing when you were younger?"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Sure, but Mother and Daddy didn't go crazy with their money. I got a special doll and clothes but dolls like Barbies and such came later. I was fine."

Lee then asked, "Okay. So where are your toys today? Maybe Kelly can have those-"

Amanda remarked thinking aloud, "Well, I can't remember where that doll I had is at the moment, but I know my Barbies and Easy Bake Oven are long gone."

Lee was surprised and replied, "Why? I mean, don't most girls save them?"

Amanda stated incredulously, "Lee, I had two boys. And considering the way my marriage went after Jamie was born, I-"

She soon realized she was divulging too much and suddenly responded, "Okay. Let's get the dollhouse."

Lee saw a glimpse of pain in her eyes but knew she wouldn't talk about it. He asked gently, "Hey.. You all right?"

Amanda sighed and half smiled commenting, "Sure."

Lee nodded and tried teasing her out of her evident sadness by stating, "Yeah, you're right. I'm probably going overboard here. I mean, what could she possibly want with a dollhouse anyway? If push came to shove, I could try making one for her. You know, to save money-"

Amanda rolled her eyes at him and passed him the phone and responded tersely, "Oh, would you just order the damn thing already? She can give it to her kids when she's older. It's a keepsake, all right?"

Lee chuckled as he dialed the number replying, "Just the point I was trying to make here."

He then was brought back to the present moment as he heard Amanda ask, "Mother? Boys? Could you all please go upstairs? Lee and I need to talk."

She stood her ground to Lee as well, her arms tight across her chest with determination! She knew full well how he felt about the holiday, but this had to be about Kelly who had no one else except this family to share this special time with and she wasn't about to let Lee ruin it!

The boys smirked and guffawed at Lee as they went up commenting, "You're gonna get it now!"

Dotty followed the boys but not before giving Lee a warning look that stated, "You shouldn't have said that."

Lee sighed as the downstairs was clear and then resignedly sat back down on the couch asking, "Okay. What are you going to tell me that I haven't heard at least a thousand times before in my life, hmm?"

Amanda perplexed, slowly sat down next to him wondering how to get this stubborn man to see reason!

She couldn't believe he didn't fathom what this holiday was going to be like for Kelly without her grandmother!

She commented finally, "All right. You told me one time about your uncle and Christmas which by the way, was very little. What exactly happened that first year you spent together? You were what, seven years old at the time? Please tell me about it because I wanna try to understand how or why you don't appreciate this time of year. I just can't believe that he would've let you pick out your own presents."

Lee cleared his throat and answered, "Okay. But this is the one and only time I will discuss it with you, all right?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded allowing him to continue.

Lee remarked slowly, "Being a military man, the Colonel didn't believe in sentiment the way other people did. I suppose it might have been different had my parents still been alive, but I'll never know. Rather than dwell on the past, he wanted to steer me toward his mode of living. I remember our first Christmas that year..."

Lee began to tell his story and in his mind it was though it were 1957 all over again:

Young Lee Stetson ran excitedly into the office of his uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton that Christmas Eve morning with news!

He stated,"Sir, can we get a tree? My friend Steve from school says there's a tree lot near the base and they still have some good ones there! We could go and bring one back here and decorate it. Steve asked his folks if we could join them at church and have dinner with them, too! I have my Christmas list ready also, Sir. Please can we go?"

Colonel Clayton's voice suddenly boomed with authority, "TEN HUT!"

Lee immediately stood at attention realizing that he went too far! He swallowed hard fearing what his uncle might do!

The Colonel sighed and calming down remarked, "At ease, Son. Front and center by me, please."

Lee walked slowly around the Colonel's desk until he was at the Colonel's side and the Colonel turned his chair towards Lee to face him.

The Colonel took Lee's small hands in his own and swallowing hard commented, "Skip, I know this is the first Christmas without your folks and I miss them as well. But Son, I'm just not the festive type. I do my work and then later, I have Christmas dinner with the men in the mess hall. This is a new experience for both of us, so I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll have one of my officers take you to a store. You pick out anything you'd like and have it wrapped and then tomorrow morning, we'll have a sit-down in our quarters and you can show me what you picked out and later we'll have dinner in the mess hall with the men. Do we have a deal, Son?"

Lee stood there nodding and slowly realizing that this was how it would be from now on and he'd just have to accept it! He stoically replied, "Yes, Sir. That's fine. May I be excused? I want to put my room to rights before I go to the store."

The Colonel nodded and smiled gently clapping Lee's small shoulders responding,"That's fine, Son. Good man. You're dismissed."

Lee answered nodding, "Thank you, Sir."

But as he left to return to their quarters, the pain etched across his face was never more evident to the officers who witnessed young Lee walking slowly by them!

The officers shook their heads at the sight all thinking the same thing. No Christmas spirit from his own uncle? The Colonel and Lee had both suffered a great loss. How could the man ignore the obvious pain the poor lad was in?

They felt for him and wanted to help but unfortunately, rules were rules here at the base.

As Lee went into his room the pity he felt from the men at the base plus the pain of losing the two most important people in the world to him all became too much as he laid down on his bed sobbing that morning!

But later on he did what his uncle wanted and went to a store with an officer not only picking out his own gifts, but picked out a scarf for the Colonel to show his respect.

Christmas morning came and Lee had shown all his gifts and then gave the Colonel the gift from him. The Colonel was deeply moved by the young boy's gesture but commented, "Thank you, Skip. I appreciate the thought but from now on, I'll get for myself, okay?"

As he finished telling Amanda the story he remarked sighing, "And that was Christmas in a nutshell for me until I moved out and away from the military life."

Amanda was shocked and shaking her head sadly replying quietly, "Oh, how awful that must have been for you! I'm so sorry. No wonder you can't enjoy this at all."

Lee squeezed her hand gently and responded, "Hey. I survived, okay? Anyway, you understand now why I don't celebrate it at all."

Amanda sighed and stated, "Guacamole and chips and football, right?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah. But don't let what I told you keep you from giving Kelly a nice Christmas, okay? And I will apologize to her but I just can't do the mall thing. It-It's too much. I hope you understand. I do care about her but this is where I have to draw the line, all right?"

Amanda remarked slowly, "But Lee, she specifically asked if you could go with her. I really won't ask anything else of you on this. Please?"

Lee shook his head thinking, Damn, she's not budging at all here.

He then realized that Kelly was just as alone now as he was then with his uncle!

Slowly getting up Lee sighed and stated begrudgingly, "Okay. Santa it is."

Amanda got up smiling faintly and kissed his cheek commenting, "Really? Oh thank you, Lee. I know it'll mean a lot to her. Let me see if your clothes are ready."

She called up at the landing, "Mother, could you help me, please?"

Dotty came downstairs and stated, "Yes, Dear."

A few minutes later she came out of the laundry room with Lee's suit giving it to him and responded, "Good as new. I take it you are going to the mall with Kelly?"

Lee groaned and nodding commented, "Yes, God help me I am. Thank you for the clean up job. Excuse me while I go change and then talk to Kelly."

As Lee went upstairs Dotty pulled Amanda aside and whispered, "How on earth did you change his mind, Darling?"

Amanda shook her head and replied sadly, "Please don't ask. It took some doing and I feel just awful about it. Let's drop it, all right?"

Dotty shrugged and answered, "All right, Dear."

They both resumed filling the food baskets but as Dotty worked she thought, I wonder just how hard Christmas was for him? She then shrugged thinking, Oh, well. A good dose of this family's holiday spirit would help him feel better. I just know it!

Upstairs after changing Lee went to Kelly's room and tapped on the door seeing her on the floor playing with her stuffed animals. He asked, "Can I come in, Kelly?"

Kelly brightened seeing Lee and queried, "Are we gonna see Santa now?"

Lee chuckled and came in to sit on her bed and stated, "Well I wanna talk to you for a minute first, okay?"

Kelly got up from the floor and joined him on the bed and Lee responded, "I want to apologize for getting upset earlier, Honey. It's just that I'm not all that used to kids much and messes aren't my thing either. So when I saw the flour on my clothes, I-"

Kelly with a sad expression asked, "You don't want my pancake?"

Lee gently pulled her to his lap and asked, "Well, how can I not want something that I haven't tried yet? Tell you what. We'll both go downstairs and have one pancake each and then we'll clean up and go to see Santa, okay?"

Kelly jumped off Lee's lap and excitedly stated, "Oh, boy! I get to see Santa! Let's go!"

When the two reached the kitchen Kelly asked Dotty, "Can we have our pancakes now?"

Amanda was floored as she looked at Lee and remarked, "But you don't-"

Lee shrugged and answered, "Hey, Kelly made them with help. Anyway I'll have coffee with mine, please."

So as Lee and Kelly had their pancakes Amanda watched Lee with amusement and responded teasingly, "Your insides must be revolting against that breakfast going down your throat."

Lee growled in a low voice, "Save it, will ya?! Besides, I couldn't disappoint her, could I?"

Kelly meanwhile, had finished her pancake and raced to the door suddenly!

Amanda smirked at her querying, "And just where are you going, Miss?"

Kelly sighed shaking her head responding, "I'm seein' Santa, Silly!"

Lee joked answering, "Try saying that three times fast! Uh Kelly? We have to wash up first, Honey. C'mon."

Kelly stamped her foot and remarked whining, "Santa's waiting!"

Amanda giggled and commented, "Oh don't worry, Sweetie. I told Santa to stay where he was until you got to talk to him, okay?"

With that Kelly pulled a kitchen chair over and climbed up to the sink and turned on the water!

Dotty came over to her shaking her head and replied, "You know anyone here could've helped you, right?"

Kelly sighed stating, "But I gotta go now!"

Lee went over and helped her get clean and then dried her hands with a towel and put her back down to the floor commenting, "Okay, my turn."

Kelly asked, "Do you need help too, Lee?"

Lee was done in a flash and dried his hands showing them to Kelly stating, "Nope. All done. Let's get your coat on."

He helped her with her coat and they got out to Lee's car where he got her settled in the car seat and then remarked to her, "I've gotta help Manda and Grandma Dotty for a minute and then we'll go, okay?"

Kelly sighed and replied, "Hurry up!"

Lee kissed her forehead and winked at her commenting, "You bet I will."

He went back into the house and helped load the food baskets into Amanda's car stating to her, "Are you sure you can't come today?"

Dotty responded to Amanda as they got the last basket in and closed the back, "Maybe I should go with them-"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, Mother. She wanted Lee with her. Let's go."

So as Lee was getting ready to pull out after Amanda and Dotty left the boys ran out to him remarking quickly, "Wait, Lee! We got something for Kelly.."

Lee groaned and stated, "What is it, Fellas?"

Phillip stuck a piece of paper in Kelly's coat pocket and responded, "It's for after Santa-"

Lee remarked, "After? Like what?"

Jamie commented, "Kelly wanted us to have stuff from her, okay? We helped her with the list."

Lee looked at them suspiciously and replied, "And I'm guessing that your mom and grandma don't know?"

Phillip answered, "Heck, no! Some stuff is for them for a surprise, get it?"

Lee nodded and stated, "All right. Kelly, you ready?"

Kelly nodded and remarked loudly, "Go!"

Phillip and Jamie laughed and Jamie responded, "You heard her. See you later."

Lee pulled out finally and was instantly regretting what lay ahead of him that day!

Meanwhile as Amanda got near the first stop at the nursing home and pulled into the parking area Dotty asked, "A bachelor and a three year old? He doesn't have a clue, does he?"

Amanda smiled and stated, "Nope."

Dotty shook her head and responded, "And of course, you didn't warn him?"

Amanda laughed stating, "Oh, no! And ruin his fun?"

Dotty smirked thinking, Hmm. Why do I think there will be two exhausted people coming back from the mall later?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Brand New Journey

Chapter 10

Just as Lee suspected that Christmas Eve morning as he and Kelly entered the mall, it was a zoo! It took a bit of time to find the center of the mall where Santa's line was and when they finally reached it, he saw at least forty five kids ahead of Kelly to begin with!

He groaned with consternation muttering under his breath, "Oh, boy! Lucky me!" They spent almost an hour and a half waiting in line.

Finally Kelly's turn came and as Lee stood off to the side and waited a parent near him asked, "First time, huh?"

Lee cleared his throat and replied sheepishly, "Yeah. Does it show?"

The woman nodded remarking, "You look like my husband did the second year I did this. He wasn't able to come the first time due to a business trip but didn't believe me when I told him what a madhouse it was and how I was glad he didn't come after all. He shrugged and said to me, "What's the big deal? You bring the kid, get a picture, and you're done."

Lee chuckled as he watched Kelly on Santa's lap and commented, "And yet I don't see anyone with you. What happened?"

The woman smiled and rolling her eyes responded, "Well it was a half hour to find a parking spot, twenty minutes to make it over here and by the time we got in line he told me he was done and said to me, "Never again! "

She then queried, "Where's your wife?"

Before Lee could answer Kelly was returning to him and Lee answered, "Uh, we have to be going. Merry Christmas."

As they walked away the woman remarked, "See you next year!"

Lee smiled back as he took Kelly's hand but scoffed silently thinking, I'm with her husband on this one!

As he and Kelly were leaving one of the elves stopped him and stated, "Sir, you can pick up your little girl's picture at the kiosk on your way out. Merry Christmas! See you next year!"

Lee cleared his throat and mumbled, "No way, Jose'."

Kelly then piped up, "Who's Jose'?"

Lee squeezed Kelly's hand and shook his head remarking, "No one, Honey. C'mon. Let's get your Santa picture and get outta here, huh?"

After Lee paid for the photo and they were making their way out of the area Kelly commented, "Wait! Phi'up gave me this for you!"

She then produced the list from her pocket and Lee groaned responding as he perused it, "Sweetie, I'm sure Manda already shopped-"

But Kelly shook her head and answered, "No! It's from us and me!"

Lee looked at her strangely and then remembered what Phillip said earlier that morning about her wanting to give things to the family also and sighed chuckling as he responded, "Okay. You win. Let's go shopping. But you're gonna have to help me out here 'cause I'm new to all this."

Kelly excitedly pulled Lee along as she commented, "I know where! Let's go!"

By the time they finished and got to the car with their wrapped purchases, Kelly was yawning and leaning against Lee's leg stating, "I'm tired."

Lee putting everything in the car picked Kelly up and got her settled in her car seat and kissed her cheek remarking, " So's my credit card. But thank you for being good and helping me out today."

As he got in and started the car he responded, "Let's go home, huh?"

When he pulled out of the mall area he glanced at Kelly and found she was fast asleep. Shaking his head he thought, Figures. Kids run adults ragged and then they fall asleep!

On the way home Lee decided to get a kid's meal at Marvelous Marvin's for her good behavior.

When they arrived home Lee took Kelly out of her seat and carried her into the house and was met by Dotty who whispered, "How was it today?"

Lee smiled and whispering back stated, "Let me go put her down. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he returned to the kitchen finding a beer on the table and grinned at Dotty asking, "How did you know I'd want one of those?"

Dotty shrugged and smiled replying, "Just a feeling."

Lee nodded and commented as he sat down, "Yeah, I'll bet. You and your sneaky daughter knew what I'd be up against today, didn't you?"

Dotty gave a faint smile and shrugged stating as she joined him, "Well I thought she would've given you some warning but you don't look any of the worse for wear."

Lee sighed as they sat at the kitchen table and he sipped the beer responding, "Ah, it wasn't all that bad. Except when Kelly gave me a shopping list."

Dotty shook her head perplexedly and exclaimed, "But Amanda and I didn't-"

Lee put up a hand stopping her mid speech and answered, "Phillip and Jamie "helped" her make a list, telling me that she wanted to be part of the gift giving as well."

Dotty swallowed hard and remarked, "Oh, what a sweet child."

Lee smiled and chuckled commenting, "Well, at least she tried to help me as well as the shop clerks. We did fine."

Dotty smirked as she queried, "So, you're saying you might do this again next year?"

Lee winced shaking his head and stated, " I wouldn't go that far!"

They both laughed then and Lee got up responding, "Thanks for the drink but I've gotta get going. Oh, let me go get the gifts. By the way, I got a Marvin's meal for Kelly when she wakes up."

Dotty getting up hugged him and remarked, "Well, she'll love it. Thank you so much for being with her today. I'm sure she appreciated it."

Lee got the gifts putting them under the tree and the Marvin's meal in the fridge and Dotty walked him out to the car as they saw Amanda then pulling into the driveway.

Parking she got out and greeted both and asked Lee," Hi. You okay?"

Lee sighed and nodded answering in a light accusatory tone, " Yeah. No thanks to you, however. You knew what that mall was gonna be like, didn't you?"

Dotty quickly excused herself saying she was going to check on Kelly and left them alone. She didn't feel like witnessing another scene between them today!

Amanda shrugged and smiled watching her mother quickly go into the house thinking, What was she afraid of? Turning her attention back to Lee she commented, "I guess. Besides, I took the boys for years. It was fun."

Lee gestured to her retorting, "Yeah, but you had help then. I didn't. So next time-"

Amanda sensed the "Scrooge" mode coming back to Lee and sighed replying, "Oh for the love of- look, Kelly asked for you specifically. I say next time, you be upfront with her and tell her straight out that Christmas just isn't your holiday but be prepared for all the why questions-"

Lee looked at her puzzled and queried, "Why? Why what?"

Amanda responded, "Why don't you like Christmas? Why don't you like Santa? Why don't you like me-"

Lee put up his hand defensively and answered, " Hold on! I like Kelly! I love Kelly-"

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Okay! So as a new found parent, you have two choices here. One, you can either choose to be as aloof as your uncle was. Although, I don't know how he celebrated when he was a child. It probably changed when he entered the Air Force, where he suddenly thought that sentiment was for the birds. But that's neither here nor there. Or two, you can do what most parents have done for years and just suck it up! See, when you have children it's not about you anymore. You do what they want even though you hate it to please them, you got it?"

Sighing she went and placed a hand on his arm and commented contritely, "I really am sorry I didn't at least tell you what to expect at the mall today. So, do you still wanna come in the morning and watch her open her presents?"

Lee suddenly snapped his fingers and shook his head stating, "Damn! The dollhouse! I forgot to-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No, no! It's okay. Mother and I took care of it this morning. We're gonna put it under the tree after she goes to sleep tonight."

Lee swallowed and nodded remarking, "Thanks. You're really a whiz at this parenting stuff."

Amanda shrugged and asked, "It's all right. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. So, tell me. Was it really that bad today?"

Lee shook his head and replied sheepishly, "Nah. It was really the shopping that did me in-"

Amanda queried, "What shopping? I already-"

Lee stated, "I told your mom that the boys helped Kelly with a list of stuff to get for the family. She wanted to."

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "Gosh. Maybe she's finally starting to adjust here now."

Lee nodded in agreement and answered smiling faintly, " Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow."

As Lee got in his car and started it Amanda patted his arm responding, "Thanks again. Bye."

Amanda thought as she watched Lee pull away, For someone who wasn't good around kids, he's doing an amazing job so far! Maybe there's hope for him yet...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Brand New Journey

Chapter 11

Kelly woke from her nap crying out for Rose and not seeing her, got out of bed and went downstairs finding Amanda and Dotty in the kitchen.

Amanda seeing her morose look picked her up and kissed her asking, "Sweetie, did you have a bad dream? Huh?"

Kelly cried, "Where's Grandma? I want Grandma! Santa won't find me!"

Dotty sighed and stated amid the wailing, "Oh, dear! Well, she doesn't mean me obviously. What do we do?"

The boys came into the kitchen from the family room and Phillip queried, "What's wrong, Mom?"

Amanda asked as she brought Kelly to the couch and sat her down, "Can you find a program for her to watch, please? I'm gonna get her dinner now."

She then addressed Kelly responding softly as she wiped her face with a tissue, "Shh, Honey. I promise you that Santa knows where you are. He's not gonna forget about you, okay?"

Jamie remarked to Amanda, "We found "Rudolph."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Thanks, Sweetheart."

Looking at Kelly she kissed her temple and commented, "I'm gonna get your dinner started while you watch this with the boys, all right?"

Going back to the kitchen she called Lee first.

When he answered she stated, "Hi, it's me. Sorry to bother you but Kelly's a bit unhappy at the moment. Here's what happened..."

When Amanda finished telling Lee everything he sighed replying, "Aw, the poor kid. Has she had her dinner yet?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "No. Why?"

Lee thought quickly and answered, "Tell her I'll be by soon with a bedtime story."

Amanda deadpanned asking, "Do you even know any?"

Lee growled defensively retorting, "Just do it, will ya? I'll be there soon!"

Amanda hanging up with Lee thought, This ought to be good!

Meanwhile Lee called Billy querying, "Know where I can get a Santa suit this time of night?"

Billy's guffaws set Lee's nerves on edge! He groaned remarking, "Cut it out, will ya? I'm serious! Kelly needs cheering up right now. You got any better ideas?"

Amanda was sitting down with Kelly then trying to get her to eat stating, "Please, Sweetie? Grandma Dotty says you love her pot roast."

Kelly sniffled and asked, "Can you read "Night 'Fore Christmas?"

Amanda stroked Kelly's head gently and nodded remarking, " Sure, Honey. But as a matter of fact, Lee's coming over in a little while to read you a bedtime story. I'm sure he'll read that one if you want, okay? Now try to finish eating so I can give you a bubble bath and you can come back down here for a bit, all right?"

Kelly nodded forgetting her sadness for a moment as she commented, "I like bubbles."

Amanda returned the smile answering, "I know. Let's finish here so we'll be ready when Lee comes, okay?"

Kelly at last began to eat some of the meal but it was apparent to Amanda and Dotty both that Kelly wouldn't finish anyway so while Dotty cleaned up, Amanda took Kelly up for her bath and brought her back down a little while later.

As they were coming downstairs, the doorbell rang.

Phillip stated, "I'll get it."

Opening the door, the family was surprised to see Lee dressed as Santa!

He remarked to the group deepening his voice, "Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas! Is this where Kelly Morgan Stetson lives? I have a special gift just for her!"

Kelly ran from Amanda and up to Santa/Lee and jumping up and down excitedly yelled, "That's me! Manda, he found me!"

Amanda chuckled as she came up beside Kelly patting her shoulder stating,"I told you he would! Now, let's let him in and see what he brought for you."

Letting him in they led him to the wing chair in the family room and as Santa/Lee sat down he brought Kelly to his lap and asked Phillip, "Young Man. Would you be so kind as to bring me my bag of goodies from the front porch, please?"

Phillip nodded slowly as he smirked responding, "Sure, Santa."

Jamie followed his brother and whispered to him, "This is so cool! Wonder why Dad never did this with us?"

Phillip shrugged as he got the bag and brought it back to the family room handing it to Santa/Lee.

Lee continued the charade replying, "Thank you. Now, Kelly. Have you been especially good this year?"

Kelly's face lit up as she bounced happily, "Yeah, Yeah!"

Santa/Lee pulled out a tiny box from the bag and responded slowly, "Kelly, your Grandma Rose wrote me a letter telling me what a special little girl you were and how very much she wanted you to have this present. I promised her I'd deliver it in person for her."

Giving her the box he held the bottom of it as Kelly opened the top. Inside was a beautiful silver locket!

Everyone murmured softly as they admired it. Amanda then gave Lee a questioning look and seeing her stare just raised a finger to his lips silently as if to state, "Not now."

Amanda nodded and asked Kelly, "Want me to help you put it on, Sweetheart?"

Dotty then queried, "Can we see what's inside, Honey?"

Amanda helped her open it and there was a picture of Rose!

Dotty gulped and remarked, "Well now she'll always be near your heart, Darling."

Amanda helped Kelly put it on and as they all once more admired it Amanda queried, "What do you say to Santa, Honey?"

Kelly shyly answered, "Thank you, Santa."

Santa/Lee patted Kelly's head gently and replied, "You're welcome, My Child."

Clearing his throat he helped Kelly off his lap and got up from the chair and commented boisterously, "Well, I must be off! I have many more stops to make! Everyone keep being good! Merry Christmas! Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as Phillip let him out the front door.

When Phillip came back Amanda stated, "Well I think it's time we all went up, don't you?"

Jamie immediately scoffed and shook his head responding, "I'm not gonna-"

But Amanda fixed him with a stare that meant business and narrowing her eyes at him commented, "We all have to be in bed so Santa will come. Unless you don't want any presents?"

Jamie gulped as he thought about the things he and his brother asked for and decided not to chance it even at his age! He answered quickly, "Uh, yeah. Right. C'mon, Kelly! I'll race you!"

Kelly ran after Jamie but Amanda stopped her and remarked, "Whoa! Let's put that pretty locket away, all right? I'm gonna keep it in my room and you can just wear it for special times, okay?"

Kelly nodded as Amanda got it off of her and put it back in the box and immediately Kelly joined Phillip and Jamie as they ran upstairs!

Dotty shaking her head stated to Amanda, "Well, I was sure surprised seeing Lee dressed like that considering how he feels about the holiday to begin with."

Pointing a finger at her daughter she asked, "Tell the truth. You put him up to that, didn't you?"

Amanda raised her hand replying, "Mother, I swear I didn't know anything about it! But I wonder what got into him all of a sudden?"

Dotty grinned and stated, "Or how long it will last."

The doorbell rang and Amanda commented, "That's probably him now."

Dotty teased as she nudged her gently answering, "Maybe with your present, hmm?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "Oh, Mother! Would you please go check and see if Kelly's at least in bed by now while I let him in?"

Dotty shrugged and smiled responding, "All right, Dear. But knowing the boys, they've gotten her too excited to sleep anyway."

As she headed up Amanda opened the door and nodded as she teased Lee answering, " My! You must be exhausted from all that sleigh riding tonight! Sure you're up for this?"

Lee growled at her and asked, "Ha, Ha! Put a sock in it, Lady! Is Kelly ready for a story? Which one does she want?"

Amanda led Lee upstairs responding, "The Night Before Christmas." Um, do you want me to run through it with you first?"

Lee groaned and stated, "No. Believe it or not I actually heard it as a child, all right?"

Amanda shrugged and contritely remarked, "Okay. Just trying to help."

They reached Kelly's room where Dotty was getting her settled in bed finally and the boys were there as well.

Lee commented, "Excuse me. I understand Kelly wants a story?"

Kelly then got up on her bed and jumping up and down excitedly replied, "Night 'Fore Christmas! P'wease?"

Lee chuckled as he picked her up and kissed her cheek stating, "Okay. But first you have to lay down, huh?"

He got her tucked in and sat down on the edge of the bed as Amanda saw her sons watching and queried, "Do you need a story, too?"

They shook their heads and Phillip grinned remarking, "Heck, no! We just wanna hear how he tells it!"

Dotty smiled responding, "I'm curious myself. Does he really know it?"

Amanda shrugging answered, "He says he does."

Lee clearing his throat answered, "Quiet now. No help from the audience, please."

He began: "Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through this house,

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

He came down the chimney and did his work quickly.

As he went up the chimney he called to his reindeer,

On Dancer, On Prancer,

On Donner and Blitzen,

Let's hope the Bears don't get blitzened by the Colts tomorrow!

As Santa led his team away on through the night he exclaimed,

Merry Christmas to all,

And to all a good night!

As he finished he saw Kelly was fast asleep and that the room was empty.

Kissing Kelly's cheek he got up shrugging and muttered softly, "Everyone's a critic."

Coming downstairs to the kitchen Lee found Dotty and Amanda giggling.

As they saw him they began to laugh uproariously!

He sputtered sheepishly and retorted, "O-Okay! So, how did you hear it growing up?"

Amanda wiped tears of laughter away and gulped answering, "Uh, the way it was actually written? You left out four other reindeer and I don't remember football being in that story!"

Dotty nodded agreeing and asked with a laugh, "Where pray tell did you get that version?"

Lee shrugged commenting, "My uncle's base the first year I went to live with him. The base cook told us all that tale. Brought down the house actually. My uncle wasn't much for storytelling, but he liked it as well."

Looking at his watch he stated, "Well, I'd better be going if I wanna be back here at a decent hour to see Kelly open up her presents. Goodnight."

Dotty remarked, "Goodnight, Lee. And thank you."

She then yawned asking Amanda, "Are you coming, Dear?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Sure. I'm just gonna walk Lee out. Be there soon."

As Dotty headed upstairs, Lee and Amanda went out to the driveway.

Reaching Lee's car Amanda queried, "You weren't on your way home, were you?"

Lee shook his head stating, "Uh, no. I got a room in town. Made more sense than driving all the way back. Why?"

Amanda commented, "Well if you still have your bag in the trunk, why don't you just stay here instead?"

Lee mocking her with a raised eyebrow replied, "Why, Mrs. King! Whatever could you be suggesting?"

Amanda blushed furiously and swatted Lee's arm remarking with a groan, "Oh, c'mon! Get your mind out of the gutter, would you? I just meant that I'd make up the pullout in the den since you're probably too tired to drive anywhere else tonight, okay?"

Lee laughed as he grabbed her hand gently giving it a squeeze and responded, "Hey. I was joking, all right? Thanks. You go on in and I'll be right behind you."

As he watched Amanda head into the house, he thought about how fun it was to tease her that way.

Getting his overnight bag out of the trunk he then realized it was getting easier being around here.

Shaking his head suddenly he thought, Whoa! Where did that come from?

He locked the car up and headed into the house where Amanda met him in the kitchen stating, "Room's all set. Now, if you need anything-"

Lee nodded but answered, "Thanks, but I know where things are here. I'll be okay-"

Amanda put a hand over his mouth and whispered nervously, "Shh! Look! You and I both know that you know where things are, but my mother doesn't know that you know, all right?"

Lee took her hand away from his mouth and shook his head at her ramble replying in a whisper, "Amanda! We're not doing anything illicit here. You invited me to stay in the den out of the goodness of your heart because as usual, you're worried about me. Thank you for the invite. Now, good night."

Amanda nodded feeling embarrassed and headed upstairs mumbling, "Good night."

Going into her bedroom she changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth thinking, Why do I act that way around him?

Getting into bed she sighed shaking her head knowing the answer. And it bothered her. A lot.

Meanwhile Lee changed and was laying down finally thinking, What is her problem? She invited me to stay and she shouldn't feel guilty about that because it is after all her house!

He shrugged and then thought, Well, her mother and kids are here and maybe she's concerned how it would look.

Settling in bed he then shook his head thinking, I can't believe I actually care about this. It's their problem if they can't handle it!

Punching the pillow he laid down and muttered out loud, "Sleep had better come soon! I've had too long of a day already here!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Brand New Journey

Chapter 12

Kelly woke up early as it was still dark but she saw her night light near the bed and slowly climbed down to the floor.

Making her way out of her room, she went down the hall by way of the night light and headed downstairs excitedly!

She couldn't wait to see all the presents that Santa brought! Amanda had left the back patio light on overnight which gave Kelly a little light to the living room.

On her way however she noticed the den door was closed. Thinking Amanda was in there she opened the door and climbed up on the pullout and began tapping a back remarking, "C'mon, Manda! Santa's been here! Let's see what he b'wought!"

Suddenly Lee jerked and turning around startled stated groggily, "What the-"

It took him a minute to remember where he was and turning on the lamp saw Kelly smiling at him and he shook his head asking, "K-Kelly, what are you doing here?"

Kelly giggled and commented, "I live here, Silly! I wanna see our p'wesents! C'mon!"

But thinking quickly Lee responded softly, "But we have to wait for everyone else to get up, okay? Here, let me get you back to bed-"

As he got up Kelly scampered off the bed and answered, "I'll get Manda now!"

Before Lee could reply, Kelly had run off! Looking at his watch he groaned aloud and queried, "Five thirty? Is she kidding right now?"

Lee sighed and went to shut the door remarking, "You do that, Kid. I'm going back to bed!"

Getting back to bed he shut of the lamp stating, "I don't care if it is Christmas! I need my sleep!"

Punching the pillow he thought, No child was going to dictate his schedule today!

Meanwhile Kelly got to Amanda's room and climbed up on her bed and shook her responding, "C'mon, Manda! Santa's been here!"

Amanda opened her eyes and sitting up, grabbed Kelly before the child almost fell off the bed! Pulling Kelly to her she gave her a kiss remarking, "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart! Is Lee up yet?"

Kelly nodded and replied asking, "Yeah! Why is he here?"

Amanda smiled and stated, "Well, he was a little too tired to drive to the hotel last night so I asked him to stay over. Isn't that nice?"

Kelly answered nodding, "Yeah! Can I go get Phi'up and Jamie now?"

Amanda nodded smiling and remarked, "Sure. You do that and I'll get Grandma Dotty up, okay?"

Kelly nodded and climbed off Amanda's lap and down from the bed running out of the room excitedly!

Amanda yawned and went to Dotty's room knocking on the door asking, "Mother? Are you awake?"

Dotty answered opening the door, "Yes, Dear. Is anything wrong?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No. Kelly's up now. Merry Christmas!""

They hugged with Dotty replying, "Merry Christmas, Darling. Should we get the boys?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, Kelly's gone to do that. She's so excited. By the way, I had Lee stay in the den last night since he seemed too tired to go back to the hotel. I hope that's all right?"

Dotty smiled and responded, "Of course it is, Love. Let's go down and get the coffee started, all right?"

But as they got to the hall they were met by a sniffling Kelly who buried her head at Amanda's side stating, "The boys are mean! They don't like me!"

Amanda picked her up and tried to soothe her asking, "Shh, Sweetie. Of course they like you. What happened, Honey?"

Kelly pouted and said, "They told me to leave and got mad and called me a pain in the-"

Amanda heard enough and kissed Kelly's cheek answering, " Shh. It's all right, Sweetheart. I'll get them up. Don't you worry."

Putting Kelly down she sighed and queried to Dotty, "Could you please take her with you while I talk to the boys?"

Dotty shrugged stating, "Of course, Honey. I know it's early, but they know better than to be rude. "

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Of course they do. But I'll have to remind them."

As Dotty and Kelly went downstairs Amanda sighing headed for the boys attic room and knocked stating, "C'mon, Fellas! Time to get up!"

Trying the door Amanda found it was locked and responded firmly, "Phillip Thomas and James Joseph King, I want this door open by the time I count to three! One... Two...-"

The door was quickly opened by Jamie who shrugged and answered sheepishly, "Sorry, Mom. We thought it was Kelly again. Come on in."

Amanda shook her head and nudged her youngest towards Phillip's bed replying tersely, "Thank you. Now, go over and sit down next to Phillip. I want to talk to you about your behavior just now with Kelly. Move it!"

Phillip sighed and sat up moving over for Jamie to join him and asked, "We just wanna sleep a little longer, Mom. What's the matter with that?"

Amanda went to sit on Jamie's bed across from her sons and shrugged responding, "Nothing at all if Kelly wasn't here. But she is and it's her first Christmas without her grandmother. I can remember a time when you two got your dad and me up at this hour because you were just as excited as she was! You think Grandma and I want to be up now? Of course not! Especially since you suddenly feel too old for this. Look. If you don't want to do it for us, then at least think about Kelly. She has no one except us to celebrate the day with and I think you're both being a bit selfish which is not what this day is about at all."

Amanda got up and sighed commenting, "And I really didn't want to start today like this. I'm going down now. By the way, Lee stayed in the den last night because he was worn out from everything yesterday. So if he can make an effort here, then so can you. I expect you both down in five minutes with an apology for that little girl and then we can start the day off the right way, all right?"

The boys nodded and got up to give Amanda a hug and both remarked, "We're sorry, Mom. Merry Christmas. We love you."

Amanda kissed them both and hugging them back swallowed hard gently stating, "I love you too and also after Christmas, you will be grounded for the colorful word you used with Kelly. I don't know or care where you heard it, but you won't use it again in this house. Do you understand me?"

Phillip and Jamie winced and nodded to their mother and Amanda sighed answering, "Fine. See you soon."

Going downstairs Amanda thought, Two down, one to go...

Knocking on the den door she went in and saw Lee sprawled out on the bed barely moving!

She slammed the door shut and Lee bolted upright querying angrily, "What the hell?!"

Amanda pointed her finger at him and shook her head remarking, "I can't believe I had to get my sons up and now you!"

Throwing her hands up she angrily responded, "I'm done! You start without me! See, it's not about any of us today! It's about the three year old in the kitchen with Mother and-"

There was a knock at the door. It was Jamie who gulped stating, "Mom, it's Kelly. You better come out."

Amanda went out of the room quickly with Lee grabbing his robe and putting it on following close behind. When they arrived into the kitchen Dotty pointed to the family room couch and gesturing to Kelly wailing replied to Amanda crisply,"She's now under the impression that no one likes her or Santa judging by the language heard today. Don't you think you should straighten this out, Missy?"

Amanda knew Dotty was truly upset by calling her that which luckily was not often! Going to Kelly she bent down and kissing her picked her up rocking her slowly as she brought her over to Lee's arms answering, "Sweetie, Manda needs some air. But Lee and the boys want to talk to you, okay? I'll be back."

When Amanda went out the kitchen door Dotty exclaimed, "It's freezing, Dear! Don't you want your-"

But Amanda was gone before Dotty could finish! She looked to Lee who put up a hand as he held Kelly stating, "Uh, I know the day isn't starting out well for any of us but let's see if we can remedy that, all right?"

Lee brought Kelly over to the couch and sat her on his lap remarking gently, "Kelly, I'm not mad at you and all of us love Santa. Really. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I just forgot how excited you are, okay? And truthfully it's a bit earlier then we planned to start the day but now that we're up let's see what Santa brought, all right?"

Dotty coming over then asked him, "What about Amanda?"

Kissing Kelly's temple he got them off the couch and putting Kelly down asked her, "Kelly, would you like to help Grandma Dotty with breakfast while I get Manda, huh?"

Kelly nodded with a small sigh and answered, "Yeah."

Lee chuckled and touseled her head remarking, "That's my girl."

Looking at the boys he then queried, "Let's talk in the den first, all right?"

When they got there Lee closed the door and stated, "Okay. I know why your mom's mad at me but what have you done to upset her?"

So, Phillip explained what they said to Kelly to upset her which in turn upset their mother!

Lee shook his head groaning and Jamie asked, "Lee, why does Mom care so much?"

Lee answered earnestly, "Well, because Kelly's at an age where things are fun for her right now and besides we want to keep her mind off the fact that her Grandma Rose isn't here any more. So, I've apologized for myself. Now while I'm talking to your mom can you guys apologize to Kelly and cheer her up some until we get back, huh?"

Phillip nodded answering, "Sure, Lee. We can do that."

Lee grinned and patted both Phillip and Jamie's shoulders and commented, "Thanks, Fellas. Let me go find her then."

Jamie remarked, "Treehouse. I saw her heading up there."

Lee nodded and responded, "Thanks."

When the three came out of the den Dotty asked Lee, "Can you take Amanda's coat with you, please? She's liable to get sick in this cold air."

Grabbing both coats he replied, "Oh, we can't have that happen. I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

As Lee was making his way out the kitchen door Amanda was up in the treehouse, the boys blanket wrapped around her shaking her head sadly as she thought, What am I doing all this for anyway? The boys don't seem to care about Christmas like they used to, and I should just leave well enough alone where Lee was concerned. He was just here to placate me and Kelly. Although maybe Kelly was beginning to grow on him a bit. Who knows with that man judging by this morning's reaction to starting the festivities this early?

But she was baffled by his Christmas Eve behavior as well. For a man who avoided all the hoopla at work this time of year, he certainly seemed in the spirit last night giving Kelly that gift as Santa! And then the story he told Kelly! She chuckled to herself remembering the football reference.

As she sat mulling over the situation she then heard Lee state, "I don't have a white flag or anything, but I'd like to apologize if you'll let me?"

Amanda looked up to see Lee at the entrance of the treehouse and shrugged lightly remarking, "Oh, it's okay. It's not even you or the boys I'm mad at any more."

Lee was bewildered as he came in and queried slowly, "Then why-"

Amanda sighed responding, "I guess you know by now that I'm not that good with change in my life."

Lee teased stating with a smirk, "Really? Because you were so compliant the day we first met, remember?"

Amanda retorted tersely, "Ha, ha! Anyway, you could've been an axe murderer for all I knew then!"

Lee shook his head and laughed out loud commenting, "C'mon! In broad daylight? Be serious!"

Amanda remarked irritatedly, "Okay, okay! My point is that the boys don't like this tradition the way they used to and it really hurts, Lee. I mean I know they're growing up, but it's happening way too fast. And now there's a little girl who loves this stuff but maybe I'm expecting too much thinking that it'll work out raising her, you know?"

Lee sighed as he went towards her and taking the blanket off of her, replaced it with her own coat and sitting down joined her pulling her close to warm her as he answered, "Yeah, I get it. But look. It's a new situation for all of us, huh? It's gonna take time to make everything work here. I for one, am glad Kelly has you and Dotty in her life. And she's adjusting okay for the most part, right?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Yeah, I guess so. However, I'm wondering if you're adjusting to this well enough. I can't tell. Are you?"

Lee squeezed her hand gently and shrugged replying, "I'm getting there. But I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were alone in all this. It wasn't my intention at all. It's just that I'm still not used to being around kids her age, you know? I'll work on it. I promise. So, do you feel like starting this day over?"

Amanda shook her head in amazement. Was this the same man who complained about taking Kelly to see Santa a few days ago? He seemed to surprise her at every turn lately!

Just then they heard Dotty call out, "Amanda! Are you two coming down? Breakfast is ready and the kids are starving!"

The two rose from where they were sitting and Amanda responded, "Yes, Mother! We'll be right down!"

They all finally sat down to enjoy their meal. Even Lee, who didn't usually eat breakfast indulged a little.

Afterwards, they all gathered in the living room to open their gifts. Kelly was overjoyed with her new dollhouse, which Lee helped carry up to her room.

The boys got Lee a biography on John Wayne which he loved. Lee in turn got them an autographed Redskins football.

Amanda in keeping with the theme of the boy's gift, gave Lee the John Wayne movie collection. Lee and the boys gave Dotty an afghan throw and for Amanda, her favorite perfume and bubble bath. Dotty received the same from Amanda, and then surprised Lee and Amanda with two tickets to the last opera of the season at the Kennedy Center!

Amanda gasped exclaiming, "Mother! I thought these were sold out?"

Dotty grinned answering, "I got the last two tickets, Darling. Enjoy!"

Later after the boys and Lee came in from tossing the football around outside, they settled in the family room to watch the Bears and Colts on TV while Kelly was upstairs playing in her room.

While Amanda and Dotty were preparing the ham for dinner, Amanda at one point had brought Lee his signature guacamole and chips!

Lee grinned and asked, "Friends again?"

She answered with a lopsided grin at him and left the room.

Lee smiled as he continued watching the game and thought, Today wasn't so bad after all considering how it started. Maybe this whole thing could work after all...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Brand New Journey

Chapter 13

After New Year's, Amanda received a phone call one morning from DCF asking if she had made an appointment with a doctor for Kelly's physical which was needed along with blood samples from Lee and Angelo Spinelli to verify paternity for their records.

Amanda stated, "I understand, but it'll take some time to find Kelly's medical records. I may have to contact her former doctor and I'm not sure who that was exactly. I have boxes of her late grandmother's papers in my cellar. In the meantime, is there something else I can help you with?"

The man on the other end of the conversation stiffly remarked, "Mrs. Michaels is out of town at the moment. Otherwise, she'd be following up with you on this. Now Mrs. King, we need you to confirm that you've made the appointment for the child by the end of the day so we can move things along. The man that was the deceased woman's husband? Is he out of the country?"

Amanda sighed feeling a slight headache coming on. What was the man's problem anyway? Swallowing hard she replied, "Look, surely Mr. Stetson went over Mrs. Spinelli's history in some detail with you all a while ago? I'm afraid I didn't know her that well at all and I haven't seen her husband in some time-"

The DCF man interrupted her responding irritatedly, "It's very simple, Mrs. King. We allowed you to retain custody of the child because of the letter Mrs. Spinelli wrote to Mr. Stetson about guardianship of the said child but we need verification of paternity once and for all so we can put this matter to bed and move onto other cases. We can't just take a deceased person's word that Mr. Stetson's the right choice as a guardian for the child, even if the woman was her mother."

Amanda was trying to keep her temper in check as she answered asking, "I'm sorry. What do you mean by "the child?" Don't you have her name right in front of you on the desk? Can't you say her name without calling her " that child" or " said child" or " the child"? Why don't you try saying her name, Mr. Whoever-You-Are!"

The man sighed and rolled his eyes as he commented, "It's Jones, Mrs. King. Gary Jones, and the child-I mean her name is Kelly."

Amanda nodded and queried, "Kelly what?"

Jones sighed again deeply and retorted, "Morgan. Kelly Morgan."

Amanda shook her head and stated, "I'm sorry, but you're missing one last name in there. Can you tell me what it is?"

She then heard the sound of a pencil breaking as Jones gritted his teeth and answered calmly, "Stetson. Kelly Morgan Stetson. Are you satisfied, Mrs. King?"

Amanda had him right where she wanted him as she smiled and replied, "Yes thank you, I am. Because now I know that you know she's a human being and not some object to be bandied about in conversation. Now, I'll get the information you need and get back to you later today after I set up Kelly's appointment. I'm sorry if I pushed about this but sometimes people of authority can be rather callous at times and it takes someone who lives in the normal world to point it out to them. Don't you agree, Mr. Jones?"

Jones swallowed hard and nodded replying carefully, "Yes I do, Mrs. King. And I apologize for my gruffness but when we're understaffed and overwhelmed with cases, we sometimes forget the human approach with people. Good day."

Amanda answered, "Goodbye and thank-"

But he had hung up! Shaking her head she went to get an aspirin thinking, Hopefully I won't have to deal with any more nasty people like that today!

Dotty was then coming in from outside and frowned seeing Amanda's expression and responded, "What is it, Dear? Aren't you feeling well?"

Amanda took the aspirin and water and swallowing both shrugged and commented, "I'm fine. But the DCF called and-"

Looking at her watch she remarked, "We'll talk later Mother, okay? I've gotta call Lee." She went upstairs as Kelly came from the family room and queried, "Can I have a cookie?"

Dotty replied lightly, "How about a banana? You don't want to spoil your lunch later, hmm?"

Kelly nodded as Dotty set about getting her a banana and a glass of milk and bringing the items over to the table with a napkin.

Meanwhile, Amanda went to her room to call Lee. When he answered his extension she stated, "Hi. You got a minute?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "Sure. What's up?"

Amanda then proceeded to tell him of the call from DCF and asked, "So, what do we do?"

Lee replied, "Well, they also called here telling me the same thing. That Eva's letter to me about Kelly wasn't enough and they needed things verified for paternity once and for all through the blood samples."

Amanda queried, "Won't that be hard with Angelo being um, away?"

Lee smiled remarking, "Remember my telling you the first day we met that we have our ways? Well, Billy sent one of our contacts to where Angelo is supposed to be. See even though people are relocated, we can still find them when we need them for emergencies like this."

Amanda shrugged and stated, "Good to know, in case-"

She stopped in mid sentence and Lee asked curiously, "In case what, Amanda?"

Shaking her head she commented, "Gosh, I'm sorry. Let's get back to the Kelly situation-"

Lee shook his head and responded firmly, "A-man-da! What is it?"

Amanda replied slowly, "Well I know that in being relocated you get your name changed and all that. But let's say I'm in Connecticut and I happen to see you on the street or whatever. Can't I even say hello?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "No. The Agency does their level best to separate everyone . We wouldn't be able to really communicate the way we're doing now. It's for safety reasons only. I thought you read the Agency handbook?"

Amanda nodded and remarked quickly, "Oh, I did. But I guess I'll have to read it again."

Lee chuckled lightly and commented, "Don't worry about it. Now while you're trying to find Kelly's papers, I'll set something up with Dr. Scardelli today for a physical for her. Do you think by one o'clock you'd have them?"

Amanda nodded looking at her watch. It was eleven thirty. She stated, "Sure, but I'll give her lunch and then we'll head over. See you later."

Lee replied, "Bye."

They hung up and Amanda came down and seeing Kelly at the kitchen table came over and sat down remarking, "Sweetie, we have to go out later. Do you remember going to a doctor with Grandma Rose? You know, where they check your ears and weight and see how tall you are?"

Kelly nodded and smiled answering while she ate her banana, "Dr. B'ewster. He gives me lollies! Are we gonna see him?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No, Honey. You're going to a new doctor, but don't worry. He's a very nice man and Lee and I will be right there with you, okay?"

Kelly swallowed and asked, "Does he have lollies? My fav'rite is cherry!"

Amanda sighed. She'd have to hunt some down or resort to Pfaff's ice cream. Smiling she touched Kelly's cheek and stated, "I'll see, Sweetheart. I have to go find some papers and then after lunch we'll go, okay?"

Kelly remarked, "Okay."

Amanda got up and asked Dotty who was reading the paper there, "Mother? Could you please find a Dr. Brewster in the phone book and ask if they could send Kelly's records over to IFF? Lee wants to put her under the family plan for employees there."

Dotty nodded getting up remarked, "Of course, Dear. What's his first name?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "I have no idea. I've gotta look in the cellar for Rose's papers. She's gotta have stuff on Kelly in one of the boxes."

It took Amanda almost an an hour until she came upon the last box which was marked "Medical".

Amanda exclaimed with relief, "Perfect!"

Going through, she found Rose's name on Kelly's birth certificate copy but not Eva's? She'd have to ask Lee about that. Looking at the time she scrambled to put all the boxes back and took the papers she needed upstairs and going to the den, got a manilla envelope to put the papers in to take with her.

She decided to have Lee check all the boxes later in case there was something she may have missed while looking.

Dotty remarked when Amanda came to the kitchen, "I found a Dr. Thomas Brewster and called his office. It's definitely him. Anyway before they release Kelly's records, they need Lee there to sign for them. Will he be able to do that today?"

Amanda nodded stating, "Sure. I'll tell Lee when we get there. Thank you, Mother."

Kelly piped up, "Manda, I got a hot dog! You gonna have one?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No Sweetie, thank you. I'm gonna eat later, but you finish up and then we'll go, all right?"

Kelly happily went on eating while Amanda and Dotty went to the den. Dotty asked, "You were going to tell me about the DCF's call?"

Amanda sighed and shaking her head responded, "The man I spoke to was totally rude and talked about Kelly as if she were an inanimate object! It burned me up. Anyway, he wanted me to set up an appointment for Kelly for a physical to complete their records. I then spoke to Lee about it and they told Lee Eva's letter isn't enough to satisfy them as far as custody goes."

Dotty shook her head angrily stating, "But you both were awarded custody! This doesn't make any sense!"

Amanda nodded sadly and replied touching Dotty's arm, "I know. Lee and I will straighten this out though, all right? Please don't worry."

Looking at the wall clock Amanda remarked quickly, "Oh! Kelly and I'd better go now."

As they went back to the kitchen Amanda helped Kelly clean up and Dotty whispered in Amanda's ear, "Does she know about getting a shot as well?"

Amanda shrugged uncomfortably and then grabbing the folder and her purse stated, "Okay, Kelly. Let's go, Honey. Mother, we'll see you later."

As Amanda and Kelly left Dotty shook her head. She thought, Maybe I should call someone about DCF and their interfering!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Brand New Journey

Chapter 14

Amanda brought Kelly into the foyer of the Agency and greeted Mrs. Marston asking, "Could you please let Mr. Stetson know that Kelly and I are here for her checkup, please?"

Mrs. Marston nodded and remarked, "Of course. The password is what Kelly got for Christmas."

Kelly smiled and answered, "A dollhouse!"

Mrs. Marston nodded and handed Amanda her ID and a visitor pass for Kelly which Amanda helped put on her.

Mrs. Marston then dialed a number and when the party answered Mrs. Marston stated, "Mrs. King and Kelly are here... Yes, Sir. I'll send them down."

Hanging up she remarked to Amanda, "They're ready for you."

Amanda smiled and took Kelly's hand leading her to the elevator as she replied to Mrs. Marston, "Thank you."

Getting into the elevator Amanda pressed the floor number they needed and responded to Kelly, "Now remember what I told you in the car about you and Lee getting a checkup, Honey? There's a very nice man who does just what Dr. Brewster did for you before. He checks your weight, your height and everything else to see if you're okay."

Kelly nodded as the elevator stopped on the floor they needed and they got out. Lee, Billy, and Francine greeted them and Amanda gave Lee Kelly's medical folder querying, "Oh. Kelly mentioned that she used to get lollies from Dr. Brewster when she went before with Rose. Does Dr. Pfaff have any by chance?"

Lee sighed and shaking his head answered, "Just ice cream bars."

He then noticed Kelly wasn't there! He called out looking around, "Kelly? Where are you, Sweetie?"

Then Francine noticed a small figure curling up under her desk! Great, she thought. What do I do now?

Thinking quickly she commented to Amanda nudging her slightly, "Uh, Amanda? I have that perfume sample you wanted in my desk. Sorry it didn't get here by Christmas."

Amanda confusedly replied, "But I didn't-"

Francine whispered to her, "Look under the desk."

Amanda followed Francine's gaze and reacted calmly remarking, "Oh, that's all right. The boys wound up getting me the other kind I like, but let me take a look. "

As they went towards Francine's desk Lee and Billy looked at one another and Lee responded, "Uh, Amanda? We have to go-"

But he stopped when Amanda mouthed to him discreetly and pointed subtly to the area where Kelly was trying to keep herself hidden!

Lee smiled and asided to Billy quietly, "Smart kid. She knows she's getting the s-h-o-t as well."

Billy chuckled lightly as Lee strode over towards the desk and knelt down to where Kelly was.

Clearing his throat Lee stated gently, "Kell? I'm gonna be right there with you. There's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

Kelly sighed and then asked, "Can Manda come, too? I want a cherry lollie."

Lee sighed answering, "Lollie?"

Billy spoke up next as he gave a look to Francine stating, "Don't worry, Kelly. Aunt Francine will go get the lollies. Won't you?"

Francine gave him an are-you-kidding look and finally nodded as Billy kept his gaze on her not wavering!

Amanda shrugged looking at Lee and remarked, "I did promise her I'd try."

One of the steno girls then asked, "Mr. Melrose? Line two, Sir."

Billy commented, "I'll take it in my office. See you all in a while."

Amanda helped Kelly out from under the desk and taking her hand replied, "Yes, Sir. Thank you. And thank you also, Francine."

Lee taking Kelly's other hand as they walked away responded, "Yeah. Thanks, Francine."

As the three went into the elevator Francine fumed as the doors closed stating, "So this is what I get paid the big bucks for? Unbelievable!"

Getting her wallet out of her purse she called out to the steno girl close by, "Pam! I need a favor..."

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda and Kelly arrived at Scardelli's office where the doctor himself came out to greet them.

As Lee gave him Kelly's folder Scardelli stated to her smiling, "Well, this is certainly the youngest patient I've had. And the cutest. What's your name?"

When Kelly looked shyly at the floor Lee cleared his throat answering, "This is Kelly Morgan. Um more recently, Stetson."

Dr. Scardelli chuckled as he shook his head and replied, "Well, wonders never cease! I never thought you'd have a child, Lee!"

Lee nodded and groaned muttering, "Yeah, yeah. Can we get on with this, Doc?"

Scardelli lightly remarked, "Hmm. Well if someone isn't good here, they won't get a treat later."

Kelly gave a tiny gasp and Amanda patted her arm gently stating, "It's all right, Sweetheart. He was talking about Lee."

Scardelli then asked, "Well, who wants to go first?"

Lee looked towards the girls who pointed to him!

Lee grumbled, "Fine. Let's go, Doc."

Amanda teased commenting, "I'll have a lollie waiting for you when you come out."

Lee winked back at her and remarked lightly,"And I'll know the perfect place where you can put it, too."

Amanda appalled whispered harshly, "You behave yourself!"

She shook her head as she heard him laughing as he followed Scardelli into the exam room.

Kelly asked Amanda, "Does Lee like lollies?"

Amanda was about to respond when Francine entered the office with the candy remarking, "Sure, Honey. But it's been a long time since he's been good enough to have them."

Amanda shook her head at Francine stating, "Oh, Francine! Would you just leave that bag with the receptionist at the desk, please? Thank you."

Francine nodded and gave Kelly a coloring book with crayons remarking, "Thought she might enjoy this as well. She certainly can't look at our books upstairs, right?"

Amanda answered quickly, " Oh, right. Thank you."

Kelly commented, "Thank you, F'wancie."

Francine chuckled responding, "You're welcome."

As Francine sat down after giving the bag to the front desk receptionist Amanda looked at her and replied, "You don't have to stay here. We'll be okay."

Francine smiled and answered, "Oh, I know. I just want to see how Lee fares, that's all."

Amanda sighed and poring through a magazine remarked, " Checkups for adults aren't always easy, you know."

Francine giggled and responded, "I know. But it's fun to see Lee squirm."

Amanda went back to the magazine replying, "Honestly!"

Kelly queried to Amanda, "Does F'wancie like Lee?"

Amanda answered, "Sure she does, Sweetheart. And he likes her. They just have a fun way of showing it."

Francine gulped and nodded stating, "Thanks. That was a truly diplomatic way to explain it."

Amanda shrugged and remarked lightly, "Well, she's still a bit too young to get your sense of humor, Francine."

Francine quipped back to her," Some adults, too.. Boggles the mind."

Amanda just handed Francine a magazine stating, "Either read or help Kelly color, please."

Francine shook her head and mumbled, "Tough room."

About a half hour later Lee came out with the nurse and Kelly asked pensively, "Did it hurt, Lee?"

Lee smiled and stroked her head stating, "Not a bit, Sweetie. Now, do you want me or Manda to go with you?"

Kelly replied, "Manda, p'wease. I'll be good."

Lee tweaked her nose and remarked, "I know you will. See you soon."

The girls left with the nurse and as Lee sat down to wait Francine smirked at him and couldn't resist the verbal jab as she asked him, "Were you a good boy, Lee? Do you get a lollie, too?"

Lee growled in an aside to her, "Knock it off!"

Francine giggled as Billy came into the waiting area.

He queried, "Kelly all set?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah. Amanda went in with her just now."

Billy nodded and responded, "The boys in the lab are still working with your letter from Eva and the sample that Angelo sent of Eva's handwriting. I need a word with you. Francine, could you stick around? We'll be back shortly."

Francine nodded answering slowly, "Sure."

They left and Francine sighed as she picked up the magazine she'd just been perusing and muttered, "Why don't I just go grocery shopping while I'm at it? The fun never stops here!"

The receptionist overhearing her asked, "Are you all right, Miss Desmond?"

Francine suddenly embarrassed remarked with a shrug, "Yeah. Fine. My makeup needs a little touch up though."

Nodding the receptionist thought, I'd say your nose is a bit out of joint here.

Francine then asked, "What was that?"

The receptionist shook her head thinking, Damn! Was that out loud? She covered by commenting, "I said the files are out of place here. I've got a lot of straightening to do."

Francine eying her suspiciously replied, "Um, yeah. That's what I thought you said. Please. By all means, don't let me stop you."

Meanwhile Billy and Lee had gone to the conference room nearby and closed the door. Billy remarked, "Angelo got a work up as well. From what we gathered, he's had trouble adjusting to his new surroundings."

Lee nodded stating, "I don't blame him judging by the whole Eva mess. Uh, work up? As in-"

Billy answered, "A physical like you just had with bloodwork and all. They're sending the results to Scardelli as soon as they can."

Lee queried, "So you also think it's possible that he could very well be Kelly's real father after all?"

Billy shook his head stating, "I never said that. Look. From what you told me she never mentioned who the father actually was, right? We're just trying to cover all the bases here."

Lee sighed deeply then and Billy asked, "What is it, Son?"

Lee swallowed and commented, "I had a worse thought. The way she snowed Angelo and me what if God forbid, it's someone from the KGB?"

Billy shook his head again slowly and remarked, "Don't go borrowing trouble, Scarecrow. Besides, we're checking into all areas-"

Lee sighed and responded, "That's what I'm afraid of. When I first read Eva's letter, I thought, Nah. She wouldn't use a child as a means to an end here."

Billy was quiet then and Lee looked carefully at him and asked, "Billy? What aren't you telling me?"

Billy sighed deeply and sat in one of the chairs and stated quietly, "It's a theory so far but we are looking into it with the penitentiary-"

Lee exclaimed, "God, Billy! C'mon, what is it?!"

Billy defensively answered, "All right! From everything the authorities were checking out from the timeline of her death and where prisoners were, they suspect it was suicide."

Lee was stunned and asked, "What?! Why for God's sake?"

Billy replied slowly, "Probably because she knew she'd never get out and would never see her child again. And that's why she arranged to have Rose take care of her and also have her near you. She didn't want the child to be totally alone in the world-"

Lee nodded slowly answering , "And then Rose dies in her sleep. The coroner said it was a heart attack. God, Billy."

Billy went over to Lee and touched his shoulder stating, "I know Son, I know. But Eva still trusted you in spite of what happened. She knew Kelly would be all right with you in her life."

Lee sighed and shrugged asking, "So, what do I tell Kelly when she's older? That her mother didn't give a damn about her? I certainly can't tell her what Eva did for a living! It would scar her for life!"

Billy patted Lee's shoulder responding, "Take it easy, Son. Let's just wait for the results to come in for you and Angelo, all right? We'd better head back. I'm sure Amanda and Kelly are through by now."

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah. Thanks, Billy."

Billy replied, "You bet. And don't worry about Kelly now. She knows you and Amanda love her. She'll be all right."

But Lee had his doubts as they walked back to the waiting area. He knew Amanda would take good care of Kelly, but him? He still had a hell of a lot to learn...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Brand New Journey

Chapter 15

When Lee and Billy returned to the waiting area outside Scardelli's office Kelly and the nurse were coming from the exam room.

Kelly ran to Lee and queried, "Manda's asleep! Did she go to heaven like Grandma?"

A surprised Lee picked Kelly up and held her close answering, "No, Honey. I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry, huh?"

Putting Kelly down he looked at the nurse and asked, "What happened? Is Amanda all right?"

The nurse shrugged stating, "She passed out during the exam. It happens sometimes when you get a blood test done. She'll be fine. I have to go back. Excuse me."

When she left Kelly remarked to Lee, "I scared, Lee!"

Lee bent down to her and stroked her cheek responding, "Aw she's gonna be okay, Kell. Bet you were really brave in there though, huh?"

Kelly smiled and nodded pulling two "lollies" out of her pocket and handing him one commenting, "You, too! Here!"

Billy and Francine chuckled as they saw Lee's chagrined expression as he responded halfheartedly taking the treat, "Oh, goodie! I get one, too!"

Catching Kelly's questioning look at him however he recovered and kissed her stating, "Thanks, Sweetie. I'll save mine for later."

The wall phone rang and Billy responded, "I told the lab to phone here when they were done."

He answered and remarked, "Melrose."

He nodded as he listened and commented, "We'll be right there. Thanks."

Hanging up he stated, "Let's go, People."

They went to the door and then Lee stopped by querying, "Uh, wait. Kelly?"

Billy then glanced at Francine who sighed and nodded gesturing toward the door stating sarcastically, "Oh, no. Please. I insist. You go ahead. I'll be glad to stick around here even longer."

Billy responded, "Thank you."

Lee squeezed her shoulder as he remarked, "Yeah, thanks."

Looking at Kelly Lee commented, "I'll be back soon to get you and Manda and then we'll go home, okay? Be good for Aunt Francine now."

Francine shot him a murderous glare as Lee chuckled leaving. He thought, It'll be good for her to expand her horizons a bit here.

Francine sat down as Kelly asked, "Lee didn't like my lollie, did he?"

Francine swallowed thinking, I have the perfect way to get you back, Scarecrow.

Francine then nodded answering, "Sure he did, Honey. In fact, he told me earlier that he'd love to have one with his coffee every morning but he doesn't have these at home right now."

Kelly brightened responding, "I know! Can he have those in there?"

She pointed to the receptionist area where the bag was sitting and Francine pretended to be surprised and remarked hesitantly, "Gee, I don't know. Those were for the other people here. They might not like it if they were all gone, you know?"

Kelly pouted asking her, "But Manda told me it's nice to share, isn't it?"

Francine thought, Uh-oh. Better bring this back a notch. Don't want a crying kid!

She cleared her throat and commented to Kelly, "Manda's right. So, let's just do this. We'll take half of the bag for Lee, and leave the rest here for Dr. Scardelli and his people. Okay?"

Kelly smiled and hugged Francine stating, "Oh, boy! Thanks, F'wancie! I gotta tell him-"

She ran toward the exit and Francine grabbed her gently and steered her back to the couch responding, "Whoa! Slow down now. I was thinking it would be better as a surprise for him. What do you think?"

Kelly thought for a moment and then nodded answering, "Okay. I liked my surprise at Christmas! It was fun!"

Francine grinned thinking, And this will be my fun for today!

She got up and went over to the receptionist asking, "Do you have a minute?"

As Francine and the woman sorted the correct amount of "lollies" into two bags she remarked, "Thanks."

There was a steno person that came through to drop off files and Francine stopped him asking, "Can you drop off something upstairs for Mr. Stetson? I would, but I can't leave and he needs it for the morning."

As the man was leaving Kelly responded, "Wait! Can it have a bow?"

Francine chuckled thinking, I like the way this kid's mind works!

She nodded to Kelly stating, "Okay. Let's put a note on it too saying, "From Santa." Sound good?"

Kelly nodded and remarked, "Yeah, yeah! All he got for Christmas was a book and movies."

Francine shook her head sadly and answered, "Gee, no treats?"

Kelly remarked, "No. He doesn't like b'weakfast either. Why?"

Francine shook her head replying, "I don't know, Honey. But this should definitely perk him right up. C'mon. This man has to go now."

As the man left with Lee's "surprise package" Kelly went back to coloring and Francine smiled thinking as she went back to the magazine, Well, what do you know? Kids are quite useful when you need them to be. Thanks, Kelly!

Meanwhile Amanda was laying down in the exam room on the table and asked the nurse,"Can't I go yet? I feel fine."

But the nurse shook her head and stated, "Dr. Scardelli wants to look at your checkup results as well. He shouldn't be too much longer. Try to relax. I'll be back in a moment."

As she headed to the door Amanda queried, "Wait. How's Kelly? Can I see her?"

The nurse remarked, "She's fine. She's right outside with Miss Desmond."

Amanda shook her head thinking, Oh, Francine's having a blast I'll bet! Wonder where Lee went off to?

Just then Dr. Scardelli entered and stated, "Well you gave us quite a scare, Mrs. King. How are you feeling now?"

Amanda sighed sitting up slowly answering, "Like an idiot. I don't usually pass out with blood tests. Why did it happen?"

Scardelli commented, "Well, I suspect that you're run down. Are you taking care of yourself?"

Amanda shrugged responding, "I do what I can but with the holidays and Kelly-"

Scardelli cut in asking, "Ever been to Rockaway Beach, Amanda? Wonderful place to get away and relax."

Amanda replied slowly, "It sounds nice but a bit cold this time of year. What are you getting at, Dr. Scardelli?"

Scardelli sighed and sat on the chair next to the table and responded frankly, "I'm giving you a prescription for one week's total rest. And it can't be here with your family, Kelly included. You have to " Get out of Dodge" so to speak. The sooner, the better."

But Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, no. I can't go anywhere right now. Kelly's at a difficult stage. I'm sure you've heard what DCF is doing. Lee and I have to make sure she stays with us. She needs me."

Scardelli stated firmly, "It's only for a week. Besides, doesn't your mother look out for your boys?"

Amanda answered nodding, "Yes, but Kelly-"

Scardelli responded firmly, "Will be fine! Look, your blood pressure's elevated and you looked drained when you and Lee brought her in earlier. I mean it! Make whatever arrangements you have to, but you have to relax! I'm sure Lee can look after Kelly. My diagnosis stands, Young Lady. You need time away from the stress, all right?"

Amanda sighed and relented nodding slowly.

Scardelli patted her shoulder stating, "Fine. I'll let Lee and Melrose know and you can go home. But I want a follow up with you when you return."

He left and Amanda shook her head thinking, Oh, boy!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Brand New Journey

Chapter 16

The lab results on the handwriting of both Lee's letter from Eva and the samples Angelo sent through the contact were conclusive.

It was indeed Eva's handwriting which meant that it was Eva's intent all along to have Lee as Kelly's guardian!

A relieved Lee asked Billy, "Well? Is this enough to get DCF off our backs and retain my rights as her guardian? Kelly's been through enough as it is, don't you think?"

Billy nodded stating in agreement, "I'd say so. But let's go back and see how Amanda's doing and then I'll call DCF and tell them where they can stick it with their rules! The bloodwork will take time to analyze but the handwriting was a positive step. Let's go."

When they returned to Scardelli's office Francine commented to Lee, "Scardelli wants to see you. I'm gonna take Kelly for an ice cream run, okay?"

Lee nodded in understanding as Kelly went to his side and asked, "Lee, is the doctor gonna stick you again?"

Lee shook his head as he cupped her chin lightly with a hand replying, "No, Baby. It's just a talk, okay? Here, gimme a hug.."

She hugged him and Lee responded, "When I'm done with the doctor I'm gonna get Manda and we'll go home then, all right?"

Kelly nodded and queried, "Do you want ice cream?"

Lee chuckled, "No, Honey. I'm fine. But you and Francine have a good time, okay?"

They left and Billy remarked, "I'll head upstairs now and call DCF. Hope everything's good with Amanda."

Lee nodded and answered, "Me too, Billy. Thanks."

When Lee went back to the exam room Amanda was sitting up and he took her hand asking, "You all right? What happened?"

Amanda shrugged and giving a glance to Scardelli looked back at Lee stating, "Oh. I think I'm okay but I don't know about this guy."

Lee looked back at Scardelli who remarked, "Lee, the bottom line is this. Amanda's worn out. I've prescribed one week's total rest effective ASAP. I suggested Rockaway Beach but if she wants a warmer climate, I have a friend in San Francisco who owns a resort-"

Amanda interrupted responding, "I know the perfect place that's right in my area. 4247 Maplewood-"

Scardelli sighed and commented tiredly, "Lee, I'm serious now. Her blood pressure's elevated and she looked drained when you two came in with Kelly earlier and I can tell when someone isn't sleeping very well."

Amanda asked, "Dr. Scardelli, do you know what it's like raising children?"

Scardelli's voice boomed in reply, "Of course I do, Young Lady! I have two that drive my wife and I up the wall at times! But when we need a break from them, we send them to friends or relatives and go away. We don't make excuses. We don't have to. We're the adults. We all burn ourselves out from time to time, Amanda. It's not a sin to need rest. So just do it! One week!"

He left the room and Amanda regretfully stated, "I'm really sorry, Lee. If I could figure out a way to stick close to home, I'd-"

But Lee shook his head and squeezed her hands answering, "No, c'mon. It's all right. Look, I should've picked up on what all this was doing to you. I'm sorry. Let's get our girl and go home, all right? We'll figure out where you can go for your trip later."

When they came out to the waiting area Kelly and Francine were back and Kelly ran to Amanda and asked, "Can we go, Manda?"

Amanda hugged her and replied, "You bet, Sweetheart. Thank Francine for everything."

Kelly commented, "Thank you, F'wancie."

Francine nodded and remarked, "You're welcome. See you later."

Lee smiled and stated, "I owe you one."

Francine chuckled responding, "You're dam-darn right you do. Good luck."

When Lee and Amanda arrived home she remarked, "Well, let me see what's in the fridge for dinner and-"

Lee shook his head answering, "Didn't you hear Scardelli? Nothing but rest for you for the next week. I'll have a look-see and-"

Dotty met them in the kitchen shaking her head and stated, "No need. I have a roast chicken in the oven and I've just made the salad. Um, I didn't know how long you'd be. You were gone a while. Is everything all right, Dear?"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Yes, Mother. Sorry I didn't call you but it turned out I needed a checkup as well."

Dotty concerned asked, "What's wrong?"

Lee steered Amanda toward the couch replying, "Nothing that a week's R and R won't cure."

Dotty nodded and remarked, "You have been a bit tired, Darling. I would have said something sooner but you would have just pooh poohed it to me."

Looking at Lee Dotty responded, "She doesn't take care of herself that well. So, where are you going?"

Amanda sat on the family room couch and answered, "Well if it were up to me, I'd-"

Lee gave her a steely glance and stated, "Yeah. Well it's not up to you, is it?"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Not with you and the doctor ganging up on me, it isn't-"

Dotty put up a hand replying, "Stop it, you two! Now Amanda, what did he say exactly?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Oh, he said my blood pressure's a bit high and that he could tell I wasn't rested enough-"

Dotty nodded and stated, " I could've told you that. Well, where are you headed then?"

They all turned as Kelly shouted running from the room, "No, no! Don't go!"

Amanda got up to follow her but Lee stopped her remarking, "Let me."

As he left Amanda replied to Dotty sadly, " I almost forgot she was in the room. I feel terrible."

Dotty shook her head commenting gently, "No, Honey. Don't worry. She'll be all right. Lee will be here and so will I of course. C'mon, let's set the table for dinner."

While Dotty and Amanda were getting things ready for dinner the boys came in from outside. Jamie asked as he had his hands cupped together, "Where's Kelly, Mom? We wanted to show her this cool frog we found in the backyard."

But Amanda quickly steered her youngest out through the French doors stating, "Oh, no you don't! Not in this house! You keep all that stuff outside, Young Man! And then come back in and wash up for dinner! Scoot!"

Phillip shrugged and queried, "Gee, Mom. What's wrong? You sound mad. Did we do something?"

Amanda shook her head sadly and sighed answering, "N-No, Sweetie. Just go get ready for dinner please, okay?"

Phillip nodded confusedly and went upstairs.

Dotty responded, "After that performance, I'd say you were ready for a time out. What do you think?"

Amanda grumbled, "Okay. I guess I have to go, now. I'll talk to them after dinner."

Sighing she slowly went upstairs. Meanwhile, Lee was trying to soothe Kelly in her room who stated woefully, "I'll be good. I p'womise!"

Lee rubbed her back gently as she cried and remarked softly, "You already are, Sweetheart. Manda's not leaving because of you, okay? Really. The doctor just wants her to get rest away from here. But I promise she'll be back before you even get a chance to miss her."

Kelly sniffed and gulped answering, "Are you sure?"

Amanda came to the doorway then and smiled commenting, "Yes he's right, Honey. Now can I get a smile from that cute face of yours?"

Kelly pouted remarking, "But I wanna go with you."

Amanda came in and picked her up and sat her in her lap on the bed answering softly, " Well not this time, Pumpkin. You know why?"

Kelly shook her head and Amanda wiped her face with a tissue and kissed her temple and replied, "Because you'd make Lee and Grandma Dotty and the boys all sad. This place would be so lonely without you. No fun at all."

Lee ran with what Amanda was starting and responded, "She's right, Sweetie. I'm gonna rent some movies we can all watch, and the boys have those games you like to watch them play from the TV. They're gonna show you how to play one if you want."

Amanda looked worriedly at Lee and he commented quickly, "Ah, one that we'll rent from the store that's age-appropriate, of course."

Amanda nodded with relief and gently asked Kelly, "Okay, so do you feel better now? Do you wanna come down with us and have some dinner, huh?"

Kelly nodded slowly and sighed remarking,"Yeah. Lee, can you carry me?"

Lee smiled and kissed her stating, "Absolutely. In fact..."

He hoisted her on top of his shoulders and responded, "Kelly. I want you to hang on tight and duck your head when we do doorways, ok?"

Kelly giggled as they were leaving Kelly's room and Amanda cautioned to Lee, "Please be careful. You're pretty tall and I'm afraid-"

Lee mocked her with a sigh and remarked with a tease, "Yes, "Mom". Can we go already?"

Amanda gave him a stern look and shrugged answering, "Fine. I'm just telling you-"

Dotty saw the three come down and responded, "Just in time. Everything's ready. Let's all sit down now."

Lee with perfect precision brought Kelly safely downstairs to the dining room and seated her into her chair while the boys came in and Lee asked, "Could you seat your grandmother while I seat your mother, please?"

They all sat and began to eat and after a moment Amanda cleared her throat and commented, "Um, Boys? I had a checkup today. I'm fine but just a bit tired and the doctor suggested that I go away for a week. Now I want you to mind your grandmother and help Lee out with Kelly if he needs it, all right? Oh and your dad's gonna be with you this weekend so I need you to be caught up on your schoolwork, okay?"

Jamie asked, "Where are you gonna go, Mom?"

Amanda sighed and stated lightly with a shrug, "Oh, I don't know exactly. Paris, The French Riviera, Miami. I haven't decided yet."

Dotty giggled and remarked, "Oh, Amanda."

Lee chimed in, "Well, that's what the old globe is for. I'll take a look when we're done here."

Amanda looked at him and putting her fork down angrily got up from the table and scoffed, "Well! As long as you have it all figured out, you can just find the perfect spot for me too!"

Looking at her family she stated, "Excuse me while I go get some air."

Dotty responded, "But Dear, your food will get cold-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Please get off my back Mother, all right?"

She took her sweater and went out the back door slamming it and Phillip remarked, "Boy! You sure hate it when we slam the door. Why's Mom so mad?"

Dotty asked Lee, "What did I say?"

Lee shook his head answering as he got up from the table, "It's not any of you. Uh, I'm gonna go talk to her."

Taking his jacket he headed out to the gazebo where he saw Amanda sitting quietly and slowly going over to her queried, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Amanda faintly smiled and answered, "Inflation, remember? It's dimes now, Pal."

Lee shook his head chuckling as he sat next to her on the bench and replied, "Ooh, that's real rough."

He sighed and commented, "You know, we really will be okay while you're gone. Kelly's coming along all right here thanks to you and your mom."

Amanda shook her head in protest remarking, "But it's not fair to put this all on her-"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "What am I? Chopped liver? I can look after Kelly and the boys too, if need be. I don't want you to worry about it-"

Amanda argued back, "But you've had enough of your life disrupted as it is. You should go back to work-"

Lee took her hand and squeezed it gently answering, "Please stop, all right? Billy will give me time off until you return, okay?"

Amanda smirked at him and asked, "You want to spend vacation time here? I wouldn't call taking care of kids exactly vacation-"

Lee groaned and answered, "Enough, okay? Now, where do you want to go? And remember, being in D.C. and surrounding areas is not an option."

Amanda shrugged and stated, " Okay. West Virginia-"

Lee shook his head in frustration and taking her hand pulled her up with him responding, "Oh, no you don't! Come with me."

They went inside and he led her to the den replying, "Let's give this U.S. globe a spin and see where it lands you. But first..."

He covered her eyes with one hand and spun the globe with the other.

Amanda giggled stating, "Oh, Lee! You're being silly here!"

But they both waited and it finally stopped. Lee did a double take looking at it and began to laugh commenting, "Oh, I don't believe this!"

Amanda pulled his hand down exclaiming, "Where am I off to, for heaven's sake?"

She looked where Lee had pointed and giggled answering, "Oh, my!"

Dotty came in querying, "What's so funny, you two?"

Lee patted Amanda's arm remarking, "Let me go call IFF's travel agent."

He left and Dotty inquired, "Where are you going, Darling?"

Amanda smiled responding, "On a cruise, Mother. On a cruise. Think I'll go finish my dinner."

Dotty called to Amanda as she left the room, "I have it in the oven on warm, Dear."

Amanda answered back, "Thank you, Mother."

As Amanda sat at the table finishing her food Lee came in from the patio and sat down next to her commenting, "Well, you're all set. I found out that our old friend Emiliano is also booked on the cruise. There's no danger this time but it is a singles cruise and-"

Amanda nodded as she finished her meal and drink and headed over to the sink to wash her plate and glass stating, "That's nice."

Lee came over and grabbed a dishtowel to dry them and noticing her less than enthusiastic answer asked earnestly, "What is it? You don't want to go on a cruise after all?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "No, I do. But I don't think you want me to for obvious reasons."

Lee stared at her dumbfounded as she put the plate and glass away that Lee dried in the cupboard. He then asked, "What do you mean for obvious reasons?"

Amanda suppressed a giggle and stated lightly, "I'd better go pack now."

As she headed upstairs Lee heard laughter coming from her as she headed for her bedroom and closed the door. He shook his head stating aloud, "What is wrong with her?"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Brand New Journey

Chapter 17

Lee came over to take Amanda to the airport a few days later.

She was saying goodbye to everyone when Kelly suddenly stated, "Wait!"

She ran back into the house and Lee called to her as she ran off, "Kell, Manda has to go!"

Lee looked at Amanda who shrugged and he replied looking at his watch, "Let's just go-"

Then Kelly appeared again and ran up to Amanda giving her the stuffed horse and remarked, "You need him!"

Amanda swallowed hard and picking Kelly up held her close and responded softly, "You are the best girl in the world but he'd be so lonely without you. Don't you think so?"

Kelly shook her head slowly and Amanda put her down answering, "Of course he would, Honey. Now, could you help me while I'm gone and look out for our family, huh?"

Kelly nodded and Amanda kissing her cheek added in a whisper gesturing toward Lee, "And especially Lee because I think he needs the most help here, okay?"

Lee with a nonplussed expression grimaced stating, "All right, that's enough! Let's go already! See you in a bit, Gang!"

As Amanda waved while Lee pulled out sighing he queried annoyed, "Was that really necessary back there? I'll be fine with her!"

Amanda giggled and responded, "Oh, c'mon! I was only teasing. I know you will. Gosh, I just can't believe I'm going to San Angelo again. And I will be all right by myself. Please don't worry, okay?"

Lee shrugged offhandedly, "Oh, I know. I just don't really trust the leches on board. I want you back in one piece. I want-"

He then caught her reflective stare at him and shrugged as he cleared his throat commenting quickly, "I want you to have a good time without being mauled, all right? That's all."

Amanda swallowed and replied softly, "My... your chivalry knows no bounds. I thank you for your kindness. "

Lee grinned lightly and winking gave his best John Wayne impression as he answered, "Much obiged, Ma'am."

Finally they were at the airport and reached her boarding gate in time, getting her luggage squared away and then it was time for her flight.

Lee gestured toward the people boarding and remarked to Amanda, "Well, you'd better-"

Amanda nodded commenting, "Yeah, I should-"

Then they shared a tender kiss and slowly pulling back Amanda wiped some lipstick off of Lee's mouth as he stated, "Have a good time, huh?"

Sighing Amanda remarked, "I think I'll miss you most of all. And I'll call tonight, huh?"

Lee nodded and noticing the passengers begin to board kissed her again quickly and then let her go responding, "Go! And stay outta trouble!"

Amanda shrugged as she followed the flight attendant and looking back at Lee answered, "What trouble?"

Watching her go he chuckled thinking, What trouble, she says. Hah!

As he drove out of the airport he was in a daze. What was happening here, he thought. Why was he suddenly wanting to go back into the airport to tell them to turn the damn plane around so he could take her home?!

Shaking his head he thought, No! I'm gonna get through the week's stay at the house. For Kelly's sake, of course.

Later that afternoon when he picked up his things at his place and drove back to Amanda's he thought about the goodbye kiss they shared. Judging by her response, he knew she must have felt the same way he did.

But what do they do about it? Well, at least they'd have some time apart to figure it out. After all if they were to start a new phase in their already complicated relationship, they'd have to tread carefully. It wouldn't be just about them any more. It would also include Phillip, Jamie, and of course now, Kelly.

Pulling up to the curb at Amanda's he parked, and went to retrieve his suitcase from the trunk.

Walking up to the front door he shook his head in finality. No, he thought. This week would be about Kelly. He and Amanda would just have to talk when she got back.

And as Lee was mentally preparing himself for a week at Amanda's, she was actually on a plane heading for Alaska with one of the Agency contacts and Tony, a.k.a. Leatherneck...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Brand New Journey

Chapter 18

As the plane was leaving the runway at Dulles Leatherneck asked Amanda, "Bet you're surprised to see me here, huh?"

Amanda replied, "Yeah. When Mr. Melrose called me last night, he made it sound like a milk run. But going to Alaska? Don't get me wrong. I'll help you, but I'm just wondering why you didn't at least tell Lee about it. I mean, he thinks I'm going on a cruise-"

Leatherneck quickly stated, "Oh, you are. It's just that this side trip is real important and Billy asked me to go along as muscle should anything go wrong. Not that it will, but just in case. And also to explain what you'd be doing because frankly, Ace wouldn't be the best for this particular job."

Amanda looked at him puzzledly and queried, "Why not? He's been with the Agency a long time now and I've seen him do more than his share of difficult cases. What's so hard about this one that you all suddenly feel I can handle it and Lee couldn't?"

Leatherneck glanced at the contact with them and remarked, "I need a minute with Mrs. King. Can you bring me the folder now?"

The contact went to look in a briefcase on the opposite side of where they were seated and Leatherneck asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No, thank you. I had coffee before I left this morning. What is it? What's going on?"

The contact, Pete gave Leatherneck the folder and then went back over to the other seat to allow them privacy.

Leatherneck swallowed and remarked, "Okay. We're going to Anchorage, Alaska to meet with Angelo Spinelli to give him the bloodwork results which is why Ace isn't here."

He gave Amanda the folder and opening it slowly, she read the information inside. Finishing it she gasped and swallowed hard remarking softly, "Omigosh!"

Leatherneck tried to soothe her and patting her hand responded, "It'll be all right now. Ace won't have to worry about Kelly anymore, and-"

Amanda turned to him angrily querying, "What is wrong with you?! Of course he'll worry about her! So that's why I'm going to Alaska? To tell Angelo that he's Kelly's father? Boy! The Agency sure is a piece of work! How about you all being sensitive enough to tell Lee first-"

Leatherneck interjected with, "Billy is telling him right now as we speak! See, Billy didn't think it would be such a hot idea for Ace to find out at 30,000 feet! And between the two of you, you're the calmer one. Or so we thought!"

Amanda sighed as she nodded realizing that he was right as she tried to calm herself finally.

After a quiet moment she commented, "I'm sorry I lost it for a minute there. But you can understand why it's upsetting. So after I break the news, what? We wind up losing her?"

Shaking her head as tears came to her eyes she remarked, "Lee loves that little girl! He's been around her-we both have- from the beginning. Since her grandmother died. Sure he wasn't used to kids much, except when we took care of Alexi that one time. But you can't say that now. You didn't see him when he got Kelly off my roof when she wanted to fly like "Mary Poppins." And for someone who doesn't like Christmas, he went out on a virtual limb to make sure she had the best one ever! So, don't sit there and tell me that he won't have to worry about her anymore."

Leatherneck swallowed hard and nodded commenting, "I'm sorry. Really. But you do realize that Angelo has a right to know?"

Amanda cleared her throat and responded, "Well of course I do but it's still a shock, nonetheless."

Sighing as she looked upward she stated, "Thanks, Eva. You just blew your little girl's world apart!"

Meanwhile Lee was in Billy's office getting the news and was thunderstruck! Downing the scotch he had he slammed the glass down on the table in front of the couch and yelled, "I don't believe this! We had Kelly for not even a year yet and she could be taken from us?"

Billy argued, "You don't know that! We could try to arrange for another relocation for Angelo somewhere nearby-"

Lee groaned and answered, "Oh come off it, Billy! Dirk wouldn't have allowed it and neither will this new guy, Smyth! The kid's only three! She's not gonna understand why she can't stay with Amanda anymore!"

Shaking his head he responded, "I can't believe you sent Amanda to tell him anyway! What the hell were you thinking?"

Billy remarked firmly, "Because telling you here on the ground is safer for everyone!"

Lee sighed and nodded swallowing hard as he shrugged stating, "Yeah. Well, I don't care about me. But you're breaking Amanda's heart and that's not something I'm gonna forget, job or no job."

Going to the door he opened it and looking back at Billy he sourly commented, "I gotta get back to the house. When you hear from Amanda-and I know you will- would you ask her to call me? You know, since I don't know where she is at the moment. Thanks."

As he walked out going to the elevator he ran into Francine who asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Lee shrugged offhandedly and sarcastically replied, "Couldn't be better. Thanks for asking. And by the way, thanks for the "lollies." I'll be sure to give them to Kelly later."

He stormed off toward the elevator and jabbed the button for the main entrance of the building.

Billy came out of his office and as he and Francine watched their friend go into the elevator and disappear Francine swallowed hard and responded, "I wish we could help him."

Billy nodded and answered quietly, "I know. But right now, he needs time to process this. Let's get back to work, okay?"

Francine nodded and they went their separate ways.

As Lee got down to the parking lot and got into the car, he dialed the house.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Hi Dotty, it's me. The meeting's over, so I'll be home soon. Need anything from the store?"

Dotty heard something in Lee's voice and asked, "Are you all right? You sound funny."

But Lee played it cool and stated, "Nah, I'm fine. It's a work thing. Hey. I'm gonna go get Quicky Chicky for tonight so don't plan on anything, all right? See you soon. Bye."

He hung up quickly before Dotty could ask any other questions that he really didn't feel like answering.

Dotty and Amanda graciously opened up their home to Kelly and it wasn't fair to any of them that she may have to leave soon.

Pulling out of the Agency parking lot he muttered, "Thanks, Eva. Thanks a lot!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Brand New Journey

Chapter 19

The plane landed at Anchorage Airport with Amanda feeling apprehensive about her talk with Angelo.

After all, the last time she saw him was when they were trapped in a junkyard in a car and almost crushed to death!

During that time, Amanda and Lee were helping with his relocation security and getting settled in town as Richard Kelly.

With the KGB hot on his trail it hadn't been easy for him especially with the reappearance of his supposedly dead wife, Eva who appeared very much alive shortly after. They had no idea what was to occur later as Eva was discovered to be working for the KGB as well!

Eva... Amanda thought as the plane was now stopped and she got up with Leatherneck and the contact and deboarded heading for the terminal where Angelo was. How could one woman cause so much havoc? What had she been feeling when she learned she was pregnant? Joy? Sorrow? Indifference?

Shaking her head as the three reached the area she thought, If only you had gotten out of that dangerous life and done what was truly best for the precious child you left behind things wouldn't be so mixed up now!

Poor Angelo is once again relocated and having to start over another new life, hopefully this time safely.

And Lee is...Well I can't begin to even imagine what he's feeling right now outside of anger, of course. I'll call him as soon as I'm able to.

Amanda was then brought out of her musings by Leatherneck who tapped her arm gently stating, "There he is."

She saw where he gestured, in the area where people watched planes take off.

Swallowing hard she nodded and remarked, "Okay. Why don't you both go get a drink or something. And don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

Leatherneck nodded and as Amanda parted from him she responded sarcastically, "If you talk to Mr. Melrose, tell him I said thank you for this."

The contact watching her go worriedly asked Leatherneck, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Leatherneck shook his head answering, " I dunno. If you'd been taking care of the kid and you had to be the messenger, would you be?"

The two looked at each other and then turned away walking toward a coffee area while Amanda approached Angelo slowly.

Clearing her throat she commented softly, "Hello, Angelo."

Angelo turned around surprised and smiled warmly then at Amanda clasping her hands as he stated, "Mrs. King? How are you?"

Amanda returned the smile and responded, "I'm well, Ang- I'm sorry. I don't even know your name now."

Angelo remarked, "Michel Tyler. It suits me better than Richard Kelly."

Amanda nodded as they went to sit in the terminal seats.

Angelo asked, "I'm curious why you're here, however. Am I being moved again?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked carefully, "No. But before I tell you what I have to tell you, I want to say how truly sorry I am for all that you've been through."

Angelo shrugged and sighed commenting, "No, I was foolish enough to believe all of Eva's lies. I am responsible for where I wound up-"

Amanda touched his hand and shaking her head stated, "You were in love. It happens to everyone at one time or another."

Angelo nodded and remarked, "Well it is how they say, water under the bridge? So, tell me. What does bring you here?"

Amanda sighed and produced the folder and giving it to him responded, "Well, do you remember the physical you had to get and the blood test? Well, the blood test was for a DNA sample. Lee had to go through the same thing. You see, it was to determine which one of you was the father of Eva's three year old child.."

As Angelo sat there stunned looking at the contents he soon began furiously uttering Italian that Amanda couldn't figure out and the last word was, "Accidenti!"

Leatherneck and the contact ran over but Amanda held up a hand to stop them as Angelo began to weep! Putting the hand on Angelo's back remarked to them, "I don't know what that last word was, but as you can see he's truly upset by this."

Leatherneck whispered to her commenting, "He said, "Damn it."

Amanda nodded answering, "Oh."

She tried to soothe him and replied, "I'm so sorry she never told you, but she had a girl and her name is Kelly."

Going into her purse Amanda pulled out a photo and giving it to Angelo stated, "You can keep that. I have plenty. I've been looking out for her in my home in Arlington, Virginia. Lee has also because after she died she left Lee a note saying that she wanted him to be guardian in case anything happened to her or her mother, Rose. You mean, she never told you either that she was pregnant or about her mother, Rose?"

Angelo scoffed and remarked bitterly, "After everything she did, why would she bother? She wanted me dead if you remember. And what about her mother?"

Amanda commented, "Well, Rose and Kelly were living in my neighborhood. I never met them. And then one day I was coming home and Kelly was wandering in the street. If I hadn't seen her... Anyway, when I walked her back home Rose was already gone. She had passed away. So I decided to take Kelly to my house until Lee and the Agency could find her family. Little did we know-"

Angelo nodded slowly in understanding and angrily responded, "So, I am her father? No! She never told me a thing! Accidenti!"

But as he began to calm himself Angelo looked at Kelly's photo he commented softly, "She has Eva's smile."

Amanda touched his arm nodding as she answered, "Yeah, she does. She's a very pretty girl with a big heart."

Angelo wiping his eyes gulped and asked, "May I- would it be possible to perhaps visit with her?"

Amanda looked to Leatherneck who shrugged and stated, "We'll have to find out but we'll let you know somehow. Uh, I'm sorry, but Mrs. King and I have to be going now."

Angelo got up from the seat with Amanda and hugged her gently remarking, "Thank you for telling me and for the care you've been giving Kelly. I hope to hear soon."

They nodded and Leatherneck responded, "Pete is gonna get you home. Take care now."

Amanda stated, "Goodbye...Michel."

Angelo walked away with Pete and watching him go Amanda queried, "Will he be able to see her at all?"

Leatherneck shrugged and remarked, "Don't know how this will work. Not up to me, anyway. Let's go."

As they got back on the plane Amanda asked, "So. Now back to D.C., right?"

Leatherneck shook his head and commented, "No. Miami, remember? Your cruise?"

Amanda sighed as she got buckled in her seat and thought, The last place I feel like going is on a cruise right now. I've gotta call Lee and soon!

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Brand New Journey

Chapter 20

Amanda and Leatherneck were on their way to Miami so she could get to her cruise later that day.

About an hour into the flight Leatherneck stated, "So, Mrs. King-"

Amanda replied, "You can call me Amanda."

Leatherneck smiled and commented chuckling, "Okay. Amanda. How do you like working at the Agency?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Well outside of this diversion today, not bad. The pay could be better also, but I do like seeing all the places that Lee and I have been to. Especially Germany. It's really beautiful there. The down side to that of course will always be people getting killed or trying to kill us."

Leatherneck nodded and remarked, "Yeah. It's never easy when that happens. But you do have safety measures at home?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "I take self defense courses at the Y with my neighbors. We have neighborhood watches and I keep a baseball bat in my kitchen just in case-"

Leatherneck sighed and queried, "But no gun, right?"

Amanda shuddered and commented nervously, "Well, guns are dangerous to have in the house-"

Leatherneck cut in shaking his head, "No! Not if you know how to use them properly. Look. In the time it takes for you to grab your bat, your family could be gone-"

He snapped his fingers in front of her stating, "Just like that!"

Amanda nodded and swallowed hard remarking, "I know what you're saying, but I'll have to think about it before I do any firearm training. I mean, I know it's part of the job but the idea of holding a gun and shooting someone just sickens me."

Leatherneck asked, "And the idea of your mother and kids being shot doesn't?"

When he saw her frightened expression then he responded gently, "All I mean is that Lee can't always be around if something goes wrong. And you can't always rely on a bat... or a lamp to do the trick."

Amanda smirked and shook her head answering, "He told you about the lamp, huh?"

Leatherneck chuckled and replied, "Oh, yeah! He was "blown away" if you'll pardon the expression."

Amanda smiled thoughtfully and remarked, "Really? He never said anything to me."

Leatherneck quipped, "Probably doesn't want you to get a big head."

Amanda joked back, "You mean, like his?"

They shared a laugh and then Amanda queried, "All right. Now, onto you. Why is your name Leatherneck? Where did it come from?"

Leatherneck shrugged and stated, "I just like the name-"

Amanda looked at her watch and shook her head remarking, "Oh c'mon, now! We have at least seven hours "to kill" if you'll excuse the expression. We can talk, or play cards, or-"

Leatherneck put up a hand and commented quickly, "Okay! It's not a long story, but it's an embarrassing one."

Sighing he continued, "My folks argued about what to name me when I was born. They couldn't decide beforehand so they waited until that day. My mom wanted to name me Nelson after the movie actor, Nelson Eddy. My dad thought that was a sissy name and wanted the name Tony. So after going back and forth about it and not coming up with other names, they compromised."

Amanda shrugged and commented lightly, "Oh. Nelson Tony. That's nice."

Leatherneck rolled his eyes and shook his head remarking, "No, that wasn't it. Turn the names around. What do you get?"

Amanda thought for a moment and then slowly smiled and began to giggle answering, "Oh, no! You mean-"

Leatherneck nodded and stated, "Yeah! Go ahead and laugh. My mom thought the "I Dream Of Jeannie" reference was cute too and decided to keep both names on my birth certificate! I never heard the end of it in school when my friends found out, though. But when I did a short stint in the Marines, I changed my name right away to Leatherneck James and that was the end of that!"

Amanda recovered from laughing and remarked, "I'm-I'm sorry. It was cute, but I won't tell anyone. I swear."

Leatherneck sighed and nodded responding, "Yeah well, Ace knows but he's the only one. Besides I told him that if he blabbed to anyone else, that his car was his problem to deal with and now I'm telling you the same thing about yours. Are we clear, Ma'am?"

Amanda nodded slowly and replied, "Yes."

Leatherneck sighed and remarked, "All right. I'm gonna grab some shut eye here. Let me know when they bring lunch around, huh?"

Amanda settled back in her seat and took the book she had out of her purse as she began to read it thinking, Never mind baby pictures that embarrass people. It's also the names they stick you with.

Meanwhile Lee had decided to go back to the house around lunchtime to check on things and Dotty met him in the foyer. He asked, "Hi. How's everything going?"

Dotty looked at him concernedly replying, "The boys aren't home from school yet and Kelly is taking a nap. Now, what about you? Would you like to talk while we have lunch?"

Realizing that there wasn't another way around it he nodded and thinking quickly followed her into the kitchen stating, "Okay. I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. It turns out that I'm not Kelly's real father. I wasn't sure at first but the woman I knew long ago, Eva Spinelli? Her former husband is. They separated before he left town and she didn't know how to reach him so she never got to tell him and instead had Rose raise Kelly. And now she and Rose are gone of course. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you but I just found out about the results and the husband a little while ago. That's probably why you thought I sounded different on the phone earlier."

Dotty swallowed hard and went about getting lunch meat, bread and condiments out and replied, "Surely the authorities-"

Lee nodded as he helped get out plates and bring everything to the table while Dotty got out the drinks. He responded, "Yes. They found him and are letting him know today."

They sat at the kitchen table and began to eat as Dotty swallowed her bite of food and asked, "That poor man. I feel for him, but what about you and Amanda? You've had Kelly with you and have taken such good care of her. She won't know what's going on. What are you going to tell her?"

Lee took a sip of his drink and remarked shaking his head, "I-I don't know. Amanda and I have to talk first. But she's on that cruise annd she won't be back for a week. She did say she'd call tonight so she'll talk to the kids and then if you could keep them upstairs afterwards maybe I could explain it to her, huh?"

Dotty nodded as she sipped her drink and added, "Of course I will. But there has to be a solution somewhere here. What if the man wants her?"

As they continued to eat their lunch Lee thought the same thing. He knew Angelo needed to know but at the same time he was also worried about the outcome of this...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Brand New Journey

Chapter 21

After lunch with Dotty Lee was starting his car to leave when his phone rang. It was Billy stating, "Scarecrow, it's me. We need to talk. Where are you?"

Lee remarked, "I had lunch with Dotty after checking on things here at the house. I'm leaving now. What's up?"

Billy responded, "We'll talk when you get here. See you soon."

They hung up with Lee knowing the subject matter already. Angelo!

Shaking his head he knew Angelo was also innocent in this as he had been unaware of Kelly's existence up until now but emotions can go anywhere where custody of a child is concerned.

As Lee drove on the expressway he became lost in thought and groaned. Custody wise, Kelly belonged with Amanda and him! Not that he wouldn't allow Angelo to visit, but the last thing Lee or Amanda wanted was to confuse Kelly.

Being distracted he was nearly sideswiped by someone trying to change lanes! Swearing, he looked for a spot to pull over until he felt calmer.

Shaking his head as he smacked the steering wheel with his hand he thought, Boy, Stetson! There was a time when you wouldn't even let a broken shoe lace bother you. But look at you now! Get it together, already! Amanda and Kelly and the rest of the family are depending on you!

Sighing deeply he shook himself and starting the car again looked all around before carefully merging into the traffic to head to the Agency.

When he at last arrived he went straight to Billy's office and going in sat down and commented, "All right. What about Angelo?"

Billy sighed and remarked, "The contact just phoned me saying that Angelo wants a visit with Kelly if it's possible. Would you and Amanda be agreeable to that?"

Lee shrugged replying, "If that's all it is I'm sure we could arrange something. I have to talk to Amanda about it. She said she'd call tonight. But what if it's for more than a simple visit?"

Billy firmly answered, "Hold on, Lee! Now the man just learned he's Kelly's father! It's only natural that he'd want to at least meet her."

Lee nodded and groaned stating, "I know, but I really don't think Kelly is going to go for it. She's gotten used to Amanda and me. What if she thinks we don't want her any more?"

Billy shook his head and replied, "You have to calm down! Just tell Amanda when you talk tonight what the situation is and the two of you can figure out where to go from here, all right?"

Lee shrugged helplessly and remarked, "I know it isn't Angelo's fault but if Eva had at least had papers drawn up or filed, we wouldn't have to worry-"

He stopped in mid sentence and Billy asked, "What is it, Son?"

Lee stood up immediately snapping his fingers stating, "That's it! Of course! Rose must have papers on Kelly besides the medical stuff! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

Dashing to the door Lee remarked quickly, "I'm going back to the house to look for them! Wish me luck!"

He ran out before Billy could stop him!

Getting on the phone he dialed Francine's extension and when she answered he responded, " Get me everything you can on Eva Spinelli! Pronto!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Brand New Journey

Chapter 22

Turning onto Maplewood and nearing Amanda's house Lee became concerned seeing a police car at the curb in front of the house.

Pulling into the driveway he parked and got out heading for the front door. Coming inside he called out, "Dotty? Where are you?"

Dotty met him in the foyer and he asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

Dotty shook her head clearly distraught and stated, "I-I don't know exactly. A social worker from the DCF came by with a court order saying he was allowed to take Kelly-"

Lee was alarmed and remarked bewilderedly, "Take her? Where? Let me see the paper!"

An officer came from the family room and responded, "I'm Officer Wilkes, and you are-"

Lee became agitated and answered, "Stetson, Lee Stetson. Show me the court order, please."

Officer Wilkes shook his head and commented, "What relationship do you have with the missing child?"

Dotty cut in angrily, "I just told you before he arrived. He's Kelly's guardian and so is my daughter! Now please let him see the paper!"

Officer Wilkes stated, "I'm sorry but I'll have to see your I.D. to substantiate your claim, Sir."

Lee sighed as he showed him the I.D. and the officer nodded and remarked, "My partner is on the phone trying to find out if the court order was valid or not."

The officer on the phone hung up and responded, "Jack, DCF confirmed that there's no one named Gary Jones working for them. Looks like a kidnapping."

Dotty gulped remarking, "Oh, my God!"

Officer Wilkes put up a hand commenting, "All right, Mrs. West. Can you describe the man that came with the order?"

Dotty answered, "He was a bit shorter than Lee, about five seven or eight. Dark hair, medium build with a moustache."

Lee then queried, "What did he exactly say to you and did you check his I.D.?"

Dotty turned to him angrily and remarked, "Well of course I did! How stupid do you think I am, Young Man?!"

She then shrugged and scoffed, "I must be, considering what I just saw of yours."

Lee clearing his throat stated, "Would you excuse us for a moment, Officer? We'll be right back."

He brought Dotty out to the patio closing the French doors as he gently remarked, "I know you must be upset and you have every reason to be but right now our focus has got to be on Kelly, all right?"

Dotty swallowed hard and nodded slowly replying, "Yes, I understand. But what about Amanda?"

Lee commented, "I'll call the port authorities and get word to the ship that she needs to come home immediately. Also I'd like to ask that you keep whatever faith that you have left of me with you for a little while longer because I need all the help I can get at this point, okay?"

Dotty then surprised him with the following question, "Do you love my daughter?"

Lee was taken aback thinking, Wow! Where did that come from? He then remarked shakily, "I- I don't know. I do know that I care for her and that she did an incredible thing by taking the selfless reins that she inherited from you and her late father by welcoming Kelly into your home. I will always be grateful to her for that. And whether or not Kelly's my daughter really doesn't matter because she's become a part of me. Just like you and the boys are now."

He swallowed hard and continued commenting, "You see, I never really knew what being part of a family meant until now. And for that, I thank you."

Dotty cleared her throat and wiped her damp eyes answering, "Well I'm still a bit upset about your obvious deception and it's clear we'll have to talk later, but I think my question has been answered. So can we work on getting our girls home, please?"

Lee nodded and they hugged with Lee kissing Dotty's temple and stating softly, "You bet. C'mon..."

They went back inside and Dotty remarked, "Oh, the boys. They'll be home in a half hour-"

Lee remarked, "Call the school and have them meet you at the Lombardo's place. Then you all stay put there. I'll have a net around the house in case Kelly is brought back."

Officer Wilkes commented, "Well we'll be going now, Mr. Stetson, Mrs. West. If you hear anything else let us know."

Dotty responded to Lee, "I'll walk them out."

She left with the officers while Lee got on the phone to fill Billy in.

When Lee filled Billy in on what happened, Billy swore stating, "Damn!We have nothing different on Eva except the old info we have and the penitentiary findings, but don't worry. I'll have a team out by the house shortly-"

Lee then heard muffled voices and asked, "Billy? What's going on?"

Billy got back on and answered, "Scarecrow, we'll meet you at Dulles. We just learned that the contact involved with Angelo and this Jones character are connected somehow which means that Kelly is right in the middle! Jones was spotted at the airport just now with a little girl fitting Kelly's description!"

Lee sighed and responded quickly, "Billy, tell our guys not to do anything until we get there. I'm on my way!"

Billy commented firmly, "You got it!"

They hung up and Dotty came back in and blanched slightly at seeing Lee checking his gun and putting it back in the holster behind him.

She asked, "Are you leaving now? Have they heard anything?"

Lee nodded stating, "Yes on both counts, but all I can tell you is that they spotted Jones just now at the airport and it looks like Kelly's with him."

Dotty sighed remarking, "Oh, I hope he hasn't hurt her!"

Lee commented, "Me either. Well, I gotta go-"

Dotty suddenly remarked, "Wait!"

She then got Kelly's stuffed horse and gave it to Lee replying, "She never lets it out of her sight and that awful man wouldn't let her take it!"

Lee nodded adding, "Amanda found it at the Morgan house when she was getting stuff for Kelly to have here. Kelly never sleeps well without it. Thanks."

He left and Dotty called as he was getting in the car, "Be careful!"

He nodded back to her as he pulled out stating, "I will!"

Driving out of the neighborhood he shook his head smiling as he thought, Like mother, like daughter...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Brand New Journey

Chapter 23

Lee made it to Dulles and parked near where he found the SWAT team and police cars also. Getting to the door he flashed his Government badge at the guards stationed there and they waved him in.

Thanking them he tore up the escalator two steps at a time reaching the terminal where he found Billy and the surrounding teams in place and asked quickly, "Thanks for the heads up on where you guys would be. Where's Kelly?"

Billy shook his head and remarked, "They've confirmed that Jones is here with a child fitting Kelly's description but we haven't spotted her yet."

Lee nodded slowly and stated, "I'm going in. Cover me."

Billy nodded and signaled to the team to hold their fire while Lee went out in the middle of the terminal.

Lee yelled, "All right, Jones! Come on out and bring Kelly with you!"

Jones chuckled and yelled back from the shadows, "Are you sure about that, Stetson? She's rigged to go up and I'd hate for any innocent people to lose their lives over it. Nah, you're just gonna have to disarm her. Heh, heh, heh!"

Lee's heart was in his throat when he heard that but in agent mode he commented cooly, "Bring her out. Now!"

Jones chuckled and remarked lightly, "Whatever you want, Stetson."

He brought a whimpering Kelly out to the middle where Lee knelt down a yard from her and responded gently, "Don't worry, Kelly. I'm here now and we're gonna get you outta here, okay?"

Jones put a hand to his chest and murmured sarcastically,"These warm fuzzy moments get me right here-"

Lee growled, "Save it, Jones! Just tell me who you're working for! I found out on the way here that your brother Pete is also here! I can take care of both of you at the same time-"

Pete called from the shadows then stating, "Now, how are you gonna do that when the kid is rigged? She'll probably go up before you even get to us!"

Lee swallowed hard and responded quickly, "All right! Then tell me how to get the thing off of her and fast!"

Jones laughed and shrugged answering, "Well we would except we didn't put the thing on her, so I guess you're outta luck, Superman-"

Suddenly Amanda appeared bringing out with her the supposed late Eva Spinelli and holding a gun to the woman's head remarked, "No, he isn't! Eva is going to disarm her daughter and then tell you the whole nasty story she told me while she held Angelo and me hostage last night!"

Looking at Eva she commented crisply,"For once in your miserable life Lady you're going to do the right thing by your child and let her be with her real father, Lee Stetson!"

Lee was bowled over by seeing Amanda and at the news as was Angelo who came out and stood by Amanda stating in Italian while looking at Eva angrily, "Come poteva you have fatto tale casa terribile ad un bambino? Sua propria carne e sangue? Dissero che il bambino era mio. Mi dispiace essermi fidata dite'!"

Lee swallowed hard as he translated for the group, "He said how could you have done such a terrible thing to a child? Your own flesh and blood? They said the child was mine. I'm sorry I ever trusted you!"

Angelo nodded and remarked, "Well done, Lee. Thank you."

Looking at Kelly he stated sadly, "Mi dispiace, piccola. Il tuo vero padre e' qui."

Then he responded to Lee, "Lee, lei sara' piu' felice con te e Amanda ora."

Lee's eyes began to water as he once again translated, "I'm sorry, little one. Your real father is here. Lee, she will be happy with you and Amanda now."

Sighing Lee was out of patience now and answered, "Okay, Eva. Get this thing off of Kelly now!"

But Eva commented swallowing hard, "It's a fake, don't worry. It won't go off. It's just a timer."

But Lee and Billy had an uneasy feeling then and Billy yelled, "Get back, People!"

Everyone backed away as the bomb squad moved in quickly to disarm Kelly.

When they got the last of it removed it made a faster ticking noise and Lee yelled, "Everybody down!"

Francine grabbed Kelly in time and ran for cover as the bomb blew!

After a few moments Lee got up coughing as the debris was settling and called out, "Amanda?! Where are you?!"

He heard moaning from across the area and went over quickly and found her laying near Angelo and Eva both!

Amanda coughed and remarked hoarsely, "Is she dead?"

Lee checked the pair and sighed nodding as he commented, "Both of them are gone now. What a waste! Now we'll never know what she'd been planning-"

Amanda coughed again and sighed replying, "I'll debrief Mr. Melrose-"

But Lee checked her forehead as she winced and shook his head stating, "No you won't. At least not now anyway. You gotta get looked at. C'mon, let me help you up."

Slowly they got up and Amanda asked, "Where's Kelly?"

Francine coughed and responded, "O-Over here, Guys."

They went over quickly and Kelly pouted, "Manda, Lee! I hurt!"

Lee tenderly touched her cheek remarking softly, "I know, Baby. We're all gonna go see the doc, okay? C'mon..."

Lee helped Kelly up while Amanda helped Francine.

As they all walked over to Billy he commented, "Thank God you're all right. Francine, do you think you could stick around and help me with the mess here? Wait, what happened to the Jones brothers?"

Leatherneck appeared stating as he shook his head, "They're gone too, Billy. I found them by the debris over on the other side. Damn! If I'd have known about Pete, I could've stopped them from taking Kelly in the first place. By the way, that Mrs. Michaels at the DCF? They had her tied up in the storage area of the place. She was checked out and released from the hospital earlier."

Billy shook his head and answered, "Thanks for letting me know. And don't blame yourself about their plans. None of us knew at the time."

Looking at Lee and Amanda he replied, "You all get checked out and go home. Amanda, we'll debrief in a few days all right? Excellent job with Eva, by the way."

Amanda nodded wanly and responded, "Thank you, Sir."

Before leaving Amanda swallowed hard as she stated to Francine, "Thank you for getting Kelly outta there. If you hadn't, I-"

Francine nodded and remarked with a sigh, "It's okay. Um, I still have some "lollies" for her in my desk after she gets checked out, all right?"

Amanda smiled stating, "Sure. Thanks." She then walked Kelly to the exit.

Lee looked at Francine who rarely ever got misty eyed and remarked softly pulling her into a gentle hug and kissed her temple commenting, "Thank you, Aunt F'wancie!"

Francine poked him in the stomach and chuckled clearing her throat and answered in his ear, "You can be such an ass sometimes, Stetson! Go, already!"

He laughed squeezing her hand before he left with Amanda and Kelly...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Brand New Journey

Chapter 24

Lee had called Dotty from Galilee General to let her know that Amanda and Kelly were being admitted for the night. Dotty was shocked that Amanda was hurt and wondered what happened! The last she knew, Lee was going to get word to her from the authorities to come home!

She and the boys arrived shortly after and Lee told them that Amanda had a concussion and had to stay overnight for observation.

As for Kelly, the doctor felt she'd been a bit traumatized from the kidnapping and wanted her under observation as well.

The boys were in the room with her while Dotty talked to Lee outside asking him, "Can't we just bring Kelly home? It's obvious that's what she needs. And what about Amanda? How did she get hurt in all this?"

Lee argued stating, "I want Kelly home, too! But the doctor feels that everything that went on the last few days really shook Kelly up and she needs time to get better. As for Amanda, I can't really say too much except that she will be okay."

Dotty clearing her throat pulled Lee away toward the waiting area commenting, "Look, I know with your career that I obviously wasn't supposed to know about that you can't discuss everything. However, can you at least tell me that this Eva person is gone now and that we don't have to worry anymore?"

Lee sighed and swallowed hard recalling the sight of Amanda holding a gun to Eva's head and the sight of the bomb that was attached to Kelly!

Shaking his head at the memory he told her part of the truth responding, "There was a bit of trouble at the airport. The people holding Kelly had a bomb and it went off. I didn't know Amanda had come back earlier that day but the people at work let her know about Kelly so naturally she took the first plane out from Miami that she could. A co-worker met her at her terminal but then they got stuck there by the time I showed up."

Lee swallowed continuing, "The bomb went off killing Kelly's kidnappers and Eva Spinelli, who showed up alive after all. Angelo was there which I also wasn't aware of but unfortunately he was caught in the blast as well. He..He didn't make it either."

Dotty murmured, "Oh, the poor man! It's terrible now that he won't get to see his daughter."

Lee nodded slowly and puzzled thought, Wait. Amanda said something to me about Kelly before she passed out. What was it?

He was brought back to the present by Jamie querying, "Grandma? Can we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat? Phillip and I are starving!"

Dotty shook her head remarking, "But didn't you already have your granola bars when you came home from school?"

Jamie answered, "Yeah, but that was almost two hours ago!"

Dotty was about to comment when Lee pulled out a twenty from his wallet and giving it to Jamie remarked, "Here. You guys go get whatever you want, but take your grandmother with you because she needs a break, too."

Jamie stated, "Thanks. Oh, Lee? Kelly wants that horse she always plays with. Where is it?"

Dotty reproached Lee responding, "Well no wonder she's so sad! Didn't you give it to her earlier?"

Lee sighed and cleared his throat giving Dotty a pointed look and answered lightly, "Hey. I was a little busy and forgot, okay? Let me go get it from the car. Please tell her I'll be right back."

Dotty nodded as Lee left and Jamie asked, "Is Lee all right, Grandma? He looks kind of funny."

Dotty steered her grandson toward Kelly's room and remarked, "He's tired like the rest of us. We'll go to the cafeteria when he comes back, okay?"

Soon Lee returned with Kelly's horse and came into the room and kissed Kelly's cheek stating, "Here you are, Pumpkin. You missed your pal a lot, didn't you?"

Kelly queried, "Can I see Manda now?"

Lee stroked her head gently stating, "Not right now, Honey. Manda's resting because she got a bump on the head. But maybe in the morning, okay?"

The nurse came in overhearing and remarked, "I'm sorry but I think Kelly needs her rest as well. Maybe before dinner you can come back, all right?"

So Lee gave Kelly a hug and commented softly to her, "I'll be back soon Sweetie, okay? Have a good nap. I love you."

Then the boys said their goodbyes and Dotty hugged her as well and kissing her responded, "I'll tell Manda you're thinking about her Sweetheart, hmm? See you later."

They all left as the nurse checked Kelly over and then put a light sedative in her IV and left the room.

Dotty stated to the boys, "You two go ahead down. I want to speak to Lee for a minute."

As the boys got the elevator and went down Lee looked at Dotty and asked, "What's wrong?"

Dotty crooked her finger and remarked, "Come with me, please."

Lee followed her to the waiting area and they sat down with Dotty commenting, "I'll go to join the boys on one condition."

Lee shrugged and answered, "Okay, what is it?"

Dotty touched his cheek responding, "That you take a break as well-"

Lee protested and answered, "Oh, Dotty-"

Dotty pointed her finger at him responding, "Don't oh Dotty me! I want you to go home, take a shower, get a shave, and a nap! You aren't going to help Amanda or Kelly if you exhaust yourself the way you've been doing."

Lee remarked,"Oh? And how do you know I need a break?"

Dotty sighed and squeezed his hand gently stating, "Because although you never met my late husband, you're acting just like him. Stubborn to a fault. My daughter got that from him."

Lee chuckled as they rose from their seats and added, "Oh, yeah? Well, you're showing something else that I've often seen from her. Tenacity. You two are full of it. You get at someone until they have no choice but to go along with you."

Dotty shrugged and smiled faintly remarking, "That's because we want to help those we really care about. Carl was particularly annoyed by it but he loved us anyway. So.. Will you please take care of yourself now so you'll be a new man by the time you come back and we won't have to worry anymore, hmm?"

Lee rolled his eyes at her mini ramble and sighed giving her a hug responding, "Okay, you win. See you later."

Watching her head for the elevator he turned back toward the exit and headed out to his car.

Starting it he looked up and stated aloud, "Mr. West? Got a minute? I wanna discuss your girls. They're well-meaning but boy, are they a pain at times!"

Chuckling, he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed to Georgetown...

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Brand New Journey

Chapter 25

The phone rang waking Lee at home later that afternoon.

He answered, "Stetson."

Dotty responded, "Oh, Lee! Thank goodness you're there!"

Lee shook his head and replied confusedly, "Uh, Dotty? You sent me home, remember? To take a break? What's wrong?"

Dotty quickly explained stating, "Well, I'm back at the hospital after taking the boys home and it seems that Kelly is missing from her room-"

Lee jumped up from the couch stating, "What? When?"

Dotty remarked, "A little while ago. The staff has been looking all over the place. I can't imagine where she'd be and why no one noticed her walking in the halls-"

Lee commented quickly, "I'll be right there!"

Hanging up he put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket and keys and left!

When he arrived at the hospital he parked and went in, heading for the elevator.

He got to Kelly's floor and got off seeing Dotty in the waiting area talking to the nurse and asked, "Any word?"

The nurse shook her head remarking, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stetson. We're still trying to locate her-"

Just then the nurse was paged to the phone and stated, "Excuse me."

Lee queried to Dotty, "Where could she be?"

The nurse approached them and answered, "It's all right. They found her on Mrs. King's floor."

Dotty thanked her and she headed to the elevator with Lee who asked, "How the hell did she even get up there, I wonder?"

Dotty patted his arm stating, "It's all right. At least they found her."

Lee punched the button to go to Amanda's floor and shook his head asking her, "Do kids do this a lot? I mean, take off at will?"

As they got off the elevator Dotty chuckled and shrugged responding, "Well, look where she went. She obviously wanted to see Amanda very badly and-"

A volunteer on the floor queried, "Are you looking for that little girl? She's in the waiting room with the nurse."

Lee and Dotty came into the area and saw Kelly with Amanda's nurse.

Kelly got off of the couch and cried stating, "I wanna see Manda!"

Lee sighed and knelt down to her commenting sternly, "Kelly Evelyn, I know how much you miss Manda but you scared Grandma Dotty and me half to death! Besides, you are supposed in bed right now."

Kelly pouted, "P'wease?"

He looked at Dotty who shrugged and he then got up and clearing his throat asked the nurse, "Could you see your way to letting her see Mrs. King for just a couple of minutes? I promise to take her back to her own room as soon as she's done and keep her there."

The nurse hesitated responding, "She shouldn't even be on this floor since she's so young, but all right. I'll let my supervisor know."

As she walked away Lee commented, "Thank you."

Scooping Kelly up he looked at her and remarked, "All right, here we go. Now when I get you and Manda home we are going to have a serious discussion, Young Lady! Okay?"

Kelly sighed leaning into Lee's shoulder and nodded stating, " 'Kay."

Lee shook his head responding as he looked at Dotty, "We'll be right out."

As Lee brought Kelly in he asked, "Amanda? You awake? Someone wants to see you."

Amanda woke and couldn't believe seeing Kelly with Lee and asked, "What on earth? You didn't tell me you were bringing her up here!"

Lee sighed and waited until Amanda raised the bed and answered, "I didn't know, all right? She got away from her room somehow."

Amanda nodded and sighed as she carefully sat up and held out her arms remarking, " Okay. C'mere, Sweetheart."

Lee put her in Amanda's lap and Amanda stated, "I want to talk to her alone, huh?"

Lee commented firmly, "Fine, but she's only got a minute left before I have to get her outta here. Make it quick."

Amanda shook her head at his grouchiness as he left the room. Looking at Kelly she queried, "How are you, Honey? "

Kelly remarked, "I wanna stay with you. Can I?"

Amanda swallowed hard stating, "Aw, Sweetie. I'm sorry but it's just for one more night and then you and I can go home tomorrow. Won't that be nice?"

Kelly shook her head and commented, "I want to make you better now!"

Just then the doctor came in with Lee and Dotty and reacted tersely, "What's going on around here? That girl is supposed to be in her own room! Boy, if I had a dime for every time you Government people stepped over the rules-"

Amanda cut him off immediately asking, "Doctor, am I contagious? Is Kelly? She's only three and has been through a pretty bad experience and we haven't seen each other in a while! Now if I don't need to be poked or prodded, you can go! I promise she'll be going now because I'm still a bit tired."

The doctor left in a huff as Amanda kissed Kelly's cheek and stated softly, "I love you, okay? Lee's gonna take you back to your room now and I want you to go right to sleep, hmm?"

Kelly asked, "Can we sing a song 'fore I go?"

Amanda sighed knowing which one and nodded and replied, "All right, but we'll do it quick. Ready?"

They sang together, "Rubber Duckie you're the one,

You make bathtime lots of fun,

Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you,

Do, do, do, do , do,

Rubber Duckie you're so fine,

And I'm glad that you are mine,

Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fo-o-n-nd of you!"

Amanda kissed her and handed the crying child to Lee who quickly left the room stating, "I'll be back."

Dotty shook her head and got Amanda a tissue querying, "It never gets old, does it?"

Amanda gulped and blew her nose responding, "No. I hope she's really okay after we get home."

Dotty pulled the chair close to Amanda and sat down commenting, "I hope so too, Dear. I need to talk to you about Lee. You see while you were away, I found something out about him inadvertently concerning his career. Now, I know you both love Kelly to pieces but this career of his could change everything for you. When he comes back I think we should discuss it, don't you?"

Amanda was stunned and shrugged remarking, "O-Okay..."

What was she going to do? What did Dotty find out? And did Lee know that she found out? Things just got a lot more difficult for them...


	26. Chapter 26

Brand New Journey

Chapter 26

When Lee came back to Amanda's room, Dotty was gone. He asked, "Where's your mom?"

Amanda sighed and stated, "She's checking on the boys. Please sit down. We have a problem."

Lee groaned commenting, "Don't we have enough without you adding one more? What is it?"

Amanda shook her head and reacted tiredly remarking, "Don't take that tone with me, MIster! Now, she mentioned something about knowing what we do for a living-at least what you do. Thank goodness she didn't ask me what I actually do, but I'll bet that's next on her agenda!"

Lee paced putting his hands through his hair and sighed remarking, "Oh, give me a break already! Can we just do this later say after you and Kelly are home, huh?"

But Amanda retorted, "Oh, no! Sorry, but if it wasn't for Eva we wouldn't have anything to talk about here. Tell me how my mother found out you were a spy-"

Lee barked, "I told you-"

Amanda responded nodding, "Yeah, yeah. You're an intelligence operative. Big whoop! It's the same damn thing. Now, out with it. What happened?"

Lee sighed again and responded as he sat down in the chair near her bed, "When I assumed you were still on the cruise that day that everything went down, I went to check on things at the house around lunchtime. The cops were there talking to Dotty, who told me that the DCF came by with a court order to take Kelly. I then stupidly asked her if she even checked the guy's ID. By then, she'd seen mine because the cop wouldn't let me check it without showing my own. Happy, now?!"

Dotty then entered and responded, "I heard you two arguing all the way down the hall! Now, it's apparent that the three of us need to discuss your careers-"

She then gave Amanda a hurt expression and added, "Yes, Dear. You, too! Do you really think I'm going to just assume that Lee's the only one here with a secret life? You have a lot of explaining to do, Young Lady! But not now. Lee's right. Let's get you both home and settled before we dive into this brouhaha!"

Sighing she commented, "I'm going home to lie down. By the way, they've given Kelly another sedative so that she won't get up until morning. Oh, and your friend Francine Desmond is here to see you. Goodnight."

Dotty left without giving a hug or kiss to Amanda and she swallowed hard replying, "Wow.. I guess I really did it this time, huh?"

Lee shook his head as he took her hand and squeezed it gently remarking, "No. No, I'd say it was a combined effort. Billy's gonna love that your mom knows part of this, anyway."

There was a knock and Francine poked her head in and asked, "Ok if I see how you two are holding up?"

Lee nodded and half smiled stating, "Yeah. Come on in."

He got up when Francine entered and she responded, "Don't get up-"

But Lee sighed and stated, "Um, it's okay. I'm going to go. Did you see Kelly?"

Francine shook her head but added, "No, but someone's keeping an eye on Kelly's room should she want to take another walk. I'm glad she's all right."

Lee nodded and then looking at Amanda he kissed her temple commenting gently," Goodnight. Get some rest, huh?"

Amanda smiled faintly and asked as he headed to the door, "You as well. Was that from my mother?"

Lee shrugged and stated as he left, "No.."

Francine was surprised and sat down in the chair querying, "So, the mystery surrounding Scarecrow and Mrs. King continues. What was that all about?"

Amanda waved it away and responded, "Oh, it's a long story but it was his way I think of apologizing for us arguing earlier. So, how are you doing? What's new with you?"

Meanwhile Lee was on his way home feeling like he didn't know which way he was going in his relationship with Amanda. They've had arguments sure, but to be at each other that way? The stress was beginning to show and they both knew they had to do something about it.

As he was just about into Georgetown his phone rang. It was Billy. He asked, "Scarecrow, have you talked to Scardelli today?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "No. Why?"

Billy stated, "You need to come back to the Agency. The results on your bloodwork are in."

Lee swallowed and nodded as he made a U-turn and remarked, "On my way."

Hanging up he thought, If it's not one thing, it's another lately. Hope it's not bad news...

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Brand New Journey

Chapter 27

Lee arrived at Billy's office where he found not only Billy but Dr. Scardelli waiting.

He stated uneasily, "It's pretty late, Doc. I don't need more tests done, do I?"

Billy gestured to the couch and replied, "Sit down, Son. You'll want to hear this. It's important."

Lee went to sit down and noticed a look pass between Billy and Dr. Scardelli but for the life of him, couldn't decipher it.

He shrugged and remarked shakily, "C'mon, Guys. What's going on?"

Billy sighed and responded, "Lee, we found the original copy of Kelly's birth certificate. It stated that Eva was listed as her mother, but that the father was unknown. We compared it to the one Amanda had found in the cellar and brought with the other papers the day you and Kelly had your physicals. The one Amanda found stated that Rose was her mother and the father was still unknown."

Lee sighed and shook his head commenting, "I don't follow? I mean, I get her putting Rose's name down to protect Kelly because of her career choice but if Angelo was the father then why didn't she just-"

Billy nodded and stated, "We recently learned that Jones and the contact were definitely working for Eva. From the bloodwork Scardelli did, he compared those results to the ones that Angelo had when he first arrived in the U.S."

Dr. Scardelli gave Lee a folder and remarked, "Take a look at both results and you'll see what we mean..."

Lee slowly opened the folder and looked at the blood types shown. The original test for Angelo listed him as AB. But in the second one, it was listed as O matching Kelly's!

Lee swallowed hard and gasped. Was he seeing this right?! Could he actually be Kelly's father after all?!

He asked, "So the day Amanda was sent to tell Angelo about Kelly, the results were faked?"

Billy nodded and answered, "Eva somehow found out where Angelo was relocated and paid a lab tech an obscene amount of money to change the outcome. The day Jones and the contact Pete had taken Kelly from the house one of our people had spotted Eva with Angelo and Amanda at the airport. Amanda had just gotten off of her flight from Miami and Eva cornered her with a gun. How we know all this is because one of the penitentiary guards had confessed to not only helping Eva fake her own death but escape from prison afterwards."

Lee was bewildered and queried, "To what end? Please don't tell me she really meant to harm Kelly?"

Billy sighed and continued, "The guard said that Eva's plan was to eliminate Angelo and disappear with Kelly forever, with help from the KGB. But when they deserted her she became desperate. With Rose gone she decided to eliminate Amanda as well so that the three of you could be a real family after all."

Lee shuddered and replied , "God, she was off the rails! Wh-What about the bomb she put on Kelly? We saw it was a real one!"

Billy nodded and commented, "Yes. But she didn't know that. She thought it was a fake one but Jones switched it for a real one that morning when she doublecrossed him and Pete, telling them they wouldn't get paid for their help."

Lee swallowed and remarked angrily, "Which is why they had a standoff at the airport... My God, Billy! Kelly and Amanda could've both died!"

Billy came over and put a hand on Lee's shoulder comfortingly and answered softly, "I know, Son. But thanks to the bomb squad and Francine getting Kelly out of the way in time, they didn't."

Lee sighed and stated slowly, "So... Kelly's my daughter. For real?"

Dr. Scardelli and Billy smiled and Billy shrugged and commented, "It looks that way. And Eva's no longer a threat. So, what are you going to do now?"

Lee shook his head and gulped responding shakily, "I dunno. It's real late, so I'm just gonna take a drive and clear my head a little. I'll see you guys later..."

Lee left the Agency and went over to Rock Creek Park. Sitting on one of the benches he was unsure of the next step. He thought, What do I know about being a father? I've just been winging it up until now because I had Dotty and Amanda to help me with Kelly. Amanda...How do I solve that problem?

He shrugged thinking, It's only a problem because we haven't had a chance to discuss the moment we shared at the airport the day she left for the cruise. Okay, so we'll talk about it when we get a chance. And only if she brings it up!

Shaking his head he chuckled aloud stating, "Chicken!"

And now Kelly... He still didn't know if he should tell her anything about Eva so for now, he'd keep quiet. Maybe when she was older and he felt she could handle it they'd go down that difficult road. She may wind up hating him for it but it was his way of protecting her.

Getting up finally from the bench he went back to his car but instead of going home he went back to the hospital.

Going to Kelly's floor he got off the elevator and was stopped by the night supervisor who stated, "Mr. Stetson. Visiting hours have been over for some time and Kelly's asleep. She'll be released in the morning so if you can just wait until then-"

Lee sighed and flashed his Government ID answering, "No, I'm sorry but I've been given official proof now that I have just as much right to be in her room as you or any of the doctors here. So if you will excuse me, I have a pressing engagement with my daughter now. Goodnight..."

Going into Kelly's room he quietly went to pull a chair over near her bed and sat down. Reaching for her small hand he kissed it holding on and tried getting comfortable in the chair.

The night supervisor had come in and had with her a pillow and blanket which she gave Lee to use and remarked contritely, "Goodnight."

Nodding his thanks he watched as she left the room and then he at last nodded off to sleep...

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Brand New Journey

Chapter 28

Lee slept fitfully that morning in the chair by Kelly's bed in her hospital room and was in the midst of a nightmare...

It was at Dulles where the five of them were. Lee, Amanda, Kelly, Angelo, and Eva. Amanda had just slumped to the ground as Eva had shot her dead!

Eva was trying to explain her purpose of killing Amanda when Lee stated stoically to Angelo, "Please get Kelly out of here now and get help!"

Lee then went toward Kelly and Eva pointed her gun at him and remarked, "No! No one's leaving until I explain!"

Lee carefully raised his hands and gulped commenting, "I just wanna make sure she's all right. If you really care about her, you'll let me."

Eva gave a small nod and Lee went to a sobbing Kelly who cried, "I wanna stay with Manda!"

Lee swallowed hard and kissed Kelly's cheek responding softly," I know, Baby. But I need to talk to this lady, and Uncle Billy and Aunt Francie are gonna get you something to eat and then you can go home with Grandma Dotty, all right? You go with Uncle Angelo now and I'll be with you soon, okay? I love you."

But as soon as Angelo turned away with Kelly a shot was fired and Angelo while still holding Kelly fell to the ground with Eva answering, "She's not going anywhere!"

Lee yelled, "NO!" as he woke up!

Looking around the hospital room he gasped and felt panicky as he noticed Kelly was not in the room!

Jumping up from the chair Lee ran to the door but was blocked by Amanda who put a hand firmly to his chest and stated reassuringly,"Lee, Lee! Kelly's all right! Mother took her to the cafeteria to get breakfast."

Looking at him worriedly she queried, "Are-Are you all right?"

Lee sighed and shaking his head went back to the chair and sitting once more, began to sob replying, "I almost lost you both! What the hell's wrong with me?!"

Amanda gulped feeling helpless as she watched the strongest man she knew fall apart before her!

Sighing she knelt down and attempting to comfort him gently cupped his face and wiped away his tears with her thumbs remarking softly, "Shh..Lee, Sweetheart. Listen to me. I'm gonna be fine and so is Kelly! You know why? Because we're surrounded by people that love us and want to take care of us. Mother, the boys, Billy, Francine, and especially you-"

Lee after a moment calmed himself nodded clearing his throat and getting up slowly brought Amanda with him as he shook his head and asked shakily, "Yeah. By now you've heard about the real test results? But what kind of dad am I gonna be to this kid? An overzealous, overprotective, hysterical jerk? What a joke!"

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing and squeezed both of his hands responding, "Lee Stetson! She now has a real father who works harder than anyone I know who would give his life for her. She has a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food in her belly, and enough love to last her the rest of her life! If you ask me, she's had you since the day you met her!"

Lee half smiled at her and lightly chuckled, "Thanks for the support. So in other words you're basically telling me to relax, huh?"

Amanda smiled back at him nodding as she commented, "Yes. Look Rome wasn't built in a day and parents don't know everything when they first start out, you know? Gosh, you should've been around to see Joe and me after Phillip was born! We were total wrecks. But Kelly is three and she isn't in diapers any more. Okay. She'll have the occasional fit now and then but as the saying goes in this case, "Like father, like daughter."

Lee shook his head retorting, "Oh, c'mon! I don't do that-"

Amanda chuckled answering, "Oh yeah, you do-"

Lee groaned and queried, "Since when?"

Amanda counted off with her fingers remarking, "When you don't get your way on a case, when I try to help you clean that apartment of yours-"

Bringing her hand down he shook his head stating, "You haven't been with us at the Agency as long so your ways don't always work as well in achieving our goals. As for my apartment it really isn't helping when you put stuff away where I can't find it again, is it?"

Sighing Amanda answered, "Let's get Kelly and go home, all right? I think it's time you got back to your life, finally."

After getting home Dotty gave a meaning look as she stated to Lee and Amanda, "I'll take Kelly upstairs while you two talk..."

As she went up with Kelly Amanda looked at Lee and shrugged commenting, "I don't know what she's talking about. Do you?"

Lee nodded slowly and answered, "Yeah, I do. She wasn't with us at the airport the day you were going on your cruise."

Amanda realized what Lee was building up to and hesitantly remarked, "Oh... that day."

Lee took her hand leading her into the family room and as they sat down Lee swallowed and stated, "Look. I know there's a lot we have to talk about but how about this? We do it the parenting way. Take it a day at a time. No pressure, no real expectations about where we're going, all right? If something feels right, we'll go with it. If not, we don't."

Amanda nodded and added, "And if one of us wants to talk, we will? See, I don't want us to be afraid to talk in case we step on each other's feelings and one of us decides to end this arrangement we've got-"

Lee swallowed and took her hand remarking, "Hey. This isn't anything like what you and Joe had, okay? I'm not going anywhere. If it doesn't work out we go on just working together and being friends. Agreed?"

Amanda sighed and nodded responding, "Yeah, agreed."

Lee looked at his watch and getting up commented, "Well, I'm gonna head home. Let me know if Kelly needs anything . Otherwise I'm gonna head to the office, try to get some work caught up, okay? Get some rest, all right?"

Amanda walked him to the door and as he left Amanda shut the front door and then heard Dotty ask from the top of the stairs, "You agreed to be friends if whatever you have here doesn't work out? Have you taken leave of your senses? After all you and that young man have been through with this poor child? You and I are going to have a talk, Missy! Go sit while I make tea. I swear, I wish your father was here to hear all this!"

Amanda groaned muttering, "I think he just did..."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Brand New Journey

Chapter 29

Dotty brought the tea into the family room and sat down stating, "Amanda, Darling. I know what you went through with Joe but as you can plainly tell, Lee is not Joe King! Not by any stretch of the imagination except for the fact that he cares for you and the boys very much-"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Mother, did he really come out and say that? Look, I know you mean well and that you only want the best for me, but I need you to please stop pushing! Lee just found out that Kelly is his daughter for real and he's trying to wrap his head around that because he doesn't think he's gonna make a good father-"

Dotty shook her head and exclaimed, "What rubbish! Doesn't he remember Christmas? He spent all that time with Kelly and the boys. They loved having him around."

Clearing her throat she then added, "Besides, I overheard Jamie with Phillip when they saw Lee dressed as Santa? Jamie wondered why Joe never did that with them. Doesn't that tell you something right there? They'll always love Joe but truthfully if he had put a little more effort into this family back then the dynamic in this household would certainly be very different today."

Kelly walked in just then and Dotty noticed and asked, "Honey, what's the matter? You couldn't sleep?"

Kelly shook her head and queried fearfully, "Is that lady gone?"

Amanda pulled her to her lap and nodded remarking, "Yes, Sweetie. You don't have to worry about her any more, all right?"

Kelly remarked sadly, "She wants to hurt me. Why? I'm a good girl!"

Amanda kissed her cheek answering, "Of course you are, Sweetheart. But she's gone now and you're gonna stay right here with us forever, okay?"

The doorbell rang and Dotty rose responding, "I'll get it."

Kelly then asked Amanda, "Where's Lee? I wanna see him!"

Amanda rubbed her back soothingly commenting, "He had to go to work but he'll be by later, all right?"

Dotty returned to the room with Mrs. Michaels in tow which made Kelly pull away from Amanda and run to Dotty pouting, "She's gonna take me away!"

Amanda looked at Dotty and stated quickly, "Kelly, I'm gonna get your juice now and you can finish taking your nap..."

Mrs. Michaels remarked, "I'm so sorry. I'm not here for that at all. I just wanted to see how Kelly was after her ordeal and to drop off some papers for Mr. Stetson."

Dotty asked, "Papers? For what?"

Mrs. Michaels responded handing them to Dotty, "Status change. Instead of guardianship he's a parent now and we need to have it for our files. Is he here?"

Amanda got Kelly's juice out of the fridge and mixed her prescribed medicine dose in with it stirring it and commented, "No, but he'll be by tonight. I'll see that he gets them."

She then gave Kelly her bottle and stated to Dotty, "Can you please take her up? I'm gonna walk Mrs. Michaels out now."

Dotty nodded putting the papers on the counter and picking Kelly up stated, "Of course. C'mon, Sweet Pea."

Amanda kissed Kelly's temple remarking, "Have a good nap, Honey. I'll see you in a bit."

As they left Mrs. Michaels stated, " The DCF wanted you and Mr. Stetson to know how truly sorry they are that someone like Mr. Jones was able to fool the Government and pass himself off as a DCF worker and that they are amending the policies regarding hiring of employees as we speak."

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Well thank you, but you were a victim as well being kidnapped and all. How are you doing?"

Mrs. Michaels shrugged and swallowed answering,"Some nights are rough for sleeping. My husband still wants me to resign but I'm not at that point yet. I still feel as though the rewards to this job far outweigh the difficult aspects of it, you know?"

Amanda sighed and nodded in agreement remarking, "Yeah. We have to learn to separate our work from our personal lives and not let it get to us, although it is hard."

As they walked out to the curb where Mrs. Michaels was parked she queried to Amanda, "How is Kelly holding up, really? Does she know that Mrs. Spinelli was actually her mother?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "Considering the woman's penchant for danger and Kelly's age, Lee is of course hesitant to tell Kelly anything until she's old enough to handle it. We'll just have to wait and see."

Mrs. Michaels nodded and then stated, "Of course. Tell Mr. Stetson he can drop off the papers at the office when he can. Goodbye, Mrs. King. "

Amanda smiled and remarked, "Goodbye, Mrs. Michaels. And thank you."

Mrs. Michaels pulled away from the curb and Amanda went back inside to finish her tea.

Finding the tea cold by now she rinsed out the cup putting it away and took the papers Lee was to sign over to the couch to look at them.

She then got on the phone and dialed the Agency and Lee's extension.

He answered, "Stetson."

Amanda remarked, "Hi. It's me. Mrs. Michaels stopped by a little while ago."

Lee frowned responding , "There aren't any problems with Kelly, are there?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "Oh, no. Kelly's taking a nap right now. No. Mrs. Michaels brought by some papers DCF needs you to sign. Are you coming by for dinner tonight?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah. If you want, I can pick something up?"

Amanda smiled faintly and stated, "No, that's all right. I have chili already made. Um, Kelly was asking for you earlier. She's okay but I think she's afraid Eva's still around. I tried to make her feel better by saying she would always be with us. It's just gonna take time, you know?"

Lee nodded and swallowed hard remarking, "Yeah, I get it. Speaking of Kelly, there's something I want to run by you later if it's okay."

Amanda shrugged and asked, "Well, what is it? Can't you tell me now?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "Uh, no. Because I haven't got everything worked out yet. Look, just tell Kelly when she wakes up that I'm gonna be there for dinner, okay? I gotta go. See you later. Bye."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Bye."

Hanging up, she was puzzled. Why was he being so mysterious, she wondered.

Dotty came down and Amanda asked, "How's Kelly?"

Dotty shook her head and answered, "Oh, she dropped off almost immediately. But I'm not in a good place right now, I'll tell you-"

Amanda worriedly queried touching Dotty's arm, "What's the matter, Mother?"

Dotty grimaced and commented, "If I could have just five minutes with that awful woman, I'd give her a piece of my mind! All the hell she put that child through! Honestly!"

Amanda patted her hand responding gently, "I-I know, Mother. But she's gone and we're all the better for it. Do you want some more tea?"

Dotty sighed and shook her head replying, "No, Dear. I think I'll go lie down now. Oh, the boys have their practice after school but Mrs. Barton's picking them up."

Amanda nodded and answered, "Good. Oh um, Lee's coming for dinner tonight."

Dotty stated as she went up the stairs, " Well of course he is, Darling. His daughter lives here. He'll be around here a lot more, I suspect-"

Amanda chuckled shaking her head as she remarked, "Have a good rest, Mother..."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Brand New Journey

Chapter 30

When Lee arrived for dinner he could not have forseen what was ahead for the King household that night!

Phillip let him in stating, "Come on in. Mom's laying down on the couch. She wants to talk to you. Oh, and some colonel called looking for you. He's on his way over now-"

Lee sighed and replied giving Amanda a pointed look, "This colonel? His name is Colonel Robert Clayton. He's my uncle and I wish someone had called me about it before I got here."

Shaking his head in defeat he then smiled seeing Kelly as he remarked, "Hi, Princess!"

Kelly jumped up from the floor and ran to his arms as he scooped her up yelling, "Hi, Lee! You eating here?"

Lee chuckled as he held her giving her a kiss and commented, "Yeah. Manda invited me, okay?"

Kelly whispered to him, "I don't like chili. Can we have 'sketti and cheese, p'wease?"

Amanda cleared her throat and responded, "I heard that Miss. And don't worry. I've got something else for you."

Kelly yelled,"Yea!"

Lee put her down as he rolled his eyes and groaned painfully answering, "My hearing should come back any day now. Think she's excited? Whew..."

Amanda giggled and stated to Kelly, "All right, Sweetie. It's time for your bath. Jamie!"

He came down and asked, "What's up, Mom?"

Amanda responded tiredly, "Would you take Kelly up for her bath, please? I'm not feeling up to it and Grandma's resting."

Lee queried, "What's wrong with Dotty?"

Amanda replied, "Migraine. She'll be all right by morning, I think."

Jamie protested remarking, "Aw, Mom! I did it last night! It's Phillip's turn!"

Phillip argued, "Fine! Then you can clean up after dinner-"

Jamie yelled, "No way! Boy! You always try to-"

Lee whistled loudly so everyone stopped what they were doing!

Going in front of the boys he pointed to each boy as he began,

"Eeny-meeny miny moe,

Catch a tiger by the toe,

If he hollers, let him go,

Eeny meeny miny moe,

My mother says that you

Are going to be the one

That's going to be it!"

It fell to Jamie!

Lee shrugged stating, "Sorry, Ace. You're up. Let's go."

Jamie queried to Amanda, "Mom, can he do that?"

Lee steered Kelly and Jamie toward the stairs remarking, "I just did. See you in a while!"

They heard Jamie comment as he went up with Kelly, "Damn!"

Amanda yelled, "James Joseph! Watch that mouth, Young Man!"

They then heard a mumbled, "Sorry, Mom."

The doorbell rang and Lee sighed responding as he went to answer it, "Here we go."

Amanda sat up slowly on the couch and remarked, "Maybe I should stick around to help you with your uncle."

Lee shook his head and stated, "I'll be okay. Phillip, why don't you get your mom settled upstairs and come back down and set the table, all right?"

Phillip nodded answering, "Sure, Lee."

Amanda responded, "Lee, the papers I told you about on the phone are in the den. Mrs. Michaels said you can sign them and bring them to the office when you get a chance."

Lee nodded and commented, "Thanks. You get some rest and we'll talk later, okay?"

The two went up and Lee went to open the door and saw his uncle with a less-than-pleased scowl on his face as he stated, "I understand that you've been quite busy since last we spoke, Skip! Care to tell me what's been going on lately or do I have to read about it in the newspaper like the civilians that live in this neighborhood?"

Lee swallowed and shook the Colonel's hand responding, " Hello, Sir! I will catch you up. Please come in and sit down. If you haven't eaten already, we're having Amanda's chili and you're welcome to join us? She's upstairs resting, and her mother Dotty is also upstairs. Uh, Dotty's got a migraine."

The Colonel was taken aback by the change in his nephew since Amanda King entered Lee's world. He never thought he'd see the day that Lee would take any interest of this magnitude outside his spy career!

He nodded slowly and entered the house following Lee into the family room as Phillip came downstairs.

He remarked, "Excuse me, Lee? Jamie and Kelly are almost done. Mom says Kelly's dinner is in the oven on warm and she put the containers out on the counter for leftovers but if you need help, she'll come down."

Lee smiled and stated, "Tell her thank you, but I've got it covered. She's supposed to rest and she's going to."

Gesturing to the Colonel he responded, "Colonel Robert Clayton, may I present Phillip King. Amanda's oldest."

The two shook hands and Phillip asked, "What service are you in, Sir?"

Colonel Clayton answered, "Air Force, Son. Do you have any interest in that particular field?"

Phillip shook his head and replied, "Not really. I mean planes are cool and all, but I'm more into cars and stuff. No offense."

The Colonel put up a hand stating, "It's fine, Son. I've always encouraged Skip here to do what he'd like as long as he put his nose to the grindstone and didn't give up-"

Phillip looked strangely at Lee and queried, "Skip?"

Lee ignoring him chortled in a deep voice mimicking the Colonel, "Are you serious? It was more like,"You'll finish school and then look into the military! Best life choice there is!"

The Colonel sighed and commented, "Well, it is! If you hadn't goofed off in college and gotten thrown out of three of them, who knows where you'd be today, Young Man!"

Phillip shrugged and remarked, "I think it's cool that he does documentary films. Have you seen them on PBS?"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Uh, Phillip? You were gonna check on your mom?"

Phillip remarked, "Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Sir."

The Colonel nodded as Phillip left and he looked at Lee asking, "Okay. Out with it. How did you wind up with a daughter you didn't know about?"

So Lee related the brief relationship he'd had with Eva and her subsequent marriage to Angelo and their discovery that she was also with the KGB which sent her to prison and then told of the recent events leading up to the present day.

The Colonel was astounded and commented angrily, "Unbelievable! I can't understand how someone does that to a kid-"

Just then Jamie and Kelly came down and Lee cleared his throat loudly and stated, "Um, hi."

Lee swallowed hard and remarked, "Colonel Robert Clayton, may I present Jamie King, Amanda's youngest. And this little beauty is Kelly Morgan Stetson. "

The Colonel shook hands with Jamie responding, "Nice to meet you, Young Man. I suppose you enjoy cars and sports like your brother?"

Jamie shrugged and answered, "Actually, I like reading and taking pictures. But we like to skateboard a lot."

Kelly piped up, "Lee, I'm hungry. Can I eat now?"

Lee chuckled and stated picking Kelly up and bringing her to the table and seating her in her chair, "Sure thing, Honey. Let me get you settled. Jamie, can you get her milk while I get her dinner out of the oven? Excuse me, Colonel."

The Colonel couldn't believe the sight of Lee looking so comfortable in this environment. Something he'd done while Lee was growing up must have rubbed off on him and he was definitely impressed!

Going over to the table he sat down next to Kelly and swallowed hard querying, "So, what particular branch of our family tree would she fall under? For me, at least?"

Lee commented, "Uh, I believe your grandniece? I'm pretty sure that's how it goes."

Colonel Clayton smiled at Kelly and answered softly, "Well then Young Lady, you can call me Uncle Bob, okay?"

Soon everything was served and the men and Kelly were eating. They discussed the boy's day and the Colonel caught Lee up on his latest maneuvers at the base and stated finally, "I know you won't believe this Skip, but I've been thinking of hanging it up."

Lee was shocked and remarked, "Sir? Retirement? Excuse me, but it doesn't make sense for you to stop as long as you're fit to command as you've always told me-"

The Colonel cut him off aware of the boys still there and remarked, "Look. Things are changing in the world. You know only too well what I'm talking about. Anyway, these new recruits they bring to my outfit are showing me up daily. The new ideas they put forth are a reminder that as much as I've learned in my career, that I may be past my prime-"

Lee shook his head and retorted, "Oh, c'mon! Who said that, huh? You always have and always will run rings around the stations you're at! If you're believing that nonsense, then I guess I never really knew you at all...Sir."

When the Colonel didn't answer Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Um, Guys. If you're finished, could you clear the table and start on the dishes, please?"

The boys nodded and got up and the Colonel stated, "Let me help you, Men. I'll admit I haven't had much use for household duties since my nephew moved out years ago, but I can still clean a dish and wipe up a table when I need to."

Lee protested, "Sir, I appreciate it but it's really not necessary-"

The Colonel responded firmly, " Don't argue with me, Skip! Besides, you have a little one to put to bed here. I suggest you do that. And while you're checking on the women up there, tell Amanda her chili was outstanding. Dismissed."

He then gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek and remarked, "It was very nice meeting you, Little Lady. We'll have to do this again sometime, hmm?"

He turned back to help Phillip and Jamie clear and they were engrossed talking about the latest movies they liked.

Lee took Kelly up to Amanda's room and knocked asking, "May we enter? I was gonna take Kelly to bed but I know she wants to say goodnight to you first."

Amanda stated, "Sure, c'mon in."

As they came in Lee put Kelly in Amanda's lap and queried, "How are you feeling?"

Amanda kissed Kelly and sighed responding, "A little better now that I've seen her."

Looking at Lee's face she remarked, "It's not going well with the Colonel, is it? I'm sorry-"

Lee waved it away answering, "No. It's fine, but I get the feeling that there's more to his visit than just him finding out about the situation we've been in lately."

Amanda was perplexed and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lee sighed as he sat on the bed next to Amanda and shrugged stating , "I don't know. We've never been really open with each other but he's squawking about retiring and I don't buy it! The man's never walked willingly away from anything that's put in front of him. But now, he's saying that he can't compete with the changes in the world and that he may be past his prime? What do you think?"

Amanda looked down at Kelly who'd fallen asleep in her lap and whispered, "Well, why don't you put her down and we'll talk about it when you come back? In fact, I want to go down for some tea."

Lee eyed her carefully and commented, "I can always bring it up to you, you know-"

Amanda nodded and smiled as she gave Kelly to Lee and added, "Yes. I know thank you, but I wanna check on Mother. Go on."

So Lee went to put Kelly down and they met the boys in the family room.

Lee asked, "Where's the Colonel, Guys?"

Phillip remarked, "He said he had to go Lee, and he hopes you and Grandma are better soon, Mom. "

Jamie hugged Amanda and asked, "You want anything, Mom?'

She hugged him back and responded, "No, Sweetie. I'm fine. Thanks for all the help with Kelly and helping Lee tonight."

Phillip queried, "How's Grandma?"

Amanda commented, "Her headache is a little better but she still doesn't want anything."

Phillip hugged Amanda and answered, "Okay. Goodnight, Mom."

Amanda hugged both of the boys stating, "Goodnight, Boys. Love you."

They remarked, "Love you, Too. Night, Lee."

Lee answered, "Night, Guys. Thanks."

As Amanda sat on the couch, Lee went to the den for a moment.

Coming back he joined her on the couch and commented, "Now that we finally have time here, I wanted to talk to you about these papers."

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Oh. The status changes. What about them?"

Lee swallowed and answered carefully, "Well, it not only concerns me here, but also you."

Amanda asked, "Oh? Why? I'm still gonna be Kelly's guardian. That doesn't have to change, does it?"

Lee sighed and replied, "Well, yes and no. I mean you'd still be here for Kelly but from what I checked out, it would be better if you... adopted her. See, if anything should happen and she had to have surgery or something you wouldn't have the same rights as a biological parent."

He got up noticing Amanda's nervous expression and pacing he stated slowly, "Look. I know we're not in any way ready for that kind of relationship here, but I've been thinking. You've been great with Kelly and she really loves you. But what I'm really worried about here is that if I was halfway around the world on a case and something happened-"

Amanda cut in, "God forbid-"

Lee nodded and continued, "Yeah, right. Well, I'd sure want that kid to be legally protected. You know, the way the boys would be if you...well, they'd still have Joe and Dotty."

Lee then stopped and swallowing hard remarked, "I never thought in a million years I'd be in a position like this but I think you know by now that I'd do the same for you if they weren't here, you know?"

Amanda nodded and realizing what he was asking of her sighed and asked slowly, "Can I think about it? I mean, it's a big decision and I love her but as you said we're not in that place and I'm not sure-"

Lee nodded and sat down stating quickly, "I-I get it. But I wanted to talk it over with you before signing anything, you know?"

Amanda replied, "Thank you. I appreciate it and I know it wasn't easy to bring up, since you just found out that Kelly's yours but it's a lot to think about."

Looking at his watch he nodded and answered getting up, "I'm gonna go home now. There's no rush on this, okay? We'll just keep things the same until you decide what you want to do. I'll understand if you decide against it but I thought I'd ask in any case."

They walked out to the driveway and as Lee got into his car he smiled and remarked, "Thanks for everything here. See you later."

As he drove away Amanda walked back into the house thinking, Well, there's no way I'm gonna sleep now. Hope there's a good movie on TV tonight. Whew...


	31. Chapter 31

Brand New Journey

Chapter 31

A few days later everything was back to normal in the household as Dotty and Amanda were feeling better.

The boys had just left for school and Dotty had been invited to go to Connecticut with her bridge club to do some antique shopping in an overnight trip which soon turned to a weekend jaunt.

As Amanda was getting Kelly her breakfast Dotty asked Amanda, "Are you sure you'll be all right here? I mean, with Lee gone-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Mother! He's not away. I told you. We have some thinking to do and we're giving each other space to do it, all right?"

Dotty sighed and stated, "The obvious thing to do is to say yes to the man. What's wrong with that, Dear?"

Amanda covered Kelly's ears gently and remarked to Dotty sighing, "For the last time, he didn't propose. He wants me to adopt Kelly but I don't want to confuse her about the situation. I suggested when I talked to him last night on the phone that he might want to tell Kelly about Eva. That's why we're thinking about things here, all right?"

Dotty nodded and quietly answered, "Okay, Darling. I didn't mean to push. It's just that-"

Amanda nodded and responded letting go of Kelly's ears, "I know you mean well and that you love us and want us to be happy, right?"

Dotty kissed Amanda and smiled commenting, "Yes, Honey. Now that I've solved that, I can go."

Just then a car horn beeped outside and Dotty hugged Amanda and Kelly and replied, "See you on Sunday night, Darling! Bye, bye!"

And with that, Dotty was out the door with her luggage.

Amanda looked down at Kelly and smiled asking , "Grandma Dotty is fun but exhausting, right?"

Kelly giggled and went on eating her cereal. Amanda grinned and sat at the table then starting her grocery list saying, "Well, what would you like for dinner, Honey?"

Kelly smiling remarked, "S'ketti and cheese and crawlers!"

Amanda shook her head answering as Kelly laughed, "Maybe when I run out of everything else here, okay?"

Kelly was still laughing when the phone rang,

Amanda giggling picked up responding, "Hello?"

Lee commented, "Hi." After a moment he queried, "Are you having a party over there that I don't know about? Kelly sounds like she's having a blast."

Amanda waved it away as she got up to check her cabinets and stated, "Oh, I just asked her what she wanted for dinner and the S'ketti, cheese and crawler combo was born. It cracked her up."

Lee whistled low and shaking his head remarked, "Sometimes I worry about the two of you-"

Amanda protested mockingly, "Well, she started it!"

Lee chuckled and responded, "And I'm ending it! What are your plans for today?"

Amanda recovering sighed and replied, "I need to go to the grocery-"

Lee yawned and stated, "That's a snoozefest that could wait. What else?'

Amanda commented, "The house could use a good cleaning today. I like to do it when Kelly's taking her nap and the boys are still at school. Besides, Mother's gone on her trip with her friends so I can get a lot done here. Why?"

Lee smiled and answered, "Because my paperwork is caught up and there's nothing urgent going on so Billy gave me the afternoon off. What do you say to going on a picnic?"

Amanda shrugged and asked, "What about Kelly?"

Lee joked replying, "Oh, right. Well, let's drop her off at the movies and we'll have a neighbor of yours pick her up. C'mon! I meant the three of us."

Amanda embarrassed now stated, "Oh, okay. Just a minute, please."

Putting down the receiver she asked Kelly, "Lee's on the phone and he wants us to go on a picnic with him today. Would you like that, Sweetheart?"

Kelly nodded and queried, "With S'ketti and cheese and crawlers?"

Amanda sighed and shook her head remarking, "No. I don't have any here and Lee's fresh out, too. But how about a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple?"

Kelly responded with a raspberry!

Amanda chuckled and got back on with Lee commenting, "She-she apparently doesn't like what I suggested. I'll have to speak to my boys about having things rub off on her. What now?"

Lee groaned and answered, "All right. I will provide the food. You just go get yourselves ready, all right? See you shortly. Bye. "

Amanda nodded stating, "Okay, bye."

Hanging up Amanda remarked, "All right, Sweetie. Let's go get ready because Lee says he's getting food and he'll be here soon, okay?"

Kelly replied happily, "Yea!"

As she cleaned up the breakfast dishes, Amanda wondered what food Lee was thinking of bringing.

She knew what they liked in general, but she hoped he'd think sensibly where Kelly was concerned.

As Lee was pulling out of the Agency parking lot and heading to his Georgetown shopping area, he thought carefully about what today would mean for Kelly and him.

She may not understand everything that he told her but he realized that it was time. He also wanted to go over it with Amanda first because these kinds of talks weren't the easiest and he wanted to make sure he didn't screw it up.

Regardless, he hoped it would go well. And later he wanted to check on the Colonel. Something was off with the man.

He called the base last night but the Colonel was unavailable and the staff sergeant wasn't relaying anything to him. Meaning he was told not to say anything, which worried Lee more.

Shaking his head as he pulled into the shopping area and parked he thought, I'll find out the normal way or the Agency way...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Brand New Journey

Chapter 32

When Lee arrived in Amanda's neighborhood he was surprised to see the DCF car in Amanda's driveway.

He sighed as he parked at the curb thinking, What's up, now?

Getting out he went to the front door and rang the bell.

Amanda opened the door and he could tell from her expression that it wasn't going to be a good afternoon for them.

He asked, "Hi. What's the matter? Why is Mrs. Michaels here?"

Amanda answered, "Hi. She wants to talk to us. It's important."

Lee followed Amanda in and shut the front door. When they came into the family room, Amanda asked, "Would anyone like coffee?"

They shook their heads and sat down. Mrs. Michaels sat in the wing chair with Lee and Amanda on the couch.

Lee queried, "Where's Kelly?"

Amanda swallowed, "She's over at the Lombardo's. I thought that would be best for now."

Mrs. Michaels nodded and stated, "I don't know where to begin here. It's obvious Mrs. King, that you and Mr. Stetson have been taking excellent care of Kelly from the beginning but..-"

Lee asked, "What is it, Mrs. Michaels?"

The woman sighed and commented, "This is the part of my job that I hate. The simple fact is that while you have provided a stable environment for Kelly, procedures were not followed by the law-"

Lee perplexed asked irritatedly, "What procedures? We were given guardianship and awarded custody after all the red tape and the visits. The reason Kelly lives here is because of Eva's letter to me stating that she arranged to have me care for her but my one bedroom wasn't suitable enough and Mrs. King generously offered her home for Kelly because she was in her neighborhood to begin with-"

Mrs. Michaels put up a hand and nodded remarking, "Yes. I understand about Mrs. Spinelli's wishes in her letter to you and all but I have to ask Mrs. King something."

Amanda responded, "Yes?"

Mrs. Michaels queried, "The officer that took your statement at the Morgan house that day that you found Kelly? We learned that it was his first week on the job and he should have followed procedure by calling us but regardless, why didn't you call the DCF when you brought Kelly here?"

Amanda swallowed and commented, "I told the officer where she'd be and I was told that it was fine to keep her here until her family could be located but if they couldn't, then you would be notified."

Lee cut in stating, "You know our business. I was having our people as well as myself look into the family connection. We didn't know anything until our superior told me about Eva Spinelli's death-which turned out to be a hoax anyway until that day recently at the airport. Besides, no one was telling us that we weren't allowed to have Kelly stay here. Amanda King isn't a threat to anyone, least of all a child. She wouldn't have her boys here otherwise."

Amanda responded, "I don't go around breaking laws, Mrs. Michaels. If I was contacted by DCF or told to by the police officer, I'd have taken care of it immediately. So now, what's our next step?"

Mrs. Michaels swallowed hard and nodded remarking , "Well, my superiors put me on suspension for a week following the kidnapping I endured while they went through the files I did on Kelly when you both agreed to this shared custody. You signed papers and remodeled your home Mrs. King, but that was before Mr. Stetson's paternity was proven which was on me. I should have had Kelly in foster care until everything was checked thoroughly."

Sighing she continued, "I'm sorry, but I will have to have her come with me now. And don't worry, Mr. Stetson. You will be allowed to have scheduled visits until papers are filed and you can obtain custody once again."

Lee shook his head and growled, "I don't believe this!"

Amanda remarked softly, "Can we at least say goodbye to her? Look, Lee was going to tell her that she's his little girl soon, anyway."

Mrs. Michaels nodded and commented quietly, "Of course. Take your time."

Getting up from the wing chair she cleared her throat and stated, "I'll be in my car. Just bring her when you have her things ready. And once again, I'm truly sorry. I can see how much she's loved by all of you."

As Mrs. Michaels went out the front door Amanda gulped and remarked, " Kelly's never going to understand this! She'll think we're sending her away!"

Lee nodded and clearing his throat responded gravely, "I-I know. I'll go get her."

Seeing Amanda's unshed tears he replied, "Hey... it'll be all right. I'll get papers filed immediately, huh? She won't be gone long. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He left to go get Kelly and Amanda''s heart broke for them! They scarcely had time to form a real bond and then this happened! She suddenly thought of something, however.

The papers in the cellar! There must be some documentation, a will or something that would prove that Kelly was supposed to be with Lee after all!

Amanda decided to go through them with Lee after they talked to Kelly and said goodbye.

She prayed that Kelly would be home soon because this was where she truly belonged. With them!

Amanda went down to the cellar and brought up a couple of boxes putting them on the coffee table when Lee came in the back door with Kelly.

Clearing her throat she smiled and responded, "Hi, Sweetie."

Looking at Lee she commented tearily, "Um, I'm gonna go up and get some things for her."

When she left Kelly asked, "Are we going on a picnic? I'm hungry!"

Lee swallowed hard and kissed her temple stating gently, "No. Not today, Honey. We have to have a little talk though, okay?"

Putting her in his lap as he sat on the couch Lee sighed and remarked, "Kelly. You know how much Manda and I love you, right?"

Kelly spread out her arms as wide as she could responding, "This much?"

Lee chuckled lightly and answered gently, "Yeah, but ten times more than that. Anyway, I want to talk about your Grandma Rose for a minute..."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Brand New Journey

Chapter 33

Lee swallowed hard knowing that this would not be easy.

He stated, "Kelly, your Grandma Rose had a little girl that turned out to be your mommy. Now, she probably didn't tell you about her because...well, your mommy made some bad choices in her life and she couldn't raise you herself so she gave you to Grandma Rose."

Kelly asked, "Did my mommy want me?"

Lee nodded and remarked, " Yes she did, Sweetie. But she had to... go away a lot of the time and she knew that wasn't the best thing for you. So she had Grandma Rose raise you and that's why you lived here in Manda's neighborhood."

Kelly then queried, "Do I look like her?

Lee smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you do, Honey. She was very pretty."

Kelly questioned, "I wanna see her. Can we go see her?"

Lee sighed and responded gently shaking his head, "No, Baby. Because she's in heaven with Grandma Rose now. The other reason I'm telling you about her is because we were friends and she left me a letter telling me she wanted me to look after you. But some things have come up that need to be fixed so that you can stay here for good."

Hesitantly he continued, "Kell, Mrs. Michaels is here and she needs you to go with her now. But I promise I will come see you and get you back here as soon as I can, okay?"

Kelly began to cry and shook her head asking, "Why? Why can't I stay? You don't want me?"

Lee swallowed hard as he held her and gulped responding, "Of course I want you! We all want you and we love you! But it has to be this way for now, all right?"

Putting her down he knelt in front of her and wiped her eyes with a tissue stating, "Now, I want you to be a good girl and do what Mrs. Michaels asks, okay?"

Amanda came in with Kelly's bag and her horse and cleared her throat remarking, "Well, she's all set. My turn..."

Lee went to the front door and opening it signaled to Mrs. Michaels that Kelly would be out soon.

Amanda brought Kelly to the couch with her and sat putting Kelly in her lap and answered softly, "Sweetheart, Lee's right. We will come see you as often as we can, all right?"

Kelly pouted, "I don't wanna go! I don't like that lady!"

Amanda kissed her and responded nodding, "Honey she's a nice lady and she isn't trying to hurt us, but it's her job. But can you promise me you'll be good for her, please? I know it's a new place you're going to but we'll work as quick as we can to bring you home, okay?"

Sniffling Kelly asked, "Can I bring my dollhouse?"

Amanda gulped feeling tears come to her eyes as she answered, "You know what? We're gonna keep it here waiting for you. But your friend Chester here is gonna go with you so you're not so scared, all right?"

Kelly nodded and stated, "I wish you could come, too!"

Amanda sighed and hugged her close commenting, "You and me both, Sweetie."

Lee had slowly come over and scooped up Kelly remarking gently, "It's time to go, Pumpkin."

So Amanda followed Lee out the door with Kelly's luggage and while Lee was getting Kelly in her car seat, Amanda gave the bag to Mrs. Michaels who put it in her trunk along with the horse.

But Amanda grabbed the horse replying, "Chester stays with her. Please?"

Mrs. Michaels nodded swallowing hard. She really hated this part of the job knowing how much this family wanted her and deserved to have her!

Amanda gave Chester the horse to Kelly and kissed her cheek remarking gently, "Here's your pal, Honey. I love you."

Lee gave Kelly a quick kiss answering, "Me too, Sweetie. See you soon. Be good, all right?"

As Mrs. Michaels was pulling out Amanda cried, "Wait!"

Amanda gulped as she stated sadly, "Uh, Kelly likes the song "Rubber Duckie" from Sesame Street. She likes baths and Mac and cheese, and pancakes...and Crunchy Crawlers!"

Lee gently pulled Amanda to him as Mrs. Michaels finished pulling out and drove away whispering, "It's okay, Amanda. She knows, she knows."

Amanda sobbed, "It's not fair! We should have her! We'll get her back, right?"

Lee kissed her temple as he rubbed her back gently stating, "You're damn right we will. C'mon. I'm gonna call Billy."

As they got back in the house Lee asked gesturing, "What's in these boxes?"

Amanda sighed wiping her eyes answering, "Some of Rose's papers. I-I thought maybe we could find something that lets us keep Kelly, you know?"

Lee squeezed her hand commenting, "Great. Let me call Billy and catch him up. You go ahead and get started, all right? Oh, and I have food for us. Since we can't do our picnic thing now, we'll eat what I brought anyway, huh?"

Amanda nodded and remarked sadly, "Yeah. That'll be nice. Thank you."

As Amanda set to work going through the first box Lee talked to Billy about Mrs. Michaels' visit and her taking Kelly.

Billy sighed and responded, "I'm sorry, Scarecrow. I wish we could help but our hands are tied."

Lee nodded and groaned replying, "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to fill you in. Hopefully the papers here will tell us something. Talk to you later."

He hung up and went out to his car to get the food thinking, We've gotta get her back somehow, and fast...

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Brand New Journey  
Chapter 34  
Lee came back in the house with the food and putting it on the kitchen counter noticed Amanda staring intently at a folder from the box and cleared his throat stating, "Okay. Time to eat."

But Amanda shook her head distractedly answering, "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway. Uh, Lee? I think you should take a look at this. It has your name on it..."

Lee came over to the couch and sat down as Amanda gave him the folder shrugging.

Lee swallowed hard. More stuff from Eva, he guessed. Taking the folder from Amanda, he opened it and an envelope fell out.

Picking it up from the floor, he studied the handwriting. It didn't resemble Eva's at all.

Sighing, Lee opened the envelope. It was from Rose Morgan herself, and dated a month before she died!

He began reading aloud:

"Dear Mr. Stetson,  
My daughter Eva has no idea I'm writing this letter. She has mentioned you but only briefly. This letter concerns my only granddaughter Kelly Evelyn. I'm sure by now you know the truth about her. That she is your daughter. I implored Eva to tell you the truth long ago, but she was afraid for Kelly's safety due to the careers you and my daughter have. She at least had the good sense to have me raise her so that Kelly would not be alone in this world. Enclosed is a legal document relinquishing custody of Kelly to you in the event of my death. She still cannot be with her mother for obvious reasons and I hope that someday, my daughter will forgive me for this decision.  
I will leave it to your discretion what you wish to tell Kelly about her mother but I feel that although you and I have never met, that you will do the honorable thing by my granddaughter and she will have the best future possible. Thank you. Regards,  
Rose Morgan

Lee and Amanda looked at one another in shock!

Amanda stated gulping, "Omigosh! Maybe... Maybe she knew she was ill and decided to get everything taken care of. Look at the document. Hopefully she signed it, huh?"

Lee opened the enclosed paper and found that it was definitely signed by Rose and that the lawyer who signed beneath her was named John Kirk.

He got up from the couch and sighed remarking, "All right. Let me get on the phone here and make some calls. In the meantime, I know how you feel about food spoiling so why don't you get it all out because we have some celebrating to do!"

But as Lee began making calls Amanda was beginning to have doubts. Things couldn't be this easy, could they?

What would her role be in this even if Lee did get Kelly back? The court could decide that it wouldn't be feasible to have her in Kelly's life after all, she thought as she got the food out and the table set.

As Lee was on his last call to Billy, the boys came into the house yelling, "Hi, Mom!"

Amanda looked at the time and shook her head. She'd forgotten that school let out already.

She smiled but put a finger to her lips signaling that Lee was on the phone and to come to the couch and sit down.

As they sat Lee hung up and commented, "Hi, Guys. Home already, huh?"

Phillip responded, "Yeah. We were excused early when somebody threw a stink bomb in the gymnasium! It was awsome!"

Amanda made a face and answered, "Oh that's awful! Hope they caught the person that did that!"

Jamie looked at Lee and shook his head remarking, "Moms sure know how to take the fun out of stuff!"

Phillip looking around asked, "Where's Kelly? I have some lollipops for her later. She likes cherry ones, right?"

Amanda sighed and answered quietly, "That's very nice, Sweetheart. But why don't you both go put your things away and then come back down, all right? Lee and I have to talk to you."

The boys nodded and raced upstairs.

Lee took the envelope with the letter and the legal document and put them in his jacket pocket querying, "Do you really think we should do this now?"

Amanda stated, "Yes. I know Mother isn't here to hear this but I don't want to keep this from the boys either, okay?"

Phillip and Jamie came back down and Phillip asked, "What's up, Mom?"

Lee swallowed and commented, "C'mon and sit down at the table. We were going to take Kelly on a picnic today but it got derailed. There's some sandwiches here that I made for her that you can have."

When Amanda saw what they were she smiled faintly and answered softly, "Fluff'nutters, huh? Good choice. She would've loved them."

Lee shrugged and grinned, "Well the gourmet shop I go to doesn't have those so I improvised with a neighbor's help. Dig in, Fellas."

As Phillip and Jamie enjoyed the sandwiches Amanda got them milk to wash it down with and then Amanda joined Lee at the table as they had BLT's and soft drinks.

As they ate Phillip asked with a mouthful, "So Mom, where is Kelly?"

Amanda responded firmly, "Please finish your bite and swallow. I don't want you to choke on your food, all right?"

Phillip rolled his eyes but did what she asked and then repeated the question, "So where is she?"

Lee looked at Amanda and stated, "Uh, let me..."

Lee looked at the boys and remarked, "Okay, Fellas. Here it is. I just learned a while ago that I'm Kelly's real dad. I didn't know this when Kelly first started living here. But her mother is also gone now like her Grandma Rose. Her mother and I were friends from way back and I wanted to marry her but she married someone else and we...lost touch. Anyway the boxes here are from Rose's house and your mom and I were going through them to see how we could keep Kelly here with us, because as it turns out some things were messed up legally so unfortunately Kelly had to go back with Mrs. Michaels of the DCF for a while."

Phillip shook his head and answered, "Man, that stinks! Can't you do anything?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Well, we found some papers that stated that Rose did want Lee to have Kelly and they are signed but Lee has to go see a lawyer now-"

Jamie remarked immediately, "Call Dad, Mom!"

Phillip nodded adding, "Yeah! He'll fix it for you guys!"

Amanda put up a hand and stated, "No, Boys. We appreciate you wanting to help, but Rose had a lawyer. Lee's going to see him shortly, okay? Now, let's finish eating so Lee can get going, all right?"

As the four ate Lee squeezed Amanda's hand and winked at her commenting, "Least the home team's with us, right?"

Amanda nodded but her confidence about the situation was waning. She believed in Lee but not the legal system...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Brand New Journey  
Chapter 35  
Lee had everything he needed for his meeting with Rose Morgan's lawyer as he waited to see him that afternoon.

His paternity test results, the letters from Eva and Rose, and finally the legal document signed by Rose relinquishing custody of Kelly to him.

Looking at his watch he sighed. He had been there half an hour already waiting to see the man but was told he was on a conference call.

Shaking his head he got up and asked the receptionist, "Please. This is very important. Did you tell him who it was and why I needed to see him?"

The receptionist nodded and answered, "Yes, Sir. But sometimes these calls can take hours. You really should have made an appointment-"

Lee groaned as he slapped his hand on the counter and growled, "Listen, Lady! I don't have time to make a damn appointment, okay? My daughter is right now in a foster place courtesy of the DCF waiting for me to come get her! Now, interrupt him and tell him...Oh, never mind!"

Having lost patience and ignoring the woman's pleas for him to stop Lee strode into John Kirk's office and took the receiver from him and stated to the person on the other end, "Sorry. He'll have to call you back."

Hanging up he put his folder on the man's desk and then shook the man's hand remarking, "Lee Stetson, Mr. Kirk. I'm sorry to interrupt but this takes precedence, I'm afraid. Now, your late client Rose Morgan has relinquished her granddaughter Kelly Morgan to me, her natural father. Here's all the information you need. Now, how soon can I get my kid back?"

The man shook his head confusedly replying, "Well Mr. Stetson I'm sorry, but it's not all that cut and dried. I mean I understand the situation and I'm sorry if the child is in limbo here, but-"

Lee sighed and responded, "Yeah, well it's a little more than limbo! She's almost four and she lost her grandmother not too long ago and the only people she knows are Amanda, her family and me-"

John Kirk puzzledly asked, "Amanda?"

Lee chuckled and nodded remarking, "Sorry. Mrs. Amanda King. She was a neighbor to Rose. Never met her but found Kelly one day walking in the street the day Rose died. She took care of Kelly that day and then we talked to DCF-well, we work together at IFF-so after visits and red tape, they allowed us to have custody as guardians for Kelly. But now DCF says that rules weren't followed and they had to take Kelly back with them today."

Lee swallowed commenting, "I'd appreciate any help you can give to speed this along. What do we do? File this stuff, right?"

John Kirk raised a hand answering, "Hold on, Mr. Stetson. Before I file a motion for anything, I have to have things verified here-"

Lee grabbed the legal document and putting it in his face stated, "That's the paper you gave Rose Morgan to sign relinquishing custody to one Lee Stetson! That's me, Pal! So, do whatever it is you gotta do and get me my kid back!"

Just then the phone rang and Lee responded, "Tell them you're busy-"

John Kirk picked it up and commented, "Yes? What line? All right..."

Handing the receiver to Lee he stated, "It's for you. Line one."

Lee surprised remarked, "Hello?"

As he listened he barked, "What?! When?"

Shaking his head he answered, "Okay, okay! I'll be there soon! You'd better hope to God we find her, Lady!"

Hanging up he responded angrily to John Kirk, "And you'd better start filing a motion for me to get my kid! ASAP!"

He left in a hurry and John Kirk watched the man leaving and the receptionist came in and asked worriedly, "Is he all right? I'm sorry he just barged in like that, Sir!"

John Kirk shook his head and got on his phone and stated to the person on the other end, "Jenkins? Can you stop by my office? It's about the Morgan case..."

Meanwhile, Lee had made it over to the DCF office where Amanda was waiting. She looked frightened and Lee held her hands commenting, "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her, huh? She can't have gone far, right?"

Mrs. Michaels greeted him and remarked, "I called Mrs. King because I thought maybe Kelly tried to go back there-"

Lee groaned and commented, "C'mon! It's one thing for her to go to her old house in the neighborhood. But it's ludicrous to think she went from here back to Maplewood!"

Lee stated, "I'll call Billy and-"

Amanda answered, "I already did, Lee. He and Francine have a team out looking. Lee, what if-"

Lee shook his head and remarked gently, "No, we're not going there. She's fine, understand? She's scared and unhappy right now, but she's fine, all right?"

Mrs. Michaels then gave Lee Kelly's stuffed horse replying, "I found this outside when I first found out she was gone."

Lee swallowed hard holding it and nodded commenting to Amanda, "Don't worry. We'll find her. She'd really be lost without this guy..."

Amanda sat down nodding slowly thinking, "Kelly, where are you?

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Brand New Journey

Chapter 36

The phone rang in Mrs. Michaels' office where Lee and Amanda were after being called about Kelly's disappearance.

She answered, "Hello? Oh, yes, he is. Just a moment."

She gave Lee the receiver and he replied,"Hello?"

It was Billy.

He stated, "Scarecrow. We located Kelly two blocks from the DCF. There's a children's play park and Kelly is right now on the top of a jungle gym and no one can get her down."

Lee nodded to Amanda and answered, "We'll be right there, Billy. Thanks!"

Hanging up he remarked, "She's at a park two blocks from here. Let's go!"

But when Mrs. Michaels began to follow Amanda shook her head and responded, "I'm sorry, but I really think you people have done enough. Please just wait here for us to come back, all right? Thank you."

When she and Lee got in the car he commented to her, "Good move, Amanda! I know she has her job to do but Kelly's just another kid to that place. She can't think that we'd kidnap her after all this."

When they arrived they got out of the car and saw a woman standing with Billy and Francine.

Lee responded, "Thanks for the call, Billy."

Acknowledging the woman he asked, "And you are?"

The woman remarked, "Karen Brooks. I was looking into becoming a foster mom and Mrs. Michaels thought I might want to get aquainted with Kelly so we all came here but Kelly didn't want any part of it and she climbed up there and won't come down for anyone."

Amanda replied to Lee, "Give me Chester and I'll see if I can get her down."

Lee nodded giving her the horse and as Amanda walked toward the jungle gym the woman queried, "How does she think the girl will come down for her and not anyone else?"

Francine cleared her throat and commented, "Have you been around children before, Ms. Brooks?"

The woman nodded and answered, "My sister's got three kids. I visit them when I can but I'm out of town a lot with my job-"

Lee shrugged and responded, "Well, Amanda King has two boys and as busy as she gets with her job at IFF she makes sure she spends as much time as she can with them. She's divorced but they live with her. I'm not judging you believe me but if your job requires you to be out of town a lot and you don't have a backup family member or sitter then this may not be the best fit for you."

Watching Amanda he continued, "Now she and I work together but I've seen her in action due to Kelly and her sons. I'm not a parent in the broadest sense of the word but thanks to Amanda, I have been learning and I know it's a tough job just by watching her these past few years with her own and lately with Kelly."

Amanda meanwhile had come closer to Kelly and showing her Chester stated softly, "Hi, Sweetheart. What are you doing up there? Chester misses you a whole lot. He asked where you were today and-"

Kelly replied sadly as tears fell, "Go away! You don't want me!"

Amanda swallowed hard and commented, "You know that's not true, Sweetie. Lee and I are crazy about you-"

Kelly cried shaking her head, "No, you're not! Why am I here?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Honey, I know it's hard to understand but Lee and I didn't send you away. There are some things that got messed up but we are trying to get you back home where you belong. With us, okay?"

But Kelly shook her head again and answered, "You want me with her! Go away!"

Amanda tried to soothe her but to no avail!

She nodded and put Chester near the bottom of the jungle gym remarking gently, "All right, Honey. But I'll be right over there with Lee if you change your mind, all right? I love you."

Amanda came back towards Lee with tears in her eyes and shrugged stating, "She thinks we deserted her. I-I don't know what to do."

Lee held her for a moment and commented softly, "Let me try, okay?"

Amanda nodded as he kissed her temple and then walked toward Kelly.

Karen Brooks remarked tiredly, "Some mothers don't have all the answers, I guess."

With that Amanda faced her angrily with a steel glance and answered, "At the tender age of three Kelly has lost a grandmother and her real mother and doesn't know who to trust! She could trust Lee Stetson and myself if the legal system and the DCF weren't so screwed up! I really think you should just stay out of this!"

Karen put up a hand commenting, "Fine. All I meant was is that my sister has problems dealing with her kids sometimes, too."

Going toward Mrs. Michaels who'd just arrived Karen stated, "I'm sorry but I've changed my mind about fostering Kelly. Good luck. I hope she gets the help she needs."

Looking back at Amanda Karen remarked, "I apologize. I really hope she'll be okay, Mrs. King."

As the woman walked away Amanda cleared her throat swallowing her tears as she replied, "Me, too. I-I'm sorry."

Billy came to her and patted her arm responding sympathetically, "We all know how difficult this is for you both, Amanda. No need to apologize."

As they all looked on Lee faced Kelly and remarked, "Hi, Pumpkin. C'mon down and we'll talk, okay?"

But Kelly sniffled and commented sadly, "Grandma loved me!"

Lee sighed and putting his hand on the bar looking up at her nodded and answered, "Yes she did, Sweetie. And Manda and I-"

Kelly cut in, "She didn't send me away!"

Lee shook his head responding, "No she didn't and we didn't either, Honey. See at the time when you were with Grandma, it was okay because she was looking after you and no one told Grandma she couldn't raise you."

Clearing his throat he continued shakily stating, " Then after a time, your grandma went-went to heaven and there was no one else to look after you until-until Manda. You weren't her little girl but Manda has a big heart and she knew you'd be alone, so she had you stay with her and Grandma Dotty and the boys until we could find your other family."

Sighing he went on a bit further adding, "I told you about your mommy and how she's in heaven too now? But I just found out recently that I am also your family. See Sweetie, I'm your daddy. Mommy never told me about you which made me sad because I didn't get to see you when you were born and I missed a lot of time with you. Mrs. Michaels didn't want to take you from us, Honey. But there were things that she had to do that weren't done and she got in trouble. So I'm trying my best to help her now so that we can get you back home again. Do you understand now why you're here?"

Kelly nodded and asked, "I didn't know you were sad. Why didn't my mommy tell you about me?"

Lee swallowed and replied, "Well because she moved away and I didn't know how to find her. I also didn't know that you and Grandma Rose were in Manda's neighborhood after you were born. I'm so sorry that I didn't know before all this started, Sweetheart. But I promise you that I am doing my best to fix this, okay?"

Kelly nodded and slowly began to climb down from the top of the jungle relieving Lee as he sighed thankfully!

Reaching for her when she got close enough he gulped stating, " I sure would like one of your world famous hugs right now. Could I have one, please?"

Kelly nodded again and Lee scooped her up and held her with tears in his eyes as he kissed her and slowly walked her back over to Amanda and Billy and Francine.

As he put her down finally Kelly looked at Lee and then at Amanda commenting, "Daddy's crying, Manda! I didn't make him sad, did I?"

Amanda gulped kneeling down to her and shook her head replying, "Oh no, Sweetie! Those are happy tears! Just like the ones I have! Can I have a hug now, too?"

Kelly gave her one and Amanda kissed her cheek answering, "Oh, I feel so much better! Thank you, Sweetie!"

Kelly then asked, "Now what?"

The adults around her laughed and Lee smiled and looking at Mrs. Michaels queried, "Can she possibly go back to the house until Mr. Kirk calls me back? I gave him all the info to file for custody and I'm hoping he gets back to me shortly."

Mrs. Michaels responded, "Let me speak to my superiors first. I'm sure we can work out something."

So Lee and Amanda thanking Billy and Francine for their help, went back with Kelly and Mrs. Michaels to the DCF office.

Lee prayed they'd have good news now...

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Brand New Journey

Chapter 37

Unfortunately, DCF was not willing to budge on their rules even if Lee was proven to be Kelly's father. He had some things to work out with Rose's lawyer first before Kelly could return to Amanda's home.

So Amanda spent the rest of the afternoon with Kelly at the park. While Amanda pushed Kelly on the swings Kelly asked her, "Why can't I come home yet? I have you and my daddy now."

Amanda sighed replying, "I don't know, Sweetie. That's why Lee is at the lawyer's office right now. He's trying to get you back with us as soon as he can, okay? But at least we can visit you here."

At John Kirk's office Lee shook his head at him stating, "Look. Every i is dotted, every t is crossed here on these papers and Eva and Rose clearly state that-"

John Kirk put up his hand nodding answering, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry but the simple fact remains that Mrs. King is not her relative."

Lee bewildered asked, "What does that have to do with it? She has cared for Kelly since she met her. She in fact offered her home so that Kelly would have a stable environment."

Kirk commented, "I realize that Mr. Stetson, but as her guardian if she was given custody you would be stripped of your rights as that girl's father-"

Lee shook his head remarking, "But I want us to both have custody. I want her to adopt Kelly."

But Kirk shook his head and responded, "You could still lose your rights to her. I'm sorry. That's the way the law stands."

Clearing his throat he continued, "Now, Rose requested that a trust be set up for Kelly. Apparently Eva set it up to begin with but I hadn't seen Rose for about a year and then she was gone. I held onto anything from Rose here. Let's see what we have and then you can sign whatever's needed..."

Lee stopped listening after the man talked about a trust. He'd have to get the Agency lawyers to check on whether the trust money was clean or dirty from KGB hands!

He realized coming here was a waste of time but he decided to stay to the bitter end. How would he tell Amanda about this?

Later as he signed the papers he needed to Lee queried, "How long until I get Kelly back?"

Kirk shook his head sadly stating, "I can file them immediately but you understand with the court process being the way it is, it could take months-"

Lee remarked angrily, "Months? It's almost Kelly's fourth birthday! Can you at least give me a ballpark figure? Say around her fifth birthday maybe?"

John Kirk sighed and answered, "I'm sorry. But look. If something gets thrown out of court or a hearing gets canceled, I'll contact you immediately. I promise. Now, do you have any other questions for me today?"

Lee sighed and shook his head responding, "No. I appreciate your time, thank you."

John Kirk shook Lee's hand as they stood up and he commented, "Please call me any time should you have a need to."

Lee swallowed hard as he went to the door to leave the office. After a moment he turned toward Kirk and asked, "Just one more thing. Would you like to tell Kelly she won't be home for a while?"

Kirk shook his head and stated sadly, "I really am sorry, Mr. Stetson."

Lee waved it away responding, "Yeah, yeah..."

As he left and drove toward the park area a few minutes later he saw Amanda sitting on the swing holding Kelly.

Parking he got out and Kelly ran toward him asking, "I can go home now right, Daddy?"

Lee cleared his throat as he saw Mrs. Michaels and nodded remarking, "I know she has to go but I have to talk to her for a moment. Please?"

Lee looked at Amanda and queried, "Could you wait for me in the car?"

Amanda knew by his face what he was going to tell Kelly and asked calmly, "Maybe we could both-"

But Lee firmly answered, "Please do what I ask? I'll be right with you."

Amanda nodded and swallowed hard. Picking up Kelly she gave her a kiss and replied, "I love you and I'll see you soon, all right? I had the best time, Honey."

Putting her down she gave one last look to Lee to plead with him but he shook his head and waved her toward the car.

Lee thought, Amanda, don't make this any harder for me! It's killing me that I can't take my daughter home for a while!

Amanda went reluctantly knowing the pain he must be in!

As she got in the car she shut the door and watched as Lee explained to Kelly about not coming home just yet and then holding her as she cried!

Amanda gulped and shook her head thinking, I can't believe this! What in the world is wrong with the system in this country?!

After a few minutes Kelly then went with Mrs. Michaels with Lee watching them walk away toward Mrs. Michaels' car, getting in and driving away.

Amanda saw Lee sit on the park bench and put his head in his hands and cry!

She wanted desperately to go over and comfort him but she knew he wouldn't stand for that.

In her mind she saw nothing wrong with a man expressing sorrow, especially in a case like this one!

Instead she waited for Lee to wipe his face and calm himself before he made his way to the car.

A few minutes later he came over and got in. Clearing his throat he stated, "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you-"

Amanda remarked quickly, "I'm so sorry, Lee! I just can't believe this! What are they thinking? I mean, you just find out she's really yours and now-"

Lee retorted angrily, "I know, Amanda! I don't need a recap, okay?! Let's just go back to the house. I have a few more calls to make and then I'm going home!"

Amanda sighed and replied quietly, "Whatever you want, Lee."

Lee took her hand and shaking his head he answered, "I'm sorry, too. It's just that I'm so angry-"

Amanda nodded and commented, "I know. Let's go, huh?"

When they arrived at the house and came in they saw Dotty coming down the stairs asking, "What's this I hear about Kelly and the DCF taking her?"

Amanda sighed as Lee went into the den closing the door to make his phone calls.

Giving Dotty a hug she queried, "I thought you'd be gone the whole weekend, Mother?"

Dotty shrugged and responded, "Well, half the group came down with a stomach bug shortly after lunch so we all decided to do the antiquing another time. What happened with Kelly?"

Amanda commented, "I'll make some tea and we can talk about it, all right?"

Dotty shook her head as they set about getting the tea ready and thought, Hasn't this family been through enough lately?

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Brand New Journey

Chapter 38

As Amanda told Dotty the whole sordid story of why Kelly was away Dotty became incensed!

She stated angrily, "How can those people do that to you and Lee? Especially since he didn't know about Kelly in the very beginning?"

She rose from the couch and going to the phone she answered, "I'm going to call someone! There's no time for a letter-"

But Amanda got up and shaking her head pulled her back commenting, "No, Mother! There's nothing anybody can do right now! As I already told you, Lee's already talked to Rose's lawyer so all we can do now is wait!"

Lee then came out of the den querying, "Hey! What's all the noise about?"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "You know Mother! She means well, but she thinks that everything can be solved with a phone call or a letter! I-I'm gonna take a walk."

Grabbing her keys and Jamie's Walkman radio with the small earphones she went out the front door slamming it!

Dotty shrugged at Lee stating, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Lee nodded and went to give her a hug remarking, "I know. It's okay. We're both still really raw from this morning. Um, I think I'm gonna go now. I've made all the calls I can anyway. See you later."

As Lee left Dotty shook her head and sat down on the couch again to read her book.

The boys came in from the back yard and greeted Dotty.

Phillip responded, "We didn't know you were coming back today, Grandma. Are you okay?"

Dotty sighed as she replied, "I'm fine Sweetheart, but your mother and Lee aren't right now."

Jamie looked around and asked, "Hey. Where's my radio? I wanted to listen to it."

Dotty commented, "Your mother went to take a walk with it. I think for today you can share it with her considering she paid for it, right?"

Jamie slowly nodded and answered, "Okay."

He then looked at Phillip and stated, "Let's go to the park. Maybe we'll see Mom on the way."

Phillip nodded and commented, "Okay. We'll be back before dinner, Grandma. Bye."

The boys left and Dotty went to the kitchen forgetting her book as she remarked aloud, " Speaking of dinner, let's see what I can throw together. Assuming everyone will be hungry."

Meanwhile Lee found Amanda near the park on his way out of the neighborhood and slowed down.

Putting his passenger window down he asked, "Want to talk?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "It wasn't you, honestly. I just don't want to harp on this forever, you know?"

Lee half smiled and answered, "I know. C'mon. I feel like a drive."

Amanda got in and sighed replying, "Where to?"

Just then the phone rang.

Lee commented picking up the receiver, "Stetson."

Billy remarked, "Lee? I'm at the office with one of our lawyers who's been going over Kelly's case. Is Amanda there with you?"

Amanda replied, "Yes, Sir. What is it?"

Billy responded, "Well, we think we have a solution for you now. Why don't you come on in and we'll go over it with you."

Lee smiled and stated, "We'll be right there. Thanks, Billy!"

Hopefully it would be a way out of this mess!

On the way there Amanda called Dotty to tell her she'd be a bit late for dinner but not to hold it for her.

She told her she and Lee had a work emergency and hung up before Dotty could ask anything else.

Hanging up Amanda remarked to Lee, "Wonder if it's good news? We could sure use some about now."

They arrived and getting off the elevator went straight to Billy's office where Billy waved them in stating, "Lee, Amanda. You remember Wes Anderson, one of our top lawyers here?"

They shook hands greeting him and sat down as Wes commented, "I've been going over the Morgan case and I think I may have a solution to the problem, Mr. Stetson. I spoke to Ms. Morgan's attorney who explained that your rights would be taken if Mrs. King were to adopt Kelly seeing as how she is Kelly's guardian?"

Lee nodded and shook his head answering, "Yeah. I don't exactly understand the whole thing but that's what it boils down to. And he went on about how Amanda wasn't her mother to begin with which makes it even harder."

Wes nodded and added, "He also mentioned a trust for Kelly that was started by her natural mother who's deceased. Eva Spinelli?"

Lee nodded again responding, "Yes. That's the other thing I need to find out about. Can you check the funds and see if they're clean? We can't have Kelly inheriting money if Eva got it from the KGB!"

Wes put up a hand and answered, "Already looking into it, Mr. Stetson. We understand that she won't be able to use the money anyway until she's twenty one. I've already made arrangements to transfer the money once cleared, to your Agency account."

Lee sighed and commented, "Thanks. I know I signed a lot of forms at Kirk's office today but believe me, it's a load off my mind to cross that off my list!"

Amanda nodded and remarked, " Yes, that is good news. Now, about the solution?"

Wes and Billy eyed one another and Wes shrugged and stated, "Billy's mentioned that some of your covers on cases have been as engaged or married people, correct?"

The two nodded and Wes responded, "Okay. What if we set this solution in motion and the two of you marry? It would be just like any other case but for at least two years? It would give the appearance of a stable environment for Kelly and Mr. Stetson, you could retain all rights to Kelly and Mrs. King can adopt her legally?"

Lee sighed and responded slowly nodding, "Uh, yeah. That certainly sounds like a option."

Looking at Amanda he asked, "What do you think?"

Amanda shrugged uncomfortably and stated shakily, "Oh uh, I don't know what to think."

Getting up from her seat she answered, "Would you all excuse me, please? I have to..."

She left the office and Billy glanced at Lee and queried, "Is she all right?"

Lee got up shaking his head and replied, "I dunno. Let me go find out, huh?"

He then shook Wes' hand and stated, "Thanks for your help. We'll uh, we'll be in touch soon."

Lee left and Wes asked, "I thought you said they worked well together?"

Billy then realized what the problem may be and sighed remarking, "They do, but Mrs. King is still a civilian in a lot of ways and she was divorced and it's complicated. But I'm sure Lee can talk her through it...At least I hope he can..."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Brand New Journey

Chapter 39

Lee came out of Billy's office and went towards the elevator as he saw Francine coming out of it and asked, "Did you see Amanda anywhere?"

Francine replied concernedly, "The park. She looked dazed. Did you upset her again?"

Lee sputtered shaking his head, "N-No! It was just...never mind! Thanks!"

Getting down to the parking lot he got in his car and drove to Rock Creek Park.

What Wes Anderson suggested to them about getting married wasn't so outlandish. Besides, if they did this they'd have a better shot at getting Kelly back. Why couldn't Amanda see that?

He pulled into the park area a few moments later and scanned the area looking for her. She wasn't even at the bridge where they usually met to talk over cases.

Lee parked and groaned getting out stating, "What is your problem, Amanda? It's not like they asked you to kill someone!"

A woman walking nearby gasped at his statement and he put up a hand chuckling as he remarked uneasily, "I uh, I'm rehearsing for a play. Sorry."

As the woman walked away shaking her head Lee thought, Great. I had to say that out loud! Where are you, Amanda?

He scanned the whole area again and finally spotted her at the far end of the park on a chair swing.

Sighing with relief he made his way over slowly and as he approached her he remarked, "I won't get in your way at all. In fact, you won't even have to worry about snoring or what side of the bed I like because I'll stay in the den-"

Amanda swallowed hard as she sighed wiping away a tear and shook her head answering, "It's not you. It's what this means and what it represents. And it's a hell of a lot longer than most of our cover cases. I don't think you really understand! When we were at the Betsy Ross Estates, I was able to go home at the end of the day. I'll already be home with my family this time-"

Lee argued, "Fine! Then I'll go home!"

Amanda retorted shaking her head, "No! You can't! Because everyone will be around to make sure we're on the up and up! Rings and all, Pal! And Mrs. Michaels will most likely be doing spot checks on Kelly. And then there are my neighbors and let's not forget my ex-"

Lee asked with a sneer, "Why bring him into the mix? Will he be moving in as well? It's gonna get pretty damn crowded there if he does! "

Amanda stood up and started to leave responding, "I don't believe this whole thing! You're not even taking this seriously-"

Lee grabbed her arm and swung her toward him and looked at her darkly commenting, "Boy, you and your hangups! When you want to make a mountain out of a mole hill-"

Amanda pulled out of his grasp stating angrily, "Hangups?! I was married for ten years under the delusion that the man I married for love wanted " 'Til death do us part"! I'm pretty sure that this time my mother will expect the same vow from you! My boys need security as much as Kelly does. I don't want their hearts broken again when this sham of a marriage goes six feet under."

Lee swallowed hard and clearing his throat sighed and commented quietly, "I'm sorry. But if you can think of some other way I can keep my kid, I'm all ears. If not, I think the only option left is to go home and explain this to your family."

He sat on the swing and remarked heavily, "They already love Kelly and they know she's in trouble and want her back as well. They will be on board with this, trust me. And one more thing. It took us time to build trust and friendship and we've been there for each other countless times over the past few years whether we wanted to help one another or not. We don't have to have a conventional anything. We go to City Hall and stand before a judge, just like we did the other time. Look. I know it sounds like I'm asking for the moon here but my daughter is the moon now. I don't know what kind of father I'll be but I want the chance to at least try. Will you give me that chance, Amanda? "

She stood silently not answering and Lee got up from the swing and replied, "All right. While you think about it I'll drive us back to the house, huh? C'mon..."

As they got into the car Lee stated, "There were times in my life that I was truly scared. When my folks died and I was shuffled between relatives until the Colonel took me in. When my partner was killed. Any time you were in danger on a case. And now. When a newly discovered daughter of my own may be taken from me for good. I'm not trying to guilt you into anything but if we don't marry, then it will most likely take another year or so until the papers are filed. That's what Kirk told me in his office this morning. Even if papers are signed and all, it could still take a while before I can get Kelly back. I told Kelly some of this even though she probably didn't get it but I made sure she knew we loved her..."

His speech over Lee started the car and they were off driving to Arlington.

As he and Amanda drove along the ride was silent as they each had their own thoughts to mull over.

Amanda soon realized how selfish she must have sounded to Lee about her qualms concerning marriage. As she found herself comparing this man to her ex-husband she noted a glaring difference. Lee was on the same page with her in a lot of ways where Joe was not! She'd always care for Joe because of what they once had and because of the boys. But she knew deep down that it had been over for a long time and it was time for her to put it to bed finally as she suddenly commented, "Okay."

Lee came out of his thoughts and glanced at her asking, "What?"

Amanda sighed and nodding to him stated, "I'll do it. We'll get married. None of what happened here was your fault, I know that. Joe and I had problems that we were both to blame for which is why we ended it and I know that has nothing to do with this situation but I was upset because commitment like this means a lot to me. In this instance I'll have to separate my personal feelings and just treat it like a case. Don't worry. I can do this. We'll be fine."

Lee getting off the expressway responded slowly, "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

But as they headed for Maplewood, Lee wasn't sure Amanda was totally up to it...

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Brand New Journey

Chapter 40

When Lee pulled the car into Amanda's driveway and parked Amanda was reaching for the door handle on her side when he touched her arm gently stating, "Amanda, wait..."

Amanda stopped and replied quietly, "Yes?"

Lee sighed and responded, "I think we should talk first before we go tell your family, huh?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Why? We know what we have to do, so let's get this over with already-"

He commented, "You don't want to get married, do you?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Honestly, no. But if it's the only way to get Kelly back then let's do it, all right?"

Lee took her hand and squeezed gently stating, "Hey. I'm sorry. But it's only for two years-"

Amanda responded, "Only? That's like a priest saying, "Relax. You'll only have the rest of your lives, give or take ten years."

Lee shook his head and confusedly asked, "What?"

Amanda groaned and got out of the car remarking, "N-Nothing. Let's go in."

As Lee watched her going to the front door he realized she was talking about the length of her first marriage!

Getting out he muttered, "Damn."

Why hadn't he thought about what this was doing to her in the first place? Shaking his head as he followed her inside he thought, Because you're a selfish idiot, Stetson!

Lee kicked himself inside thinking, Boy! For someone who claims to care about his partner, you sure are doing a lousy job!

As they entered the house Amanda called out, "Mother? Boys? Are you here?"

Dotty came down the stairs to the landing stating, "Hello, Dear, Hello, Lee. I have a roast in the oven but I couldn't decide on a side to go with it. I thought I'd make a salad at least but then I thought-"

Amanda sighed replying, "Mother, please? Where are Phillip and Jamie?"

Dotty shrugged and responded, "They're at the Barton's. They asked if they could go to the movies and then sleep over there tonight. I gave permission since I knew you were busy and tomorrow's Saturday anyway. I could call them and tell them to come home if it's important?"

Amanda shrugged distractedly and remarked, "Um, no. It's fine. But Lee and I have to tell you something. Could you join us in the family room please? We'll tell the boys tomorrow."

As Dotty joined them on the couch she commented, "You both look a little strange. Is everything all right?"

Lee answered, "Well-"

Amanda quickly jumped in with, "Lee spoke with Rose's lawyer who said that even with all the proper forms and signatures he has that the way court cases pile up and the red tape involved Lee would still most likely have to wait at least another year or so to get Kelly back. Now, the IFF lawyer we spoke to had a unique solution to this problem."

Dotty queried, "Which is?"

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "It uh, kind of depends on your answer, Dotty."

Amanda gave him a strange look and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lee gave her a reassuring smile and remarked, "I believe this next part is what most people do..."

Turning from Amanda he looked at Dotty and queried, "Dotty. I've known your daughter for quite some time now and we've become friends through work and I've come to respect and care for her very much. So, I've come to ask you for her hand in marriage."

Dotty leaned back against the couch in shock and Amanda replied to Lee shakily, "I can't believe you did that."

Lee answered, "Well. Since your father isn't here your mother is the next logical choice, isn't she?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "Yes, but who does what you just did now? No one I know."

Lee sighed and remarked, "I want to do this the right way so the court will know we're serious, okay?"

Amanda ignored him and patted Dotty's hand asking, "Mother, are you all right?"

Dotty got up slowly and sighed querying, "Do you want salad or soup with dinner?"

Amanda put a hand up to Lee stopping him from saying anything else at the moment and swallowed answering, "Mother. Listen to me, please. What Lee was trying to tell you in a roundabout way was that if he and I get married then he'd have a better chance to get Kelly back that much sooner. It's only for a two year period so actually it would be a marriage of convenience. Do you understand?"

Dotty nodded and then asked Lee, "Are you staying for dinner?"

Lee was bewildered and shrugged replying, "I uh, I dunno. It's up to Amanda."

Dotty commented brusquely, "Why? I wasn't asking her, I was asking you. Now when I ask a direct question Young Man, I expect a direct answer. So, are you staying for dinner?"

Amanda and Lee looked at one another and she shrugged as he replied, " Yes. Thank you for inviting me."

Dotty nodded firmly and commented, "Fine. Now, come out with me to the patio. I want to talk to you."

As Lee got up to follow her Dotty stated to Amanda, "We won't be long, Darling. You can start making the salad. Excuse us."

As Dotty began to walk out the back door Amanda looked at Lee and whispered, "Please be nice. I'm sure we upset her with this."

Lee squeezed her hands and shook his head responding quietly, "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

But as Lee went outside shutting the back door Amanda thought, I hope so!

As she got the ingredients for the salad out and began to prepare it she muttered aloud, "Sure don't want to be disowned at my age..."


	41. Chapter 41

Brand New Journey

Chapter 41

Lee joined Dotty out on the patio and as they sat at the picnic table Lee sighed and queried, "Anything wrong?"

Dotty shook her head and asked, "What kind of nonsense is this?"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "I don't know what you mean-"

Dotty glared at him and sighed answering, " Oh, come off it! When I asked you a while back if you loved my daughter you spun the same yarn about caring for her and all that garbage! I want the truth and I want it now!"

Lee swallowed and sat there wondering just how his world suddenly spun out of control!

He replied slowly, "Well quite honestly Dotty, everything I said to you before today and now is the truth. We work together and we're friends, but we haven't dated. Not in the real sense, anyway-"

Dotty queried, "Why not and what do you mean, the real sense? Either you have or you haven't-"

Lee was beginning to have a headache and understood then what a true interrogation was all about! Dotty would win in a courtroom against all enemies!

He cleared his throat and commented, "Okay. In our job, we have to have what they call covers which means that sometimes we play act as boyfriend/girlfriend, brother/sister, and yes, sometimes as a married couple-"

Dotty chuckled and shook her head remarking,"Oh, give me a break!"

Lee questioned, "What?"

Dotty smirked and responded, "Anyone with eyes can see that you two could never pull off being brother and sister! You look absolutely nothing alike! And the way I've seen you gaze at one another says to me and probably others in your circle of secrecy that there is something there between you even if you haven't admitted it to yourselves. You're both smitten."

The look of surprise crossed Lee's face as she nodded continuing, "I see by that look you have that I'm right on the money."

Patting his hand Dotty got up remarking, "I'll just go in now and finish getting dinner ready and send the other denying one out here."

As she went to the back door Dotty turned back and stated, "You have my blessing. Although I don't know why you're really going through with this farce because other than the Kelly factor, you're already married in a sense. You're considerate of each other's feelings, you worry about one another, and you have fights just like any other normal couple. So, I say go for it. I'm behind you one hundred percent and I'm sure the boys will be too once you explain things to them in the right way."

As Lee sat there bowled over by what Dotty threw at him Amanda came out and seeing his expression asked, "That bad, huh?"

Lee stammered and shrugged replying, "I-uh, I-I dunno! Geez, the questions she fired at me! Why-Why are we doing this again?"

Amanda squeezed his shoulder and commented softly, "I'm sorry about her but I believe it was for Kelly, right?"

Lee sighed as she sat at the table across from him and he answered, "I kinda think it's for her, too. What do you think?"

Amanda shrugged and responded shaking her head, "I don't know, Pal. I think it's a toss up. What did she say?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "She's behind us and thinks the boys will be too. How hard will that talk go?"

Amanda replied, "If we explain it the right way, not hard at all. Joe on the other hand-"

Lee put up his hand and queried, "That's how she put it also, but do you really have to tell him?"

Amanda gave him a reproachful look and stated, "Of course I do! He's their father, after all."

She reached over and touched his arm commenting, "By the way, it was sweet what you said to her in there for me. Thank you."

Lee shrugged lightly and chuckled, "Oh. Well, anything to help the cause. It just kind of came out, you know?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "The talk out here woulda been so much worse if my father had been here."

Lee looked slightly alarmed at her and queried, "Really?"

Amanda nodded and smiled remarking, "I think both of my parents would've given the Agency a run for their money with the interrogation tactics alone!"

They both laughed and Lee clearing his throat queried, "So, are you feeling better about this now?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged answering, "Yeah. So tomorrow we'll tell the boys and I'll call Joe after and tell him. Can't wait for his reaction..."

Lee sighed and commented, "He's got no say in the matter, anyway. You're divorced, remember?"

Amanda nodded and getting up responded, "Let's go eat. I'm sure Mother's almost ready to call us in."

They came in and sure enough, Dotty was just dishing everything out.

As they gathered at the table and began to eat Dotty asked, "So. Since this won't be a traditional wedding, what are you going to do?"

Amanda swallowed her bite of food and took a sip of her drink and stated, "Well, we have to get blood tests and our license and then arrange for a civil ceremony at City Hall."

Seeing the sad look on Dotty's face she touched her hand and remarked, "Mother, I thought you were okay about this. You are, aren't you?"

Dotty shrugged and faintly smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about your first wedding and how your father wasn't here for that one either. I'll be all right. I promise."

Lee swallowed and nodded saying, "We won't leave you out of it. You and the boys and a couple of people from work will be there-"

Amanda touched his arm asking, "Your uncle too, right?"

Lee sighed and nodded, "I guess if I have to-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Lee! The more people the better, huh? Besides, you're getting on well with him now, right?"

Lee half smiled and nodded stating, "Yeah. Okay. I guess we're set then."

Dotty interjected with, "Of course we'll have a gathering here afterwards-"

Amanda replied, "Mother-"

Dotty commented, "Don't "Mother" me, Young Lady! I as the mother of the bride as it were, have to have something arranged if you won't let me give you a traditional reception. Let's call it a brunch, hmm? Would that be all right?"

Amanda hesitated and Lee nodded stating, "That would be fine, Dotty, thank you."

Amanda questioned, "Lee?"

Lee answered, "Our excuse to anyone suspicious will be that you've already had the big wedding and you wanted to keep things simple, okay?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "All right. And I can just add that you're not big on crowds-"

Lee growled, "I'm not shy!"

Amanda put up a hand stating defensively, "I didn't say a word."

As they went back to their meal Dotty and Amanda shared a wink and a smile.

Lee noticed the look that passed between mother and daughter and knew somehow life wouldn't be the same for him after this!

He asked finally, "Got any aspirin?"

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Brand New Journey

Chapter 42

The next morning the boys came home as Amanda was going over the grocery list and Dotty was perusing coupons to add to their list.

As they greeted their mother and grandmother the phone rang. Dotty answered, "Hello?"

It was Lee stating, "Morning. Ok if I come by? I didn't know when the boys were getting home, and-"

Dotty shook her head and assuredly remarked, "No, it's fine. They're here now. Here's Amanda."

Amanda took the receiver from Dotty and commented, "Hello, Lee. So, are you ready?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Not really, but we have to try, right?"

Amanda remarked, "Right. See you soon."

Seeing her hang up Phillip asked, "You okay, Mom?"

Amanda sighed as she looked at her sons. No matter how much she felt they may be all right with the upcoming situation, she still had room left for doubt.

The separation and divorce from their father was hard for them and she didn't want to confuse them with this.

She answered nodding, "Yes, Sweetie. But Lee and I have to talk to you both about something. Why don't you fellas take your stuff upstairs and put it away and come back down, please? Oh, and remember to throw your dirty stuff in the hamper this time, okay?"

The boys looked at one another and then back at Amanda with Jamie asking, "What dirty stuff? We were only there overnight."

Dotty and Amanda eyed one another shaking their heads and Dotty stated, "Enough said. I'll help you. March."

So Dotty followed her grandsons upstairs amid protests that nothing was dirty!

Amanda was checking the fridge and feezer for adding to the list when the doorbell rang a little while later.

Amanda opened the front door to Lee commenting, "Hi. C'mon in. The boys are up with Mother putting their stuff away. I told them we want to have a talk with them so they'll be down soon. Want some coffee?"

Lee followed her in responding, "Sure. Did you talk to Joe yet?"

Amanda shook her head as she poured Lee a cup of coffee and answered, "No. I wanted to wait until after we tell them."

Lee nodded and he went to the fridge and opening it surveyed the contents asking, "No cream?"

Amanda began to reply as Lee chimed in with her, "No. Try milk. It's better for you."

Amanda sighed and argued, "Well, it is!"

Lee sighed as he poured the milk and putting it back stated, "Okay, okay. But I'm doing it under protest."

Amanda smirked at him answering, "Duly noted, Creature of Habit."

Lee cleared his throat and retorted, "Well, Miss Neatnik, I could tell you a few things about your strange habits-"

Amanda came back irritatedly with, "Gee, in my world it's called normal. You should try it sometime."

Lee chuckled commenting, "Here we go! All right, first of all-"

Then they heard from the boys who came into the kitchen remarking, "Excuse us!"

Amanda and Lee were embarrassed at having been heard and Amanda replied, "C'mon in and sit down, Guys."

Seeing Dotty Amanda asked, "So, what's the verdict on the clothes?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "Well, they went to the park to play basketball and then got into Billy Barton's worm farm. Ugh! But don't worry. I'll get their clothes back to normal soon enough."

Amanda chuckled stating, "Thanks, Mother."

Lee groaned, "You know, I'm beginning to hate that word."

Jamie asked, "Worm?"

Lee shook his head responding, "Normal."

The boys shrugged as Amanda answered, "All right, that's enough. Okay, Fellas. The reason we wanted to talk to you is about Kelly."

Jamie queried, "Hey, yeah. When is she coming back, Mom?"

Lee clearing his throat commented, "Well, as soon as we tell you what we have to tell you-"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Fellas. The thing is, Lee is Kelly's real dad and the court knows this now but because everything is slow in getting processed it's going to take a lot longer to have her home again."

Lee nodded and added, "Right. But our lawyer from work came up with a solution to this which will speed things up. Guys. We'd like you to really think about this because it concerns not just your mom and I, but you two as well."

The boys nodded slowly as Lee continued, "Guys. He suggested that your mom and I get married. Not in the real sense like with your dad but more convenient. It would move the legal process along quicker. Do you understand what we mean?"

Phillip replied asking, "So, how would this work? Would you live here all the time?"

Amanda commented, "Well, if he did he'd be in the den because he and I are friends but we don't date or anything. It would be for appearances only."

Jamie seemed to take it well and answered, "That sounds okay. At least Kelly would have you around here-"

But Phillip shook his head and got up remarking, "Excuse us, but we gotta get some air. You don't get it Mom, but I don't think it'll work. And no offense, Lee. You're a nice guy and all and I'm glad Kelly has you but I hope someday she doesn't go through what Jamie and I did-"

Jamie confusedly responded, "But Phillip-"

Phillip stated firmly gesturing toward the back door, "C'mon, Jamie!"

They left suddenly leaving Lee and Amanda stunned!

What was Phillip talking about?

Amanda swallowed hard as she looked at Lee and then called out, "Mother? Could we talk to you for a minute?"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Brand New Journey

Chapter 43

Dotty came downstairs with the boys laundry in a basket and stated, "What is it, Dear?"

Amanda remarked, "Could you sit for a minute please? I need to ask you something."

Dotty put the laundry on top of the washer and came back to sit down answering, "What is it?"

Amanda related the boys reaction to her and Lee's announcement of getting married for appearance sake and shook her head responding, "If anything, I thought Jamie would be more upset than Phillip. Do you have any idea why he's upset?"

Dotty swallowed hard recalling the question Phillip had asked about Joe after he had moved out.

He asked then, "Grandma, is Dad a deadbeat?"

Dotty was shocked at the term and queried, "Who told you that? Where did you hear that?"

He told her he heard it from school and the park from some kids.

When Dotty told Amanda about this memory Amanda shook her head sadly and shrugged stating to Lee, " There were all sorts of rumors, but I never knew about that one. I wonder why he never told us?"

Dotty patted her hand remarking, " Because he loved you both and didn't want you upset. But I assured him that was not the case at all."

Clearing her throat she commented quietly, "Maybe that's why he's worried about Kelly. Because it will feel the same for her, like two parents that aren't really together the way you and Joe weren't then."

Lee sighed and got up responding, "Okay. I've gotta go talk to them now and make them understand this is a different case altogether."

When Lee went out the back door Amanda got up answering, " I don't want him to do this alone-"

But Dotty stopped her pulling her back to the couch and remarked, "Darling, the boys will be all right. They know you love them and did everything you could for them since you and Joe broke up, okay? They also know their father and they know what was said wasn't true about him, either."

Lee found the boys in their treehouse and asked, "Mind if I come in, Fellas?"

Phillip shrugged and Lee came in slowly and sat across from them stating, "I'm here to tell you that you're wrong if you think I'm going to desert Kelly. Granted I'm new to this whole father bit but your mom's taught me a few things about being a parent, about being responsible."

Phillip's face clouded over as he shook his head responding, "You weren't here when they were talking about my dad when he and Mom split up. I mean, how would you like it if they were talking about you being dumped? About him not caring any more?"

He glanced at Jamie and added, "You were too young still to get what was going on, but I heard Mom at night sometimes crying. Then later she'd pretend that everything was okay so we wouldn't worry."

Looking back at Lee he answered, "I-I don't want Kelly to hurt like we did when Dad left, you know?"

Jamie responded, "But Lee's not Dad."

Phillip swallowed and commented nodding, "And in a lot of ways, Dad's not Lee..."

With that revelation it became clear to Lee that although Phillip loved Joe, there was still some anger and resentment he had to work through.

Lee swallowed and stated quietly, "Um look, I'm gonna go talk to your mom now. There's still some stuff we have to go over before we have the ceremony. But Guys, I'm sure that if your dad was in the same spot I'm in he'd be doing the exact same thing to get you back, okay? No matter what, he loves you and your mom loves you. They both want you to be happy, all right?"

He left the boys with their thoughts and came down the ladder to the patio where he found Amanda and asked, "You okay?"

Amanda nodded and remarked softly, "I am now. Thanks for talking to them. I'm sure it helped."

Lee shrugged as he answered, "All I could do was try, you know?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Well, now to call Joe. You wouldn't wanna help me with that, would you?"

Lee shook his head slowly stating, "Not with a ten foot pole. Have fun."

Amanda made a face at him and retorted, "Thanks a lot."

As Amanda came back into the house with Lee Dotty asked, " Is Phillip all right?"

Lee nodded commenting, "I'm sure he will be in time. But both boys know they can talk to any of you if they ever really need to."

Amanda replied, "They've always known that, Lee. They shouldn't be afraid to. We covered that in family therapy."

Lee made a snort and Amanda queried, "What's that for?"

Lee waved it away responding, "It's nothing. But I was just thinking if it would've helped the Colonel and me get along better when I was growing up?"

After a moment Lee and Amanda eyed each other and shook their heads as they stated together, "Nah.."

Amanda sighed as she went upstairs. Telling Joe about this wouldn't be bad. Besides, it was about Kelly and the boys cared about her like a sister now. It would be fine...


	44. Chapter 44

Brand New Journey

Chapter 44

Amanda was in her room talking to Joe on the phone and shook her head not believing how he was acting after she explained the Kelly situation!

First he assumed that it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing she was doing and hadn't had a clue on how to handle it with proper help.

Then he treated it like some project that she was doing, like her hospital volunteer work as a Bluebell.

She sighed and stated, "Joe, I called to tell you this not to be talked down to but to do it as a courtesy. I wasn't trying to hide anything-"

He interrupted and went on about how when they were married she wouldn't listen when he wanted to do the EAO job.

She cut in remarking, "Look, you remember how young the boys were then! I didn't want them traveling at such a young age! Do we have to go over this whole thing again? See, this was one of the problems we had! You never wanted to understand my feelings on the subject when I tried to listen to what you had to say. You pretty much dismissed me then and I didn't appreciate it then or now!"

When he interrupted with another point Amanda commented putting up a hand and responded irritatedly, "All right, enough! This isn't a stranger I'd be marrying anyway. We work together and have been for the last three years and it would be in name only, okay? And the boys aren't confused. We're talking them through this now. And besides, they think of Kelly as part of the family and-"

There was a knock on her door as Phillip poked his head in and answered, "Excuse me, Mom. Jamie and I want to talk to Dad if it's okay?"

Amanda nodded and waved them in commenting, "Excuse me, Joe. The boys want to talk to you now. I think we're finished with this talk anyway. It's been very enlightening. Here they are. Goodbye, Joe."

She handed the phone to Phillip and kissed the top of his head replying, "Here you are, Sweetheart."

Giving Jamie a reassuring hug as well she left the room closing the door and went downstairs asking Lee, "Can we get out of here for a bit? I really need some air!"

When they got in the car and Lee pulled out Amanda found herself pouring her heart out to him about Joe and the marriage and how it went south due to his dreams of travelling the world and their inability to talk things through without judgements.

Lee took them back to his place knowing how upset she was stating, "It's all right, Amanda. Maybe it would've helped if I'd talked to him, huh?"

But Amanda shook her head as they went into his apartment answering, "No. Thank you but at this point, he's not listening to anything. I tried, you know?"

She sat down remarking, "He's usually an agreeable person and we worked out a suitable custody arrangement but I think he feels I'm forgetting the boys here. I tried telling him they were on board with it but he wasn't hearing me. I-I just had to get out of there."

Lee sat next to her on the couch responding, "I'm sorry, Amanda. This is kinda my fault here-"

Amanda shook her head commenting quickly, "No it isn't, Lee! I made the choice to help that little girl and I'm not sorry I did, okay?"

Lee swallowed as he squeezed her hand and answered warmly, "Thanks. I'm glad you did, too. So, the boys wanted to talk to him?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked sadly, "Yeah. I hope he isn't going to try to have them side with with him on this one. I told Joe they were fine with it-"

Just then, the phone rang.

Lee answered, "Stetson."

It was Dotty. "Hello, Lee. Phillip wants to speak to Amanda, please."

Lee stated, "Sure."

Handing the receiver to Amanda he responded, "Phillip..."

Amanda took the phone from Lee and asked, "Phillip? Is everything all right, Honey?'

Amanda began to smile as she listened to her oldest and nodded replying, "Yes, Sweetheart. You absolutely said the right thing. I'm proud of you! How's Jamie?"

Amanda looked concerned as she commented, "All right. Well. Tell him I'll be there soon and we'll talk, okay? I love you. Bye."

Hanging up Amanda gulped and wiped a tear away from her eye as Lee queried, "Everything okay there?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Yeah. They're definitely growing up but things are still hard for them, you know?"

Lee asked, "So, what did Phillip say if I may ask?"

Amanda nodded responding, "You may. He said that I wouldn't do anything without their say so and since it wasn't about him he should let me handle it and not worry. All the while telling him that he and Jamie still loved him."

Lee sighed and commented, "Whew. That couldn't have been easy for Joe hearing something like that from his own son."

Amanda smiled and agreed stating, "And that's why I'm proud of him."

Lee smiled back at her answering, "He's not mine technically but I'm proud of him, too. You want a drink or anything before we head back?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, thank you. Well, I guess we should figure out when we want to do the ceremony, huh?"

Lee replied, "Let's go back and check with your brood..."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Brand New Journey

Chapter 45

When Lee and Amanda returned to the house Dotty stated," Amanda, Jamie's upstairs. He's a bit upset after talking to Joe even though what Phillip told Joe was just fine."

Amanda nodded and replied, "I'll see if I can make him feel better."

Looking at Lee she asked, "Any lunch thoughts or are we just winging it?"

Lee smiled and answered, "These guys like chili dogs? I can call Milo's-"

Amanda protested, "Oh, that's too much to ask-"

Lee clearing his throat in an aside to her, "I can have it delivered. I do know some people."

Amanda sighed and giving in shrugged commenting, "Okay. Milo's it is. And then maybe burgers for dinner-"

Phillip appeared from the family room responding, "Marvin's, Mom?"

Amanda remarked, "No, Grandma has stuff already in the freezer."

Phillip shrugged and responded, "Okay. But just don't expect Jamie in on this."

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Don't worry. He'll be all right. You did just fine with your dad. Now, excuse me while I go talk to him."

When Amanda got up to the room Jamie was lying on his bed throwing his baseball up and back catching it.

Amanda knocked on the open door querying, "Okay if I come in?"

Jamie stopped the ball throwing and put it down on the floor commenting, "Sure, Mom."

Amanda came over to the bed and remarked, "Let me join you here."

Jamie sat up and Amanda sat next to him and putting her arm around his shoulder answered quietly, "I understand the talk with your dad didn't go well from your end. Wanna tell me about it? It might make you feel better?"

Jamie sighed and swallowed hard and shrugged stating, "I just don't get why he was so mad about you helping Kelly. I mean he doesn't know her or Lee, but he was trying to make me feel bad about being okay with it. Phillip told him how he felt, but I-I just couldn't. I mean he's my dad and all and... I don't know."

Amanda hugged him close to her and kissing his temple responded softly, "Don't ever be ashamed of your feelings, Sweetheart. You and your brother have a big stake in everything I do and I couldn't have asked for better sons. You and Phillip have every right to voice your own opinions, right or wrong."

Pulling back a bit she continued by stating, "Now as far as your dad is concerned, I think what's happening is that he's all of a sudden realizing that he should have done more while he was here because then maybe the divorce wouldn't have happened. But I can't really speak for him anyway. I'm just guessing. But listen to me carefully... I wouldn't try to do that with you and your brother if you wanted to help your dad out in the same way if he was in this situation, all right? The bottom line here is that we both love you and that's never going to change. Okay, Pal?"

Just then Lee appeared at the door and smiling remarked, "She's right, Jamie. There are times when you'll all be disappointed with each other over things that don't work in your favor but the love you four share will always be there and I think your dad even knows that."

Jamie sighed and nodded hugging Amanda answering, "Thanks, Mom. Lee. I think I'll be okay now. "

Amanda got up pulling him with her stating, "That's wonderful, Honey. Besides, I could swear a moment ago I heard someone's stomach rumbling. It was yours, wasn't it?"

Jamie shook his head and commented, "Nah. I think it was yours, Mom."

Lee chuckled and replied, "Let's say it was all of us and go down and have some lunch, huh? The food will be here soon but your grandma has salad made to start us off with, all right?"

Amanda and Jamie in unison stated as the three went downstairs, "All right!"

As they came into the kitchen the phone rang. Dotty answered it and then handed the receiver to Lee remarking, "The Colonel."

Lee groaned and hesitating answered, "This will be fun."

Amanda poked him and replied, "I just handled a talk. Why can't you? Go on now!"

Taking the phone from Dotty he responded, "Thanks. Gee, we're not even married yet and she's already showing me who's boss here-"

Dotty giggled and Amanda pointed to him answering, "Will you get on that phone? You know how he can be when he's kept waiting!"

Lee sighed and jokingly mimicked, "Yes, Dear. Right away, Dear."

As he took the phone and went to the family room couch stating, "Hello, Colonel.", the other four in his new family group laughed!

Amanda watching the boys eating and conversing with Dotty smiled thinking, This day wasn't so bad after all. Maybe it will be okay for everyone now. We can only hope...

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Brand New Journey

Chapter 46

Later that evening as Lee and Amanda were going over the ceremony plans, the phone rang.

Dotty stated, "I'll get it."

She answered, "Hello?"

She then replied, "Oh yes, hello. Just a minute..."

Amanda eyed her picking up the phone and taking it with her out the back door and closing the door immediately.

Lee was saying something to her and then sighed as he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

Clearing his throat he queried, "Amanda, please? We have to go over this for the judge and finish, okay? What are you looking at? Dotty just had a phone call. No big deal-"

Amanda retorted, "Then why was she sneaking out of the house to talk? She doesn't have to hide anything from us."

Lee quipped, "Maybe it's about a secret recipe. Who knows? Now tomorrow, we'll keep everything simple with the vows, all right? Now, let's see here-"

Amanda scoffed and Lee remarked, "What?"

Amanda shaking her head answered, "Oh it's secret, all right. But I don't think it's about any recipe, that's for sure."

Lee groaned and commented, "Okay then, why don't you ask her?"

Amanda whispered, "Because then she'll think I'm spying on her! And I'm not, okay? I'm curious. There's a difference."

Lee sighed and responded, "Oh, for the love of-"

Getting up from the couch suddenly he called out, "Dotty? Could we talk to you for a minute, please?"

Amanda stood up glaring at him as Dotty came in hanging up the phone and asked, "What is it? Something wrong?"

Amanda cleared her throat and replied, "No, Mother. It was nothing-"

Lee chuckled and queried, "Amanda was wondering who was on the phone just now? I told her you were probably sharing a secret recipe or something, right?"

Amanda shook her head embarrassedly remarking, "I wasn't really Mother, but you don't usually sneak outside to talk on the phone."

Dotty smirked and answered, "You mean like you do at times, Dear? No, I was trying to think of things to serve here after because I'm not sure what your work friends will like or the Colonel for that matter. What do you think he'll like, Lee?"

Lee shrugged and commented, "Anything will be fine, Dotty. Really."

Then both women looked at him blankly as the phone rang again.

Dotty responded as she went out the door, "Spoken like a typical male who's never thrown a party. Honestly!"

She shut the door and Amanda stared at Lee unbelievably and he asked shrugging, "What? What's the big deal?"

Amanda sighed and replied querying, "Nothing. Oh by the way, what am I wearing tomorrow?"

Lee confusedly stated, "Anything's fine. Hey. Why don't you wear that thing you wore before we did the Betty Bodine case?"

Amanda commented giggling, "Be serious! I was wearing the outfit I had that day for a job interview which you so rudely interrupted!"

Lee came back responding, "Well it turned out you didn't need that job with Honeycutt Typewriters anyway, did you?"

Amanda laughed and remarked, "No, and I wouldn't have gotten it anyway with the triplets you told that man about!"

Lee laughed shrugging as he answered, "Hey, we have to think on our feet sometimes. You of all people should know that."

Looking at the forms on the coffee table he perused them and then frowned commenting, "I left one of these last ones in the car. I'll be right back."

He went out the front door and Dotty reemerged asking, "Is Lee going? We're all having dinner soon, right?"

Amanda nodded remarking, "He left something in the car. Uh, is everything still okay for tomorrow?"

Dotty smiled faintly and putting the phone back on the kitchen counter queried, "Of course. Why? Have you and Lee changed your minds?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Of course not. But I don't want you doing a lot of work here. It's just lunch after the ceremony, right?"

Dotty distractedly responded, "I said it was, didn't I?"

She then headed for the stairs answering, "Think I'll see what the boys are up to, Darling."

Amanda was mystified by her mother's behavior. Something was up and she decided to warn Lee about it.

Lee had then come back in with a defeated look on his face and she asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

He sighed and shrugged stating, "The ceremony has been bumped off the docket for tomorrow and they don't know when they can reschedule it. Meanwhile, I already spoke to Mrs. Michaels earlier telling her we were almost finished with everything and we would bring her the completed forms after the ceremony so we could bring Kelly home..."

Lee defeatedly sat on the couch and Amanda sat down next to him patting his arm and replying, "Look, we can get a Justice Of The Peace anywhere and go get the ceremony done where they are-"

Lee half smiled at her and commented, "Already thought of that and made some calls. Only found two that are available. One is in Baltimore, and one is in Marion. And even if we were to get an appointment to see either one of them we would still be put on a two week waiting docket or whatever the hell you wanna call it..."

Lee then gathered up the papers he had including the last one he brought in and got up responding, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to forgo dinner with you all tonight. I'm just not in the mood any more. Please apologize to your mother for me, huh?"

He kissed her temple and answered, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks again for trying to help."

He left and Amanda sat there thinking, How can he be so close to getting Kelly back and now this? It was so unfair!

Meanwhile Dotty was upstairs in the hall having heard Lee and Amanda talking and then Lee leaving! She immediately went back to her room to get on the phone. Her plans may have ruined everything!

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Brand New Journey

Chapter 47

After the dinner dishes were done and the boys had gone to bed Amanda decided to find out once and for all what was going on with her mother, who had gone upstairs supposedly to read.

Lee left earlier in a somber mood since it appeared that the civil ceremony that he and Amanda had scheduled for the following day was postponed by the court which left things up in the air once again in regards to getting Kelly back home.

Amanda understood his frustration but felt there was something behind this certain delay...or someone.

Not that her mother was totally responsible for this latest snafu, but she definitely had a hand in it!

Amanda checked all the doors and turned out the lights before coming upstairs to the hallway.

She checked on the boys who were sound asleep and then went to her mother's door and knocked gently querying softly, "Mother? Are you still awake?"

Amanda could've sworn she heard the phone being hung up and then Dotty answered, "Yes, Dear. Come in."

Amanda entered the room and closed the door quietly. She saw that Dotty had a book out but that it was upside down in front of her on the bed and also noticed that there was no drink on her table. Dotty always liked some wine with a splash of milk before going to sleep each night.

Amanda shook her head and asked gently, "Dorothy Myerson West, what are you up to?"

Dotty was surprised at Amanda's using her maiden name and shrugged defensively, "I-I don't know what you mean, Darling. And why are you taking this tone with me? You're not being very respectful. I'm your mother! Not the other way around, Missy!"

Amanda put up her hand and sat at the edge of the bed. Taking her mother's hand she kissed it and remarked softly, "I'm sorry. Yes, you are my mother. And you're the most wonderful one in the world. But something happened today that I need to know about so I can help you fix it."

Dotty chuckled trying to cover and commented pulling her hand back, "You're being ridiculous and right now you're sounding more like your father who didn't think I had a brain in my head sometimes. I believe you've become too big for your britches,Young Lady!"

Amanda smirked and put a finger to her own chin responding, "Oh! Now I know something's up because Daddy said that same thing to me when I wanted to go with Debbi Ann McCabe to New York for a weekend and I argued with him about it. But I was old enough!"

Dotty cocked her head to one side as she smiled at Amanda commenting, "Yes you were, Sweetheart. But you were obstinate and stubborn just like he was. Took all night for me to convince him that you would be all right. And after we told you what the decision was what did he say you should do if you lost your money or your train ticket to get home with?"

Amanda sighed with a glum expression as they chimed together, "Start walking."

They chuckled together and Dotty answered, "Every generation goes through testing authority."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Okay. So now that we've gone down memory lane, why don't you tell me what's going on with you? Why are you acting so squirrelly?"

Dotty looked at her daughter reproachfully, " Squirrelly? You ask me that even though you're the one who's been hiding things all these years? I don't believe this conversation at all-"

Amanda then got up and went to Dotty's bedside table lamp and removed the shade shining the bulb in Dotty's face stating, "This would be the Agency's form of interrogation. Would you like Lee over here doing this?"

Dotty shaded her eyes whispering furiously, "Put that down immediately, Young Lady! All right, I'll tell you!"

Amanda put the shade back and sat down replying, "I'm sorry Mother, but I had to make you see how important it was. Do you want Lee to have to wait two or more years to have Kelly? I don't think you do if you love her like we do."

Dotty sighed and responded, "Well, of course I love her! All right! Through that Mr. Melrose's help, I found out who the Justice Of The Peace was that was going to do the ceremony at City Hall and I called to find out if maybe he wouldn't mind officiating the ceremony here in the backyard-"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "But Mother, Lee told you you'd all be there no matter where we had it-"

Dotty nodded and commented, "Yes Dear. But I was giving you a gathering here anyway and I thought why not have it all here so people aren't going here there and everywhere, hmm? It just made sense to me, that's all."

Taking Amanda's hand she answered quietly, "Besides this will most likely be the very last time you do get married even though with our family the motto seems to be, "Keep doing it 'til you get it right." I'm sorry if I've overstepped but I'll always worry about you, you know?"

With tears in her eyes Amanda understood and nodded replying softly as they hugged , "I know, Mother. All right, you win. We'll have it here. I love you."

Dotty kissed her cheek stating, "I love you, too. And since I did the damage here, maybe I should repair things with the groom?"

But Amanda shook her head as they pulled back and she remarked, "Uh-uh! I've been near his temper more than you. I'll do it."

Getting up she kissed Dotty and commented, "Good night, Mother. Sleep well."

Dotty smiled and responded, "Good night, Precious Girl. You as well..."

As Amanda went back to her room she entered and closed the door and sat on her bed letting herself fall backwards and looking at the ceiling shook her head stating, "Lee's never gonna believe this one!"

Sitting up finally, she dialed his number and waited.

When Lee answered she remarked, "Hi. It's me. I'm sorry about what happened earlier but I found out what really happened and why, so I'm gonna have to ask you to stay calm and listen to me and when I'm finished then you can blow your stack, okay? Also the person involved in this meant extremely well! So just keep that thought in your mind, all right?"

Lee sighed and without missing a beat asked, "Okay, what did your mother do now?"

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Brand New Journey

Chapter 48

The next morning Lee woke and noting the time, went to shower and shave. He went over in his mind what Amanda told him last night regarding Dotty's plan to have the wedding in the backyard.

He knew Dotty meant well and told Amanda that but also worried about other surprises the woman had up her sleeve for today!

He shook his head as he dressed and went to make his coffee. He thought, It would have been so much easier to have the ceremony at City Hall. No fuss, no muss!

As the coffee brewed the phone rang.

Lee answered, "Stetson."

Amanda remarked carefully with a smile, "Hi. You still wanna do this thing?"

Lee chuckled and shrugged stating, "You know, I was just thinking that we should go to City Hall in Baltimore and do it there. I could call the judge right now and-"

But Amanda shook her head and responded softly, "Lee, c'mon! I don't want to hurt Mother's feelings. Not after she did all this for us-"

Lee sighed and commented, "Geez, it was only supposed to be maybe a five minute ceremony and we'd be done with it. Simple, right? We just shouldn't have told her about the marriage idea-"

Amanda bristled, "Excuse me? Why not? Look! I know in your world you have your rules about need-to-know crap, but in my world we talk to family about anything we want. I'm not about to leave my family out of this and if you can't understand that then we have a problem already. Now you're on your way, right?"

Lee shook his head replying, "No. The thing's not until noon so I thought I'd get a few hours of work done."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Well the thing is, Mother needs us here earlier-"

Lee impatiently asked, " What? Why? Something you didn't tell me about last night?"

Amanda cut in stating, "No. She told me it's another surprise but she won't tell me-"

Lee growled, "Put her on the phone-"

Amanda commented, "Lee-"

Lee repeated angrily, "Put her on the phone, Amanda King! Right now!"

Amanda swallowed hard and answered, "Lee, please be nice. She is my mother."

Lee chortled, "Oh, Honey! As long as I live, I'll never forget that! Put her on the phone and you go do whatever it is you're gonna do and I'll see you later!"

Amanda sighed and remarked crisply, "Fine. Just a minute."

Lee held out the phone and winced as Amanda had put the receiver down loudly on the counter!

He groaned knowing he upset her and he'd have to deal with it later! But he didn't care at that moment. He had to take a firm stand with Dotty or the next two years were going to be hell!

Dotty then answered, "Hello, Lee. I understand you wanted to speak to me?"

Lee swallowed and stated, "Yes, I did. Here's how today is going to run. I'm heading to work. I will be at the house at eleven thirty sharp. Amanda and I will finish signing the papers we need to give to the judge. We have the ceremony at noon and then after we'll have the lunch that you so thoughtfully planned for us and then I'll head back to work. I do appreciate everything you did up to this point but from now on, could you please ask us before you do anything else here?"

Dotty answered with a laugh and kept laughing and then hung up!

Lee bewildered hung up. What the hell was that about?!

The doorbell rang. As he went to the door he thought, I don't get what's happening here. All we wanted was a simple ceremony. What is the big deal?

He opened the door to find the Colonel standing there!

Colonel Clayton commented seeing Lee's mouth agape, "Well, aren't you going to let me in? Dotty sent me to get you. If you're ready, we should go."

Lee shook his head responding, "Come in. Would you like some coffee?"

As he turned away heading for the kitchen the Colonel followed shutting the door and exclaimed, "Boy, have I taught you nothing about how to treat women? Or is that brain of yours still stuffed with straw from that Agency? Let's go!"

Lee remarked hotly, "I told Dotty and I'm telling you! I'm going to work and then to the house at eleven thirty! That's it!"

The Colonel calmly unplugged the coffeemaker and rinsed out the decanter and then taking Lee's cup away as he was about to sip his coffee, dumped the contents into the sink!

He then announced,"Now. If you're through having your tantrum I suggest you get your jacket and keys so we can get the hell out of here because Dotty is expecting us. Move it, Soldier!"

Lee faced him squarely and stated bitingly, "I'm not your soldier, Colonel! I'm barely family to you as you've treated me so over the years and this is my house and I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready! Are we clear, Sir?!"

Nudging by him angrily, Lee went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Colonel Clayton shook his head thinking, Matthew, what the hell's wrong with your kid?! I brought him up hoping he'd have some sense of respect and honor for people he deals with and not to run from responsibility of any kind! Right now he's acting like you did when you and Jenni...

Suddenly realizing what was eating at his nephew he chuckled and went into the living room. Seating himself in the adjacent chair near the couch he queried, "You're scared, aren't you?"

Lee scoffed, "Of what?"

The Colonel sighed, "Of what today means."

Lee shook his head and brushed it off replying, "I dunno what you're talking about. Amanda and I have done this before-"

The Colonel chuckled and remarked, "Yeah, on cases here and there away from her family. But now it's a whole new ballgame."

Lee perplexed looked at his uncle and asked, "Sir, what are you talking about? I just told you-"

The Colonel nodded and answered, "Yeah, but your folks were just as scared when they did it."

Lee turning beet red nervously commented, "Um Colonel, excuse me but I don't want to hear about that, okay?"

The Colonel looked at him blankly and then chortled embarrassedly, "Oh! Good God no, Skip! I was talking about their wedding!"

Lee swallowed and hung his head and mumbled, "Oh. Sorry. Of course you were."

The Colonel sighed and reached into his coat pocket querying, "Do you have the rings, Son?"

Lee nodded and got up from the couch stating, "Uh, yeah. Let me go get them-"

The Colonel put up his hand and responded, "Wait. Keep the one you have for yourself, but give this one to Amanda."

Lee was thunderstruck as the Colonel pulled out a box and opened it. It contained a unique antique ring in a simple but beautiful setting with exquisite stones surrounding it!

The Colonel smiled at Lee's reaction and answered, "You remember who's ring this was, don't you?"

Lee sat down again taking the ring slowly from the Colonel's hand and swallowed hard replying hoarsely as he gazed upon it, "My mother's."

After a moment he looked back with tears in his eyes at the Colonel and shaking his head commented, "I-I don't understand. I mean, why now?"

The Colonel responded frankly, "Son, The only person it should go to is Amanda. You two were brought together for a reason years ago. Doesn't matter why or how but the point is, I think your parents would approve of her regardless of what your relationship is. Let's consider this token our family's blessing for you."

Clearing his throat he continued, "I understand why you're having this civil ceremony. But maybe someday down the line, you and Amanda could sit down and figure out just what your feelings are without all the pressure from your family and friends. I want the best for you, Skip. And I believe Amanda and Kelly could guide you in that direction when you're ready, okay?"

Lee nodded and putting the ring back in the box gave it to the Colonel replying, "Thank you, Sir. For everything back then and now."

They shared a short hug and Lee cleared his throat commenting, "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

He went to his bedroom for a moment and the Colonel pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose and wiped his eyes stating quietly, "That's your boy right there, Jenni and Matt! You'd be damn proud of him today like I am!"

Soon the two left the apartment heading for Arlington with the Colonel thinking, They'll be just fine...

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Brand New Journey

Chapter 49

When Lee and the Colonel arrived Phillip let them in stating, "Hi. Come on in. Grandma's out back and I think Mom's upstairs-"

Jamie came to the foyer responding, "I think you owe Mom an apology, Lee. She's pretty upset right now and-"

Just then Dotty appeared from the kitchen answering, "Now Jamie, she'll be just fine. They both will when they see who's come to the wedding."

Lee groaned and the Colonel nudged him stating, "Simmer down, Boy. It's their day, too."

Dotty ignoring Lee's reaction commented, "Come on out to the back while we wait for my daughter, hmm?"

Lee then answered, "Maybe I should go see to her-"

Dotty shook her head as she brought both men out with her remarking, "I told you she'll be all right. Would you like a drink?"

The Justice of the Peace George Harwell shook Lee's hand and remarked, "Well now that everyone's here, shall we get started?"

But Jamie came up to Lee at that point and responded tersely, "Mom's not coming down. I told you!"

Lee asked Jamie, "What's the trouble, Ace?"

Jamie gave him a look and replied, "You're kidding, right?"

He then looked back to see Phillip who shook his head firmly stating, "No dice. You blew it, Lee. Sorry."

Dotty saw the interaction and answered, "Wait, just a minute! He didn't blow anything! She said she's been around his mood before and that she could handle it. So, let's let them work it out."

Lee sighed and going back in commented, "Fine. I'll be right back-"

Dotty immediately went in front of him startled and responded, "Wait! I forgot! You can't see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

Lee chuckled and kissed Dotty's cheek gently stating, "We've had our run of it lately so I say what's a little more, hmm? Excuse me..."

He got upstairs and knocked on Amanda's door and asked, "Amanda, are you ready? I'm here now so let's get this show on the road."

He heard sniffling and she asked in reply, "Why don't you go solo, Mister Wonderful? I think I've had just about enough of you lately! In fact, why don't you have the judge marry you instead? Then you can give him all the rules and regulations you set forth for us."

Lee sighed and taking a deep breath and letting it out sat down beside her bedroom door and answered softly, "Because Harwell's not my type at all and he's not as pretty as you are, so there."

Amanda dejectedly answered against the door, "It's not funny, Lee! None of this is! Now I know you wanted a quick service but Mother went all out because she cares about us even if you don't and I know we don't have that kind of relationship but I thought at least you'd respect me enough to go along with it and-"

Lee suddenly interrupted her shakily stating, "W-Wait! Could we table this for later, please? Um, we have a visitor here who wants to say hello. Can you please open the door?"

Amanda did slowly thinking it was the Colonel and responded, "I'm really sorry but I-"

Then she saw Lee looking down and followed his gaze to Kelly!

Amanda overjoyed picked her up and smothered her with kisses and breathlessly queried, "H-How did you get here, Honey?"

Dotty smiling answered from the bottom of the stairs, "Mrs. Michaels was kind enough to let her come for her daddy's special day. I also thought that if Lee couldn't convince you to come down, this little one would. Now. Are you coming or not, Missy?"

Amanda wiped her tears and nodding gave Kelly to Lee stating, "Y-Yeah. I gotta, you know..."

She closed the door and Kelly remarked, "Daddy, I thought she liked me being here?"

Lee kissed her cheek and commented happily, "Oh she does, Baby! We both do! You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Sweetie."

Kelly asked, "Your eyes hurt, Daddy?"

Lee laughed and shaking his head called out, "Amanda, we're going down now. See you soon."

Amanda replied back, "Okay."

The ceremony began as Amanda came through the French doors in a tasteful powder blue suit, matching shoes and earrings and a sprig of baby's breath in her hair.

As she joined Lee at the front she asked him the usual question whenever she had to dress for a case, "Do I look all right?"

Lee was bowled over but quipped whispering back, " You uh, you don't look half bad. But as long as you didn't go all out or anything..."

Amanda cleared her throat and answered, " My father liked blue, so..."

Lee nodded commenting, "Nice touch."

The Justice of the Peace began:

"On behalf of Lee and Amanda, I'd like to welcome you all to the celebration of their union today.

Suffice to say it has not been an easy road that the two have traveled but with plenty of their family and friends love and support, they managed to make it through."

He then addressed Lee, "Do you Lee, take Amanda to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Lee clearing his throat which suddenly seemed dry he managed to croak out, "I do."

Then he addressed Amanda, "And do you Amanda, take Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Amanda answered softly, "I do."

The Justice then asked, "The rings, please?"

The Colonel had given Lee the one for Amanda.

As Lee slipped it on her finger he remarked, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Dotty had gotten Lee's ring from the Colonel and gave it to Amanda.

Amanda slipped the ring on Lee's finger and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Justice of the Peace then announced, "By the powers vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He nodded to Lee stating, "You may kiss your bride..."

As Lee and Amanda began to kiss they were suddenly taken by fits of giggles and laughter!

Phillip remarked to Dotty, "Grandma, are they flipping out?"

Dotty was about to reply when the Colonel interrupted responding, "No, it's just stress. They'll be all right."

After a moment they calmed down and the group assembled congratulated them!

Kelly yanked at Amanda's hand at one point and Amanda knelt down asking, "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Kelly commented, "Grandma Dotty says you're going on a moon. What's a moon?"

Lee overhearing this shook his head and sighed, "Really, Amanda?"

Amanda looked alarmed and pulled Dotty to her stating, "Mother, tell me you didn't!"

Dotty shrugged uncomfortably and responded quickly, "It was Edna Gilstrap's sister who won a free weekend at the Barclay in Virginia Beach at the church raffle. She can't use it, so..."

Lee and Amanda both sighed and Amanda asked Lee, "What do you wanna do here?"

Lee thought carefully and then shrugged as he answered, "Well if we can't beat them we might as well join them, Honey."

Amanda replied in an aside querying, "Do you mean-"

Lee nodded and resignedly commented, "Yeah, we'll go. We have to, now."

Francine came up to them and teased, "Be sure to take lots of pictures."

Lee chuckled and stated, "Oh. While we're doing that, you're gonna be keeping Dotty and Kelly company since the boys will be with Joe this weekend and Kelly invited you here. Won't that be a blast?"

Francine was ready to protest when Billy responded, "I already know you're free this weekend so you are joining these ladies. Have fun."

As the party wound down and Lee and Amanda went off to get ready to leave Francine poured another glass of champagne and grumbled, "Bottoms up. I'll need all the strength I can get here..."


	50. Chapter 50

Brand New Journey

Chapter 50

Mrs. Michaels had given permission for Kelly to spend the weekend at Amanda's with Dotty and also Francine, who'd been invited by Kelly so they could do girl things.

But Kelly was in a bit of a mood when Francine came back at dinner with her overnight bag after Lee and Amanda had left for their trip.

Dotty let her in the front door warning her, "I told her we could set each other's hair tonight and do makeup but she's not having it."

Francine gave a faint smile as she saw Kelly sitting at the table pushing her dinner around on a plate and not eating.

Seeing Francine she pouted, "Aunt F'wancie, Daddy and Manda left me! I thought they liked me!"

Francine put up a hand to Dotty who was about to answer and stated gently as she sat down at the table, "They do like you. In fact, they love you. But Honey, here's the thing. They just have a bit of free time before they have to go back to work and Grandma Dotty knew how tired they've been lately so she arranged for us to have a slumber party here and for Daddy and Manda to get rest away."

Francine opened her bag and pulled out mini marshmallows adding, "Besides, guess what we're gonna have this weekend?"

Kelly bounced in her chair excitedly, "Hot chocolate?"

Dotty shook her head laughing as she commented, "Well of course, but I have a better idea. How about S'mores, Ladies?"

Francine and Kelly answered, "Yea!"

Finally getting Kelly to eat a while later Francine then went back to Dotty in the kitchen replying, "Glad I brought supplies, huh?"

Dotty smirked and responded, " Yes, but I'll tell you what. Why don't we save these for hot chocolate later this weekend because Amanda has the bigger marshmallows for S'mores, all right? That is, if I can figure out where that girl hid them. I swear I live here, but she even hides them from me! Can you imagine?"

Francine sighed and nodded stating, "Okay. Just tell me how high to set the oven at and we'll be good to go once we do find them."

Dotty asked incredulously, "You've never had S'mores before, have you?"

Francine waved it away answering, "Of course. It's graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows. We melt the chocolate and the marshmallows until they're gooey and we're set, right?"

Dotty sighed and remarked patiently, "Well yes, but we actually heat them over a campfire. Which... we don't have at the moment, but we do have the grill outside! Perfect! Now, we're set..."

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda had checked into the Barclay Hotel amid some confusion about the booking.

When Lee gave their name at the desk the clerk asked, " Edna Gilstrap? Raffle? I don't know what you're talking about, Sir-"

Amanda then realized what may have happened and stated quickly, "Did you receive a phone call from a Dotty West? She's my mother and she wanted to surprise us with this stay for the weekend here. The raffle I believe, was a ruse only."

The clerk checked the phone log for the past three weeks and then smiled responding, "Yes, here it is. Dotty West did call to make a reservation for you. I'm-I'm sorry about the confusion here, Mr and Mrs. Stetson. it's funny how these things happen, isn't it?"

Lee sighed and perturbedly nodded replying, "Oh, yeah. Hilarious!"

The bellhop soon arrived to help bring their bags to their suite which had a double bed!

Lee looked at Amanda concernedly and answered, "I can ask if they have a single room for me somewhere-"

But Amanda shook her head commenting, "Lee, it's fine. We'll make do. Besides, I can use the sofa, which for once is big enough for you to also use-"

But Lee remarked, "No, c'mon. That wouldn't be right-"

Amanda responded quickly, "All right. We'll take turns, huh?"

The bellhop overhearing put the luggage down and asked, "Is the room satisfactory for you both? It is the honeymoon suite that was requested?"

Amanda shook her head as Lee was about to respond and answered, "No, everything's fine. But I don't suppose you have a rollaway bed, do you?"

The bellhop was taken aback by the question and remarked carefully, "Um no. I'm sorry. There is a cheerleading squad that is currently using them all. And also, I'm afraid we're booked up solid for the weekend if you wanted a single room. I apologize but the person reserving the room should have informed us well in advance about needing an extra room."

Lee waved it away and gave him a tip as Amanda thanked the bellhop stating,"We understand. Thank you so much."

Lee nodded as the bellhop left and remarked drily, "Yeah, thanks."

Amanda began putting her things away remarking, "Lee, it's really all right. Besides, it's only for two nights. Have you ever stayed here bef- oh, never mind. Of course you have."

Lee shrugged defensively, "Why do you say it like that? I don't always stay at posh hotels, Amanda. Sometimes with the cases I've been on over the years, it's been almost like dives. Ask Francine sometime. She'll be glad to tell you the horror stories of the places she's been at."

Amanda sighed and answered, "I'm sorry, but it all seemed so glamorous when I first started at the Agency. I mean who knew you all could have expense accounts and wardrobe budgets-"

Lee chuckled and remarked, "C'mon! It's just like your household budgeting-"

Amanda replied, "Only a lot bigger! I can't just go to any store and say, "Put this on my card." It's just not that way in my world."

Lee smiled responding, "Well, if you knew what I paid in detailing every month-"

Amanda answered, "See? That's just it. You wouldn't be able to do that if you lived in my neighborhood."

Lee queried, "I don't follow. What do you mean?"

Amanda got her purse and pulled her wallet out showing her the cards she keeps. She stated, "I have a gas card, grocery card, bank card and my checkbook. The gas card is for emergency fixes like brakes and oil changes and wash and waxes. The grocery card is for use with coupons but I also use my checkbook there. The bank card is used for any withdrawals I need but with my checkbook I use it for unexpected expenses. The house, medical emergencies, and my car. For instance, when Mrs. Welch took my car when we were up in the helicopter and it got wrecked? Or when I was taking Magda to the airport and I took an unexpected trip through a swamp-"

Lee began laughing and nodded commenting, "Ah, yeah! The good old days."

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Right. If that's what you wanna call them. But nothing really compares to having to tell my mother all those ridiculous stories about what I was doing or where I was going all the time. I really thought that once I told her about the job being at IFF it would get easier, you know?"

Lee sighed and took her hand answering, "Hey... Once again I'm sorry the career choice you made hasn't been the dream job you wanted. But at least now, you don't have to lie about everything. Just some things we can't tell her."

Amanda shrugged replying, "Oh, it hasn't been so bad. Now while being chased by killers isn't at the top of my list, I will say I've been to some pretty great places I thought I'd never see thanks to you. Germany, London, San Angelo. Just to name a few."

Lee squeezed her hand commenting, "And thanks to you, I've seen the same places over again with new eyes. Really. There are parts of this world I just never gave a second thought to. Until you showed me. You also showed me the best way to deal with things I wasn't accustomed to before. Like childcare."

Amanda cleared her throat and looking down at her wedding ring she asked, "Speaking of new things, my ring wasn't like yours. Is there a reason why?"

Lee holding her left hand and running his thumb over the band slowly swallowed hard and nodded answering, "It was my mother's. The Colonel felt it was right that you have it-"

Amanda shook her head and swallowed hard remarking, "Omigosh, Lee! I can't keep this! This wasn't meant for a convenient marriage-I-"

Lee shook his head as she was trying to remove it and he stopped her responding, "Please stop, all right? The Colonel felt that if there was anyone more suited for me, it would be you. And for however long this thing lasts, I agree with him. Also he said it's the family blessing for me. So, will you keep it on?"

Amanda gulped as her eyes filled with unshed tears and she nodded replying, "Okay, thanks. I'd be honored."

Lee sighed deeply and looking at his watch stated, "All right. Now that that's settled, can we go eat? I'm starving. And we don't have to eat here. Wherever you want, okay?"

Amanda nodded and wiping her eyes smiled commenting, "When Mother and the boys were at the beach last year they went to a clambake, but there was a place near where they stayed-"

Lee smiled and answered, "Lonnie's Crab Shack-"

Amanda was surprised and replied, "How did you know?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "I saw it on the way here when we stopped for gas. C'mon. After you..."

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Brand New Journey

Chapter 51

As Lee and Amanda pulled into the driveway Sunday night they both had a strange feeling something was wrong but couldn't put their finger on it.

Lee parked the car and as they got out of the car they smelled a faint scent of smoke coming from the back!

Forgetting their luggage, they ran toward the back and Amanda gasped as she saw a small part of the patio had been burned and yelled out, "Mother! We're home!"

Dotty came through the back door and asked giving her and Lee a hug, "Hello! How was your trip? Did you have a good time?"

Amanda sighed and answered looking at the patio, "Mother! What happened? Was anyone hurt? How's Kelly?"

Just then Kelly came out through the French doors and ran toward them stating excitedly, "Hi, Daddy! Hi, Manda!"

Lee scooped her up commenting softly as he gave her a kiss, "Hi, Sweetie! You okay?"

Kelly nodded and replied happily, "Aunt F'wancie made S'more's for us! But they were blacky."

Dotty shook her head giggling and responded, " You mean charred, Darling. It wasn't too bad. that's why I didn't mention it when you called last night. The fire department wasn't here that long-"

Lee and Amanda both shouted, "The fire department?!"

Lee then queried concernedly, "Where's Francine?"

Francine emerged from the kitchen and put up her hand, "I wanted to do them in the oven but Dotty said they were usually done by campfire. By the way, I'm okay, too."

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Yes, and so we tried to do it by grilling since we didn't have a campfire and someone said she knew how to do it-"

Francine shrugged defensively responding, "Hey, all I had to do was heat up the marshmallows and chocolate and the rest was supposed to be easy-"

Dotty cleared her throat answering, "Yes, but the flame got away from us and-"

Amanda sighed and queried impatiently, "What's the total damage? Do I want to go in there?"

Dotty replied, "It was contained out here. Nothing happened inside, thank goodness. Now, how was your trip?"

Lee put Kelly down and distractedly stated, "Um, fine. Amanda, let me help you inside with your luggage."

Amanda nodded and followed him to the driveway answering, "Sure, thank you."

Kelly ran after the two asking, "Did you bring me anything?"

Lee cleared his throat and nodding commented, "Uh, yeah. I think Manda might have a little something for you, Honey."

They all went back into the house with the luggage and Lee asked, "Francine, can I drop you home? I've gotta get going. Got an early day tomorrow."

Francine shrugged and answered, "Sure. Don't you want to say goodbye first?"

Lee gave Dotty a hug remarking, "I'm glad you're all okay. See you later."

He kissed Kelly and commented, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetie. Be good."

Dotty and Francine then noticed some tension between Lee and Amanda as they said their good byes and parted. What was up with them, they both wondered.

As Lee and Francine left Dotty asked Amanda lightly, "Everything all right, Dear?"

Amanda nodded and took Kelly's hand answering, "Fine, Mother. C'mon, Honey. Time for bed..."

Kelly pouted answering, "But I wanted Daddy to read me a story."

Amanda responded gently as they went upstairs, "Maybe tomorrow, okay? He was a little tired coming home..."

Dotty overhearing this scoffed silently thinking, I don't think he looked so tired. But something happened on that trip and I'm going to find out what it is!

Dotty waited downstairs for Amanda while she read a magazine.

Amanda came down to the kitchen finally responding, "Well, I'm glad you all weren't hurt. And trust me, Francine doesn't know that much about cooking. Especially outdoors."

Dotty smiled answering, "Well she did try to go with the flow, Dear."

Amanda sighed looking at her mother commenting, "You knew and you still let her do it. She could've burned the house down!"

Dotty waved it away stating, "I told you we were fine. I got the hose but the fire department showed up anyway. Now, tell me about your trip? Did you like the hotel?"

Just then the boys bounded in the front door remarking, "Mom, we're home!"

Amanda went to hug them stating, "Shh, I just put Kelly to bed but I missed you two! How was your trip? Tell me all about it while I help you take these things up..."

The three went up chatting quietly leaving Dotty to muse, What happened on her trip that she doesn't want to talk about?

Going to the phone she decided to call her new son-in-law and find out. Dialing his car number she thought, It couldn't that bad!

Lee answered, "Stetson."

Dotty responded, "Lee? It's Dotty. Do you have a minute?"

Lee groaned inwardly, Oh no! I can't do this now!

Shaking his head as he drove toward Georgetown he shrugged commented quickly, "Sure, Dotty. What's up?"

Dotty sighed and thought, He doesn't sound enthusiastic at all. Better tread slowly here.

She asked, "Amanda didn't tell me about your trip so I just wondered if the hotel was all right? Edna Gilstrap's daughter said it was a dream-"

Lee quickly remarked, "About that, we found out it was you that set the whole thing in motion. It had nothing to do with the Gilstraps or their daughter. Why didn't you just tell us, though?"

Dotty swallowed and answered,"Well I just didn't feel that a ceremony at City Hall was enough. It seemed too impersonal somehow, and the trip I felt was something you both needed after everything you both went through with Kelly. Please don't be upset. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to do something nice, that's all."

Lee cut in gently, "But Amanda told you we would've had all of you there regardless of where it was, right?"

Dotty was about to answer when Amanda came into the kitchen once more and held her hand out querying, "Could I have the phone, Mother? I need to talk to Lee, please."

Dotty sighed knowing Amanda would be upset that she called him and commented to Lee, "Yes, I understand. Um, Amanda wants to speak to you. Goodnight, Lee."

Lee responded, "Goodnight, Dotty."

Handing the phone to her daughter she stated in a hurt tone, "I only called him because you don't talk to me any more like you used to before you got this job. I also know your relationship isn't a normal one so to speak but I thought at least you would've appreciated the thought that went into all this. Goodnight, Dear."

Dotty went upstairs without a hug to Amanda, leaving Amanda feeling hurt!

She swallowed and asked Lee, "Did you get all that?"

Lee nodded as he was pulling into his apartment complex and parked in his space. Turning off the car he stated, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know quite how to fix this. It's just that-"

Amanda sighed and nodded commenting, "I know. Instead of making everything easier we seemed to have complicated it, huh?"

Lee agreed remarking, "Yeah. And about earlier today, I-"

Amanda answered, "Lee, stop! It was an accident pure and simple. We should have checked our timing before deciding to take showers, that's all. And I should've checked with the desk clerk before deciding to open the window last night. Who knew security alarms could be so loud?"

Lee chuckled and responded, "Yeah. Our hearing should come back at least by tomorrow!"

Amanda laughed as well and then commented, "Well, I'll let you go. Oh, Kelly wanted a story before she went to bed. Can you do two for her tomorrow?"

Lee smiled and sighed stating, "Sure. Goodnight, Amanda."

Amanda smiled and answered, "Goodnight, Lee."

They hung up feeling better about the weekend and as Amanda left the kitchen and went up the stairs Dotty stood at the top and remarked, "A-ha! I knew something happened! So, you saw each other naked. What's the big deal-"

Amanda shushed her stating firmly, "Not so loud, all right! Yes we did but only for a second and let's drop it already, huh? I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mother."

As Amanda closed her door Dotty smiled thinking, She's married now. Why is she acting so prudish?

Chuckling softly she went to her own room and closed the door...

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Brand New Journey

Chapter 52

It was early afternoon the following day when Lee was coming back from downtown after checking on a lead from a case that had recently come up.

He entered Billy's office asking, "Have you heard from Amanda? She was supposed to help me go over these files. "

Billy answered, "She called while you were out and said she was running errands with Kelly but that she'd be here after lunch."

Meanwhile at the Rosslyn Metro Mall, it was busy with the lunchtime crowd as Amanda and Kelly stopped at the food court to get a drink.

Kelly queried, "Manda? Can we get a cookie? I'm hungry!"

Paying for the drinks and handing Kelly hers she led Kelly to a table as they sat down and she remarked, "No, Sweetie. Not today. We have to pick up Grandma Dotty from the dentist and then I have to get to work, okay?"

Kelly sighed stating, "I wish Daddy was here. He'd let me have a goodie."

Amanda shook her head thinking, Oh, boy. Kelly is at that age where she's acting spoiled. Hopefully, this phase will pass.

Finishing her drink Amanda got up and responded, "Okay, Honey. Let's go-"

But Kelly shook her head as she sat there commenting, "No! I want Daddy!"

Amanda sighed and answered in a firm enough tone, "Kelly, I'm sorry but he's not here and we have to go now. C'mon."

Kelly stood up and stamped her foot yelling, "No! You can't make me!"

Amanda cleared her throat and taking the drink from her as she threw it away she took Kelly's hand in a firm grasp and bent down to her remarking in a whisper, "I can because I love you and I say so. Let's go."

As they got to the exit Kelly cried, "Wait! Where's Chester?"

Amanda closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought, Oh, no!

Looking at Kelly she asked, "Honey, where did you lose him?"

Kelly brightened and responded, "Maybe at the toy store? I wanted to get him a brother but you said no!"

Amanda sighed remarking, "Because he was too expensive. Okay, let's go find a phone. I have to call Grandma Dotty at her dentist's office and then we will find Chester."

She and Kelly got to a pay phone and Amanda putting change in dialed the number she had in her purse.

As she waited for an answer Kelly whined, "What if someone took Chester? You made me lose him!"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I did no such thing! I told you to leave him at home and you know that."

The party on the other end answered and Amanda stated, "Hello? This is Amanda King,uh, Stetson calling. My mother Dotty West is expecting me there soon to pick her up. Would you please let her know that I'll be a bit late getting there? I'm still at Rosslyn Mall but I'll be there when I can. Thank you."

Hanging up she took Kelly's hand and responded, "Let's go find Chester now. I hope he's where you said he was, Honey."

But when they got to the other side of the mall where the toy store was there was a huge crowd with police and a bomb squad!

Amanda asked one of the shoppers nearby, "What's going on?"

The shopper commented, "There's a young woman in there who has a gun and won't let anyone in or out. Someone saw her stick something on a shelf way up high. It was a stuffed horse-"

Kelly overheard and yelled, "Chester!"

She ran toward the entrance and Amanda dropped everything and ran after her yelling to stop her, "Kelly, no!"

Suddenly there was an explosion and Amanda was thrown with force from the blast to the outside wall knocking her unconscious!

Soon there were paramedics being let in as the police found the woman inside as well as Kelly buried in the debris!

Lee was going over the file with Billy when they got the call about the explosion!

Billy, Francine, and Lee hightailed it to the mall where they learned the details of the incident and Lee asked one of the officers showing his badge, "My wife and daughter were here! Where are they now?"

The officer shook his head stating, "There were two women and a little girl, Sir. One of the women didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Lee was beside himself and Francine queried quickly, "Which one was it?"

The officer shrugged and remarked, "We don't have any info. There was so much debris here and we're still trying to figure things out-"

Billy showing his badge replied, "Can you tell us at least where they were taken?"

The officer responded, "Galilee General-"

With that Francine stated to Lee, "We'll go find out. I'm sure they're all right. C'mon..."

Lee woodenly got into Francine's car with her and asked, "What if-"

Francine gripped his hand tightly and shook her head commenting, "No! Uh-uh! We're not playing that game. Your girls are fine, all right? Let's go!"

They arrived at the hospital and Lee began firing questions at the receptionist about Amanda and Kelly when a nurse came out to them and Francine asked, "We're here about Amanda and Kelly Stetson. Where are they and are they all right?"

The nurse queried, "Are you a relative?"

Lee stated impatiently, "I am! Where are they?"

The nurse remarked, "Kelly is in the Pediatric Wing and your wife is back here but she still hasn't regained consciousness."

Lee shook his head bewilderedly and Francine stated to him gently, "Hey. I'll go check on Kelly and you stay here with Amanda. They're okay, Lee."

Lee swallowed hard and remarked to the nurse, "Miss Desmond is going to check on my daughter."

Showing her both their Federal ID's he exclaimed, "This gives us carte blanche to go anywhere here until they're released. You got it?"

The nurse nodded and answered, "Of course. I'm truly sorry about your family, Mr. Stetson. I'll take you back to see your wife now."

Lee replied softly clearing his throat, "Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just very worried about them, you know?"

They headed back toward the exam room with Lee praying like he never had before! He thought as he followed the nurse, Please be all right, Amanda! I need to know how this happened!

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Brand New Journey

Chapter 53

Lee sat by Amanda's bed holding her hand in her hospital room after she'd been moved from the exam area. The doctor told Lee she had a concussion and they had to wait for the swelling to go down before determining if there was any other trauma to her head. Other than that she sustained bumps and bruises which would heal in time and that she was very lucky it wasn't more serious.

Lee shook his head as he sat there and swallowed hard stating softly, "Sure wish you could tell me what went on at that mall, Honey. God, I should've been there!"

Just then Dotty came in and seeing her daughter gasped aloud!

Lee seeing her got up and went to her remarking, " I'm glad someone tracked you down. I didn't know if you were home or-"

Dotty shook her head responding, "I was at my dentist's office waiting for Amanda and Kelly to show up. All she said in her message was that they were still at Rosslyn Mall but that she'd be there as soon as she could. Oh, Lee! What in the world happened?"

Lee squeezed her hand shrugging as he replied shakily, "I-I dunno. The doc says we have to wait until she opens her eyes to tell us and it might be a while."

Dotty swallowed and nodded answering, "Well look, I'll stay with her now. Why don't you go see Kelly? Oh, and Mrs. Michaels is in the waiting room for you. She wouldn't say why."

Lee sighed knowing exactly why and nodded commenting, "Okay. I'll see to her and then see Kelly. Thanks."

Seeing the worried look on Dotty's face as she gazed at her daughter Lee kissed her temple replying, "She's a strong lady. She'll be all right."

Before leaving he went to Amanda's side and gently kissed her forehead stating gently, "I'll be back, okay? Don't go anywhere."

When he reached the waiting room he put up a hand to Mrs. Michaels remarking, "I know. Kelly was supposed to be back today, right? Well, I guess Amanda thought she'd drop her off after the errands. I don't know. And we won't know anything until Amanda wakes up. So, if that's it-"

Mrs. Michaels shook her head stating, "I'm sorry about your wife but this concerns Kelly. Can you sit for a moment?"

Lee sighed and nodded as he sat down and queried, "What is it?"

Mrs. Michaels remarked, "In our job we have to investigate any and all occurrences in or out of the home to determine if the environment is safe for a child-"

Lee irritatedly cut her off commenting, "I'm sorry, but you're already losing me. What the hell are you talking about?"

Mrs. Michaels sighed and continued, "Mr. Stetson, you and your wife were on your honeymoon when Kelly was at your home and the patio fire occurred. Now I realize no one was hurt but that was the first instance. The second was the mall incident-"

Lee answered icily, "Hold on, Lady! Amanda and Kelly were not at fault there! There was an explosion-"

Mrs. Michaels shook her head responding, "Yes, I'm aware of that but there was a witness who claims that your wife was a bit angry at Kelly at the mall earlier-"

Lee shook his head and chuckled, "Angry? I doubt that seriously. She loves my daughter-"

Mrs. Michaels nodded and continued, "Yes, but the witness claims that Kelly was upset and that your wife yanked her out of the food court. Children get upset at times and it is difficult to discipline them out in public without creating a scene-"

Lee stood up and stated in a low voice angrily, "Look! If you really knew Amanda, you'd know she's the last person to ever want to make a scene about anything! Me? Well I'm about to right now but in fairness to my family, I'll hold off! I suggest that you go back to your office and tear up this report that you're investigating because it's hogwash! Now if you'll excuse me please, I'm going to see my daughter!"

Lee got in the elevator to head up to the Pediatric Ward and fumed thinking, Who the hell is she to tell me that Amanda's abusive? Boy, if I could get my hands on that so-called witness!

Stepping off the elevator he found Francine in the waiting area and asked, "How's Kelly doing?"

Francine sighed and answered, "Her head hurts and she wants Chester. She also wants to tell Amanda she's sorry for upsetting her?"

Lee shook his head and asked, "Did Mrs. Michaels come up here earlier?"

Francine nodded and commented, "Oh, yeah. The doctor even let her talk to Kelly-"

Lee yelled, "What? Well, no wonder she thinks now that Amanda's abusive to Kelly!"

Francine quickly sat him down and remarked in a hushed tone, "Relax, will you? I called Billy and told him the situation and he's looking into it. We think it's garbage, too."

Lee nodded calmer now and replied, "Well, at least you two and Dotty know the truth. I swear. we got this close to getting Kelly back and now-"

The nurse came out of Kelly's room and commented to Francine, "You and your friend can see Kelly now."

Lee clearing his throat looked at the nurse and stated, "You must be new here. I'm not a friend. I'm Kelly's father, Lee Stetson. From now on if you see me anywhere in this area, you best go the other way. Are we clear?"

The nurse nodded and answered quietly, "Of course, Sir. Excuse me."

As the nurse left Francine barbed at him, "Wow, you're making all kinds of friends here. I wish I had your gift!"

Lee shook his head as he followed Francine into Kelly's room...

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Brand New Journey

Chapter 54

Lee followed Francine into Kelly's hospital room and seeing the bandage on his daughter's head he swallowed hard and covered by smiling and stated gently, "Hi, Pumpkin. How are you doing?"

Kelly sighed and replied, "Daddy, my head hurts and I wanna see Manda!"

Lee came over to the bed pulling the chair over to her side and kissing her cheek sat down as he held her hand commenting, "I know, Honey. But Manda has a bump on her head like you do only she's..."

Francine finished for him knowing how hard this was for him responding, "Sweetie, she's asleep because she was hurt a little more than you and the medicine they gave her has to have a chance to work so she needs to rest more. But we promise she's thinking about you right now and hoping you're okay, too."

Kelly pouted, "Where's Chester? That lady put him up high so I couldn't get him. Why did she do that, Daddy?"

Just then the nurse came in remarking, "Miss Desmond? There's a call for you at the nurse's station from a Mr. Melrose."

Francine got up from her chair and nodded answering, "Thanks. I'll be right there."

As she went to the door she hugged Kelly gently and stated, "Glad you're awake, Honey."

She then asked Lee, "You'll be all right?"

Lee nodded and squeezed her hand responding, "Thanks for being here with her earlier."

Francine nodded and left and Lee faced Kelly and asked, "You hungry, Sweetie?"

Kelly frowned and replied, "The nurse said I couldn't. The doctor's s'posed to see me. I don't wanna see him. All I need is you and Manda!"

Lee chuckled softly and gave her a gentle hug and remarked, "I know, Baby. But Manda and I can't fix the bump on your head. He has to do that, okay?"

He then sat in the chair again and asked, "Honey. When you were talking about Chester, what did you mean the lady put him up high? Where were you?"

Kelly answered, "The toy store. When Manda and I were there before she wouldn't get me a brother for Chester and said we had to go. I wanted you there 'cause you woulda got me a cookie right, Daddy?"

Lee shook his head remembering this was a child so it would take some time to get information out of her and responded, "I guess so, Pumpkin. Now, Kelly. Why did the lady have Chester? Was she there with you and Manda before?"

Kelly shook her head and sighed commented, "No. Manda and I went to get a drink but I really wanted a cookie. Manda said no and that we had to leave and then I saw Chester wasn't with me-"

Lee sighed thinking, Finally! We're getting somewhere! He nodded querying, "All right, Sweetheart. Where did you go after your drink?"

Kelly thought for a moment and replied, "The toy store again but there were lots of people there."

Lee answered, "Yeah, I heard. Someone called Uncle Billy and he told Aunt Francine and I where you and Manda went. So you saw the lady with Chester there?"

Kelly nodded and stated, "Yeah, and I ran to get him but Manda yelled no. I don't know any more, Daddy."

Lee kissed her hand and softly responded, "It's all right, Honey. You did good here."

Just then the doctor came in with Francine following. He stated shaking Lee's hand, "Mr. Stetson, I'm Dr. Green. I need to examine your daughter now. Could you come back in a little while?"

Kelly shook her head answering, "Daddy, don't go!"

Lee patted her hand remarking, "Sweetie, remember getting looked at by the doctor at my workplace? Well, it's the same here except he just wants to check the bump on your head, okay? That's all he wants to do. Now you just relax and do what he tells you, all right? I'll be back, Pumpkin. I promise. Be good now."

He kissed her cheek and left with Francine who commented, "Billy needs you to call him back pronto."

Lee sighed and remarked, "Better yet, let's just go back to the Agency. I can't do anything here but stew right now. First, let me go tell Dotty where I'll be."

They went to Amanda's floor where they stopped in to see her for a moment but there was no change.

Dotty talked to them out in the hall replying, "I do hope she'll be awake soon. How's Kelly?"

Lee sighed stating, "She's missing Amanda and Chester of course. There's something about that horse, though."

Dotty shook her head answering, "He's her best friend, but other than that-"

Lee shook his head responding, "No, I mean Kelly saw the woman at the toy store with him and ran toward her but then the bomb went off."

Dotty gasped, "Dear God! It's a wonder both of our girls weren't killed then! What is wrong with this world today?"

Lee shook his head and hugged her commenting, "I don't know. Look. Francine and I have to go back to work for a bit but I'll be back later, okay?"

Dotty nodded and remarked, "I'm not going anywh- darn it!"

Lee asked, "What is it?"

Dotty sighed replying, "The boys. I completely forgot..."

Lee stated, "Don't worry. I'll call the school and leave a message. Want them at Lombardo's again?"

Dotty shook her head and replied, "No. They took a trip for a few days. I'll call Mrs. Barton and ask her if they can go over there for a while after school. I'm sure she won't mind."

Lee smiled and nodded answering, "Okay. See you later."

When he and Francine got in his car and he pulled out of the hospital parking lot he dialed Billy's number at the Agency and when Billy answered he remarked, "Francine and I are on our way in. What's going on, Billy?"

Billy sighed and commented, "Too much, Scarecrow. Get here when you can."

As he hung up Lee and Francine shared a worried glance at one another and he queried, "What the hell's happening now?"

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Brand New Journey

Chapter 55

Lee and Francine arrived at Billy's office a while later and Lee asked, "So what's going on, Billy?"

The two sat as Billy replied, "Hold onto your hats, People. That explosion at the mall turned up something we didn't expect."

Lee swallowed hard nodding as he answered tersely, "I know. My wife and daughter were almost killed. Isn't that enough?"

Francine gave a look to him and then Billy. For someone who was conveniently married, Lee used the word "wife" like it was an everyday thing for him!

She and Billy knew that the two cared for one another and Kelly but there was something more telling in the way he conducted himself lately. Now if only he could stop being so ridiculous and just admit it to Amanda as well as himself!

Lee shrugged and apologized stating, "Sorry, I've been all over the place lately and-"

Francine nodded and touched his arm in understanding remarking lightly, "It's okay. We get it."

Looking back at Billy she queried, "What is it, Billy?"

Billy sighed and answered, "For starters we have Yuri in the conference room-"

Lee asked, "Here? Why for God's sake? I mean, he's not on our side usually except for that one time we had to help him because of Kreschenko-"

Billy nodded and stated, "I know, Scarecrow. But remember that trip Lunsford took not too long ago? Well, a contact informed him that Yuri had a vital piece of information for us and wanted to deliver it in person."

Lee queried carefully, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Billy shrugged and responded, "No, but when he told me what the information was and where it originally came from we had to agree to see him. Or rather our new director here, Dr. Austin Smyth arranged it for you-"

Lee shook his head and asked, "For me? What does this have to do with me?"

Billy looked at Francine and then back at him remarking, "Yuri's waiting to see you in the conference room. Don't worry. He's been thoroughly checked and we have a net out there just in case."

Lee got up and going toward the door sighed and stated, "Wish me luck."

When he left Francine stared at Billy and asked, "How bad is it?"

Billy shook his head at her and didn't answer. It spoke volumes to her and she swallowed hard thinking, Damn, hasn't the man been through enough?

Lee entered the conference room warily as Yuri nodded commenting, "In spite of everything Lee, it is good to see you."

Lee gestured to the table and they sat across from one another.

He asked, "Okay, Yuri. We've never been pen pals since we are on opposite sides of the world so is there another dire situation we have to join forces for?"

Yuri swallowed and shook his head stating, "I understand your hesitancy to speak with me but as Melrose has told you-"

Lee sighed impatiently and responded, "Come off it, Yuri! Just get to the point already! I don't have time for this!"

Yuri nodded and answered slowly commenting, "This involves the late Eva Spinelli."

Lee chuckled and shaking his head remarked derisively, "I don't believe you because when she was arrested two years ago we had her checked thoroughly. There was no such connection between her or anyone including you, in your group. So what's the real story?"

Yuri began slowly answering, " We learned recently that Kreschenko had used Eva for a job at one time to help the KGB. She was instructed to obtain a microdot that had U.S. missile plans in it, but of course he never received it-"

Lee bewilderedly asked, "Missile plans? For what?"

Yuri responded, "For the same reason he had that bomb at Arlington National Cemetery. He was maniacal, of course."

Lee nodded and cleared his throat querying, "So, where is this microdot? I mean if Kreschenko never got it, then who did?"

Yuri swallowed and went to retrieve something from his jacket pocket.

Lee had an uneasy feeling as Yuri showed him a photo of a stuffed toy. A horse!

Lee shaking his head stated shakily, "No, no! Not Kelly's h-horse!"

Yuri tried to calm him answering, "He somehow discovered what Eva had done. You see, she hid the microdot inside the horse and planned to give the microdot back to the Government here but then she was arrested and put away. He had someone try to find it in the Morgan home believing she still had it within her family and was obviously trying to fool Kreschenko-"

Lee gulped and stated as he shook his head once more, "Her mother died last spring. The coroner later said it was a heart attack. Whoever it was probably came into the house that day! God, I could've lost Kelly but I didn't know she was mine then!"

Yuri remarked sadly, "I'm so sorry we didn't know the details sooner or we would've tried to stop what was happening-"

Lee warily looked at Yuri and exclaimed, "Then Kelly could still be in danger!"

But Billy came into the room and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving!

He answered, "It's all right, Scarecrow! The microdot is safely with our people now and Kelly is out of danger! Now, why don't you head back to the hospital? I'm sure Kelly is missing you as well as Amanda-"

Lee surprised answered, "Amanda's awake?"

Billy faintly smiled and replied, "A little while ago. Dotty phoned here while you and Yuri were talking. The doctor's checking on her right now."

Lee sighed gratefully and looking at Yuri commented, "Thank you for coming and clearing everything up."

Yuri smiled and responded, "Well, I couldn't relay this kind of news over the telephone and you won't have to worry about Kreschenko."

Lee swallowed hard and nodded stating, "I'd give my eye teeth to be able to destroy his cronies, Billy."

Billy shook his head remarking, "Our people are dismanteling his network of people that are still active. "

He then looked at Yuri and responded, "I'll have someone get you safely to the airport now."

Yuri and Lee shook hands saying their goodbyes and Francine entered answering, "Lee. Before you go, you need to get Kelly's gift from Billy's office."

Lee was bewildered and replied, "Gift? You guys didn't have to get her anything."

Francine smiled leading him out of the conference room and back to Billy's office stating, "It's someone she's been asking for endlessly..."

When the three entered Billy's office Lee was overcome when he saw Kelly's stuffed horse Chester looking clean and brand new as if nothing had happened!

He shook his head and gulped commenting, "I-I don't know what to say."

Francine shook her head and responded lightly, "Just say thank you and go see your daughter."

Lee smiled and kissed Francine's cheek and shook Billy's hand remarking, "I'm outta here!"

As Lee left Billy noticed Francine had gone to get a tissue off of his desk and was dabbing at her eyes.

Clearing his throat Billy asked, "Desmond? Are you all right?"

Francine aware that Billy was watching her cleared her throat as well stating, "Absolutely. Let's go back to work, shall we?"

She left the office quickly without another word as Billy smiled going back to his desk. He knew Kelly had an effect on her as well lately, even if she did try to hide it...

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Brand New Journey

Chapter 56

Getting to the hospital Lee went first to check on Kelly. Not finding her in her room he asked the nurse outside, "Excuse me. Did my daughter go for more tests?"

The nurse shook her head and stated, "No. She and Mrs. West are up visiting your wife."

Lee shook his head thinking, Of course. Why didn't I realize that.

He remarked, "Thanks. So, how soon can Kelly be released?"

The nurse responded, "Well as soon as your wife is, I guess."

Lee shrugged commenting, "I don't know what you mean."

The nurse answered, "Oh, well the doctor was ready to release Kelly today but she doesn't want to leave without your wife."

Lee chuckled in understanding then and remarked, "I see."

The nurse smiling responded, "Being a man you wouldn't really understand but when we girls want what we want, there's no stopping us."

Lee laughing stated, "Oh, I'm beginning to see a lot of things now that I didn't before concerning my girls! Thank you."

Getting on the elevator Lee sighed thinking about all he and Amanda and Kelly had been through lately and shaking his head told himself that things are going to change for the better starting today!

Coming to the floor he approached Amanda's room and coming in the door almost didn't catch Kelly who at the sight of him jumped off the bed into his arms yelling, "Daddy!"

Lee surprised grabbed her and holding her remarked firmly, "Kelly, what are you doing? Do you want to break your neck? Geez!"

Kelly laughed and Amanda shook her head and commented, "Kelly, Daddy's right. I know you're excited that I'm awake but no more jumping on this bed. I still have a bit of a headache so take it easy, all right?"

Lee looking around asked, "Where's Dotty?"

Amanda stated, "I sent her home to rest. She wants to bring the boys to visit but I told her the doctor may release me soon anyway so there wasn't any point."

Kelly asked, "Daddy, can we all go home now?"

Lee kissed her and commented, "Honey. The doctor has to look at the two of you first and then decide if you're all better, okay?"

Kelly pouted answering, "Crap!"

Amanda cleared her throat responding, "Hey, you know how I feel about that word! I'll have to talk to the boys again about their vocabulary around you."

Just then a nurse came in remarking, "Excuse me, but Dr. Green is looking for Kelly. He wants one last look at her."

Lee smiled and looking at Kelly as he put her down to the floor answered, "See? I told you. Now you go with her and we'll see you in a bit, all right?"

But Kelly shook her head and responded, "Not going without Manda!"

Amanda gestured to Lee to put Kelly in her lap and as he did she commented softly holding Kelly close, "Sweetheart, remember when I told you that we're always together in our hearts even if we're not in the same room?"

Kelly nodded slowly and Amanda continued, "Well, I've never lied to you about that. I was trying to wake up for you and the rest of the family and I did because I missed everybody so much that I couldn't stand it anymore. Do you understand, Sweetie?"

Kelly sighed and queried, "So, you won't leave if I'm not back quick?"

Amanda and Lee shared a smile and Amanda shook her head answering, "No, Honey. I'll be right here and so will Daddy. We promise. We won't go anywhere without you, okay?"

Kelly stated, "I'll miss you."

Amanda sighed and asked, "How much?"

Kelly spread her arms out as far as she could and replied, "This much!"

Amanda hugged her tight and kissing her cheek stated, "Oh, that's a lot of missing! Okay. You go with the nurse and we'll see you soon, all right?"

Kelly got down from the bed with Lee's help and responded, "Ok! Bye, Manda! Bye, Daddy!"

As Kelly and the nurse left Lee and Amanda shook their heads laughing and Lee motioned for her to move her legs up towards her and when she did he fell backwards on the bed groaning as he exclaimed, "God, she's exhausting!"

Amanda laughed heartily replying, "Really? I hadn't noticed!"

Lee chuckled wiping his eyes and answered shrugging, "Aw, I just mean the constant day-to-day parenting! How have you managed all these years? "

Amanda giggled out loud and stated, "Well. With a good deal of love, patience, and understanding. I don't mean Joe and I didn't lose it every once in a while with the boys of course but we didn't know everything right away. I've read plenty of books and of course I had Mother to help as well."

Amanda then touched Lee's arm answering, "And you're not alone here with Kelly, all right? You've got us and you've certainly got the love factor down. All you need now though is to work on the patience and understanding. We'll help with that too, okay? And don't feel that everything has to be done all at once. A day at a time, huh?"

Lee reaching for her hand kissed it and sitting up nodded and replied, "Right. So on that note, what about us? I think we need to clarify where we stand in our relationship. We never discussed that moment we had at the airport with everything else that went on, you know?"

Amanda nodded slowly and clearing her throat commented, "No, we never did. But I think it's because of not only the Kelly thing but that we're both afraid-"

Lee questioned concernedly, "Of what?"

Amanda swallowed and remarked, "Of each other's worlds."

Lee shook his head and asked, "Huh?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "We've been around the areas but you and I never dated unless it was work related. I mean, ordinarily you and I just wouldn't be right for each other-"

Lee perplexed queried, "Who said that? I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to."

Amanda asked slowly, "Then why the convenient marriage? What are we doing, Lee?"

Just then Amanda's doctor, Dr. Harris walked in with his nurse and commented, "Okay if I examine your head now? I was asked repeatedly to fix "Manda's head" so she can go home."

Lee and Amanda sighed as once again they were interrupted but they knew Kelly was hell bent on leaving today because Amanda woke up!

Lee chuckled getting off the bed and squeezing Amanda's hand remarked, "I'll see to the other patient now. But wait for me, okay? I don't want you running marathons yet."

In a mocking tone she answered giving him a wink, "Oh, all right. If I have to..."

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Brand New Journey

Chapter 57

As Lee is heading for the elevator a nurse at the floor's center desk remarked, "Mr. Stetson? There's a call for you that's urgent."

Lee takes the receiver and answers, "Stetson."

Billy responds urgently, "Scarecrow, Yuri has been detained at Dulles! Francine and I are on our way now-"

Lee sighs and states irritatedly, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him-"

Just then hospital security enter the area and approach Lee after talking to an orderly.

Lee comments, "Hold on, Billy. Something's wrong."

Covering the receiver he looks at one of the officers who asks him, "Is your daughter up here by any chance?"

Lee felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he shook his head and remarked, "No. She's downstairs with Dr. Green. Or she's supposed to be! Why?"

The officer replied, "We've been alerted that there is no Dr. Green in this hospital. It appears that your daughter may have been kidnapped. She and this man have disappeared."

Lee yelled, "What?!"

He then remembered Billy who was yelling back at him over the phone, "Scarecrow!"

Getting back on with him Lee responds firmly, "Billy! You won't believe what's going on here. This Dr. Green that was Kelly's doctor isn't here now and Kelly's gone, too!"

Billy fumed and stated, "Damn! All right! First make sure Amanda's all right and tell security to check out her doctor as well. It may be a smokescreen! Then you hightail it to Dulles because I have a feeling that's where Kelly is. And one more thing. Mrs. Michaels has also disappeared!"

Lee swallowed hard and commented, "There's a connection now, Billy. I just know it!"

Hanging up he swore and then remarked to the officer, "Put the hospital on alert and check all the employees including Dr. Harris!"

The officer nodded as Lee showed his Federal I.D. to him and went back to Amanda's room.

Entering quickly and ignoring Dr. Harris he grabbed Amanda's hand responding urgently, "C'mon! We gotta get outta here! Kelly's in trouble!"

Without questioning Lee she got up nodding and grabbed her clothes out of the closet. Lee shielded her while she changed quickly behind him!

Dr. Harris protested, "What's the meaning of this?! Your wife hasn't been cleared for discharge! I wouldn't advise her going anywhere yet! I have more tests-"

Lee growled stating as he showed him his I.D., "See this, Pal?! It says I have discharge clearance for her!"

When Amanda was ready she answered, "Okay, let's go!"

As they made their way out of the hospital and got into Lee's car Lee noticed Amanda looked pale and queried concernedly, "Hey. Are you all right? Maybe I should get you to Scardelli-"

Amanda shook her head and shrugged it off replying, "I'm okay. I just haven't been running at my usual speed obviously. I'm fine. Now what happened to Kelly?"

So, Lee explained on their way to Dulles what occurred in the Pediatric Wing and what Billy told him over the they arrived at the airport they entered and Lee showed his I.D. to the security and then Billy called to him!

They went over to him and Francine who also noticed Amanda's pallor and asked, "Are you okay? I'm surprised you're here."

Amanda was about to comment when she became faint and Lee grabbed her stating loudly, "I need a wheelchair here!"

Security brought one over and Lee made sure she was settled and then knelt down to her answering softly, "I'm sorry I dragged you out of the hospital but I just didn't trust Dr. Harris because of that phony Dr. Green, you know? "

Amanda nodded but protested, "Lee, really. I'm fine! I'll even stay in the chair but I don't wanna leave with Kelly missing-"

Lee responded gently, "Hey... You and Kelly are very important to me but I can't be worried about both of you at once, huh? I need you to go back to the Agency where Scardelli and his team can look you over and keep an eye on you while I'm here getting Kelly back. Please? I promise when this is over I'll bring her right to you."

Amanda unsure looked at Billy and Francine who nodded and then she looked back at Lee.

Shrugging finally she stated quietly, "I guess I have to trust my partner, right?"

Lee nodded and giving her a tender kiss he pulled back and smiled replying, "That's my girl..."

Getting up he queried, "All right. Billy, who's here that can drive her back to the Agency?"

Billy got on his walkie and spoke into it, "Peters? Are you still in the parking area? Mrs. Stetson needs a transport back to our nest."

Peters walkied back, "Roger that. I'm near the entrance now."

Francine nodded and commented, "I'll get her there, Billy."

When Francine was about to wheel Amanda out of the area she grabbed Lee's hand asking, "Where's Chester?"

Lee sighed and answered, "Let me worry about that, okay? Go on."

She and Francine left and Billy queried, "Chester?"

Lee replied, "Kelly's stuffed horse."

One of the airport security men came out and remarked to Billy, "Sir, we've located the little girl and the man named Yuri."

Lee and Billy followed him in and at a nearby terminal stood Kelly with Mrs. Michaels, Yuri, and the supposed Dr. Green with a gun!

He pointed it at Kelly commenting to Lee as a crowd was forming with the airport security and police as well, "I want that horse, or else this girl dies!"

Lee knew exactly how to deal with this lunatic but Yuri stated to the man, "What you seek is no longer available. It is safely with the U.S. Government."

The man sneered at him and yelled, "You fool! It belongs to me!"

Yuri shook his head remarking, "Kreschenko was the fool! It was Eva's intention all the time to return the microdot to the U.S. Government but alas, she perished here before she could."

Looking at Lee he answered sadly, "I'm truly sorry for what you've been through with your daughter."

Then the fake doctor turned to Yuri and fired yelling, "Traitor!"

Yuri went down and Lee fired at the other man and he went down!

Luckily when the medical team nearby checked on Yuri it was just a flesh wound but the other man was dead!

Kelly was trying to run to Lee then but Mrs. Michaels pulled her back stating, "Oh no, Girlie! I've worked too hard to have you foul things up! I want that horse! Where is it?!"

Kelly yelled, "You can't have him!"

Reaching for the woman's hand, she bit it!

Mrs. Michaels yelped and attempted to slap her backhandedly but Francine appeared twisting the woman's arms back and responded icily, "You touch her again and I'll make sure you wind up like your friend over there!"

Billy then called the security over commenting, " Lock Ms. Ariana Mikhail up and throw away the key!"

The woman sneered at everyone as security handcuffed her and replied, "You cannot be rid of me that easy! I will be back to finish what I started, and soon!"

As security led her away, Kelly sat down in the middle of the floor and crying asked, "Why was she so mean, Daddy? Why did she want my Chester? Is she gonna hurt me again?"

Lee cleared his throat and swallowed hard as he went to her shaking his head and gently scooped her up replying softly, "No, Baby. She's not. We're all gonna make sure she can't ever come near you or Chester again, okay?"

Kelly trembled answering, "I wanna go home, Daddy! P'wease?"

Lee kissed her temple and rubbing her back remarked gently, "You bet, Sweetheart. We'll go right now."

Looking at Billy he queried, "Okay if I do that, Billy? I'll debrief tomorrow, huh?"

Billy nodded and stated softly to Kelly, "You were very brave today, Dear. We're all proud of you."

Kelly nodded but buried her head in Lee's shoulder as he carried her away with him.

Lee turned back and asked, "Could someone let Amanda know that I'm taking Kelly and Chester home now instead of going to the Agency? She'll understand considering everything that happened today."

Francine smiled and remarked, "I'll do it."

Lee nodded as he took Kelly out to the parking lot and settled her in his car.

By the time he got to the expressway toward Arlington, Kelly was fast asleep.

He dialed Amanda's house and Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Lee smiled and stated, "Hi. I've got Kelly with me and I'm bringing her home now."

Dotty smiled and responded, "Oh, Lee! That's wonderful! I just spoke to Amanda who called to tell me a little of what was going on. Hopefully, she'll be home soon as well."

Lee sighed and replied, "With any luck, Dotty. Listen, can I pick up anything for dinner?"

Dotty shook her head and commented, "No. I've got my world famous pot roast in the oven as we speak. See you soon. Oh, the Colonel called. He'd like you to call him back soon."

Lee smiled and remarked, "All right. Thanks for letting me know."

Hanging up, he'd almost forgotten about his worry over the Colonel a few weeks ago.

He'd definitely call him tonight...

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Brand New Journey

Chapter 58

Lee pulled into the King driveway and parked.

Getting out he went around to the passenger side and unhooked Kelly from her seat and lifting her up gently brought her to the door and rang the bell.

Dotty answered and smiled at both of them stating softly, "She's just what we needed right now! C'mon in."

Lee brought her in and the boys ran up to greet her but Lee remarked quietly, "She's okay Fellas, but she's tired. I'm gonna go put her down, okay? Be right back."

As Lee went up Dotty responded to the boys, "Go and wash up, please. Dinner's ready."

Lee came down and entered the kitchen asking Dotty, "Anything I can do here?"

Dotty shook her head and answered, "Not a thing. What would you like to drink?"

Lee sighed and queried, "Beer if you have it?"

Dotty winked at him knowing what he'd been through and gestured to the fridge as she was bringing two plates to the table, "Help yourself."

Lee whispered, "Bless you."

Dotty chuckled as the boys came down and ran to the table as Dotty was bringing the last of the plates to the table.

Sitting down the boys were diving into their food when Dotty admonished them commenting, "Boys! It isn't polite to start until everyone is seated! Wait, all right?"

Lee came over and putting his beer down seated Dotty and then himself replying, "It's okay, Dotty. I know they're hungry. Dig in, Boys."

As the four ate Dotty asked Lee, "Have you spoken to your uncle yet?"

Lee took a bite of his food and swallowed stating with a shrug, "I'll call him when I get home. Did he mention where he was when he called?"

Dotty shook her head and remarked, "No. Is there something troubling him? I realize I don't know him yet but he sounded down. Almost depressed."

Then seeing the worried expression on Lee's face she responded gently, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. It's just that I've heard that tone from my own daughter from time to time in her life and I just-"

She stopped as she saw a now awake Kelly entering the kitchen and got up asking, "Hi, Sweetheart. Would you like some dinner?

Kelly nodded quietly and Lee got up to get her seated while Dotty was fixing a plate for her.

Lee kissed her cheek and queried, "Did you have a good nap, Honey?"

Kelly sighed and answered, "I don't like that lady. She was mean to me."

Lee stroked her hand nodding as Dotty put the plate down in front of her.

Dotty commented, "Amanda mentioned something about Mrs. Michaels-"

Lee cleared his throat and shook his head aware of the boys and remarked, "Um, I'll tell you later."

Dotty got the message and changed the subject querying to the boys, "So. What happened in school today?"

Phillip began the tale and Jamie finished with the four laughing but Kelly just sat there picking at her food.

They all finished their meal except for Kelly and Lee got up stating, "That was great, Dotty. Thanks. Uh, Boys? Can you help Grandma out and clear the table, please?"

Jamie stated, "Sure, Lee."

They got up and Lee picked up Kelly and brought her to the couch seating her in his lap and remarked, "I know Manda's not here right now but I promise she's okay and she'll be home soon, all right?"

Kelly nodded and asked, "Can you give me a bubble bath and sing to me?"

Lee looked over abashedly at Dotty and shrugged uncomfortably remarking to Kelly, "I-I don't sing. I'll be glad to give you a bath Honey, but-"

Phillip shrugged as he was drying a dish and replied, "It's okay, Lee. We'll help ya."

Jamie answered, "Yeah. Just something from "Sesame Street" maybe?"

Phillip stated, "Yeah. Or maybe from the radio. Michael Jackson stuff?"

Lee shook his head and groaned commenting, "I-I dunno, Guys."

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Thank you for your help Fellas, but I have a better idea. Lee, follow me with Kelly. Boys, keep cleaning up, please."

As Lee and Kelly and Dotty went upstairs Lee asked, "Not show tunes, right?"

Dotty shook her head and chuckling replied, "Oh, you! Would you get her pajamas while I get her settled in the tub, please?"

Lee sighed and quipped, "Any particular style she likes?"

Kelly piped up, "Bunnies, Daddy!"

Lee looked blankly at Dotty and asked, "Bunnies?"

Dotty smirked and remarked, "Pajamas and slippers. Bunnies."

Lee chuckled going to Kelly's room and stated, "Of course. Why didn't I know that?"

He brought them back as Dotty had Kelly immersed in the warm tub and queried, "Would you like to do her hair?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Sure, I'll give it a shot. Let's see. Head and Shoulders or this purple stuff?"

Kelly laughed and responded, "Daddy! That's Prin'sess shampoo! I like that!"

Lee nodded commenting softly, "Okay, Princess shampoo it will be. What songs does she like? Be Bop or Oldies?"

Dotty laughed out loud as she scrubbed Kelly querying, "Be Bop? What on earth is that?! No, no! Besides, only one person should do the song tonight that I'm thinking of if she remembers it."

Drying her hands with a towel she rose from the side of the tub responding, "Hold my place. I'll be back..."

Lee looked at Kelly giving her a wink and smiled as he shrugged lightly answering, "I don't know what Grandma Dotty is up to but Manda is a lot like her, so anything could happen here."

Kelly giggled as Dotty came back immediately with the phone and asked, "How do we dial up Amanda?"

Lee chuckled and drying his hands dialed up the Agency hospital area and when they answered he queried, "Linda? I need to speak to Amanda. Could you connect me with her room, please?"

When the connection was made Amanda replied, "Lee? What's going on? Is Kelly all right?"

Lee smiled and commented, "Everything's fine, but Kelly would like a song before bed and you know I don't sing. However, your mother has a tune in mind. Here she is."

Dotty got on and replied softly, " How are you, Darling?"

Amanda nodded sighing as she answered, "I'm fine, Mother. What's this about a song?"

Dotty smiled and stated, "Well. When you were a little girl and your daddy was away on a trip he called before you went to sleep and he sang a certain song to cheer you up, because you missed him so. Do you remember the song, Darling?"

Amanda thought hard and shook her head finally and responded, "Gosh, I'm trying Mother. Could you hum a little, please?"

So Dotty began humming slowly and Amanda snapped her fingers and nodded answering, "Oh, I've got it now! Put Kelly's ear to the phone, please?"

Dotty smiled and put the receiver out as Lee dried Kelly's ear and Kelly asked, "Manda, when are you back?"

Amanda gulped and replied, "Very soon, Sweetheart. I promise. Now, here's your song, all right? I love you."

Kelly responded, "Love you, Manda!"

Amanda smiled and began singing softly,

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are gray,

You'll never know Dear,

How much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Dotty then took the receiver and added the rest to sing to Amanda,

The other night Dear as I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms,

When I awoke Dear I was mistaken,

So I hung my head and I cried.

I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same,

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day."

Amanda was crying now and gulped commenting, "Thank you, Mother! I-I love you, too. Kiss Kelly goodnight for me!"

Dotty nodded and sighed wiping her eyes stating, "Of course Dear. Get a good sleep now. Here's Lee."

Lee cleared his throat and got up as Dotty commented, "I'll finish here. Go ahead and talk to her now."

So Lee took the phone and brought it back to Dotty's room and sat on the chair at her dressing table and responded heavily, "Wow! That was quite a tune you two sang. I was worried when the boys suggested Michael Jackson to me-whew!"

Amanda laughed and cleared her throat replying, "Yeah, the song, "Beat It" has a good rhythm but it would hardly be called a bedtime tune!"

Lee laughed with her and nodded answering, "You got that right!"

Amanda asked, "So, what happened with Mrs. Michaels?"

Lee grew serious as he commented, "Her real name is Ariana Mikhail and she was in on the whole thing with the fake Dr. Green! But we arrested her and the doctor is dead. Only after I shot him because he wounded Yuri. It was just a flesh wound but after they treat him he'll be going back home."

Amanda sighed asking, "Well, thank goodness Kelly's safe now. It is over, right?"

Lee shrugged and remarked, "One can only hope, Honey. I'm going to see John Kirk tomorrow and see if we can proceed with your adoption of Kelly."

Looking at his watch he answered, "Okay. I'm going to let you go now because it's way past everyone's bedtime, I think."

Amanda smiled and commented, "All right. Thank you for helping Mother with Kelly's bath. I know it's a strange new step for you but I know you did just fine."

Lee smiled and responded, "Thanks-"

Just then he felt a tug at his pants leg and saw Kelly standing before him querying, "Where's Chester, Daddy?"

Lee groaned as Amanda overhearing Kelly asked him, "He's still in the car, isn't he? Oh, Lee! How could you forget-"

Lee sputtered, "I-I've had a lot to deal with today, okay? Goodnight!"

Hanging up he remarked to Dotty who entered the room, "I'll go get Chester if you get her to bed, please? Thanks."

As he left muttering Kelly asked, "Is he mad at me?"

Dotty chuckled as she led Kelly to her own room commenting, "No, Darling. Just himself. C'mon, off to bed..."

Lee came downstairs grumbling and Phillip queried, "What's wrong, Lee?"

Opening the front door he stated, "The women who live here!"

He shut the door and Phillip responded to Jamie, "He probably said or did something dumb again. Let's finish watching this movie before Grandma-"

Just then Dotty called out, "Boys! Time for bed! You have school tomorrow!"

Phillip sighed as Jamie turned off the TV and answered, "Dang! We'll never get to finish watching this alligator movie!

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Brand New Journey

Chapter 59

Lee was just coming back into the house with Kelly's horse when Dotty met him at the door stating, "I'll take it up to her. There's a phone call for you but it's not the Colonel."

Lee couldn't read her expression but nodded and remarked, "Thanks. I'll take it in the den."

Thinking it may be Agency business Lee closed the den door as he answered the phone, "Stetson."

The voice on the other end commented, "Mr. Stetson? This is Staff Sargeant Williams calling from the 79th Medical Wing at Andrews AFB. It's about Colonel Clayton. He ordered us not to call you but-"

Lee had a bad feeling run through him as he responded slowly, "What is it, Sargeant?"

Williams replied, "Well Sir, he's had an angina attack. It happened after a confrontation with one of the men and-"

Lee shook his head and answered quickly, "All right. I'm on my way. You have new orders from his nephew! None of you are to inform him that I'm coming. Do you understand? Tell the doctor I want to talk to him and that he is not to let the Colonel know I'm coming. Thanks for letting me know, Sargeant."

Hanging up he groaned muttering," Bullheaded son of a-..."

Just then Dotty knocked and queried, "Lee? Are you all right?"

Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly and opened the door responding to Dotty, "Yeah, but I've gotta go. The Colonel had an angina attack. I don't know how bad. He didn't want me to know which pretty much tells you what our relationship is like."

They walked out to the kitchen and he shrugged commenting, "Something was off with him when he came to see me here a while back. I wish I'd known."

Shaking his head he stated, "Damn! Why didn't I insist that he talk to me then? He could've been checked out and fine afterwards, you know?"

Dotty swallowed hard and remarked gently, "Lee, some people are too proud to accept help when something's wrong physically. Amanda's late father in-law Jack King was that way. He thought he could deal with his heart condition on his own as well. The Colonel sounds very much the same way. So if I were you, I'd ignore the huffing and puffing that man is liable to do and stick with him no matter what!"

Hugging him she commented, "And don't worry about Kelly. She'll be fine now that she's home, okay? Just go take care of your other family, hmm?"

Lee sighed and kissed her cheek stating softly, "Thanks."

As he got to the door he remarked, "Oh. If Amanda should call-"

Dotty shook her head and motioned him out the door, "Please go already!"

Lee nodded and getting to his car got in and pulled out quickly and then called Billy at home.

When Billy answered Lee responded, "Billy, I won't be in for a while. It's the Colonel. I don't know what shape he's in but he's over at the Andrews AFB Medical Wing right now after an angina attack and-"

Billy shook his head concerned and replied, "Don't worry, Scarecrow. We'll handle things here. You've had enough on your plate lately. Just see to your uncle and give him our best."

Lee nodded and answered, "Thanks, Pal. Talk to you later."

Hanging up he got on the expressway heading to the Joint Andrews AFB Medical Wing.

Within half an hour he arrived and entering the facility asked at the reception area where the Colonel's room was located.

The floor supervisor queried, "Are you sure you don't mean someone else? Someone perhaps more human?"

Lee chuckled softly and shook his head stating, "I-I know what you mean, but he's my uncle believe it or not. He doesn't know I'm here, though."

The supervisor gasped and then replied, "Room 543. And you have my sympathies, Sir."

Lee smiled knowingly and responded, "Thanks, and I'd like to apologize for anything he may have said or done to any one of you since he was brought in here."

Lee got in the elevator shaking his head and sighed remarking, " This should be fun."

Getting off at the floor he needed he looked around wondering which direction the room was in and then he heard the Colonel's booming voice yelling, "I've had enough tests, Doctor! Now let me out of here or I'll have you court martialed!"

Lee sighed and finding the room at last came in and nodded to the doctor as he saw the Colonel laying in the bed and answered irritatedly, "Aw, pipe down! It's not enough that you didn't tell me you weren't well but then to give everyone here crap when they're trying to help you is a bit much wouldn't you say, Sir?"

Colonel Clayton retorted, "What the hell are you doing here, Skip? If I wanted you here, I'd have called you!"

Slamming his fist on the bedrail he yelled, "Williams! You're next on my list for court martials!"

Lee rolled his eyes and looking at the doctor stated, "I'm his nephew, Doc. Lee Stetson."

The doctor shook his hand remarking, "Dr. Lindsay, Mr. Stetson. What he's grousing about is that I recommended he have heart surgery to unblock a valve that's clogged but he won't hear of it."

Lee asked, "Surgery? I was told it was an angina attack-"

Dr. Lindsay nodded and commented, "Yes, it was. But we've done an EKG and it showed abnormal rhythm and we discovered the clogged artery in the X-ray we also did. He hasn't had a checkup in over a year-"

The Colonel cut in replying, "Blabbermouth! I'm in top physical form Doctor, so you don't have to feed my nephew's head with a lot of garbage! I'm fine!"

Dr. Lindsay sighed and put the Colonel's chart back at the end of the bed.

Looking at Lee he commented, "Maybe you can convince him to get the surgery. I've done all I can here. It's up to him now. I'll be back later."

He left and the phone rang.

The Colonel queried to Lee, "I'm a little tied up here. Do you mind?"

Lee sighed and shrugged responding, "Not at all."

Answering he stated, "Hello?"

When he heard the voice on the other end he was surprised and remarked, "How did you- oh, of course! All right. Just one second."

Handing the receiver to the Colonel he chuckled and answered determinedly, "Oh, you're going to get it now! And before you start getting belligerent, this is my wife you're about to speak to. So you're going to listen politely and when she's finished you're going to thank her for her advice because for some strange reason she happens to like you a lot more than I do at the moment so please be nice, huh?"

Going to the door Lee turned around and sighing commented to the Colonel, "I'm going to the cafeteria for some coffee because it's been a hell of a long day and judging by this, my night isn't looking that great either. And whether you believe me or not, I do want you to be okay."

Leaving the room he went to the elevator and got in jabbing a button to the main floor.

When it stopped there he got out and went to the cafeteria to buy his coffee and found Dr. Lindsay at a table.

Going over to him he sat across from him stating, "He'll have the surgery. He's speaking to my wife on the phone right now and I guarantee she'll change his mind. She has that effect on people. Make them do things that ordinarily they can't be talked into."

Dr. Lindsay smiled and replied, " You're a very lucky man to have a woman like that in your life. Tell me how you found her?"

Lee after taking a sip of his coffee and swallowing chuckled and shook his head commenting, "Kind of a long story, Doc. But let's just say we found each other and leave it at that..."

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Brand New Journey

Chapter 60

Dr. Lindsay and Lee were getting off the elevator and saw the Colonel leaving the room!

Lee protested, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Colonel Clayton announced, "Back to my base. I've got things to attend to-"

Lee grabbed his arm and turned him back walking him back toward the room and answered hotly, "You're not going anywhere because you're having surgery!"

The Colonel began his tirade of "Who do you think you're talking to", "The hell I am!" and more colorful language!

Once Lee and the doctor got him back into the room Lee pointed to the bed and yelled, "Sit down now! We're not done here!"

The Colonel was taken aback slightly by Lee's attitude but sat down and stated to him curtly, "You know Sonny Boy, you may be too old to spank but there's nothing that says I can't have you court martialed as well!"

Lee sighed as he sat in the chair near the bed and replied gruffly, "Save it, would'ja?"

Looking at the doctor he commented, "Go ahead, Doc. You were telling me downstairs what he'd need to have done?"

Dr. Lindsay remarked, "Yes, thank you. Well Colonel, we can do a bypass which would require a bit of recovery here and then at home. But it will be a two month process."

The Colonel scoffed and responded, "Oh it won't be that long, Doctor! Couple of weeks here and then at my base. I'll be ship shape in no time!"

Lee looked at the doctor helplessly and then stared at the Colonel who shrugged at them both and answered, "You don't believe me?"

Lee shook his head and replied slowly, "Sir, it's not that we don't want to believe you but this is major surgery!"

The Colonel sighed and queried, "All right, Doctor. What happens if I refuse this surgery?"

Lee groaned as Dr. Lindsay remarked, "Well, you could have a major heart attack or a stroke. We know you keep in shape Colonel, but you also have to watch your diet and cut down on your stress level-"

The Colonel barked, "Oh, hogwash! I eat three fit meals and I have people to command! I don't have time to sit around-"

Lee pounded the arm of the chair and lashed out angrily, "If you don't, you'll be six feet under in no time!"

Shaking his head he got up and sighing resignedly responded to the doctor, "I-I gotta get outta here."

Looking back at the Colonel he swallowed hard commenting sadly, " No one's doing this to punish you, Colonel. You've met my daughter recently and I thought that maybe you'd like to see her grow up while you're still able to. See I've begun to know what it feels like lately to be part of a real family and I thought if you're willing, you could also have that same opportunity. That's all. Goodnight."

He thanked the doctor remarking, "I'll be at home. He has my number." and left. Going to the parking lot he got into his car and pounded the steering wheel in frustration!

The two had their rows but they were family all in all and he'd be damned if he'd let another member of his family leave this world unnecessarily!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he dialed the King house on his car phone and looked at his watch hoping it wasn't too late.

Dotty picked up thankfully and answered, "Lee? How is he?"

Lee chuckled wiping tears from his eyes and cleared his throat replying with a shrug, "Ah, he's stubborn, pigheaded, muleheaded and any other "headed" you can think of! The doctor wants to do a bypass on him tomorrow, he told me. You know, the Colonel actually thought he'd be able to be in and out of the place in no time. His foolheaded thinking-"

But Dotty shook her head and answered, "No. That's positive determination, pure and simple. And if he has that already Lee, then he may recover sooner than the doctor thinks."

Lee shook his head and commented, "The doctor told him it would be at least two months before he was fully recovered. I know you haven't met him yet but he just won't be able to sit still that long."

Dotty sighed and responded, "Well we'll just have to hope for the best, won't we?"

Lee shrugged amazed at her optimism and stated, "If you say so."

Dotty smiled and replied, "I know so. Are you going home now?"

Lee yawned and remarked, "Yeah. I'm gonna grab some shut eye and then a shower and pack a bag and head back here early. The doctor was talking about a six-thirty surgery. If he can talk the Colonel into it. By the way, how's Kelly?"

Dotty nodded and stated, " She's fine now. She did wake up fussing a bit. I gave her some cocoa and she went back to sleep. Oh, when you get home would you call Amanda? She said it was important."

Lee nodded yawning again and commented, "S-Sorry. The day's catching up with me. Well goodnight, Dotty."

Dotty answered, "Goodnight, Lee. And don't worry. The Colonel will be just fine."

Hanging up Lee thought, With any luck he will.

Arriving home he got a quick shower instead and then got a bag ready and getting into bed called Amanda's hospital room at the Agency.

She answered, "Hi. How'ya doing?"

Lee groaned stating, "It's been a hell of a day I'll tell you. But after a few hours sleep I'll be functional for tomorrow. How are you doing?"

Amanda commented, "Well, can you use some good news now?"

Lee smiled and responded, "From you? Always. Hit me."

Amanda answered, "Dr. Scardelli is going to release me tomorrow on my solemn promise to rest when I get home. Now on that note I have an idea-well that is, Mother and I have an idea-"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Amanda. That's great news but about your idea, please? I have to get up in a few hours. What is it?"

So Amanda related her idea to him and when she finished Lee commented gently, "That sounds good in theory but you and I both know the Colonel. He won't go for it. Trust me he'll hate the idea, nice as it is."

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Oh, Lee! Of course he will! But he won't want to stay in the hospital and I'm sure his men won't want to wait on him hand and foot-"

Lee blurted out, "I don't even wanna do that! The man was impossible when I lived with him-"

Amanda sighed and responded, "So? Why not let us try? Please? Just think about it and let me know in the morning, all right?"

Lee thought for a moment and then remarked, "Okay. I'll sleep on it, as they say. Goodnight, Amanda."

Amanda smiled into the phone commenting, "Goodnight, Lee. And thank you."

Lee half smiled and nodded answering, "Yeah, yeah."

Hanging up they both settled down for the night thinking about the Colonel.

As soon as Lee was drifting off however, his phone rang.

Picking up the receiver he stated, "Hello?"

It was the Colonel who commented, "O six hundred hours." And then hung up!

Lee stared at the phone shaking his head and hung up also as he once more attempted to fall asleep. He thought, For once the man is being sensible. Thank you, Amanda for getting through to that stubborn jackass!

He had no problem falling asleep after that...

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Brand New Journey

As Lee exited his car early that morning at the hospital parking lot and went in he entered the elevator near the reception area and pressed the floor button for the Cardiology Wing.

Looking at his watch he nodded as he got off at the floor he needed. It was exactly five a.m. as he got to the Colonel's room. The man would be impressed that his nephew was early!

But as Lee walked into the room the Colonel upon seeing him asked, "What are you doing here? I told you O six hundred?"

Lee shrugged and answered, "Well Sir, I thought about coming just before that but then I'd miss seeing you all together. At least until your surgery was over with-"

The Colonel scoffed and commented, "I don't need hand holding, Skip! I'll be just fine! I've arranged to get a lift back to the base afterwards-"

Lee couldn't believe his ears! He shook his head asking, "Excuse me Sir, but after what? The six weeks here?"

The Colonel bewilderedly looked at his nephew and remarked, "No wonder your code name is Scarecrow! I'm talking about after the operation-"

Lee swallowed and queried, "Are you out of your mind?! You didn't listen to the doctor at all yesterday, did you? He said-"

The Colonel slammed his fist on the tray in front of him shouting, "I heard him, but the fool man doesn't know me and what I can endure!"

Just then Dr. Lindsay came in and sensing the tension responded carefully, "Good morning, Gentlemen. Colonel, how are you feeling?"

Colonel Clayton sighed and replied, "Fine. Now let's get this show on the road so I can get back to my quarters!"

Lee was about to protest but the doctor cut in with, "Sir, do you know why the nurses were in here earlier?"

The Colonel looked at Lee and shrugged responding, "To keep me from sleeping and taking all my blood. Why else?"

The doctor and Lee exchanged a smile and Lee shook his head as the doctor remarked, "No. But we're in luck. There's an operating room available at five thirty with your name on it. The anesthesiologist will be in shortly to put you out as your vitals are good right now. See you in a few minutes..."

He left and the Colonel commented shrugging lightly, "Well, how's the family? Shouldn't you be with them?"

Lee nodded and answered, "Yeah. Well, about that. Dotty and Amanda thought it would be a good idea for you to recoup at the house. After all, it's gonna be a while before you're mobile again and-"

The Colonel swallowed and responded quietly, "Please relay my thanks but it won't be at all necessary. I'll be fine at my quarters."

Touching Lee's hand uncharacteristically he chuckled lightly stating, "Besides. You and I are like oil and water half the time, right?"

Lee was about to respond when the anesthesiologist entered and commented, "Good morning, Colonel. Are you ready to go?"

Winking at Lee the Colonel answered, "You bet."

The drug was administered and the Colonel was instructed to count backwards. He made it to 97 and was out.

Lee walked with the Colonel as they headed for the operating room but they stopped as the anesthesiologist remarked, "This is where we leave you. Sorry."

Lee swallowed hard as he looked down at the Colonel. He suddenly looked small and frail in a way.

Clearing his throat he touched the Colonel's shoulder and bent down to kiss his forehead saying slowly, " I'll be waiting, Sir. You'll be fine. Go get 'em."

He nodded to the anesthesiologist who wheeled the Colonel through the double doors as Lee watched them disappear.

Sighing Lee went back toward the waiting area and to his surprise saw Amanda sitting in there!

He sat down next to her asking concernedly, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be going home?"

Shrugging she stated, "I will be. But I told Dr. Scardelli how important being with you is today so he released me early and I took a cab here. Mother's gonna be here after she gets the boys off to school and takes Kelly to the Lombardo's later."

Lee swallowed hard as he sat next to her and commented, "Thanks for being here."

Amanda quietly responded, "Where else would I be? Oh, Billy and Francine send their best. By the way, how did my idea go over with the Colonel?"

Lee answered, "How do you think? He of course said to say thanks but he'll be just fine at his quarters. What a bunch of malarky!"

Amanda giggled and stated, "He'll come around."

Lee saw the bag on the side table near them and asked, "What's that?"

Amanda then pulled out a regular coffee giving it to him and in a napkin one of his stale doughnuts he liked answering, "It's gonna be a long day, Pal."

Kissing her temple he replied sighing as he smelled the brew and then took a bite of the doughnut, "Just what this spy needed today. Thanks, Honey."

Amanda shrugged and queried looking at her husband who sipped his coffee, "So how much sleep did you get last night?"

Lee shrugged as Amanda sipped her coffee. He responded lightly, "A couple of hours here and there-"

Amanda shook her head lightly admonishing him commenting, "Oh, Lee! Maybe later you can catch a nap, huh?"

Lee scoffed answering, "Uh, well. The apartment's in the opposite direction of your house and as it is, you're gonna have no room at the inn when my uncle gets there, and-"

Amanda remarked softly as she shrugged, "There's my room-"

Lee stared at Amanda blankly and lifting an eyebrow replied, "Say that again?"

Amanda blushed and stated, "Oh, c'mon! We've shared rooms before. No big deal-"

Lee spit out some of his coffee in laughter as he asked, "What happened to your sense of decency? Remember assignations and needing a cot in the room?"

Amanda grabbed one of her napkins and began trying to mop up his shirt and pants as she shook her head stating, "For heaven's sake, Lee! Grow up! We can do this! Besides, Mother would have a lot of questions otherwise."

Lee clearing his throat grabbed the napkins from her to finish and commented, "She'll only ask if we were sharing the room! She knows we haven't consum-"

Amanda looking around at passers by shushed him stating, "Okay, okay! I'll tell her beforehand that it's only temporary. So, how long is the surgery going to be?"

Lee eyed his watch and responded, "Should be over by ten at the latest."

He then remarked gently, "Hey... I really appreciate you being here but you need your rest as well. Why don't you go home and I'll call you when it's over, huh?"

But Amanda shook her head and putting down their coffees on the table leaned against him answering, "Nope. I'm staying put. You should know by now not to argue with me. Besides, Mother's getting the den ready as we speak. She should have it all ready before we all get home anyway. I wish I could put in a full bath downstairs for him, though. It'll be awfully hard for him to climb stairs to the hall bathroom and-"

Lee patted her hand responding, "Stop, all right? So it'll be sponge baths for a while, that's all. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Amanda yawned and nodded stating, "Okay. If you don't mind, I'm gonna shut my eyes for just a minute."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and commented, "Go right ahead. I'm gonna join you."

So exhaustion finally won out as Lee nodded off...

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Brand New Journey

Chapter 62

Lee was jarred awake later that morning by Dr. Lindsay who stated, "Mr. Stetson? The Colonel's out of surgery and he's been moved to the ICU unit. He did well but we'll have to keep an eye on him for the next forty eight hours. After that, barring any complications he'll be moved to his own room."

Lee then noticed Amanda wasn't there but asked, "May I see him now?"

Dr. Lindsay nodded and answered, "Of course. Follow me."

As they started to leave Amanda came up quickly behind Lee stopping him and Dr. Lindsay as she remarked, "Lee, we have to talk."

Lee commented, "It'll have to be later because the Colonel's out of surgery. Look, I'm gonna be here a while so why don't you go home and I'll be there later, okay?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "All right. Tell him we're glad he's okay."

Lee kissed her and responded squeezing her hand, "Thanks. I will."

He and the doctor left quickly and Amanda sighed as Dotty came up to her and asked, "Did you tell him about Kelly?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked lightly, "I tried, but the Colonel's out of surgery and Lee's gone to see him. I'll just wait until he comes home, that's all."

Dotty nodded and replied, "Of course. Well, let's go and get to the grocery and see what we can do to cheer Kelly up, all right?"

As they were getting in the car Amanda shook her head and lamented, "How could I have not remembered her birthday was coming up?"

Dotty was driving that day as Amanda was still recovering from her head injury. Dotty answered, "Because Darling, you and Lee both have been through an awful lot and now with the Colonel's recovery you still have other things to deal with. I tried to explain that you two hadn't forgotten but she said that Rose never forgot her. She's pretty upset about the whole thing."

Amanda shrugged commenting, "She is only four after all and Rose was the only parent figure she knew so it's understandable that she'd be unhappy with Lee and I about it but I hate that we disappointed her, you know?"

Dotty nodded and stated, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You and Lee will come up with something to appease her, I'm sure."

As Dotty drove along Amanda queried, "Mother? Get off at the next exit, please? I think I know what will cheer our little princess up."

Dotty drove to the exit and as they went through they saw a shopping mall and Dotty nodded and responded, "Oh, you're brilliant, Dear! Isn't that where the other toy store is?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yes, and where I can get a special surprise for her. C'mon..."

They pulled into the mall parking area and drove around until they found the store and parked.

Getting out with her Dotty asked, "Do you know what she wants?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "I sure do! That horse she wanted as a "brother" for Chester-"

Dotty stopped her and queried, "Isn't that the one you thought was too expensive, Honey?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Yes. But seeing as how Lee and I goofed up here I don't think she'll be happy with anything else, do you?"

Dotty shaking her head as they went into the store answered, "No, but didn't you fuss at Lee for wanting to get that dollhouse for her for Christmas? Sweetheart. You can't buy someone's love. It's spoiling. Your daddy and I didn't spoil you and you turned out fine. Trust me, whatever you get her will be all right, hmm?"

Amanda pulled Dotty aside as people were trying to get by them and commented, "Mother, I had you and Daddy since I was born. Kelly just had Rose for a little while. She's still hurting a bit from losing her and I just want to make her day as special as I can, okay? Besides, Christmas and birthdays are for spoiling a bit anyway. How do you think I got the turntable when I was thirteen?"

Dotty was surprised and answered, "Your daddy? I always thought it was Aunt Lillian. Ooh! They both lied to me, those scamps!"

Amanda chuckled as the two walked over to the stuffed animal area and nodded responding, "Yeah, they did. Aunt Lillian swore me to secrecy."

Looking around she spotted the royal blue horse with also a heart on its side and smiled stating, "There it is, Mother. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Dotty teased, "This is for Kelly, isn't it?"

Amanda swatted her arm playfully as she spotted a sales person and asked to have the horse rung up for purchase.

As they went to the counter Amanda then asked, "Do you have a gift box and card to go with it?"

The sales person nodded and completed the sale wrapping the gift as well for Amanda.

As she and Dotty left the store Dotty commented, " Remember this when Jamie's birthday comes again, Dear. I believe he wants a BB gun-"

Amanda shook her head as they got into the car and replied, "Well, he can just forget that present! He knows I don't approve of those."

When Dotty was silent pulling out of the parking lot Amanda saw her expression and remarked, "Oh! Tell me Joe didn't-"

Dotty chuckled and stated, "Gotcha!"

Amanda sighed and groaned frustratedly answering, "Mother, why do you do that to me? It scares me!"

Dotty shrugged and smiled responding, "Because it's fun."

Amanda shaking her head commented, "Well, not to me!"

Dotty laughed as they drove home to Arlington.

Meanwhile Lee was sitting by the Colonel's bed in the ICU watching him sleep. The man never looked so vulnerable to him before. He sat trying to recall his parents funeral and only had bits and pieces of it but couldn't remember the Colonel being there really.

Shaking his head he wondered, Why am I thinking of that day all of a sudden?

But then he swallowed thinking, Because you could've lost the man who raised you. The only real family you have left and it scares you to death, Stetson!

He was suddenly pulled out of his musings by the Colonel stirring!

Lee put on a brave smile as the Colonel saw him and Lee asked, "How are you feeling, Sir? You look good."

The Colonel pulled at his oxygen mask and groggily stated, "Horse feathers, Skip! I look like crap and you know it!"

Lee swallowed and patted the Colonel's hand answering, "Okay. I'm just trying to cheer you up here."

The Colonel nodded and swallowed hard as he said one last thing to Lee before falling back to sleep, "Thanks for being here. Means a lot, Son."

Lee helped him put the mask back on remarking quietly, "Okay. Just relax, Colonel. I'll be by later, all right? Get some rest."

Lee got up quietly and looking back at him couldn't believe his eyes as he actually saw a tear going down his cheek!

Lee sighed heavily as he thought, You were just as scared as I was weren't you, Colonel?

Shaking his head he left the room telling the nurse, "I'll be back later. I'm going home to see my family."

She nodded and went back in to check on the Colonel while Lee made his way down to the parking lot.

Getting into his car he cried softly and stated, Thank you for sparing him, God! He was too stubborn to go, anyway!

Getting his handkerchief out, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose trying to compose himself before going home.

Home, he thought as he started the car a few minutes later. He never thought he'd call the suburbs where Amanda spent her life home!

Guess things are changing for me and I'll just have to get used to it, he thought as he pulled out...

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Brand New Journey

Chapter 63

Lee pulled into Amanda's driveway and parked behind her stationwagon and sighed.

He couldn't believe all that had happened lately, including the Colonel getting ill!

Getting out he sighed hoping everything would calm down now as he rang the bell.

Amanda opened the door giving him a hug asking, "Is the Colonel all right?"

Lee nodded as he followed her in stating, "Yeah. They have to watch him for the next two days of course but the doctor said he got through the surgery all right."

Phillip then greeted him and queried, "Hey, Lee. Do you think we could go to the Orioles season opener this weekend? We asked Dad but he won't be home in time and-"

Dotty pulled him back and remarked, "You have time later to discuss that, Phillip. Lee, Mr. Kirk called and wants to know when you want to schedule the appointment for you and Amanda now that they have all the information they need for Kelly? The DCF will thankfully now leave you two alone and let you raise her-"

Just then Kelly came down the stairs and pouted, "Daddy, can you fix my dollhouse?"

All of a sudden Lee let out this stunning whistle that stopped everyone from making a sound!

They all stared at him with apprehension as he swallowed hard and stated, "I-I'm sorry, Gang. I'm only gonna say this once, okay? No offense here, but I'm worn out! Just leave me alone!"

Looking at Phillip he commented, "I'll let you know later about the game. Thanks for asking."

Looking at Dotty he answered, "The last thing I need to worry about is the stupid DCF! And I will call Kirk when I feel like it, all right? Thanks!"

Looking at Kelly he remarked, "Kelly? Maybe the boys can help you with the dollhouse okay, Honey?"

Finally looking at Amanda he asked impatiently,"And what did you want, again?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shook her head slowly and mumbled, "I-I just asked about the Colonel. That's all."

Lee sighed and nodded responding, "He's fine. Now if everyone will please excuse me, I'm going to lie down for a while."

He headed upstairs and then stopped remarking, "Damn! I forgot my bag-"

Amanda answered crisply, "Give me your keys and I'll get it out of your trunk."

Lee nodded and pulling the keys from his pocket tossed them to her and responded, "Thanks."

Going into Amanda's room he pulled off his jacket and tie and taking off his shoes went to lay down on the bed putting his arm across his eyes and sighed.

A few moments later Amanda came in and shutting the door put Lee's bag in the closet and then parked herself at the end of the bed stating thinly, "Sit up, Lee. We need to talk."

Lee groaned and responded tiredly, "Can it wait until I've unwound a little? I'm past exhausted here and-"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "No, because I'm exhausted too! I have been since my first marriage ended and I had two boys to raise practically on my own! Not to mention all this time that I've been running around with a spy, operative-whatever you wanna call yourself- and telling outrageous stories that of course Mother doesn't believe but now that she knows it's a little better, but it still tears me up! Then there's a little girl who I met over a year ago who I also helped you with! I took her into my home and heart and turned my house upside down for her and now with everything else that's gone on around here, we forgot a very important day yesterday for that little girl! What do you think that was, Lee? Hmm?"

Lee groaned amazed that Amanda still had the ability to talk without taking a breath! He shrugged querying, "Chester's birthday?"

Amanda sighed and answered shaking her head, "No. How old is Kelly now?"

Lee chuckled and commented, "Please! Ask me something I don't know, will ya? She's three. She'll be four in..."

Suddenly he realized what Amanda was trying to tell him and slowly sat up and gasped stating, "Oh, my God!"

Seeing the look on his face Amanda raised a hand remarking softly to him, "No! Now it's all right! Mother made a cake for her while she was at Lombardo's yesterday and the boys got her a present and I got her something today while you were with the Colonel. We will give her a little party later once you've had time to rest, okay? I'm sorry I got upset but-"

Lee shook his head as he grabbed her hand and answered, "No! I've been a total jerk here! I shoulda known, damn it! I'm her father! What's wrong with me?"

Amanda assured him with a hug and commented, "Nothing that a little rest won't cure, all right? We've had a lot going on but to be absolutely fair you haven't known her as long as you should have, okay? That's her mother's fault, not yours."

Pulling back she answered, "Now, you get some sleep and we'll talk later, okay?"

Lee half smiled stating, "I don't deserve any of you. How high on the hate scale are we with Kelly?"

Amanda waved her hand and replied, "She doesn't hate us, really. Mother tried to explain that we were just a little busy but that we all still love her. Phillip's helping with the dollhouse and Mother's working on the garden and Jamie's reading right now. It'll be fine. I'm gonna take her to the park while you rest, all right?"

Lee kissed her hand and remarked, "Thanks."

As Amanda left Lee sank back into the pillows and sighed. Geez, he thought. I have a lot to fix where my daughter's concerned!

He nodded off with troubled thoughts still in his head.

Amanda came downstairs and saw Kelly coloring in her book on the family room floor and going to her with a smile responded, "Sweetie, while Daddy's taking a nap I thought you and I could go to the park. Would you like that?"

But Kelly shook her head and answered quietly, "No thank you."

Amanda sighed and taking the book gently away from her she put it on the coffee table and brought Kelly to the couch with her commenting, "Honey. I know Daddy was cross but it wasn't you, all right? He's had a lot on his mind lately including Uncle Bob being sick."

Dotty came in from outside and asked, "Would anyone like lunch yet, do you think?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No. Not yet Mother, but thank you."

Standing up she took Kelly's hand and stated, "C'mon, Sweetheart. Let's go to the park and I'll push you on the swings and go down the slide with you."

Kelly smiled and asked, "Really?"

Jamie came from the den and remarked, "I'll go too, Mom."

Phillip came downstairs and answered, "Me too, Mom. The dollhouse is fixed but we need a new battery for the doorbell."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Okay. Mother, you wanna tag along?"

Dotty shrugged and responded, "Why not? Let me just put the gardening things away. Oh, should we leave a note for Lee?"

Amanda commented, "No, he'll be fine."

As they finally all left the house and began walking down the block Kelly asked Amanda, "Won't Daddy miss us?"

Amanda thought, Is she kidding?

She shook her head as she held Kelly's hand and stated, "No. He's pretty tired, Honey. I have a feeling he'll love the quiet..."

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Brand New Journey

Chapter 64

Lee woke later that afternoon feeling slightly more human than he had earlier.

Sitting up he looked at the time and then yawning got on the phone and dialed hoping John Kirk was still in his office.

When he answered Lee stated, "Mr. Kirk? Lee Stetson. I apologize for not getting back to you sooner but is there any chance my wife and I can see you and Judge Perkins today?"

Kirk smiled and commented, "Well, I can call him and see if he can squeeze us in an hour from now?"

Lee grinned and replied, "We'll be there and thank you!"

Hanging up he cheered and getting up from the bed he went to the bathroom to get ready and then left the bedroom and went downstairs stating, "Amanda, I got a surprise for you and Kelly."

But he noticed the house was not only quiet but empty!

Shaking his head he went to the patio and still didn't find anyone.

He then remembered Amanda had said earlier about taking Kelly to the park!

Racing out to the driveway he jumped in the car and pulled out to the street and headed toward the park area.

He almost didn't see the family as they were walking back on the sidewalk from the park.

Hitting the brakes he put down his window and remarked, "Hey, Amanda! Get everybody back to the house and change! We have an appointment!"

Amanda shrugged and asked, "What's up? Is it the Colonel?"

Lee shook his head and responded, "No but hurry up, please. We gotta go!"

As the family scurried back Lee turned around and headed back to the house pulling up to the curb and got out and went into the house and grabbed Amanda's car keys and called up the stairs, "How're we doing?"

The boys came down first and showed him their outfits with Phillip querying, "We don't need ties, do we?"

Lee shook his head and stated, "No, you look fine. Head out to the car."

Dotty came down next and sighed remarking, "Amanda said it was important but she didn't tell us why."

Lee smiled guiding her out the door commenting, "I know. Make sure Kelly's car seat is ready, all right? Thanks."

Finally, Amanda and Kelly came down with Kelly asking, "Daddy, are we going to get ice cream?"

Lee winked at her giving her a kiss and answered, "No, Sweetie. But It'll be just as fun, trust me. Go ahead out and Grandma Dotty will get you set, okay?"

Amanda sighed and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this today? You didn't say anything this morning so I wasn't sure if-"

Lee nodded and responded, "Yeah. I hadn't been checking my messages lately so when I was home the other night, I heard from John Kirk and he asked when I wanted to do the adoption. I told him Kelly's birthday seemed perfect but seeing as how I'd forgotten with the Colonel getting the surgery yesterday and all, I thought I'd blown it."

Amanda hugged him and commented, "No, it's perfect since we'll give her more presents tonight with her cake. Let's go."

So Lee brought everyone to the courthouse and they met Judge Perkins along with John Kirk.

The clerk was nearby and waited as the judge asked, "I need to speak to Kelly first if it's all right?"

Kelly queried nervously, "Did I do something bad?"

Lee patted her hand and shook his head stating, "No, Honey. He just wants to talk to you for a minute alone. There's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

Kelly nodded and went with the clerk into another room with the judge.

Dotty whispered,"Is this what I think it is?"

Amanda nodded and smiled, "Yes. We had to make absolutely sure there was nothing left to do but make things official here."

Kelly meanwhile was sitting in a chair in the other room with Judge Perkins who asked her, "Kelly, do you know why you're here today?"

Kelly thought for a moment and commented, "No. But Daddy and Manda are happy so I guess that's good."

Perkins smiled at her and chuckled answering, "It's very good. Now. Kelly, Mr. Kirk was your Grandma Rose's lawyer and she told him a long time ago that she wanted you to be with your daddy when she couldn't be with you anymore. Do you like being with your daddy?"

Kelly nodded but remarked, "Yeah, but I live with Manda. I wish Daddy could live there, too."

Perkins smiled and responded, "You do? Well, maybe he can. See, you're all here today is so that Amanda can adopt you and you can be all together now like a real family should. Would you like that?"

Kelly queried, "Really? Wow! Then Phi'up and Jamie can be my brothers?"

The judge smiled and commented, "Sure. If you'd like that?"

Kelly smiled and got up from the chair stating, "Oh, boy! That's neat! Grandma Dotty, too?"

Perkins nodded and answered, "Everybody in that room loves you and they want you with them for good, all right?"

Kelly shouted, "Yay!"

Perkins smiled at her and remarked, "All right. You go out now and sit with your daddy and I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

Kelly skipped to the door and commented, " Okay!"

She came out of the room and went to sit next to Lee and he queried, "Everything okay, Kell?"

Kelly smiled and stated, "He's nice. He said Mr. Kirk helped Grandma Rose with me and you, right?"

Lee stroked her head and responded, "Yes he did, Sweetie. And I am very glad he did."

Perkins came out a few minutes later and cleared his throat answering, "All right. I've talked with Kelly and she is very happy about becoming a true member of this family. So now, all I need to make this official at last is your signatures-"

Kelly then uttered slowly, "Wait!"

She got up and tugged at Lee's hand querying, "Can I ask you something?"

She pointed to the far corner of the room and Lee sighed as he looked at everyone and commented, "Just a second, all right?"

He went with Kelly and sat down in the chair putting her in his lap as he asked softly, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Kelly sighed and answered, "My mommy. I don't know what to do."

Lee swallowed hard and asked, "I-I don't know what you mean, Sweetheart. W-What about your mommy?"

Kelly sighed and queried, "Well, is she gonna be mad if I call Manda Mommy or is Manda gonna be mad if I call her Manda instead of Mommy? See?"

Lee thought bewilderedly , Wow. Is this kid really four?

Shaking his head he kissed Kelly's temple and answered gently, "Honey, your mommy and Grandma Rose are in heaven and they're glad you're with people that love you and I promise you that they won't be mad at all if you call Manda Mommy or Grandma Dotty just Grandma, okay?"

Kelly sighed and asked, "Are you sure?"

Lee put up a hand and replied softly, "I'm positive. And they won't be mad if you keep calling them what you've been calling them. Whatever makes you happy, all right? Now, anything else or can we get back to this so we can go home finally?"

Kelly shook her head and commented, "No. We're good."

Lee sighed and got them up taking them back over to the seats in front of the judge and commented, "We're ready, Your Honor."

Judge Perkins smiled and nodded as he passed the papers forward and stated, "All right. You sign these and I have them stamped and it's official."

Lee and Amanda signed where they needed to and Amanda helped Kelly sign her name and then it was official at last as they all hugged one another in happiness!

As they left the courthouse Kelly asked, "Now can we have ice cream?"

They laughed as they got in the car and Lee answered, "Oh, we'll have more than ice cream when we get home, Honey. Would you mind terribly if we had your party now since we didn't do it yesterday?"

Kelly shook her head in delight as she replied excitedly, "No, Daddy! I thought you forgot!"

Amanda remarked, "Of course he didn't, Sweetheart! We just had to do it today because Uncle Bob was sick, okay?"

Lee eyed Amanda and smiled as he drove mouthing "Thank you."

Amanda smiled back as she squeezed his arm thinking, Now maybe things will get back to normal for us finally...

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Brand New Journey

Chapter 65

As the family arrived home and went into the house the phone was ringing and Dotty picked it up stating, "Hello? Oh, yes he is. Just a moment, please."

Handing the phone to Lee she commented, "It's the hospital for you."

Lee thanked her and remarked, "Hello?"

He then listened to the party on the other end and responded incredulously, "What?"

Groaning he then replied shaking his head, "No, no. Tell him I have something to take care of here but I will be there shortly. Thanks. Goodbye."

Hanging up he sighed frustratedly and answered, "I don't believe that guy! Although it shouldn't surprise me in the least-"

Amanda touched his arm asking, "What's wrong?"

Lee put up a hand and commented, "Just a second, Sweetheart."

Dialing the Agency on the phone he waited and Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee remarked, "Billy? It's me. Listen, I need a favor..."

When he was finished he thanked Billy and hung up and growled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you-"

Amanda stated, "Lee, what is it?"

Lee swallowed and responded, "The Colonel is trying to leave the hospital already! The orderlies and nurses have already had it with him! That was the floor supervisor I talked to before asking that I come down and get him to see reason. That's why I called Billy to see if someone could keep an eye on him there until I go later."

Amanda sighed and shrugged, "Well, we can always do her party tonight-"

But Lee shook his head protesting, "No. We're doing it after lunch. I'll order pizza and we'll have the cake and give her the presents and then I will go."

Later as the party was underway with the pizza, the phone rang.

Amanda answered it and listening she held the phone out a bit and gulping she stated, "Excuse me Colonel, but you're shouting! Please stop and I will get Lee for you."

Amanda tapped Lee as he was taking a picture of Kelly with Dotty and the boys and commented, "It's the Colonel. I'm sorry."

Finishing he gave Amanda the camera and got to the phone and hung it up and then took the phone off the hook!

Coming back he kissed her cheek and replied calmly, "That is how you deal with him."

He then asked Jamie, "You wanna get a shot with your mom and Kelly and me? Thanks."

After pictures the cake was brought out and they sang to Kelly and gave her their gifts. The boys got her accessories for the dollhouse and the horse went over big time as Kelly asked Amanda, "I thought you said it was 'spensive?"

Amanda kissed her giggling and responded, "That's because it was a surprise, Honey! What are you gonna call this guy?"

Kelly thought a moment and then commented, "Winnie. Is that good, Daddy?"

Lee winked at her and responded, "That's great, Sweetheart! Perfect name for him!"

Kelly sighed and answered,"Daddy! Winnie's a girl! Chester's brown, so he's a boy. See?"

Lee shrugged and commented slowly, "Uh, yeah. Okay, Honey. Whatever."

Kelly then whispered to Amanda responding, "Daddies don't know this stuff? C'mon!"

Amanda laughed as she patted Lee's shoulder commenting, "Well Sweetie, he's sort of new to this stuff. Let's let this go, okay?"

Kelly sighed and getting up answered, "All right. I gotta go meet her with Chester. See ya!"

She started to run towards the stairs when Amanda queried, "Uh, wait a minute. Isn't there something you forgot to say to all of us for your party?"

Kelly sighed again and remarked, "I think I'm good. Bye!"

Lee and Amanda laughed and Dotty yelled after her, "You're welcome, Young Lady!"

Lee chuckling still responded to Amanda, "Oh, yeah. She's definitely four! I'll talk to her about her manners later, don't worry."

There was a knock at the back door and Dotty saw Mrs. Lombardo and let her in replying, "Hi. Would you like some cake? We were celebrating Kelly's birthday along with the adoption."

Mrs. Lombardo shook her head responding, "No, thanks. We just had a call from a Colonel Clayton ordering Lee to come to the hospital. Uh, how should I say this? Toot sweet?"

Lee groaned and came over answering, "I'm sorry. But how did he call you when-"

Amanda tapped him gently and pointed to the phone stating, "You had it off the hook, remember?"

Lee commented embarrassedly, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, but he'd been hounding people at the hospital and demanded I go see him and we had this going on. I apologize for his rudeness in calling you."

Shrugging he remarked to Amanda, "I'd better go now, then."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Yeah, okay. Let me talk to Kelly then and-"

Lee shook his head and answered, "No, not this time. I have to do some of this parenting stuff."

He nodded to Mrs. Lombardo and responded, "Again, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

As he headed upstairs Dotty asked, "How can the Colonel push people around like that? I don't understand that at all."

Amanda just shrugged and started cleaning up the table as Dotty cleaned up the paper from the family room.

Meanwhile Lee knocked on Kelly's door and saw her playing with her horses and queried gently, "Okay if I come in?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Sure, Daddy! You can help me clean up the town from the bad r'uslers!"

Lee chuckled and nodded stating, "Maybe later, Honey. Right now though, you and I need to straighten something out, all right?"

Kelly quizzically looked at him asking, "Like what?"

Lee sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him commenting, "C'mere a second and I'll tell you."

Kelly got up from the floor and joined him on the bed and queried, "Are you mad at me?"

Lee shook his head and responded, "No. I just want to explain something to you about manners. Honey, when people do nice things for each other they show appreciation by saying thank you. Today was your special day and we wanted to make it extra special with the adoption and your birthday together. It's called consideration when you thank everyone for their thoughtfulness because it means you know they cared enough to make you happy."

Sighing he pulled her to him and remarked softly, "I know you don't understand too much of what I'm trying to tell you yet but just saying thank you would mean a lot in this family, okay? I wasn't too good at being grateful for things either before I met Amanda. But she taught me a lot about manners and thinking of others instead of just myself. So, what do you say we go down and you thank everybody properly, all right?"

Kelly nodded and hugged him commenting, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

Lee kissed her cheek and remarked, "You're welcome. I love you, too. C'mon..."

As Amanda and Dotty were finishing up the dishes Lee and Kelly came into the kitchen and Lee queried, "Where are the boys?"

Dotty answered, "Out in the yard. Why?"

Lee nodded and opened the back door stating, "Boys? Could you come in for a second, please? Thanks."

Amanda asked, "Lee? What's the matter now?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "Nothing. Kelly just has something to say to all of you."

The boys came in and Jamie queried, "What's up, Lee?"

With everyone around Lee nodded to Kelly who responded, "Thank you for my day and the p'wesents and I love you."

Dotty gulped and commented, "Well, can we get a group hug on this?"

Kelly nodded and they all hugged and pulled back and Kelly pulled Amanda aside and stated, "I wanna talk, okay?"

She pointed outside and Amanda nodded and responded to Lee, "Um, we'll be back."

As she and Kelly got outside to the patio Amanda sat on the picnic table bench and asked, "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Kelly sighed and remarked, "Daddy said my mommy won't be mad if I call you Mommy, but I like Manda. Is that okay?"

Amanda was touched and swallowed hard as she held her close kissing her cheek and commented gently, "That's very okay! And Honey, I know you didn't know your mother but she won't be unhappy at all if you decide later you want to call me Mommy anyway. All right?"

Kelly nodded and then asked, "Can I talk to Grandma Dotty, too?"

Amanda sniffed and wiped her eyes nodding, "You bet. Stay right there, okay?"

Amanda went in and Dotty came out a few minutes later to sit where Amanda had and queried, "I understand from Manda you wanted to talk to me? What's up, Precious?"

Kelly stated, "I still love my Grandma Rose and I love you but can I just call you Grandma Dotty still?"

Dotty swallowed hard and hugged her replying, " Oh, my! I'd be very hurt if you didn't call me Grandma Dotty because ever since Manda had her two boys that's what I've been to them. It's perfectly all right with me because I know how special Rose was to you and I'd never take that away from you, okay? Thank you Sweetheart. And I love you, too."

They came back into the house and Kelly remarked," Daddy, nobody's mad at me! I did good!"

Lee chuckled and answered, "Yes. You did very well, Baby. I'm proud of you."

Kelly then went to Amanda who bent down and asked, "What's up, Honey?"

She pointed to the boys and queried, "What do I call them now?"

Amanda kissed her forehead and commented, "Phillip and Jamie. Just like you always have."

But Lee stated firmly, "But no name calling like "Doofus" or "Wormbrain". It isn't nice. Manda's always telling them to stop that."

Amanda smiled at Lee remarking, "Thank you, Sweetie. Not that they listen that often, right, Guys?"

The boys looked guiltily at their mother and nodded as she smirked at them.

Looking at his watch Lee responded, "Well, I'm gonna go see to the other situation now. I'll try not to be late for dinner-"

Amanda asked, "Would you like me to tag along?"

Lee shook his head and remarked carefully, "Uh, no. Thanks, but he's liable to be a bear as it is. I have to calm the beast before I expose him to others at this point."

Amanda sighed and answered, " Good thinking. I'll walk you out."

As they got to his car at the curb Amanda responded, "Now, there's just one more thing you need to do here and it's totally up to you and there's really no rush but-"

Lee groaned, "A-man-da! What is it?"

Amanda commented, "Okay, um. Well. You have an overnight bag in my closet already and I was just thinking that maybe if you wanted to you could think about... moving in? I know we never really talked about it yet because of Kelly and the whole thing, and I'm not trying to pressure you at all because I'm not sure how I feel about it yet myself and-"

Lee pulling her close kissed her to stop her from saying anything else and pulled back slowly and clearing his throat answered softly, "I'll think about it because I don't want you feeling uncomfortable about anything else here. I think we've been run ragged with enough lately, don't you? Besides, we haven't really been alone per se as it is and we need to rectify that and soon, okay?"

Amanda nodded and Lee got into the car and pulled away from the curb, leaving her with a lot of confusing thoughts as she headed back to the house...

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Brand New Journey

Chapter 66

Lee entered the hospital later that day full of determination. He knew the Colonel was desperate to get back to his routine but still, that was no excuse for his abominable behavior!

He got off the elevator at the Cardiology Wing and went to the reception desk giving his name and asking for the floor supervisor.

Moments later she arrived and shaking his hand stated, "Betty Thompson, Mr, Stetson. I apologize for calling you here but my staff and I are at our wits end with the Colonel! He's completely disrupted our schedules with other patients as he seems to believe he is all that's important here!"

Lee nodded and swallowed hard and replied, "I-I'm truly very sorry for all the trouble he's put you through and I will handle it, believe me. Now, if you will do me a huge favor here and ask Dr. Lindsay to come to the Colonel's room when he has a moment, I would appreciate it. And don't worry. You can all go back to your regular duties."

Betty shook her head and commented shakily, "Excuse me Mr. Stetson, but do you think that's wise? Being in the room alone with him is quite a challenge and-"

Lee laughed and answered, "Forgive me for laughing but I can deal with it because the man raised me after my folks died so I know what he's like completely. The bottom line here is that he hasn't gone through anything like this before and he's scared. Not that he would admit it you understand, but that's basically what's happening here."

Clearing his throat he remarked, "Once again I apologize and thank you for all your help and thank the others, too. I'll do what I can to remedy this, okay?"

Lee then headed for the Colonel's room and found him sitting in a chair looking at the paper as he entered.

He queried, "I understand you're the most popular patient in the gossip circles here lately, Colonel. What's going on?"

The Colonel looked at his nephew derisively and commented, "Oh, you're hilarious, Skip! Where the hell have you been and why did I have to call a neighbor of Amanda's to get you to come here? It's behavior that's unbecoming to an officer's family and I won't stand for it!"

Lee shook his head and chuckled stated incredulously, "Y-You won't stand for it? Unbecoming? Where the hell do you get off talking to me or anyone else this way, Sir?! It's one thing to do it at the base because that's your territory. But here, it's a whole different situation!"

He pulled over another chair and sat facing him and responded in an even tone, "Do you even hear yourself, Sir? Frankly it's a lot of posturing and horse hockey, if I may use that term from long ago that you yourself used."

The Colonel cast a steely glare at his nephew and responded, "Fine. If you have nothing further to say, you can leave. And don't worry. I won't be bothering you any more-"

Lee shook his head and grumbled, "Oh, knock it off! I'm here because you commanded me to come and also I came to speak to your doctor about when you get to leave this place. But you have to stop bullying people to get your way!"

Just then, Dr. Lindsay came in and queried, "Am I interrupting?"

The Colonel sighed and stated, "Only if you're here to talk about physical therapy. You can just forget that, Doctor! I told you I'm able to walk now-"

Dr. Lindsay looked at Colonel Clayton and responded, "Sir, getting out of bed and forcing your body to move is overexerting yourself at this point. You just had surgery yesterday and you need to let things heal in their own time-"

Colonel Clayton pounded the arm of the chair answering angrily, "I don't have time! I have a base to run! I can't just sit here and stew!"

Dr. Lindsay looked at Lee who shrugged remarking, "I told you he was stubborn."

The doctor nodded and then thought of something he could try.

He asked, "All right, Colonel. You'd like to get out of the room for a while? Let's take a field trip, shall we?"

He brought the wheelchair over stating, "Now. This is the only way you're getting around until I decide when you get therapy. Take it or leave it, Sir."

The Colonel stared at it for a moment suddenly feeling much older than he was. Realizing the doctor didn't give him a choice he sighed resignedly and slowly nodded answering, "Fine. Let's go."

Lee and the doctor were ready to help him into the chair but he refused.

It took him a few minutes but he managed to do it on his own.

Lee saw his pale face and worriedly queried, "Sir, if this is too much-"

Colonel Clayton commented, "I'm fine! Doc, I'm ready."

So they all left the room with Lee pushing the Colonel to the elevator and as they got in the Colonel asked, "Are we checking out the cafeteria? Because they need to change the food. It's a bit too bland for my taste."

Lee and Dr. Lindsay exchanged an amused look and Lee chuckled thinking, That's another thing he'll have to adjust to. A new diet. That should go over real well with him!

The Colonel glanced up at Lee asking, "What's so funny about that? It's true. Hospital food stinks because they don't have the right people to do the cooking."

The elevator stopped at the floor the doctor needed and Lee pushed the Colonel out and followed the doctor to the Rehabilitation area.

Colonel Clayton glanced around and queried, "What are we doing here, Doc? You just said I wasn't ready for therapy?"

Dr. Lindsay shook his head remarking, "You're not, but I wanted you to see patients here who aren't as lucky as you are. You see Colonel, you just had heart surgery and you will leave eventually on your own two feet. But some of these people don't have that luxury any more. They have to learn all over again to speak, to write, and to walk. You didn't have a war injury, but those in the Service who've been injured as you know can have various types of injuries. Some people lose their sight, or one arm or one leg, or both limbs and have artificial ones put on. Being rehabilitated takes time and patience and it's frustrating for them as well as their families. Some stop coming to visit because the patients give up on themselves and don't want anyone to pity them, thus confusing pity with love."

As the Colonel looked around the area he spotted a young man close to Lee's age who was taking a few steps with his artificial leg and fell onto the mat and pounded it yelling at the therapist to leave him alone!

Another one he saw was a young woman who was attempting to paint with her artificial arm but it took her time to get the picture the way she wanted but she still found fault with it and tore up the paper.

The Colonel winced and nodded stating, "Okay, Doc. I get it. Can we leave now?"

Dr. Lindsay nodded and answered quietly, "Of course."

There was silence in the elevator on the way back to the Colonel's room and he managed to get back into bed from the chair and sighed responding, "So what you're trying to tell me is that I'm lucky to be alive at all and that I have to just ride my recovery out no matter how long it is?"

The doctor nodded and replied, "It's not a sentence. You had that angina attack because your body was telling you it needed help and fortunately you got here in time to repair the damage. We'll have to take things slowly. Short walks around the hall and in the room here."

Colonel Clayton nodded and queried, "So how long do you think I'll be here?"

Dr. Lindsay sighed and shrugged, "A few weeks more including therapy and then I don't see why you can't go home with your nephew-"

Colonel Clayton cleared his throat and commented briskly, "Well, we'll see how I progress. But I should be fine on my own."

The doctor then sighed and remarked looking at the Colonel's chart while making notations, "So you keep telling us."

Putting the chart back at the end of the bed he went to shake Lee's hand and responded, "Excuse me, but now I have to see other patients. Thank you for coming today, Mr. Stetson. Take care."

Lee smiled and stated, "Thank you for all your doing for the Colonel, Doc. Appreciate it."

Glancing at the Colonel he replied, "Get some rest. Oh, and the orderly will be by to bring your dinner. I forget if it's chicken or fish-"

Colonel Clayton cut in quickly answering, "No, no. I told them specifically that I want steak with a baked potato and salad. No dessert."

The doctor left amusedly thinking, Small steps in dealing with this man!

Lee got up commenting, "Well, can I get anything for you before I go?"

Colonel Clayton sighed and asked, "The TV remote's here somewhere."

Lee looked around and spotted it on the table near the window.

Getting it he handed it to his uncle and responded softly, "You know Sir, you really will be all right. It'll just take time, you know?"

The Colonel swallowed and answered brusquely, "Of course I know! Now shove off!"

Lee slowly nodded and as he got to the door the Colonel stated, "Thanks for coming, Skip."

Lee swallowed and commented looking back at him, "You're welcome, Sir. If you need anything, call the house, huh? The phone will be on the hook. I promise. Goodnight."

The Colonel replied, "Goodnight, Son."

Lee left and getting to the parking lot got into his car and gulped as he felt tears coming to his eyes!

Quickly brushing them away he cleared his throat and got on the phone to call the house.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Lee swallowed and remarked, "Hi. It's Lee. Listen, could you tell Amanda that I'll be at my place tonight? I'm sorry. I just need a bit of a breather and-"

Then he heard Amanda's concerned voice as she queried gently, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Lee cleared his throat again and asked, "Define okay?"

Amanda sighed and answered softly, "I could come over if you wanna talk? Really. I'll just be there to listen-"

Lee sighed and shaking his head commented, "No thanks, Honey. I-I appreciate it but I really need this time alone. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

He hung up before Amanda could say anything else and turned off the phone as he headed home with his varied emotions.

Meanwhile the Colonel saw the fish that was brought in by the orderly and sighed thinking, I guess I'll have to change some things with food also.

The orderly expected the Colonel to go off on him but instead he nodded at him responding, "Thank you. I'll let someone know when I'm done."

But as the orderly left the room the Colonel felt the day had been too much and looking at the dinner again he shoved the tray away angrily as it hit the floor clattering!

A nurse coming by heard the noise and was about to go in but saw through the door window that the Colonel was sobbing and made a hasty retreat!

It would be a long night for the staff on this floor she thought as she went to finish her rounds...

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Brand New Journey

Chapter 67

Amanda got off the elevator before 8 P.M. at the Cardiology Wing and spied Betty Thompson who she knew from her first days as a Bluebell volunteer at the reception desk and asked, "Betty? How are you doing? I've been wondering where you've been lately?"

Betty looked up from where she'd been writing on a pad and stated, "Amanda King! What brings you out here?"

They hugged and Betty shrugged remarking, "Well, I did volunteering for years as you know. But one day last year I came out here to volunteer and suddenly I found myself working here temporarily and then decided to stay while I went through training courses to be a Floor Supervisor. I love it."

Betty eyed Amanda's outfit and answered smiling, "That Bluebell uniform still fits you like a glove. You still like volunteering, huh?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "When I can. I came here to see if anyone needed anything since I'd already been at Galilee General earlier this week."

Betty sighed looking at the time and commented, "Sorry, but our visiting hours are almost over and anyone who still wanted to work here... well, they've gone home already."

Amanda gave her a puzzled look and queried, "I'm afraid you lost me, Betty. What do you mean, "still wanted to"?

Betty swallowed and lowered her voice responding to Amanda, "Everything in this wing was fine until Dr. Lindsay got a new patient."

Betty shook her head stating, "I'm sorry. I mean it's fine now but I almost had to replace half of the staff scheduled tonight."

Amanda nodded knowing full well she meant the Colonel but putting an air of feigned innocence she asked, "Oh? How bad could it have been? You and I have dealt with a lot of tough people before-"

Betty chuckled and shook her head exclaimimg, "Honey, no one even comes close to this mule."

Amanda swallowed and remarked, "Well, why don't I have a crack at him? Surely I might have some luck-"

Betty pulled her off to the side when a nurse came near to get her chart and shaking her head answered, "Oh, please. I really can't subject you to that beast. A little while ago an orderly brought his dinner and when someone went back to collect his dishes they were on the floor! He's stubborn and totally unwilling to have anyone help him-"

Amanda sighed as she'd heard enough and decided to tell the woman the truth. Nodding she stated, "Betty, the real reason I'm here is because the Colonel is an in-law. I married his nephew Lee Stetson recently and I was hoping we could have a talk. I know Lee was here earlier to see him and that it didn't go well, judging by what you said about his dinner on the floor. So, do you think it would be all right if I went to see him for just a minute?"

Betty was stunned at Amanda's admission but nodded commenting, "L-Let me call his room and see if he'll be willing to speak with you. He's cooperative with me at least, still."

Dialing she stared at Amanda and queried slowly, "Are you sure you wanna-"

Amanda nodded and remarked, "I'm sure. It'll be fine."

Betty then heard the Colonel bark, "What do you want?"

Betty gulped and stated, "Sir, if you're not too tired I have a visitor who'd like to see you."

The Colonel asked, "Visiting hours are over at O eight hundred are they not? It's almost that now."

Betty sighed and answered, "Sir, you're her last stop of her Bluebell shift. Please Sir? I promise it will only be for a moment."

The Colonel sighed and responded, "All right but from now on Betty, I would appreciate advance warning. Tell her to come ahead."

Hanging up he thought puzzledly, Bluebell? Ah, maybe it's like those Brownie people that bring cookies...

Betty hung up and went to a room and pulled out a volunteer cart full of books, candy and other items.

Handing Amanda a bouquet of flowers that were abandoned by a patient who left that day Betty remarked giving her the cart also, "Good luck, Honey. You're gonna need it!"

Amanda checked on different patients along the way before at last getting to the Colonel's room and knocked on his door.

She heard, "Come in!" and entered with a smile on her face and commented, "Good evening, Colonel. You're looking well, Sir. How are you feeling?"

Colonel Clayton couldn't believe his eyes as he queried surprisedly, "W-What are you doing here? And where did you get that outfit? Are you helping Lee with a case again?"

Amanda took the vase from a table and went into the bathroom to fill it with fresh water and came out putting the bouquet she'd brought with her into it and placing it back on the table remarked, "No. One of the things you didn't know about from that time you and I were at my house and you helped me with the cookies was that I'm a Bluebell volunteer who helps at hospitals and nursing homes when I can. Although with the Agency job and the family, those times are few and far between lately."

She then asked, "Would you like anything before I sit? A magazine, book, or maybe some treats? I know you didn't have dinner so you must be a little hungry."

The Colonel saw something that caught his eye and answered, "Is that vanilla pudding? I'll take that off your hands if you don't mind."

Amanda smiled and opened up the cup and got him a spoon and napkin placing all three in front of him as he commented, "I do enjoy this even though my doctor would probably skin me for it. Thank you."

Amanda pulled a chair close to his bedside and responded quietly, "Sir, I know already what you've been through and it's perfectly understandable that you'd be apprehensive about your recovery and whether you might go through it again. My ex father-in-law was the same way-"

Colonel Clayton swallowed a bite and giving her a stern look stated, "Young Lady, don't be under an illusion that you know anything about me because you don't! Now, I like you fine but don't make me change my mind about you, hear?"

Amanda nodded and queried softly, "Sir, did you care about Lee when he first came to live with you?"

Finishing the pudding Colonel Clayton wiped his mouth and handed Amanda everything to throw away.

As she got up to throw the items in the trash he scoffed commenting, "Of course. He was my nephew and I owed it to his father, my half brother to see that he'd be brought up right."

Amanda shook her head and returning to the seat sat down asking, "That isn't what I mean and I think you know that. You see in his mind he was a duty, an obligation to you. Did you ever try to get to know him at all?"

Colonel Clayton sighed and replied shaking his head, "How could you get to know a seven year old who didn't like authority? The boy was displaced among our relatives and no one volunteered to help him. He'd been staying with his grandmother but she was getting on and his aunts didn't know what to do with him so I stepped up. The boy needed structure and discipline-"

Amanda cut him off querying, "He also needed love and understanding-"

Interrupting her he stated, "Which his grandmother tried to give him! He at least cared about her but by the time he came to me he was ornery. She told me that he tried to run back to the house he lived at with his folks and that's when we had a talk and I told her I'd take him. Besides, look at him now. It took a lot of doing but he managed to become the man I'm proud of today."

Amanda nodded and added, "He cares about you as well. Okay, so you don't admit it to each other but why do you think this medical issue with you has him so upset, Sir? If he didn't care, you know he wouldn't be here at all! He's lost a lot in his life and he's afraid of losing the only tie to his past he has left. You!"

Getting up from the chair Amanda sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek remarking, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Colonel. But I needed to say my piece and before you ask, no he didn't know about my visit here. I don't want the two of you to regret not saying what needs to be said. But I'm done pushing. It's up to you what happens next."

As she opened the door to push the cart out she gazed back at him and commented, "And by the way, you will be recouping at my house with a new diet regimen and I'd appreciate a little cooperation, all right? Goodnight, Colonel."

With that Amanda was gone leaving the Colonel slightly dazed. He shook his head thinking, What just happened here? Can she really speak to me that way?

Groaning he shut off his light thinking, I know I told Skip I approved of her but boy, he sure has his hands full with that one!

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Brand New Journey

Chapter 68

Amanda pulled into the visitor's area of Lee's apartment building and parked, getting out.

As she entered the building greeting the doorman and got into the elevator to go to Lee's floor she thought about her visit with the Colonel.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do but it was necessary to bridge the gap between her new husband and his uncle who at best had an awkward, if not civil relationship.

She knew all families had their rough patches, but surely even they could come together for Kelly's sake!

The child adored Lee and Amanda thought naturally that the Colonel could benefit from the child's presence in his life.

Getting off the elevator she looked at her watch and it was just before 10 P.M. as she knocked on the door.

She then heard a rough, "Come in." and entered slowly. Amanda was surprised that Lee would leave his door unlocked and wondered why he'd done that!

Shutting the door behind her she then noticed the place was dark except for the lamp by the couch in the living room.

Coming over near him she took off her coat placing it and her purse down on the adjacent chair and asked, "Lee, it's pretty dark in here. Don't you want another light on? I could-"

Lee bit out sullenly, "No! If I wanted one on, it would've been on already. Leave it."

Amanda sensed something was bothering him and queried, "Are you all right? I was worried about you earlier so I thought it would be okay to come over now."

Lee took a sip of his scotch and swallowed. Putting the glass down harshly he asked, "Where were you tonight? I called your house but your mom didn't know where you went because you didn't leave her a note like you usually do."

Amanda sighed and remarked carefully, "Okay. I didn't like how you sounded earlier today so I paid a visit to the Colonel. I thought-"

Lee thundered querying, "You thought?! You thought what? That he'd do an about face and tow the line after your "order" to recoup at the house and go with a new diet?! "

Amanda put up her hands and answered, "Lee, I only did it because I care about both of you and I love Kelly and-"

Lee chuckled and sneered at his wife and stated, "Yeah, I know. You're always well meaning but you don't understand the ramifications of dealing with a maverick! No one orders that man to do anything he doesn't want to do! I told you how it was growing up with the guy, didn't I?!"

Getting up from the couch he went to the bar and preparing another scotch gestured to the phone responding, "I just got off the phone with him before you arrived. You wanna know what he thought I did? He thought I sicced you on him because of the visit I had earlier with him and his doctor! So now thanks to you, any civility the old man and I developed over the years is out the window! He told me flat out that he's staying at the hospital to recoup and then he's going back to the base to finish his recovery. So thanks for trying to help but I told you already he wouldn't go for staying at the house and you didn't listen and you made things a lot more complicated then they needed to be!"

Lee then sighed and taking his drink back with him to the couch sat down and stated woodenly, "I think you should head home now. Please tell Kelly I'll be by soon to see her but I don't know when."

Amanda was floored as she listened to Lee's angry speech and staring at him swallowed hard retorting, "Are you finished? Because I need to say a few things here as well!"

Lee shrugged defiantly and Amanda sat on the coffee table in front of him suddenly grabbing the drink from his hand and throwing it against the fireplace where it shattered and the liquid dripped down the wall!

Amanda spoke volumes as she answered hotly, "If it wasn't for that little girl I just adopted-your child by the way-I would've been done with you years ago! I knew you were less than thrilled when Billy made us partners! But I thought, Well, it's a job that I need and it should work out."

Getting up she began to pace replying, "But little did I know what a wild ride it would be! I've been lying to my family for years about what the job was and where I actually go at times when we're out of town! I've lied so much to my mother it's no wonder she didn't believe me after a time, but she never came straight out to confront me on it because she loves me and usually trusts me and probably figured I knew what I was doing!"

Then stopping she went behind the couch and bent down commenting in his ear in an even tone, " Remember that day at the train station when we first met? I remember it clearly because it was you, an absolute stranger that grabbed me for help! Not the other way around, Buster! And right now, you're still that stranger who's proven to be so much like his uncle it's damn scary!"

Standing up straight once more Amanda went to the chair to collect her things and sighed deeply answering, "You know something? Looking back to that time when Dean wanted to marry me? I should've just gone ahead with it! He may have been a bit boring, but he was caring and would've done anything for me and my family without questions or suspicions."

As Amanda headed to the door she remarked, "I'll still work with you Lee, but as far as the marriage goes? I don't want another divorce but I think we should just stick to play acting. You live here and I'll live there and we'll be together only when necessary for Kelly's sake. Got it?!"

Opening the door she looked back with a parting shot stating, " I thought you could handle living in a normal world where people do things for one another not to take advantage of a situation, but because they actually care. Guess you haven't paid attention being around me all this time, have you?"

Amanda closing the door quietly behind her got into the elevator heading down to her car and pulling out of the complex, waited until she got to her neighborhood and parked down the block from her house a while later to cry out her pain and frustration about the man she thought she knew and loved!

When she at last felt calmer she went home and pulling into her driveway, parked and got out sighing.

When she entered the house Dotty came to the landing asked, "Darling, where have you been? I called Lee earlier and-"

Amanda shook her head and responded tiredly, "Mother, I'm going to bed. I've had enough for tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Dotty was taken aback as she watched her daughter head up the stairs and close her door without another word!

Shaking her head she thought, What on earth has happened now?!

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Brand New Journey

Chapter 69

Dotty had awakened the next morning and quickly got up to make sure the boys were ready before their school bus came.

But as she came downstairs she saw a mess on the counter, evidence that the boys not only ate breakfast but that they made their own lunches and looking around saw that they'd already left.

She also saw that Kelly was watching her cartoons and had her juice bottle with her in the family room.

Coming in she stated, "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did the boys give you something to eat yet?"

Kelly shook her head and asked, "Where's Manda and Daddy?"

Dotty took her hand leading her into the kitchen as she settled Kelly in her seat at the table and responded, "I don't know, Honey. Let me get you some cereal and I'll see if Manda's up, all right?"

Getting her a bowl of Cheerios she commented, "Now eat your breakfast and I'll be right back, Sweetie."

Going upstairs to Amanda's room she knocked but got no answer and then asked, "Amanda? Dear, are you awake? The boys already went to school and Kelly's asking for you."

She then came into the room and found it empty!

Dotty sighed and headed back down to the kitchen looking around for a note of any kind.

Finally under the bread and things that the boys left out she saw a note from Amanda.

"Mother,

Had to go into work early. Will call if I'm going to be late for dinner. Have a good day. Love, Amanda."

Dotty sighed and remarked with a groan, "That girl! I swear!"

Kelly queried, "Is Manda here?"

Dotty went to kiss Kelly's cheek and answered, "No, Honey. She and Daddy are working."

Dotty sighed and dialed Edna Gilstrap's number and waited.

When Edna answered Dotty replied, "Hi. I'm going to be a bit late meeting you at the hairdresser today. My daughter had an early meeting or something at work and I have to get someone to watch Kelly. What? Bring her along? Are you joking? No, no, no! Where do you think my escape place is?"

After shared laughter she nodded and commented, "All right. I'll see you in a bit, okay? Bye, bye."

Hanging up Dotty then dialed Lee's place as Kelly asked, "Is Daddy coming over?"

Dotty smiled at her and stated,"I hope so, Sweetheart."

Hearing a click she responded quickly, "Lee? It's Dotty. Listen-"

She heard his answering machine and groaned thinking, Oh, no. Not today!

The beep sounded and Dotty replied, "Lee, it's Dotty. I don't know if you're there or have already left for work but Amanda's already gone and I need you to tell her that I want both of you here tonight because we need to talk. I'm taking Kelly over to the Lombardo's place so I can get my things done today. I should be back in a few hours if you'd call back at the house, please? Thank you. Bye, bye."

Hanging up she dialed Mrs. Lombardo's number and waited.

The woman answered hoarsely and Dotty queried, "Are you all right?"

She then was told she had the flu but asked coughing, "Is something wrong?"

Dotty shook her head and commented apologetically, "No, nothing. I'm sorry. Feel better, all right? Bye."

Hanging up Dotty replied, "Shoot!" She wished she'd called her the night before had she known what today would be like!

Checking on Kelly she queried to her, "Are you done, Honey?"

Kelly nodded and asked, "Are we going to see Manda?"

Dotty sighed and shook her head and smiled stating, "Nope. You and I are having a Girl's Day. Would you like that?"

Kelly beamed, "Oh, boy!"

Dotty kissed her and picking her up out of the chair put her standing on the floor and remarked, "Okay. Let's you and I go up and change and I'll call a cab and we'll go start our fun, okay?"

Kelly ran towards the stairs yelling, "Yea!"

Dotty groaned as she followed her new granddaughter upstairs muttering, "Yea..."

She helped Kelly dress and then got ready herself and she called the cab which was twenty minutes late.

By the time she and Kelly arrived at the hairdresser's Edna was under a dryer!

Dotty settled Kelly down in a chair with her coloring book that she brought along and seeing Edna stated, "I'm so sorry I'm late! "

Edna waved it away smiling and answered, "It's all right. You get your hair done and I'll sit with her when I'm done and then we can go to lunch, hmm?"

Dotty sighed thinking, So much for my rest today. Lee and Amanda, you owe me big time!

Meanwhile Billy had Lee who was looking and feeling awful in the office and Billy was not in a good mood by any means seeing his best field agent looking so unkempt!

He stated gruffly to Lee, "I don't know what's going on with you and Amanda but it stops today! Francine took Amanda on her run to Baltimore early this morning having no choice since you only just arrived! Since you missed the meeting, you get to go through the files Amanda couldn't do last week!"

His phone rang and he picked up barking, "Melrose. What line? All right. Thanks."

Pressing a line button he responded, "This is William Melrose. How can I help you?"

Listening he nodded and looking at Lee he answered, "I see. Well, I'll let him know. Thank you for calling. Goodbye."

Hanging up he queried, "Well. Is there a reason I needed to know that Colonel Clayton has been released from the hospital earlier than planned and will be back at the base this afternoon instead of his family knowing?"

Lee gulped and groaned stating, " It's a long story and I'll tell you later Sir, but could you stop shouting, please? I swear I can work but-"

Billy growled and commented, "You can work?! You can't even focus clearly! Now, go back to your office and while you work on the filing start drinking your coffee! What the hell's the matter with you showing up here hung over?! You know better than that, Stetson! You're lucky Dr. Smyth is at the Pentagon today! Dismissed!"

Lee winced at Billy's angry tone and left for the elevator thinking groaning, It's gonna be a long day...

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Brand New Journey

Chapter 70

At the Baltimore warehouse, Francine got the information she needed in exchange for what the messenger wanted but it was a ruse when Amanda who was hiding behind some crates saw the goon reach for his gun!

Amanda soon jumped up from where she was and got in front of Francine as the gun went off sending Amanda backwards to the ground!

Another agent who was nearby had grabbed the goon placing him under arrest and the police came quickly to take the man away!

Francine yelled by Amanda's side, "Hey! Get an ambulance over here now!"

Amanda tried to sit up but Francine kept her hand on her left shoulder stating firmly, "Just stay down. You're hurt."

As Amanda winced commenting, "I'm-I'm okay, Francine-"

Francine gulped answering, "Oh, yeah? What the hell were you thinking, getting in front of me like that? You could've been killed! Lee will have a cow not to mention Billy when I call this one in!"

Amanda gulped as pain wracked her shoulder and she replied slowly, "I was doing my job as backup-"

The paramedics came and getting Amanda on a stretcher hooked her to an I.V. drip and checked her left shoulder which was just grazed and also checked her vitals getting her health info from her as they put her in the ambulance.

Francine got in sitting next to Amanda and shook her head commenting slowly, "No. Your job as backup means if there's trouble you get the hell out and then call for help and let me handle things-"

Amanda protested wearily as the medication for pain was kicking in and shaking her head responded, "I've been with Lee for a while now and he trusts my instinct-"

She then went to sleep.

Francine swallowed hard answering, "Damn stupid girl! He would not expect a housewife to take a bullet for him! His first partner did that same thing and died because of it!"

Sighing she added, "I know you've had some training with him but you don't even-" She stopped talking when she saw Amanda was out and remarked to one of the paramedics giving him a card, "Would you call this number please and tell them we have a civilian auxillary in the nest and that Desmond will meet them there? By the way, which hospital?"

The paramedic driving responded, "Parker General."

As the other paramedic phoned the details to the Agency Francine looked down at Amanda and sighed answering, "You'd better be all right because I don't know what Lee would do if anything happened to you or his extended family..."

As Billy was poring over the reports on his desk the phone rang.

He responded, "Melrose?"

His tone turned serious as he listened and queried, "Where are they?"

Nodding after listening to the information he commented, "Thank you. We're on our way."

He hung up and was putting on his jacket when the phone rang again and he swore picking it up stating, "Melrose! What? When?"

Sighing he remarked, "Okay. I'll tell him to head out there. Thank you."

Hanging up his phone again he considered pulling it out of the wall!

Thinking better of it he shook his head and left his office to head up to the "Q" Bureau.

Lee was on his third cup of coffee when Billy knocked and came in asking, "You feeling better?"

Lee shrugged and commented, "You mean more humanized than before? Sure. What's up?"

Billy noticed that Lee had fixed his suit and combed his hair as well and thought, He looks more like himself, too.

Clearing his throat he stated, "There was a call from an ambulance. They've alerted the NEST people. Francine and Amanda are on their way to Parker General. It's Amanda-"

Lee jumped up and replied quickly, "Let's go! How bad?"

Billy stopped him answering, "It's just a graze to the left shoulder. She'll be fine. You need to go out to the base to see Colonel Clayton-"

Lee growled, "He can take care of himself as he keeps reminding people! I need to be with my wife-"

Billy responded firmly, "That's on his orders, Scarecrow! From what I heard today, you and Amanda are having a bit of a problem anyway and need to be apart for right now. And don't worry about Dotty. We'll contact her and bring her to the hospital."

Lee sighed and commented, "I don't believe this!"

Grabbing his jacket and keys he followed Billy out stating angrily, "My real place is with Amanda, you know!"

Billy shrugged responding, "Don't tell me, tell the Colonel. See you later."

They parted and Lee went down to the parking lot and got in his car fuming as he pulled out to head to the Colonel's base remarking angrily, "Old Man, I'm so done with you pushing me around!"

Showing up at the base a while later he showed his I.D. at the gate and stated to the guard, "Tell the Colonel it will be a short visit."

The guard nodded and waved him through the gate to the visitor's parking area.

Lee pulled in and got out of the car heading for the Colonel's office ready to do battle!

He knocked and the Colonel answered, "Come in!"

Lee entered and was about to read him the riot act when he saw Dotty sitting on the couch!

He asked bewilderedly, "What are you doing here? Did he send for you?"

Dotty sighed and shaking her head responded, "No, but I sent for you in the guise that he called for you. At-At least you're both in the same room now."

Lee queried urgently, "Where's Kelly?"

Dotty put up a hand assuring him, "She's at the Barton's. I'm sorry but this was the only way to try to fix things-"

The Colonel cut in, "And I told her-"

Lee shook his head and stated, "Excuse me, but this reunion will have to take a back seat. Amanda's been injured-"

Dotty got up quickly and asked fearfully, "What? What happened? Is she all right?"

Lee put his hand on her arm to reassure her and nodded answering, "She'll be fine. It was just a graze to her left shoulder. Our boss was going to contact you-"

The Colonel stood up carefully and commented firmly, "Skip! Let's stop wasting time and go already!"

Lee looked uneasily at him and remarked carefully, "Excuse me Sir, but I don't think you should be-"

Colonel Clayton yelled, "I'm fine, damn it! Let's go!"

So Lee took Dotty in his car and the Colonel got one of his drivers to escort and follow after him.

But by the time they all arrived at the hospital, Amanda was coming out in the wheelchair with the nurse and Francine and Billy!

Amanda's left arm was in a sling and she was a bit loopy from the medication as her mother ran forward and queried, "Darling, are you all right? What happened? Who did this?"

Amanda sighed and responded slowly, "I'm a-ok, Mother, but now I gotta talk to Billy-"

Billy shook his head commenting firmly, "No, Amanda. The only place you're going is home to rest."

Seeing the panic on Lee's face he remarked, "She's fine, Scarecrow. You've been grazed before. You know what that's like-"

Lee turned on him answering tensely, "But this is Amanda! And this will never happen again!"

Soon everyone was talking and arguing at once and finally Amanda pulled on Francine's arm and commented, "Get me out of here!"

Francine nodded and gestured to the nurse replying, "Bring her to my car, please-"

But the nurse answered, "I'm only allowed to bring her to the curb, Ma'am-"

Francine cleared her throat and flashed her Government I.D. and stated, "By the time they're through arguing, her pain meds will have worn off. Let's go."

So the nurse and Francine went down the curb ramp to the parking lot and getting to Francine's car, helped Amanda in the passenger side.

They both thanked the nurse and Francine pulled out shaking her head as they left the area.

Amanda asked, "Are they still-"

Francine chuckled nodding as she replied, "Yep. Let's get you home and settled."

Later that afternoon Amanda awoke in her room and saw her mother sitting on the edge of her bed.

She murmured, "Mother? What are you doing here?"

Dotty smiled and answered, "I live here, Dear. Remember? Anyway, you have visitors. Are you up to seeing them?"

Amanda shrugged slowly and stated, "I guess."

She began to get up but Dotty queried, "Do you think you should be out of bed, Darling? I can get them to come up here-"

Amanda sighed as she slowly pulled herself up to stand with Dotty's help and commented, "I'm okay, Mother. I'll manage."

Dotty went ahead of her going down the stairs and remarked to Lee who was near the landing, "She's coming."

As Amanda came down slowly she held on to the banister.

Lee seeing her arm in a sling swallowed hard thinking, Damn! How is she ever going to forgive me for being such an idiot? I don't deserve her!

He came close to help her as she approached the landing but she answered quietly, "I can get to the couch by myself. Thank you."

Lee winced and followed her and glanced at the Colonel who shrugged as she passed him as well.

Dotty cleared her throat asking, "Would anyone like tea?"

They all shook their heads and Amanda queried, "Mother, what is this all about?"

Dotty sighed as she sat in the wing chair and remarked, "Well, Lee and the Colonel are avoiding each other and you and Lee are doing the same. I just thought it was time to bring you all together and stop all this foolishness. Don't you agree?"

Amanda responded quietly, "I've already tried, Mother. I should have left well enough alone because I seemed to have made things worse."

Lee cleared his throat answering, "Too many years have gone by anyway, Amanda. I know you only went to see the Colonel because you care and I appreciate it but you should have at least talked to me about it first. And I apologize for getting angry and jumping on you the way I did. It wasn't fair and I realized that this morning. I would've talked to you about it at work but I was uh, a bit under the weather."

Amanda swallowed and shrugged stating, "Judging by what you drank last night, I'm not surprised-"

Dotty exclaimed reproachfully, "Amanda!"

But Lee put up a hand commenting, "No, Dotty. She's right. Drinking and letting things fester doesn't help."

Looking at the Colonel he responded, "Sir, I apologize to you as well. I was scared and rather than consider your feelings on the matter of staying here, I just went with the doctor's guidelines for your recovery. I should have talked with you about it first instead of making assumptions."

Just then the boys and Kelly came into the house and Phillip queried to Dotty, "Is it okay to come in, Grandma? We were gonna wait until you called the Barton's, but-"

Dotty swallowed and shook her head stating, "No, it's fine. C'mon in."

Kelly ran to Amanda and Lee interjected quickly, "Easy, Sweetheart. Manda 's hurt so just give her a hug on her right side and gently, okay?"

Amanda hugged Kelly close and kissed her cheek responding, "I missed you so much, Honey."

Kelly then went to Lee as the boys had their turn with their mother and asked Lee, "Daddy? Are you back yet?"

Lee swallowed as he hugged Kelly and he and Amanda exchanged a half smile knowing what she really meant and he commented, "Uh. She and I have to talk about that later, Sweetie. But why don't you go say hello to Uncle Bob, okay?"

Kelly went over to the Colonel slowly and answered quietly, "Hi. Are you hurt, too?"

Colonel Clayton chuckled shaking his head and giving Lee a wry smile then replied to Kelly, "Well, I was, but now that I've seen you I'm getting better. So, what do you think? Do I rate a hug as well?"

Kelly smiled and as they hugged gently Lee swallowed hard and went outside to the back yard, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Dotty who got up suddenly.

But Amanda seeing her rise stated, "No, Mother. Let me go."

Amanda knew where her husband went and getting up slowly responded, "Colonel, if you'd like to stay for dinner, you're more than welcome."

She went out the kitchen door and spotted Lee at the gazebo.

Walking over slowly she approached him and remarked softly gesturing to her left arm, "I'm sorry for last night and for this."

She then queried, "So, how do we get back what we had and ever hope to have here?"

Lee made room for Amanda on the bench as he sighed and answered slowly, "I think that we have to start talking more and make sure we're on the same page at home as well as work. Which means I'll have to go through rigorous training."

Amanda looked at Lee quizzically and asked, "But, you've already done Station One and passed with flying colors. What else is there?"

Lee smiled as he kissed her temple remarking, "Station Two. The manual covering Marriage And Normalcy In The Home."

Amanda giggled and queried, "Really? What exactly would that include?"

Lee smiled as she leaned into him and he stated, "Oh, tips for cleaning, cooking, getting to know your spouse, relatives, and family schedules. Let's face it. I've got the Agency work routine down pat, but here? I'm clueless."

At that moment Dotty and the Colonel came out and Lee whispered, "I give you Exhibit A and Exhibit B in the Relatives chapter."

The Colonel cleared his throat and commented, "I need to say something here, Skip. For as long as I can remember, the only thing I was good at was the Air Force. But if you'll allow me to finish out my recovery term here, maybe I can learn a different way of life by watching you with the family. But it's totally up to you."

Lee was taken by surprise at the sudden change in attitude and asked carefully, "Before you commit to this environment Sir, are you willing to go with the flow if things get out of whack and you find yourself having to if I may use the term loosely "wing it"? As my wife has pointed out to me on certain occasions, there is no set way to deal with kids. You just have to go in with both feet and hope for the best."

Lee and the Colonel then shook their heads in sudden realization and started to laugh!

Amanda queried, "Wh-What's so funny? It's true!"

Lee gulped as he nodded commenting, "I-I know, Honey. But I kinda remember that speech he just gave from when I first came to live with him! That was his way of trying to adjust to having a seven year old around."

The Colonel nodded in agreement and then responded, "And you wanna know where I heard your speech? Barney."

Lee was stunned and asked, "Barney? Barney Dorsey? I don't remember that!"

The Colonel grinned and nodded stating, "It was in the middle of the first week with me after you'd gone to school one morning and I was fit to be tied looking at your quarters. I asked him for advice in dealing with you and your surliness then."

Lee snapped his fingers replying, "That's when the room inspections started! I'd almost forgotten."

As the two men inexplicably continued to talk over old times Amanda got up slowly to join her mother who was heading back in and Dotty queried watching them strangely, "So, they're good? He's staying?"

Amanda watched them in amazement and nodded chuckling, "Yeah. I think they're both staying. And they're fine. For now..."

The End


End file.
